


Kingdom Tart

by HondoOokami



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 91,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HondoOokami/pseuds/HondoOokami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit Lemons ahoy! Roxas is very popular with the ladies, and they all want a particular piece of him. Other characters include, but are not limited to, Yuffie, Quistis Trepe (FF8) and Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron). EDIT: Slight changes to Xion's appearance. More information at the start of Chapter 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Tart

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts 2 is not mine and never will be, and I do not make any money from this.

Explicit Lemons Ahoy! Roxas is very popular with the ladies, and they all want a particular piece of him. 

Warning: This story does contain lemons, some of which involve numerous participants. If you are not old enough to be reading this story or if you have a general problem with reading anything that contains sexual content, please turn back now and do not read the story. You are not being forced to read this and you certainly can’t say that I didn’t warn you.

All characters are aged 16 and above.

…  
…  
…

Roxas hopped aboard the 4.00 train to central station just in the nick of time. The doors slid closed with a pneumatic hiss seconds after he got on, and the carriage gently rocked as the train pulled away from the platform. It was the start of the rush hour, evidently, as the seats were all taken and the many others were left to stand down either end of the carriage.

Not troubled by the prospect of having to spend the next half an hour standing, he moved further in with use of the overhead rail to help maintain balance. 

Pretty much all the other passengers kept to themselves, whether by reading newspapers or books, listening to music sets or conversing with a companion, with an occasional eye of interest from some of the young women he passed by. He figured they were smiling to him out of politeness, knowing little of their real thoughts and fantasies that related to this strapping sixteen year old schoolboy. 

Reaching a more open part of the carriage, with double doors on either side, he thought it well enough to stand there. All platforms were on the left side, so if he stood on the right, he wouldn’t get trampled on by the inevitable horde of clocked-off workers and evening travellers at the next few stops.

One particular matter perked Roxas’ interests in this spot on the train; Fuu, the aloof, silver haired girl who hung around with Seifer’s gang, was standing there by the doors. Never before had he seen her on this train after school. He didn’t know much about her, but he knew enough that she didn’t live so far from school that she needed to get the train back and forth. As far as he knew, he was the only person who didn’t live near Sunset Terrace. 

It must have something to do with Seifer. A gang meeting of sorts, perhaps, and an urgent one at that if she didn’t have time to go home and change.

For a while, he simply watched her. She stared off into nowhere, like normal, with a countenance as distant as to where she looked. He kept thinking about the way she was both in and out of school, how she spent time with those other two yet never looked nor acted as if she was on good terms with either of them. 

Between them, he and Fuu, there didn’t appear to be any sort of bad blood. At times, it seemed she was more tolerant and considerate to him than her leader. That always made him wonder. Was there some meaning to the few times he thought he caught her glimpsing in his direction, or was it all in his head?

No harm in trying to find out. A bit of friendly banter never killed anyone. Although, saying that, there’s always a first for everything. 

Roxas stepped beside her, keeping a hold on the railing running along the ceiling. A moment was spent further admiring her look in the school uniform. Very, if he could bring himself to delve down that route, sexy. All was standard for their school; a sleeveless white blouse, a short yet wide necktie with a blue plait design to match the fashionably short skirt and black slip-on shoes, with the exception to her socks which were thigh-high instead of knee height, but kept to the regulatory navy blue colour. (A/N: in other words, it’s basically the same as the uniform Kairi wears) 

The brown school satchel she and all the other students carried was on the floor by her feet. She kept her uniform neat even when off the school premises, unlike Roxas, who had tucked out his short sleeved white shirt, bundled his plait tie into his bag, undone his top button and switched his shoes for trainers. 

Roxas put on a smile and, despite the noise caused by the movement of the train, spoke softly. 

“Funny how the train only ever leaves on time whenever I happen to be running a bit late. And I nearly lost a leg to the door because of it.”

“Typical,” She said in a monotonous tone of voice. 

“How are you, Fuu? Alright?”

“Fine.”

“Good, good. Got any plans for the summer holidays?”

She took time to think about it, tilting her head and placing a finger to her lips. 

“Indecisive,” She looked at him as a way of rebounding the question back. 

“Me? Nothing so far. Parents are away for a month to visit my aunt up north, summer assignments have been issued out which I’ll need to finish… really, I’ve just got to wait and see what happens between then. I might even be spending most of my time down at the usual spot with the guys. Sometimes we just come up with an idea and go with it, leaving the plans aside.” 

Fuu was nodding. Roxas didn’t know whether she was listening to what he was saying, or if it was the sway of the carriage. Regardless, he kept up with the conversation.

“So what are you up to at the moment?”

“Travelling.”

Roxas chuckled. He should have applied more detail to his question if he wanted to avoid an answer that was bleeding obvious. 

“I, uh, meant to ask where you were heading off to. Going to see someone down Market Street, or are you jumping off earlier than that?”

“Depends.”

Perplexed, his eyebrow twitched. 

“Depends? Depends on what?”

There was a long pause. As her face was turned away to look out the window, he could barely make out her reflection. She was looking down, and looking rather… timid.

“Destination?”

Realising she was asking him the question, Roxas scratched the back of his neck.

“Uh, Market Street. I get off at the end of the line.”

Another long pause, and then she answered in her usual tone of voice.

“Market Street.”

Before he could make a further inquiry a female, computerised voice called out over the Tannoy. 

-The next station is Church Street. Change here for the Downtown Light Monorail to Marketplace and Village Lake, and the Northern Line to Munny Avenue and Financial Square.- 

“Uh-oh, I think we better brace ourselves. This next station is one of the busiest ones on the four o’clock line because of the connection to the banking districts. There’s going to be a lot of pushing and shoving, and space is going get tight fairly quickly. All we can hope and pray for is that we don’t get squashed by the crowd of suits.” 

Within a few minutes of the announcement, the train stopped beside the platform and, as Roxas had stated, the huge bustling crowd of commuters heading home from work at the banks were all waiting to jump on. 

“Sardine time. Well, it was nice knowing you,” He jokingly smiled. 

That smiled wavered fast as his brain tried to work out the purpose behind Fuu’s next move. Instead of turning back to look out the window or stepping across to either side for a little bit more room before the human wave, she remained in place and turned to face him directly. In that case, when the other people boarded, they’d be pushed front to front. Was she aware that would happen? Did she clock up an idea that it would be a better issue for safety this way?

No more time was left to keep on wondering about it. A heavy rush hour crowd boarded the carriage, taking up all available space. Roxas and Fuu were literally pushed into the corner from the masses. The only thing he could do to avoid crushing the shorter girl in front of him was to put his arms out on either side of her, hands against the doors, but even then the space was tight. 

Fuu had her chin on his shoulder, her left hand against the opposite and her right hand upon his upper arm. Being so close to him like this didn’t change her expression still, not until his knee gently bumped in between her legs, and it became a startled snap of the eyes and mouth along with a surprised gasp.

“Ah, sorry!”

He tried to move his leg after his quick whisper of apology, but more people were still boarding. It pushed him and his knee further in, sliding and pressing more against her. The result of that weren’t what he anticipated, a hefty smack around the chops from her fist, instead something rather more unusual. 

Her fingers clutched his uniform shirt tight, and slowly her mouth turned into the side of his neck as she softly moaned. 

Roxas blushed to quite a degree. Without moving his head, which he though would cause a disturbance and an unfavourable reaction from the silver haired lass, he tried to get a look around to the other passengers in the cabin. No one had taken notice. 

He remained still, and the train departed from the station to continue the rocky ride. By this time he hoped some people would shift so he and Fuu would have more space, therefore ending this rather embarrassing scenario before the discovery was made by her that he had become quite turned on by this. Unfortunately, no such luck for him. 

“I-I’ll try again to mo-”

All of Roxas’ thoughts sharply clicked away, leaving him dumfounded and physically paralysed, all on account of Fuu’s next action. Discreet in the manner, Fuu had managed to unzip his trousers and get that single warm hand into his boxer shorts. 

Anything that he tried to say came out as a bumbling mess of noises. 

Her breathing was soft. With her face still in the side of his neck, she got his erect penis out with the one hand and held it for a moment as if to contemplate the next move. Then it started. One, two, three gentle rubs before she brought her other hand down, and it too rubbed up and down along the shaft in a very soft way, like she was petting an animal. One hand took the top while the other slid beneath, the palms sliding against the skin and the fingers softly caressing. 

His mind rolled on and off the tracks. He had enough time to imagine this may be some kind of bizarre dream before it all went to soft cheese again. Why on Earth would this be happening on a train, with all these people around, and with a girl whom he barely even had a complete conversation with? 

Roxas winced hard, and sweat rolled down his cheek. Fuu had switched back to one hand, pulled the hem of her skirt up a tad at the same side, and pressed his penis onto the outside of her supple thigh. 

The palm of her hand was sticky, coated from a fair amount of precum picked up at the tip. That made the spine tingling sensation all the more intense for him, and far greater than if she were to clutch the whole shaft with a dry hand and tug on it. Having his solid erection compressed and caressed between her moist palm and her supple thigh was heavenly, and without a doubt would have him hitting his limit quicker than it should.

There’s no shame in the admittance that he’d flogged his redwood once in a while to a naughty video that had been in secret circulation around his classroom since the previous Christmas. Everyone was doing it and, even though he wouldn’t admit it, Seifer was sure to be at it too. Roxas had Hayner and Pence to thank for the acquisition of that video. They’re all lads, after all. 

And this was far better than doing it himself. The only question begged for, though, was why WAS she doing it for him? 

Fuu’s mouth lowered down from his neck, and now her forehead leaned in instead. Her facial expression was a far cry from the norm. She looked tired, shy, and her cheeks burned with heat equal to her hands. 

“Huge,” She whispered, commenting on his size. 

Questions would have swum through his mind if he could keep his thoughts in order for more than three seconds a turn. Although one of inexperience could have made such a comment, it’s more of a thing to hear from someone who’d had experience and seen them of varying sizes. Would that mean this was happening to him simply because he was here? Would she have done this with anyone else?

Roxas’ body tensed and he bit down on his lower lip. He strained to keep control of his breathing as he let himself go, releasing the load Fuu had sensually rubbed out of him. The whole deposit splashed out in pulses within the confines of her short skirt, creating a mess and stains upon her thigh, buttocks, panties and the inside of the skirt.

Hefty trails run down the outside of her leg, some stopping at the hem of her thigh-high sock and soaking into the material in the same way as with her panties. 

Fuu’s hand continued to stroke his still erect penis, but at a slower rate than before. The train had stopped at another station since and, to avoid the gains of any attention, neither said anything nor moved an inch say for her hand. All the passengers shuffled about in the carriage, some getting off and some boarding, but the mass barely changed either way. Once everything was in order there was an announcement over the Tannoy and the train started to run again.

At that time, Fuu let go of his penis and slowly pushed herself away. Mind, there wasn’t much space to go back. Even with her back fully against the door and the glass, the tip of her nose touched his chin. In this close space they looked at each other, countenances both slightly fatigued and lost. Fuu’s one visible eye glimmered with something close to submission, and with that she turned around to face away from a confused looking Roxas. 

She looked back over her shoulder. Using her left hand, she raised the hem of her skirt at the back and stretched the material of her panties far across to the other cheek. Even to Roxas, who wasn’t a person to be so quick witted in this kind of scenario, it was evident what she wanted. Three of her fingers spread her left buttock aside, giving view to the place where she wanted him to stick his penis.

He didn’t move a muscle. He stared down at the area in a way that it made it look like his brain had completely deserted his head. 

That was why Fuu made the effort. She switched hands so the right kept the area spread, while the left held his shaft and directed it to its destination. A little moan slipped from her lips as the sticky, bulbous head of his penis poked its way into the small hole.

Roxas’ mind snapped back into action, now determined to see this through, and he took over from there. Scooping his hips and pushing them forward, it gradually slipped its way inside. All the sperm he released before helped act as a lubricant to allow more of a smoother sliding motion, but even then it was still a tight fit. 

And the rocking movement of the train made this quite an interesting task.

The expressions on Fuu’s face varied. The way her hands waved, pressed against the glass of the door and balled up could have been a signal that she was uncomfortable with this feeling, though when he paused at the thought she brought her hand down to make him keep going. 

Her hands, chest and cheek pressed firmly against the door as Roxas pushed against her, and she gasped in a cute, squeaky way. Her profile looked so sweet and innocent it was like she was a whole different person from her monotonous self. 

Unable to help it, with a soft expression, Roxas wrapped his arms around her, squeezed her body tight as he leant over her shoulder and nuzzled her other cheek with the tip of his nose. 

“What… would you like me… to do?”

Fuu shivered in his arms as he whispered into her ear. Her response to his question was softer, quieter and slower than usual.

“Motion… touch…” 

He got the idea for the motion, and gently worked his hips upwards in time with the rock of the carriage for the full effect. He had to be careful not to move too much, for discretion was the main element in this situation. For the touch, he gave it some thought before he was brought back to the start of all of this. Where his knee had landed. That’s what she responded to first, and what she would want to respond to now. 

Roxas’ right hand ventured down, scooped the hem of her skirt up at the front, and pressed his fingers into the front of her damp panties. His idea was right on the money. The print of his fingers pressed in, rubbed against her precious area softly, then firmer, and softly again. On the eighth count, he swiped his fingers up and over the waistband and inside her panties to continue.

Fuu’s hand came up to her mouth, where the knuckle of her index finger acted as a muffler to contain any loud noise that could jeopardise their discreet, lewd act. 

Nibbling lightly on her ear, Roxas squeezed her tighter. The prints of his index and middle fingers stroked upwards and downwards along her slick lips, while the side edge of his thumb rotated in small circles to ruffle the tuff of hair above. One with a sinister mind would in this situation spend their time dreaming of the colour and tone of her nether region’s hair, whether it would be the same as the silver strands upon her head, but the thought never (and couldn’t) cross Roxas’ mind. 

Hooking his hand at the wrist while simultaneously straightening out his middle finger, he poked the tip upwards to the nail inside. Three breaths acted as a short countdown before he sharply thrust it deep inside, all the way to the knuckle, and discovered just how snugly warm, moist and tight it was inside her body on the other side. After a second countdown he added his index finger, but found the effort of trying to get it in as deep as the middle to be a tricky one. 

Similar to the way he entered her, Roxas angled his hips and pushed up. In doing so not only did he finally manage to get his penis to lock in all the way to the hilt, he got Fuu to stand up on the tips of her toes, shudder and gurgle in the most erotic way. To follow up, he twisted his fingers inside of her and squeezed her body with his other arm.

In reaction, her anal tract suddenly tightened around his shaft. The effect was the same around his fingers within her vaginal tunnel. Roxas felt the need to release, too, but strived to hold it off for as long as possible. A flood of fluids gushed from her front, into the palm of his hand, cutting his strenuous attempt to avoid doing the same. 

Pushing forward and really squashing Fuu between himself and the door, he ejaculated a heavy amount into her. Fuu, still up on her toes, had both hands close to her chest and squeaked out whatever little breath she had left lungs. 

Central Station was no more than three minutes away and, remarkably, other commuters still failed to notice what had just happened in the corner of the carriage…

…  
…  
…


	2. Chapter 2

…  
…  
…

Roxas sat on the edge of his bed, staring straight into Fuu's one visible eye. His body was upright and his hands in fists on his thighs, and she knelt down on the floor before him.  
Fuu didn't say anything at all.

The light weight of her upper body pressed upon the backs of his hands when she placed her hands on top and slowly leant forward at an upward angle. Her eye seemed to glimmer with tranquillity, and a charming blush turned the colour of her skin pink. The way her lips parted half an inch led him to believe she was about to whisper words to him.

The belief was wrong, and the real intention only became clear once the action had been taken. For a brief second she placed a kiss upon the tip of his nose, toning his skin a light vermillion as if her blush contagiously passed unto him.

Still, she said nothing at all. Instead, Fuu simply gave him a sweet look of affection and pressed her forehead to his.

It was barely three hours ago that the couple disembarked from the train after their interesting physical entanglement. Now, they were at his home. The only thing is that Fuu had barely said anything at all to him, merely following him around and helping him out with his household chores.

When he asked her why, she kept silent. Perhaps she would give him an answer in time, but for now, he would have to wait.

"Fuu," They exchanged long, warm breaths. Quite clearly he knew what this was leading to, even though he still didn't have all the answers he needed to know.

Embracing his neck tightly, Fuu closed her eyes and connected her moist lips with his. The kiss was soft and sweet, tender and lengthy.

Whilst she soon brought her hands down and in between them, Roxas couldn't even begin to think what he should do with his. To hold, fondle or keep them in place juggled in his mind. In the way Fuu was working, he decided to leave them as they were; behind him as a support to his upper body.

The hot peach lips fell to the side of his neck, burrowing in there, dotting the area with short presses. One button at a time, she opened up his white shirt and trailed the kisses downwards along with it. The last button undone and the shirt fell upon, baring his chest, and her kisses stopped around about his solar plexus before they ascended back up to his throat.

Placing a breaking kiss on his Adam's apple, Fuu slowly leant back and shrugged her shoulders up in a childlike shyness. So cute, he thought, looking at her with a hazy and faraway expression. One, two and three buttons were undone by her own hand, and her full D-cup breasts spilled from her blouse with a slight bounce.

There was a hitch in his breath and the lump in his trousers grew. This whole time, at school and on the train, Fuu hadn't been wearing a bra. Whether this was normal for her or because she had prepared for some action like this wasn't an issue on his mind.  
She remained still to give him a nice look-see at her chest before she leant forward again and unbuckled his trousers. For the second time that day, Fuu had taken out his lengthy erection for her to play with, only now it was close enough for her to have a true, thorough encounter.

She made an odd, excited squeak.

Leaning further forward, the shaft became encased within the valley between her plump breasts. Roxas' body shuddered, as did his penis, from the pleasantly warm sensation they provided. Reaching up, her hands held onto his shoulders and she once again put her lips to his chest.

Three kisses, one for each pectoral and a final for the dead centre, then she opened her mouth her lower lip across to his collarbone. She paused, breath shuddering, and then retraced the route back down with the surface of her tongue. The movement of her upper body was nicely easy and slow, rising and falling, creating a gentle friction between her breasts and his erection. She dropped low, trailing saliva across the washboard ripples of his abs, until her breasts cushioned against his inner thighs and nearer the base of his penis, and prevented her from going any lower.

The throbbing head of said organ pushed into her silvery hair on the left side, its heat flaring against her ear, and the shaft pressed beside her cheek. That's when she paused, raised her head up with closed eyes, and then opened them a crack to look fondly down upon the large member. A pleased yet incoherent mumble escaped her mouth.

The lips he kissed not too long ago were now upon the very end of his penis, softly suckling the tip, with her tongue lightly lapping the precum. The movement of her arms when she placed a hand upon his thigh and the other against his stomach pushed her breasts closer together, moulding snugly around his shaft, and earned a grating moan from his mouth.

"F-Fuu," He whispered her name as a means of gratification for what she was doing.  
Using his fingers, he combed through her hair on the left side. Many of the silver strands he tucked behind her ear, which he then gently tickled. She glanced up, attentively, while keeping her lips on the head. The sexually stimulating countenance her cute face displayed wasn't an intentional bid to cause his teeth to chatter, but it sure did the job.

Fuu's head was still, titled slightly at an angle, and her lips were still discreetly wavering at a slow pace. Beads of saliva trailed from her mouth down the shaft and, mixed with remnants of his seed, created a sticky, squelching noise with the movement of her lips.

More strands he worked through, cleanly brushing them about, until he glided his hand to her fringe. The back of his fingers swiped smoothly to brush away the fringe covering half of her face, and closed together to catch and hold the hair as he rested his hand on the top side of her head.

A deep, throaty gulp helped clear his airway once he realised he stopped breathing. Perhaps he may have been one of the few lucky enough to see both of her ruby red eyes, and that experience alone was literally breathtaking.

Though he was unlikely to find the truth as to why she kept her left eye under a veil of silver, one small idea of his linked the reason to the thin scar that curved around the eye, starting just below the left temple and almost outlining the orb perfectly until it stopped dead halfway across under the lower eyelid. The mark was far from ghastly, if not at all, but he understood that a girl might feel insecure having a mark on that scale for all to see. He actually thought it looked very sexy.

Circulating his thumb below her temple, he continued to stare with a soft and appreciative gleam into her eyes. That was until her eyes suddenly snapped shut and she drove her mouth down on his penis, taking in most of his length. His hand shot back as if a sudden jolt of electricity travelled up his arm, clenching into a fist and shaking.

Her mouth felt so very good, so warm, moist and soft. Beads of her saliva dribbled down the shaft as she continually bobbed her head up and down, taking in varied amounts, pushing herself to the very limit. She was trying so much to please him in her own loveable manner, and that showed in her expression.

When he couldn't hold out any longer, Roxas squeezed his eyes shut tight, clenched his chattering teeth and choked out a growl as he pushed only his hips up at an angle of forty-five degrees. Her hands were under his thighs, just beneath his buttocks, almost as if she were pulling him and herself closer together.

A great heavy pulse of his seed shot inside her mouth. Even though there was too much, going by her troubled moans, she refused to pull away. Great globs of thick white seeped through the seal of her lips, down the shaft in numerous trails. After a time she placed the heel of her palm on his mons pubis, fingers holding the base of his penis, and she slowly raised her head.

"Mmm," was one of the low, silent noises she made as her lips left the tip of his sticky, bulging head. Her face was still forward, hovering an inch above the tip. Her cheeks looked puffed and her lips were closed together, making a strange and indecent slurping noise, even as an amount of his load dripped from her mouth.

A loud gulp on her part could be heard, and then she started to cough.

"Fuu!"

Roxas was worried at that point, because he thought she was choking. His worry blew away when she looked up suddenly, giving him such a look of angelic bliss, with moisture in the corners of her eyes. Some of his seed remained on her chin. All of that combined left him stunned and blushing.

A minute or two passed, enough for her to compose herself.

Fuu stood up right in front of him, slowly tilting her hips to one side, and give him a look that was so well tuned to her innocent but sexual pose it threw his heart out of rhythm for a couple of beats. Both hands came to her hips, thumbs out and digging beneath the waistband of her short blue skirt, and gradually pushed it down until the article lay crumpled on the floor by her ankles. The rest, namely the soaked, tight-fitted pair of panties and her thigh-high socks, remained on as sweet candy for the eyes.

Gorgeously slim thighs, touchable soft, pale skin, faintly visible trails leading from her damp underwear rushing down her inner thighs to disappear as they're soaked up by the material of her high socks, the slight twitches of her muscles beneath the skin as they, much like his entire nervous system, shuddered with anticipation… a part of Roxas wished he would snuff it right at this moment so he may preserve the sight for all eternity.

Having tasted the 'eye candy' through fifteen seconds of brain-dead gawping and a rapidly drying mouth, Roxas managed to glance up to her face. Whatever he tried to say was held back by the gravely feeling in his throat and parched lips.

To start, Fuu took hold of his hands and placed them on her hips. She kept hers on top, holding them in place should he, in an unlikely move, try to take them back. Shuffling forward, looking down on him with a pleasantly adoring countenance, she straddled his thighs, shuddering out a gasp as her panty-covered area rubbed against his vivacious member.

With her breasts so full in his face, whether her intention was to entice him this way, he found it hard not to start taking advantage of the plentiful amounts of tender flesh. A lick here and a kiss there, each time when her body trembled the vibrations would go against his penis, and in a chain reaction cause him to shiver too.

However, he still had a small problem. For all his kisses, his throat, his lips and his mouth were dry. What he needed was a little something to wet his whistle.

"Fuu, can I," He titled his head back, to which she immediately started to kiss around his chin and cheeks like they were smothered in a melted chocolate sauce. "I want… to drink your spit."

His whispered comment made her pause, naturally, but not out of distaste. Her expression softened with a more caring concern, like a child with an injured puppy, and she cupped his cheeks with both her hands like she held the most precious item in the world within her palms.

Head back, eyes closed and mouth open, he awaited her non-vocal response.

Not before she licked the bridge of his nose, the tip and finally his nostrils, Fuu tilted her head forward and puckered her lips. A thick, translucent bead of saliva seeped slowly from between her lips, falling like a concentrated string of syrup from a bottle.

From the tip of his tongue, the saliva rolled down his throat. Not once, but four times this was repeated. At the end of each string, Roxas swirled his tongue to spread the moisture around his lips.

After the final time, Fuu brought her tongue down to clash with his. Briefly his eyes opened a crack. They closed again when she kissed him fully, tongues exchanged, and she interlocked her fingers behind his head.

In a sudden but gently movement he rolled back, twisting entirely, bringing the both of them upon the bead with him on top and her flat on her back beneath. The feverish French kiss ended on his part, the stringy saliva connecting their tongues like a glass bridge.

The moans escaping her damp, partially parted lips were as delicious as the tender area of flesh he suckled eagerly on within the crook of her neck. One of his hands cradled the back of her head as she hazily looked skyward, and the other sensually fondled her right breast.  
Hopeless and mindless in the action, Fuu's hands gripped and tugged at the back of his shirt to allow as much of his bare chest to press against her as possible.

Motion starting from his knees, Roxas rocked calmly back and forth to rub the underside of his trembling, aching erection against the precious area between her legs. At times he issued more force, rubbed harder, and simultaneously moved his lips to her ear for a chew on her lobe.

Premature, perhaps, but induced by the physical and visual stimulation, he felt the need to release again. There was the problem, however, that there wasn't anywhere for him to do so. If he were bold he would go for it now and release over her stomach, however he thought of something quite different.

Pulling back, leaving Fuu looking dazed and tired, Roxas hooked his arm beneath her knee and raised it up, resting her calf on his shoulder. One hand kept the leg against him by applying pressure to her thigh; while the other hooked two fingers beneath her thigh socks hem and stretched it open enough for him to slide his penis inside.

Strange as his intention was, to release a load within the confines of her lengthy sock, Fuu reacted no different to the way she did when he asked to drink up her saliva. Both her hands were up by her head, clutching at the sheets below, her upper row of teeth lightly bit down on her lower lip and her eye sparkled expectantly.

Groaning, Roxas leant as far forward as her flexibility would allow. Amazingly, he was able to get the tip of his nose to her forehead. Soon enough, with his erection tightly trapped between cotton material and supple thigh, he released.

The sensation of his hot, throbbing member pressing under her thigh and the warm, thick fluid gushing down the back of her leg was more than enough to set her off. Shuddering, Fuu came not too long after he started.

Panting, she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him tightly.

Roxas held the side of her head with his one free hand and kissed the eyes she closed. He couldn't move to get himself out, not until she let go.

"That was a weird thing to do, wasn't it?"

Fuu shook her head in disagreement. He couldn't help but chuckle, having forgotten that nothing they do with each other could be considered weird. That was the way things were from their first meeting on the train.

Letting go and dropping her hands aside, Fuu waited for him to remove his penis and set her leg back down. The leg twitched when it touched the bed as a gooey, squidgy, sticky patch within the sock squelched against her skin.

It was now up to Roxas to take the hint Fuu offered up. Easily, he got it in one. He pinched both sides of her panties' waistband, and slowly peeled the underwear from her body.  
The first sight of the silver hairs of her nether region, followed slowly by the soaked precious area itself, kicked the breath out of his lungs. He glanced up quickly, as if to look for permission beforehand, as he lowered his lips to kiss the cute tuff.

Fuu closed her eyes and gasped as her body quivered.

Once they were flung across the room, he shuffled closer on his knees. With the underside of his penis, he gave her area one more rub before he pulled back and set the domed tip of his member against the moist crack between her labia's.

Roxas looked down at Fuu. She was braced, ready for his presence within her body. As he scooped his hands under her lower back, raising her hips, he started to push inside. Tight though she was, he managed to lock in to the hilt with a single hard thrust. Loudly she gasped, and roughly he grunted.

Her form trembled violently, however it wasn't from the pains of first sex.

'She…' Roxas was shuddering, partially from the warmth tightly wrapped around his penis, but mostly from the result of his discovery. 'She's… done this before…'

There was no hymen to break, no bleeding or no painful tears. Experience could easily explain her skills and, going back to the train, the comment she made about his size.

'Seifer,' he imagined that the leader of the gang she was in would be the most likely candidate, as much as he disliked the thought, but who was he to feel upset about what has gone on in Fuu's personal life?

Like it or not, he'd have to get over it. She may not even stick around tomorrow morning to say goodbye, so he should really make the most of what was to happen tonight. Sighing, Roxas began to rock into her.

The motion of his hips varied in their pace, like the unpredictable patterns of the weather, and a thought passed through his head like water through a sieve. All the cute faces she made as he pulled out then locked back in were the kind that would help lose all worries and forget all doubts. They made him drive harder so he may see some more.

Her breasts jiggled freely and her fingers dug into the sheets beneath her. If her cheeks could get any redder, any hotter, they'd scald anything that dared caress them.

The pace changed momentarily as he moved his hands from her hips to bring them under her thighs. Lifting them and pushing them forward, both of Fuu's knees hovered just six inches above her shoulders. The switched position, at the angle, meant he couldn't thrust any faster in case of injury to her person. In compensation for the slower speed, deeper penetration was possible. With each long thrust, he could feel his tip bump the very end of her snug, warm tunnel.

"You… you're… getting… tighter…"

The sweat rolled off his brow. Opposed to her breaths coming out in short excited squeaks, his were deep and sharp grunts.

Unknown minutes later, Roxas was to change position again. Dropping her right leg but keeping the left to rest on his shoulder, much like he did when he released inside her sock, he turned Fuu's body so she lay on her right side.

There was an unbelievably sharp body spasm on her part, and a long drawn-out howl that resembled a cat's. The pace of his rapid thrusts slowed during this time, before he picked up the pace again.

Most of her profile was obscured by her hair, all except for the tip of her nose, her lips and her chin. It was so tempting to lean down there and kiss her, but he would have to drop the leg he held in order to do so.

"Did you cum, Fuu?"

Her response to the tired question was a mumbling moan and a slight nod of the head.  
Again, his hips lagged in speed for yet another change in position. Twisting her body back to the original position on her back, he wanted to have one quick glance at her face before he continued. Satisfied with his inspired view of her glazed eye and dreamy countenance, he scooped both hands under her hips and straightened up on his knees, raising her backside up off the bed.

Her body angled at forty degrees, her legs bent at the knees and on the ball of each foot, her breasts fell towards her chin with a slight bounce, her hands back to grip clumps of linen beside her head and her increased gasps rebounded off the wall behind her. This position lasted twelve long, harsh thrusts from the hip before his expression softened to a new level.  
Fuu's pale, quivering fingers weakly reached up to him. By that order, all movement stopped and he sunk low to sit down on his feet, enough to lean further forward so she may reach him.

They went over his shoulders. Slipping his hands up behind her shoulders, he gently raised her partially limp form up until she sat comfortably on his thighs, straddling him. She looked away at first, like a sad, shy young girl being drawn unsurely into an embrace. The tender swells of her chest squashed between them.

All motions of the hip were on hold until he relocated his hands. One stayed on her back, the other travelled down to her buttock. With her arms wrapped securely around his neck, all was well to begin again.

Aided by the spring of the mattress, Roxas thrust upward at an easygoing rate at first, gradually speeding up over time. The extra force provided him with a harder motion. Now her moans were right by his ear, more than anything driving him on than driving him mad. Hearing her speak so rarely has made him appreciate the sound of her voice, so he wanted to make her moan more and louder.

Squeezing her tightly in his arms, pressing his cheek to the side of her head, he really wanted to give her everything he had.

Not before too long, he dropped forward to put her beneath him again. This time, at least, they were embraced. He placed a hand on the mattress to support most of his weight, and the other buried in the silver locks at the back of her head.

No looser had her hold become around his neck, she held on for dear life. Like his, one of her hands buried in the unruly brown mess of hair at the back of his head. Her legs were up, locked around his waist and crossed at the ankles, with her hips angled slightly upward for the better penetration. If she could scream any louder at the ceiling, chunks of plaster would be cracking and falling from it.

Both were at their peak. Cumming, Fuu's vaginal walls shrunk tight around his penis and it in turn throbbed as it ejaculated into her womb. The amount he saved up since his last release was astonishing.

Following the untimed moments of inactiveness and delightful shuddering, her arms loosened around his neck. The fingertips shyly stroked his cheek as he gazed back with a shared weariness.

He took that hand, squeezed it gently, and leant down to kiss her lips. The contact lasted fifteen seconds, and then he softly kissed her nose.

The both of them suddenly fell shy at this point, as Roxas took it upon himself to brush aside her hair and cast his gaze once again upon her concealed eye. A smile was in place of any words. The new area he dotted with tender kisses, and a single long kiss upon her eyelid.  
Despite fatigue, both of them felt the need for some more action. His member hadn't softened yet. It continued to throb inside her body, ready to go the extra mile.

Taking it slow this time, Roxas thrust his hips. He redirected his mouth back to hers, and they shared a nice long French kiss.

…  
…

"Perfection," Fuu delightfully hummed as she wriggled close and nestled within the circle of his arm.

More so than the word itself and the tone this usually aloof girl used to say it, Roxas was surprised to hear her speak for the first time since they left the train. The surprise wavered fairly quickly to be replaced by a pleasantly humble fizz in his muscles, induced by the warm naked flesh as she pressed up against him.

Absent minded, his fingers stroked her hair as she settled her head down upon his chest. Taking the attention like an affectionate cat, Fuu nuzzled her cheek and nose against his pectorals and kissed his chest on occasion.

After some time of lying around like this in the faintly lit room, Roxas was still trying to figure out what the purpose behind this scenario was. A mind boggling list of reasons flashed in his head, but none of them really held water.

Looking down, he realised that she was asleep.

'You should get some sleep, too. Don't think about the morning, just hug her tight and have some pleasant dreams.'

Taking the orders from the little voice in his head, he drifted to sleep.

…  
…  
…

The events of the following morning were enlightening. Not only was she still sleeping soundly in his arms when he woke up, but he was finally made privy to the reasons behind this whole affair.

After a spot of breakfast in the kitchen, prepared by Roxas, Fuu provided him with some information along with an interesting set of items from her bag to help illustrate the story.

"Okay, give me a moment to clarify everything you've just told me," he said carefully, inspecting the item in his hands. "This is the coin I gave to you back in primary school, to help cheer you up after you fell from the climbing frame and hurt yourself. I was hanging from the monkey bars at the time, dropped down and came to your aid when you started crying."

Fuu nodded along to the interpretation that had, by far, a lot more words to it than the one she gave. The glossy blue coin, measuring at four inches across, was in a transparent sleeve of a thin leather wallet no bigger than a standard playing card. Looking at the limited mint medallion, sporting the insignia of the Royal King Mickey, triggered the return of his memories.

"You were bleeding… your eye! That's how you received that scar," Unpleasant as it was, Fuu didn't mind him talking about it. "And that's why you were crying, because you badly hurt yourself. I tried to help by hugging you, but that didn't stop you crying…"

For a moment, they looked at each other. Fuu's expression was very sweet. Remembering the hug, even though it didn't dull the pain at the time, it was a lovely gesture.

"I couldn't think of anything else to do," he continued, recalling the moment in time. "But then I remembered I had the coin. It made me happy when my dad gave it to me, so I thought it would make you happy if I gave it to you. You didn't cry as much afterwards, and you did even manage a smile..."

The rest he avoided brining back. When a teacher turned up to check on her, a young hot-headed Seifer said that he saw Roxas push Fuu off the frame. A move of jealousy, perhaps, when he saw the girl with silver hair smile at Roxas when he couldn't even manage to get her to cast a side glance in his direction. Cutting it short, Roxas got into trouble and Fuu's objection to the claim was cast aside when Seifer convinced teachers she was 'scared of being bullied further' if she were to point fingers at the culprit.

It led to wonder why Fuu chose to hang around in Seifer's gang for all the years to follow. Was she afraid Seifer might do something rash against Roxas if she refused and went to him instead, or was it a deliberate 'inside job' to keep the Hell raiser in check to prevent him from trying any more mischievous ploys?

"And ever since then…"

"Infatuation," She finished, her dreamy gaze fixated upon him.

Knowing he was blushing, Roxas looked at another item on the table. This one, he had mixed feelings over.

"And this is what you…" He could barely bring himself to go down the route, but it was necessary. "This is what you lost your virginity to. A vibrating sex toy, shaped like a big penis, which you named after me."

It was Fuu's turn to blush. The eight inch dildo on the table was what he referred to. Whether or not he wanted to know, he didn't query as to how and where she got it from.

"Our meeting on the train was..."

"Intended seduction," She finished.

A smile spread across his face. Still, even though he had the feeling she may have been 'involved' with someone else at some point in time, he concluded it wasn't an issue he needed to fret over. Not now that she wished to be his girlfriend. Secret girlfriend, for the time being, or at least until she knew Seifer wouldn't try to intervene in some violent manner or another.

"Although I'd much prefer it not to be kept secret, yes. I'd be honoured to be your boyfriend."

Her usually distant countenance lit up like a Christmas tree. Without restraint, Fuu dived forward to hug him and consequently knocked him back off the chair. Luckily they rolled and the impact was minimal.

For the next hour or so, on the spot where they stopped, they made love on the floor.

…  
…

Nearly two summer weeks passed by, and their secret relationship went without a hitch. Every other night they would go out on a date someplace where nobody recognized them, where no one would give a seemingly normal couple a second glance, then Fuu would spend the night over at Roxas' house where they would make love in a whole variety of different ways. Sometimes, even, her other 'little Roxas' would be there to play…

The following mornings would consist of a shared breakfast, including such meal bits as syrupy pancakes, fried eggs and bacon, served fresh off her gorgeous body, and more love making.

On the kitchen table she would lie down, dressed in naught but a pair of plain-coloured panties, moaning in an unimaginably sexy manner as he plopped a couple of crackling fried eggs on her slim belly, a few thick, juicy strips of sizzling bacon upon her breasts and nipples, and the odd chunky frankfurter slipped into her panties against her moist vaginal lips. Until her knuckles paled more than her fair skin, she would tightly clutch the closest edges of the rectangular table. The foodstuff was always hot, never enough to burn her, only so far to leave a warm red mark that faded over a short period.

Mounting the table to lurch over her awkwardly twisting body, Roxas would start it with a kiss to her lips, following down her chin and neck until he stopped within her jugular notch. Clasping her generous mounds of flesh with his fingers, catching the meaty strips too, he would tear at the salty bacon like a wild pack animal. Starting from the valley between her breasts, he would then go to either one of her mounds and devour all.

The rate her body trembled during this ritual, and the moans and squeals that escaped her mouth as her hardened nipples often got caught up in his chewing was incredible.

Heading down south afterwards for the eggs was always a treat. Roxas would pop the yolks so the yellow goo would run and trail down the sides of her slim body, then he would take the delightful job of licking them all up. It was his, and her, favourite when the yolk filled her bellybutton. Sucking it out, noisily, deliberately slurping and encircling his tongue inside that little canyon was a joy, especially when her body jolted in reaction.

After nibbling at the whites, consuming them slowly off her abdomen, he would finish up with the still warm frankfurter within her panties. While she watched, he would imitate her actions used when she would pleasure him with her mouth. Licking, sucking, kissing, a little nibbling... and he followed it up by pressing his palm against her panties until the warm sausage slightly lodged itself within her body.

Her back would arch, her moan shuddering, and her thighs would come together to trap his head between her legs. More than happy to be there, he would eat half before getting his hand to push the rest most of the way inside. No chance would she stop wriggling or gasping, until he used his teeth to remove it, and then chewed up and swallowed the remainder with her special coating all over it.

It was Fuu's turn to have breakfast after that. Pancakes and warm maple syrup was her favourite. Five or six of them were placed upon his person, normally the chest and stomach area, and a final one aside on a plate until it was needed.

A big bottle of heated syrup was drizzled over him, messily, and she took her time in cleaning it up.

Imitating his start, Fuu would kiss him albeit she would lay her body on top of him. Sticky goo would squish between their bodies. Remnants would cling to her front, as planned, and then she sat up to straddle him. One of her hands would be behind her, pressing the glutinous erection into the crack of her buttocks, and the other would be palm-flat and waving to smear the syrup on his skin.

Both his hands would be busy, too. They'd be running up her sides, smearing amounts of syrup upon her breasts in a manner as if he were polishing her full mounds, stroking her cheeks and playfully teasing her by pretending to offer his fingers to suckle on but instead turning away to brush across her cheek again. She'd catch him, most often, or lick his palms or the edge of his hand.

Throughout, she'd be diving down to take vicious bites out of the pancakes, or tear them up, stick bits into her mouth and put her open lips against his for a competition to see who could get the most. A good, fun game to play, especially as it was messy, the food passed between mouths was mushy and plenty of drool fell from her mouth.

When that final pancake was deemed useful, Fuu would use it like a taco wrap around his erect penis and consume it while simultaneously sucking on the syrup coated shaft. For her, it was an added bonus when he released and mixed his seed in. To finish up, they would have sex in the kitchen either on the table, on the floor or on one of the work surfaces.  
Whatever syrup was left over, Roxas drizzled it on her buttocks and on his penis, thrust into her, then licked it all up once he was done. Of course, a sticky mess they always were, they needed to wash up. That's when they would take advantage of the bath or shower room, soap each other up and have even more sex.

Everything was going fine. They were happy, and their friends were none the wiser. That was true, however, until the couple decided to do it in a cubicle at a public restroom, where Olette just happened to be unbeknownst to them.

The brunette's hands shook unsteadily and her expression was like that of a witness to a paranormal encounter. She was in the stall next to them, and she could hear it all. All the moans, the whisper of names and familiar voices that helped her identify them, the indecent bodily squelches... she was privy to it all.

Whether acting on impulse or through impatience in waiting to get home, Fuu pretty much pulled him into the girl's restroom and shoved him into an empty cubicle. The lack of question and resistance was testament to his mutual feelings. Literally seconds after that door was locked, he'd unbelted his baggy cargos and dropped them along with his boxers down to his ankles.

Swifter than a bird borne on the wind, Fuu had also dropped her Capri trousers and threw herself on him. A difference in height and weight meant for nothing as her small figure knocked him to the back wall with ease. Pale fingers clasping his collar tight, she really pressed into him as their lips feverishly massaged together. Short pauses for breath were occasional, often loud, and wet smacking noises could be heard as their tongues fought in a vicious twirl for dominance.

Roxas kept one hand on the nape of her neck while the other rested on her buttock, tenderly squeezing with clawed fingers, and the thumb slipped beneath the elasticised leg opening to stroke the skin. The vivacious erection he sported since they charged in through the door, in knowledge of what was going to happen, was in between her legs, pressed up against her baking hot and soaked lower lips, and encased snugly between her supple, closed together thighs.

Through the thin, damp cotton material, the slick crack between her labias moulded over the top of his throbbing shaft. That served well when she, maybe with some assistance from his hand, rocked her hips gently, rubbing herself on him, stimulating the whole of her lower region from the perineum to her clitoris.

In the stall next door, Olette's expression hadn't changed until the moment she realised what her hand had unconsciously been doing. The fingers were mechanically rubbing upside the lips, the rapidly moistening lips, of her precious area.

She put her hand to her mouth and shut her eyes, like a person who felt queasy or trying desperately to stifle an involuntary noise, and shuddered from the ice cold sensation running up along her spine. The more she probed herself, the more her fingers became coated with an increased amount of her own bodily juices, the more ashamed she felt. Hearing her friend next door, doing such naughty things, turned her on.

Olette whimpered. She realised her hand wasn't entirely out of her control, yet she did nothing to stop it. Instead, the self-pleasuring ministrations continued.

'Ro-Roxas...' She struggled to keep her voice below a whisper, moaning the name of the boy she admired. 'I-I... can't believe... you're... so close...'

For a long time now, Olette had an affectionate leaning towards her friend. Masturbation wasn't an activity she was new to. Quite regularly, in fact, she touched herself as countless wild fantasies involving him flashed wildly through her mind. The setup of her lonely 'hobby' was fairly simple; on her bed, late at night, sweaty naked body writhing upon the sheets in yearn for release and his photograph on the pillow next to her head.

She wished for him to feel the same way. Now he was less than a couple of feet away, on the opposite side of a cheap, card thin wall, doing all kinds of dirty things with another girl. Did the concept dampen her spirits?

Like heck it did. It dampened her nether region, for sure, and to say the least it made her feel a little envious of Fuu. Not hateful, just envious.

"Why... do you... keep doing this... to me?"

Who that was directed to was unclear, as was its true meaning. Was she talking to Roxas, or even perhaps Fuu?

Back on the other side, the positions had changed around. Fuu's hands were flat against the back wall of the cubicle, her body bent forward and her butt stuck out. If her teeth weren't down upon the bottom lip, her shuddering moans would've been much louder.

After he slowly peeled down her underwear, his tongue had been lashing at the tasty juices flowing out of her body and trailing down the insides of her legs. Various portions of fleshy backside and thighs were subject to a forceful, vacuum-like suckle which left a little red mark. His thumbs, like they were opening a thick book, spread apart her buttocks to give a wider, tighter pathway for the full surface of his tongue to travel up. Without even the slightest of hesitation, the tip of his tongue encircled the ring of her anus a full three times before he slipped it in as far as he possibly could.

No less than thirty seconds later, he pulled his tongue back out and nipped her left buttock. The thick build-up of saliva dribbled from the small rear hole back down the crack.

"Pu—pu-put inside..." She begged.

"I will," He calmly whispered, stroking her lower back with his fingertips. "Don't you worry, okay? Just, relax..."

No sooner did he finish the last word did he pull back on her hips and thrust his forward, driving the perfectly aligned head of his penis deep within the slick tunnel of comforting heat. The gasp escaping her accompanied the sudden buckle of her knees. If not for his hands or the strong, thick erection he locked inside her, her rear would've fallen.

Keeping things at an easy pace to start with, Roxas rocked his hips. Two thirds pulled out, two thirds pushed back in. A couple of minutes with this motion was more than enough to gradually sap the strength from Fuu's body, as her hands crept down from the wall in front to the lid of the toilet seat below.

With Olette, since she heard the signs of penetration, she took to using both hands and an alternating combination of four fingers to please herself. Her eyes, dazed and half closed, stared through the wall at Roxas. She imagined him being inside of her, taking her as she sat on the toilet, thrusting hard, touching her hot body and kissing her wet lips.

'Discover me,' she thought. 'I'll make a noise for you to find me, and...'

Olette couldn't keep her thoughts going for long before they trailed off and cut off cold. Part of it was down to basic nerves, the other part was an undying fear. One possibility if he discovered her in here, masturbating over him and begging to him to take her right here and now, was he would take great pleasure in the offer, mount her and strip her of her virginity. The other possibility, the one she feared, was if he looked down upon her in disgust and left her alone, ashamed and humiliated, never to speak to her again.

That was the fear that stopped her.

The wooden panels shook after an impact from Roxas' forearm. He stopped thrusting so he could change their position, pulled his lover up to his chest and turned around in the stall. Flopping onto the lid of the toilet in such a manner, brining her to sit on his lap, Fuu's legs momentarily went up in the air before settling down on the outside of his. One of his hands, the right, scooped beneath the hem of her sleeveless top and pulled it up to her neck, allowing her bountiful and yet again braless breasts to bounce in freedom, and the other hand settled two inches below her bellybutton.

Seated, he continued to work with his hips. When her head fell back to his right shoulder, the left side of her fully exposed neck became the settlement for his mouth, where he kissed, licked and suckled the skin from behind.

The squeaky moan driven out of her lungs complimented her content, blushing countenance.

Tempted as he was to grab her jiggling breasts, he instead slid his arm down to wrap around her stomach while the fingers of his free hand hovered around her penetrated opening, ruffling her silver pubic hairs, and gently rubbing on her clitoris. The intense bodily shivers his touches provoked were the effects he desired. The print of his index finger stroked her clitoris in small circles, occasionally joined by the thumb to pinch the tiny pink pebble, and then he rubbed up and down on it harshly.

Fuu gurgled something incoherent, around about the time her insides began to tighten around his shaft.

"I'm reaching my limit," he heaved into her ear, kissing her neck and warm cheek. "But I can hold out until you're ready, so we can go together."

She nodded, painfully quickly in understanding.

"Rox...as..."

As she whined his name, he very nearly released. Rarely would she call him by his name, even when they weren't doing things like this. He squeezed her in his arms and gave her clitoris the final pinch that set her off.

Arching her back so much after an incredibly violent body spasm, so much so it seemed as if an invisible force had pulled her up towards the ceiling by her nipples, a shuddering moan hit the back wall as her pink tunnel shrunk in release. Exhaling sharply, Roxas shot his deposit into her body at the very same time. The thick and heavy overflow of his seed dribbled from their joining and trailed down his shaft.

And they were two of three to climax, as the girl in the next cubicle kept her voice under control when her plentiful bodily fluids poured over her fingers and palms.

Fuu's climax hit her raised body with such force her head and right arm hung back over his shoulder, a thin line of drool trailed from the corner of her mouth and he almost lifeless form moved only during the odd involuntary twitch or spasm. Other than the sharp, hitched rise and fall of her abdomen, all else was well.

Roxas shifted to bring her back to the original seated position, pressing his hand against her opposite cheek to prevent her head from flopping aside away from his shoulder. To him she looked concussed, barely able to remain conscious. Luckily, that didn't last too long. He sat there with her, hugging her softly, making sure she was recovering okay.

Half dazed, she managed a smile and kissed his nose. Tiredly, she dropped her head to his shoulder and wished for a few more moments to recuperate.

"Take as long as you need," he told her, not loosening his hold. His still-erect penis twitched inside her body, but they both agreed they should wait until they get back to his house before they decided to go again.

Casting a short glance to her right, a small knowing smile briefly played on her lips. It seemed she may have been aware of someone next door listening in... But for how long has she known?

Fuu turned and nestled into the side of his neck, closed her eyes and had a short nap. Roxas could really take it out of even the sportiest of people.

A few extra minutes to recompose themselves passed by, and they stepped out of the cubicle. Roxas was a lot more cautious, more fidgety and anxious to get out than the calm and collected Fuu, plainly because he was in the ladies restroom where he shouldn't be.

"Enjoy?"

"To say the least," He kissed her on the cheek. "Doing it in a public place is an adrenaline pumping extravaganza and I wouldn't mind doing it more often... however, I think I should get out of here quick before someone walks in and finds me in here. The last thing I want is for my parents to receive a phone call from the police telling them their son had been caught hanging around the women's loos."

"The danger of getting caught. That's all part of the thrill when it comes to having sex out in a public place," came a humoured voice from a stall a few doors down. "Otherwise, it's just the same old boring shagging you'd do at home. Zero spice."

The click of the rotary lock echoed in the porcelain tiled room and the door opened wide. Leaning casually against the frame, with a million-munny smile on her young face, stood the owner of the town's accessory store.

"I'll let you both now that I heard everything that just transpired. Now, I have nothing against either of you, but I could very easily tell someone..."

The look in her eyes and the tone of her voice suggested she was after something, or rather someone, in return for discretion. Roxas was a favourite customer of hers and she thought he was a damn right cutie, and from what she could hear he was also blessed with great stamina and skill in the physical love business. Not to say she was desperate, even though it had been a while since she last had a bit, but this was quite a golden opportunity for her to show him just how good her 'customer relations' were.

"Deal," Fuu said without a blink, much to a panicking Roxas' surprise.

"Wha-what? Now hold on for just one minute-"

The objection fell on deaf ears. He was already being shoved towards the grinning twenty-something by a force far greater than you'd expect from such a skinny girl.

"Hah ha ha, thank you sweetie," The young woman laughed boisterously as she tugged Roxas back into the cubicle and locked the door. "Hearing you got at it has made me so wet and horny, you wouldn't believe it. Let's have you, then!"

You could already hear the rough way she was going about business, including the muffled moans from a kiss and the jingling of belts being undone. The entire framework of the stalls shook, too. On occasion he would cry out in pain and she'd be cackling, and he would beg her to stop being so rough with particular tender areas.

With a smile of her own, Fuu glided quite innocently towards the one she and Roxas formerly occupied, passed it by and stopped outside the one next to it. She rapped the knuckle of her index finger on the door, which didn't open until a few hesitant seconds later.

Face to face, she met with a slightly terrified Olette. And this wouldn't be the first time. Saying nothing, merely spreading her lips into a sinister smile, she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Whatever happened in there, whatever conversation or otherwise went on, was drowned out by the sexual gasps, overjoyed laughter and Roxas' terrible cries of 'oh criminy, oh sweet red britches of king Mickey!'.

...  
...  
...


	3. Chapter 3

...  
...  
...

The wall of the cubicle rattled with a loud bang as Jessie slammed Roxas’ back against it. A grunt of pain barely escaped him, for it was captured by the hot, eager lips of the tall, beautiful woman whose eyes were ablaze with sexual desire. The wild tongue she desperately wanted to get into his mouth couldn’t gain access past his teeth, not until she pulled away to elbow his stomach with a great amount of force, and then pushed forward again and shoved her tongue as far in as possible. 

Roxas held a look of panic the whole time, except for the parts when his face scrunched up in pain, and failed to keep a straight thought all the while the accessory shop lady kissed him with unkempt passion. 

Pinned against the wall by a single hand on his collar, he struggled and tried to shift as the other hand roamed around his hip and stomach. Her fingernails, which were unclipped, scraped across the ribbed surface of his abdomen. Sometimes they dug in and pinched him, other times she flattened her hand and groped the area, and then finally she pushed her hand further up his shirt and laid her palm on his pectoral.

He felt her smile against his mouth. Obviously, she approved of his slim, athletic build. From the way she seemed to ‘test’ him, he wondered if she was checking to see how much punishment he could take. 

If that was the case, what in God’s name did she have in store for him?

A long, painful growl on his part was muffled by her smirking mouth. To reach his belt buckle, she scraped her nails down his front. The repeated tugs against the buckle yanked his hips back and forth, until she gave it a tight twist, and then the belt came loose. 

Jessie paused to create a gap between their lips so they could take a quick breath, but kept her tongue active by lashing it around his. She moaned into his mouth the strict instruction for him to hold her, saliva dripping down her chin. Only after she pulled him back an inch from the wall and slammed him against it did he correspond to her wish.

Roxas hugged her, as she demanded, by slipping one arm across her back to the opposite shoulder and cupped her buttocks with his other hand. He would have done so sooner, but she just scared the heck out of him. 

Thanks to the fact she wore thin jeans, his firm hands felt great on her fantastic, well-pronounced butt. A great squeal of delight pierced the air as her lips ripped from his, for his touch sent an electric streak upward from her tailbone to the base of her neck. Copious amounts of mixed saliva dribbled down her chin when her head flung back and her spine arced, the same time her big, plump breasts pushed into his face. 

It was unfortunate for him that her reflexive action also caused her knee to rise up and strike him between the legs. 

“Oh, sorry,” She laughed with a jogged breath when he choked in pain. “That was an accident... we wouldn’t want to damage your goods now, would we? Well, not before we get to play around with them, at least.”

“Wh-what do you mean by-?”

Jessie cut him off with a hush. 

“Don’t you worry; I’m going to take good care of you. So long as you take very good care of me, too,” She made sure she heavily emphasised the last portion both vocally and with a harsh stare. It was only natural, seeing as she’d soon have his vitals in her hands, that he gulped his nerves down and nodded to what seemed to be a threat.

“Good boy,” She smirked.

Jessie kept the collar of his shirt gripped in a fist, which she also used to keep him against the wall, and whipped out his belt with the other. She watched his trousers crumple to his ankles, and then noticed the enormous tent in his boxers. 

‘Wow’ was what he heard her mutter, but he grew increasingly nervous from the look of demonic pleasure in her eyes. Roxas set both of his hands flat on the wall panel with all his fingers fanned, and shut both his eyes tight.

“Let’s have a look-see, shall we?” She knelt down, hooked all of her fingers over the waistband on either side of his hips, and yanked down his boxers. 

If her reflexes weren’t up to scratch, she would’ve received a smack in the face from the huge, raging hard on as it sprung out in freedom.

“Oh my,” She gasped, her reaction almost over exaggerated, and then she burst out into a cackle. “Aren’t you a big one? Yes... no wonder why your girlfriend sounded so fulfilled over there. I bet you can do some amazing things with this, can’t you?” 

She observed his thick erection from a side angle, and used only the tips of her fingers to stroke down the opposite side from the head to the base. Her eyes caught his pained expression, and her lips curled up at the edges to create a look so sinister it would give the creature from the black lagoon the shakes.

“You’d really like me to stroke this harder, wouldn’t you?”

As she said that, in the voice a person would use with a baby or a pampered dog, she stroked his shaft with a firmer press with her fingertips.

“And to jerk it for you, right?”

Her fingers curled around the shaft, tight, and she pumped his trembling organ many a forceful time. Each yank earned a strenuous groan.

“How about licking it?”

Along with the jerks, she used the full surface of her tongue to rub on the tip of his bulging head. Her eyes watered in great pleasure at the taste of his precum. 

“Or even nibbling it? Would that please you?”

She shifted his penis upright like it were a joystick control, scraped her teeth barely over the flesh from the head until the midpoint, and then ducked to his balls where she took a naughty light nip on the skin. With a bit of tongue, she flapped his testicles and cupped his balls with her free hand. Like a pair of ripe fruit, she gave them a fresh squeeze.

“Wo-ah, be careful, th-that’s a t-tender area!”

“Mmm, I bet,” She chuckled and continued with her rough play. “Still, if you don’t like it, you could always ask me to stop.”

Jessie received no objection after a silent moment, so she chuckled again. 

“As I thought, you’re enjoying this more than you’re letting on. Now, let me,” She left it at that, tilted her head to one side, and squeezed his shaft. At the same time, she opened her gob wide and poked her tongue out to guide as much of his balls she could get into her mouth.

“Gy-ach, damn,” He groaned and choked quietly as if he’d received a kick to the gut. “Damn, damn, damn.”

Whilst she suckled on his balls, she jerked his hot member at a slow but harsh pace. Each time she reached the big head, her thumb swiped over the tip to collect some of the fluid and draw a line of it down the underside of his penis. After a couple of minutes, she let his testicles go and trailed her tongue upward the underside. All that she spread she licked up, and once she reached the head she went around in a full circle. 

“So delicious,” She hummed to herself after she pulled her tongue back into her mouth, glanced up to him, and kissed the tip of his head whilst she maintained eye contact. “You’d really like me to take this into my mouth, for me to suck on it, and for me to swallow all that you have to give, wouldn’t you? Yes, I knew you would. I’d like to, as well. But, seeing as you’re my most favourite customer, Roxas, I’m going to give you something extra special.”

Both her hands cupped and pushed up her own breasts. She wore her regular tank top, and he could see quite well down her cleavage. She smiled in a way that made his hairs stand on end. 

“I’m going to implement these, just for you, Roxas. Wouldn’t you just love that?”

When she received nothing but a stutter and a bemused stare as a response, she placed her hand on his left thigh and scratched her unclipped nails deep into his flesh to leave a graze. At that point, he nodded like crazy until she stopped and bared her perfect white teeth in a grin. 

“That’s more like it. Now,” She pulled him off the wall and shoved him down onto the toilet seat. She used a great amount of force, and he hunched forward with a hand behind to rub his back. “Let’s get things rolling, shall we?”

Before she knelt down in front of him, she removed her tank top and dropped it on the bag she had down the side of the toilet. She unclipped her black laced bra, chucked that too, and then her bare breasts bounced nicely. 

Her size was about one up from Fuu’s, but the roundness of the mounds was equally perfect. 

“Here, go ahead and give them a nice squeeze,” She offered, even though she took his hands and set them upon her bosoms herself. “What do you think?”

They were very soft and warm. Bouncy, too. As he fondled them like a prisoner under the forceful scope of his captor’s rifle, he managed a smile and gave her a wonderful compliment. She blushed for the first time, and giggled in a more sensitive manner than she did before.

“Hmm, thank you,” she hummed. “Would you like to feel them around that big piece of yours?” 

She didn’t leave him any time to answer that one. Jessie knelt down, holding her breasts, and pushed her chest forward to bring his penis in between them. Oh boy, did the heat of her flesh send one heck of a shiver up that boy’s spine.

“There you are,” She whispered, glad to see him quiver. “Just to let you know, you’re the first one to ever have these. All my former boyfriends wanted me to use them when I sucked them off, but I never did. I bet you feel privileged that I’m doing it for you, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah,” He answered in all honesty. “I really do.”

“Good. And because you acknowledged that, I’m also going to do something for you that I never did for my boyfriends; I’m going to swallow rather than spit.”

With a big smile on her face, she flicked her tongue over his tip. She built up a small amount of spit before she kissed and suckled on the very end, and proceeded to make a various amount of moans and indecent noises. As if to say she found him mouth watering and wanted to show him that she felt so, she opened her mouth wide so a heavier wave of saliva could roll off her tongue and chin and splash down all over his shaft.

This woman was such a messy pup, but Roxas didn’t bring up any complaints. This was probably the most normal she’d been so far, and certainly it had been the most gentle. From the way that they’d started, he’d half expected her to be excruciatingly rough with him...

Again and again, she used a wide circle with her tongue to go around his head, and all the while she kept her eyes locked with his. That was until she snapped her eyes shut and engulfed the head and extra two inches that protruded the warm squeeze of her cleavage. 

Both Roxas’ hands shot out to either side, and slapped hard against the panels. She continually twisted her head from left to right and bobbed her head in unison, and managed to suck him with such an incredible force that it was unbelievable. She had some top class skills.

Her experience certainly showed in her extraordinary tongue work and in the teasing manner when she paused up at the head to smack her lips and squelch her spit around his tip to create so many coarse, gut-fizzing noises. The warm, soft mounds that encased his long, trembling member and the fingertips that tickled his balls worked a treat, too. 

‘Tasty’, ‘delicious’ and ‘oh so good’ were but a few of the continuous, breathless moans that he could make out. His hips bucked into action with a yelp of sudden despair the instant she forced two fingers into his anus. A little voice would have said to him that her being nice and gentle with him for this was too good to be true, but his lax in concentration blocked it out. 

Jessie kept up the thrust of her fingers so he’d continue to jerk his hips, which was a benefit to the both of them. His shaft created a great friction within her crevice that further enhanced the stimulation for both parties. 

Minutes of this passed. In his mind, it was an eternity of personal regret that he wasn’t a regular premature ejaculator so that this may end sooner. Luck played into his hands as he soon managed to release not too long afterward.

“Mmm,” The accessory shop woman’s eyes rolled back in heavenly delight as his thick load exploded into her mouth. As she promised, though it was quite tough due to the amount, she swallowed his seed with numerous throaty gulps. “Ahhh...”

She sighed; her lips gummed up with thick, sticky goo, and licked around his head. She was astounded by the amount he’d released.

“I’ve never tasted any... quite like yours... so hot, so thick... so scrumptious.” 

Jessie stood up, her stance unsteady like she’d just stepped off a terrifying rollercoaster, and placed a hand to the wall. A short amount of time passed where she recuperated and straightened up, which was something she never ever had to do before after giving head to a guy. What was it about Roxas that made her, and many others, so light-headed and dizzy?

Well, she could think about it at some other point in time. What she wanted to do now, was get down to the real business. 

She unbuttoned her jeans and dropped them down her long, sexy legs, and kicked them to her bag. Roxas gulped when he saw she was a commando, and that made her grin like a malicious crime lord. She took a slow, seductive step forward, leant down to take his hands and placed them on her hips. 

“I think that now’s about the time,” She left his hands on her hips, placed one of hers on his shoulder and bent her knees. Once she’d squatted far enough, she gripped his penis with her other hand and guided the head to her slick crack. “We got right to it, yes?”

When she lined herself up all careful and let the tip just press against her moist opening, he didn’t quite expect her to suddenly plunge down the entire length in a single drop. He didn’t expect her to be the one to start bucking her hips like a crazed cowgirl riding an untamed stallion, either. She gripped his shoulders with both hands now, all her fingers clawed, and dug her nails right in. As her feet were flat on the floor, she used the power rooted from there to ride him dry.

Roxas growled and groaned, and clung to her tight. Even though she was taller she was very light, however, her rigorous movements started to take their toll on his thighs. It felt as if she were crushing his legs and mashing his body into the loo. To make things even more difficult in his attempt to make her aware of his discomfort, her plump breasts smothered his face and completely distracted him. 

Well, at least she seemed to enjoy herself. 

To try and counteract the pressure and hopefully get the feeling back to his legs, Roxas bucked his hips against her. It did work at first, but the impact from the fall had doubled.

“Ah, you-you’re...!”

Jessie panted and cried as his shaft throbbed within her. When she tightened, his sudden ejaculation made her squeal and shudder as the liquidised warmth spread into her body. This may have been the reason why she halted, raised her feet off the floor and set her soles against the back wall, and hugged his head against her chest in a hug of bone-crushing proportions.

“More,” She moaned into his ear, her breath jagged. “I must have more.”

Roxas grunted. When she released him from the hug, he twisted his body slightly to stretch his muscles, and every slight movement earned a dull ‘crack’ of from bones. 

Jessie, at a quick pace, stepped up off of him and turned away. It was easy for him to guess that she wanted to go from behind, seeing as she looked back over her shoulder and shuffled to realign herself with his member once more. Again, as she did on first entry, she dropped down and took him in with a single drop. They both felt the extra depth, and that had caught her off balance for a second. 

She straightened her hunched shoulders and chuckled. He could really reach a lot further than anyone she’d had before. With a long breath, once she got her head back around, she leant back against his chest.

“Be a good boy and work really hard for me, okay?”

There was no other way he could have answered, so he had to nod. He crossed his arms in front of her chest, cupped her impressive mounds in preparation to fondle during the next round, and pressed his lips to her shoulder blade.

“Oh, I’ve just thought of something. Wait one second,” She said, and leant to the left to where her bag was. She shook to clothes off, brought it up on to her lap, and opened it. 

Roxas couldn’t see over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of what was contained within that bag. That was probably for the best, really. If he’d had seen the contents, his balls would’ve shrunk to the size of raisins. 

She dropped the bag down the side and made sure he couldn’t see what she’d taken out. With an evil grin, she glanced back over her shoulder and told him to hold on to her tight.

It was understandable that her words made his skin crawl. When she hunched forward, however, his painful reaction was then the result of her actions. Roxas still held her as before, only now his body was racked with muscular spasms and an arced spine. 

“This should liven things up a bit,” She cackled as she sat back up, with her right hand in a fist as it held a particular device. “Come on, let’s ride!”

What she held was a cabled remote, which led from the underneath to the base of the gadget she’d just implemented into this session. With a flick of her thumb, a great electronic buzz whined in the air like an annoying bluebottle. 

“Gah, jeez! Whoa, wha...!?”

All kinds of different gasps, grunts and shrieks escaped Roxas’ mouth. His hips kicked up and bucked in an uncontrolled manner, or at least in a manner that he had no control over. 

Jessie cackled manically at the rate of his sharp, harsh thrusts, although they soon turned to simple, excited moans. She yearned for more, so she flicked the setting on the remote to its optimum. 

The heavy vibrations of that object she’d rammed up his jacksy drove him mad. All the muscles in his body kicked off violently, almost as if the device coursed the electricity straight through his nerves. If this was to be the death of him, then he’d most certainly come back to haunt Fuu for chucking him into this mess.

...  
...

Later in the night on the same day, Roxas sat cross-legged on the end of his bed in a sulky mood. In fact, he hadn’t stopped complaining about the situation back at the stalls since he got home with his girlfriend, whose emotional state was the complete opposite. She sat next to him with her feet tucked underneath her butt, giggling her little arse off to a funny side that was entirely oblivious to him, while he spent the time moaning and groaning about his aching muscles. 

“It wasn’t funny, Fuu,” He glared at her. “You shoved me into that mess without my consent, and for that, I was treated like a sack of meat.” 

“Sourpuss,” She replied in a manner that was far more jovial than her usual way. 

“You can’t call me a sourpuss for getting beaten up, mishandled and scratched to pieces by a deranged lunatic. She was stark raving mad, that woman,” His eyebrows knitted. “Look, just look at the bruises and cuts she gave me. I’ve been completely tenderised. Not only that, she shoved a bunch of ‘experimental new products’ up where the sun don’t shine, and that’s made it so damn awkward for me to sit comfortably. Anyway, where did you run off to? What were you doing at the time while I was at the whim of that fruit and nut?”

“Masturbating.”

“Oh, were you now... hey, now that you’ve reminded me, I wanted to ask you something. You know about them, don’t you? About those ‘under the counter’ goods she carries at her accessory shop,” He stared hard at her. “That must be where you bought yours, right?”

“Per-haps,” She chanted and poked the tip of Roxas’ nose.

The store that Jessie runs had, apparently, been selling items for ‘customers with particular interests’ for many years. It was a spot of bad luck for Roxas that she happened to be on her way back from her wholesaler with a bunch of new trial items, all of which needed to be tested before they went on for sale for the public. 

In a huff, he turned away. 

“Argh!” Having forgotten about the painful bruise on his flank as he twisted his trunk, he hunched forward and clutched his side after a sudden cry.

Fuu laughter had stopped dead at this point.

“Ah... these bruises sting like the worst kind of sunburn. I’ll have to be careful when I stretch.”

“Dearest apologies,” Fuu whispered and placed a hand on his thigh. She eased off the pressure and weight she placed on the area the instant she caught the wince. “Discomforting?”

The anxious way her eye seemed to focus upon the hand he kept on his side completely threw his complaints off. When he realised the deep concern in her normally monotonous voice, he bit the bullet and gave her an assuring look. While he wasn’t glad she’d thrown him to the sharks, the last thing he wanted was for her to actually feel bad about it.

“No, it’s not excruciating. You know me; I’m just being melodramatic over something so minor. Although, saying that, if it’s possible I’d like it if you could avoid leaning on my left thigh, my right side below the ribs or my neck. Those really do hurt. Well, only a bit more than anyplace else.” 

He smiled, but she didn’t. Usually, he wouldn’t have given her lack of emotion a second thought. This time, however, Roxas felt a terrible ping of guilt in his heart. 

“Fuu, I didn’t mean to make you-” A pair of soft lips set upon his bare left thigh as he was about to place a hand on her shoulder. His teeth clamped together with a click, and he drew in a sharp breath. 

Fuu hunched forward, hands on Roxas’ calf and knee, so she could tenderly kiss every bare inch of his thigh at a gentle pace. All along his inner and outer thigh she kissed and blew, softly like she was cooling piping hot soup, and kissed the areas again. Any time her ears picked up a short, sudden intake of breath to indicate a sore spot, she focused purely on that region. When she raised her head and her hands some minutes later, she was set to move on to his next point. 

In knowledge of her heart-warming efforts, he rolled up his shirt for her to display the right side of his body where his second most complained about injury resided. She waited for him, setting her hands down on his right thigh and around past his left flank as if she were prepared to charge her shoulder into his stomach, and tilted her head to view the area. 

Roxas couldn’t hold back an adoring smile as he looked down upon her determined, beautiful profile. He shut his eyes and kept the inflation and deflation of his chest in control, all to make it easier for her. 

Fuu’s little pink tongue drew a line upside his external oblique to his serratus. Suckling as well as kissing, she followed the way back down to his hip. Then, a long pausing kiss at a time, stepped up to his ribs. Again, as with his thigh, the area causing the greatest discomfort became the point of concentration. 

The arm he kept up lowered half an inch. His shoulder ached, but he didn’t want to rest his elbow down on her head. Almost as if she had sensed this problem, she brought her head back. The position of her hands remained the same, while she leant forward enough to keep the tip of her nose within half an inch of his right pectoral. 

Relieved, he lowered his arm. Fuu stopped him halfway by taking a hold of his shirt sleeve and tugging on it as a way of telling him to remove it. Giving it merely a second’s thought, noticing her concentrated yet doleful gaze, he completely removed it.

Pleased by the growing smile on her lips, Roxas run two fingers along the strands of hair that tucked behind her right ear. She withdrew her gaze from the point on his shoulder momentarily, and her cheeks tinted a lovely roseate to compliment her cute countenance. He’d started to tickle and rub her earlobe and, as he fondly expected, her eye drooped half-closed as she began to shiver and make a cat-like purr.

There was something about her that always reminded him of a feline, and he’d felt that way long before they’d gotten together. At first, it was just a thing about her piercing eye and aloofness. Now that he’s gotten to know her intimately, he’s discovered she also shares their wonderful behaviours of affection and companionship and, on occasion, the display of contentedness through ‘purring’. 

Whether it was a true reaction of hers or she put it on deliberately to make Roxas’ heart leap, he neither cared nor wanted to question. As long as she kept on doing it, he was happy. 

Fuu closed her one visible red eye and placed a kiss on his shoulder, which turned into a light suckle within seconds. When he started to shiver, she trailed all along his trapezius to reach his neck and burrowed into the crook. In a motionless minute, her lips settled on his jugular. 

He stroked her silver hair all the while, and drew his other hand around her slim waist. Slowly, he lay on his back and she followed after without taking her lips off that spot on his neck. Exhaling heavily in a pleasant manner, he squeezed the girl in his arms. 

The hard lump that rose up in his boxer shorts pushed up against Fuu’s wet crotch, and drove a cold shiver of delight upward from her tailbone. Contrast to the cold, her bare flesh was baking. 

Fuu lifted her head out from the crook of his neck as his hand continued to stroke her short hair. Roxas groaned when she slid up to meet his lips, for she kept her hips pressed to his and rubbed herself on his hardness in the process. 

The lovable twinkle in her ruby eye indirectly let slip a comment on his part about how cute she was. Bashful, Fuu smiled. She closed her eyes and kissed him again with a hint more passion, trembling delectably the moment he slipped his tongue between her lips. If her knees weren’t on the outside of his thighs, she may have closed them in reaction to her increased dampness. 

Roxas withdrew both his hands from their respective locations, upon her head and hip, tilted his pelvis and got his thumbs to draw his boxers down to the knees. From there on, he pedalled his legs to kick them off and placed his hands on her soft, peachy backside.

Fuu whimpered into the kiss, and a line of drool rolled from the corner of Roxas’ mouth. It was actually her saliva, flowing messily from her tongue and lips, which he loved to receive. 

One of the major purposes behind her whimper, rather than his firm hands on her butt, was the incredible solid shaft that she could feel rubbing beside the crack of her buttocks. Her rectal muscles clenched in great anticipation. It had been a while since they last had a bit of rough anal... 

She slinked back to sit upright on his stomach, treated him to a delicious smile as she reached behind her back, and cooed playfully when she pressed his penis into her crevice and sensually rubbed the head with her palm. The fingers on her buttocks, in turn, gave a few tender squeezes. At the time, his eyes were closed and his moans were deep and hearty.

They all ended and his eyes opened into slits upon the feeling of a weight shift on his stomach. Expression unchanged, he picked up on what Fuu was trying to achieve.

“Let me help you with it,” he whispered and prepared to move his hands.

Stopped by the determined shake of her head, midway through the effort of raising her butt and guiding the hard length from behind to line up with the small hole of her rear, Roxas relaxed his hands to where they were.

“Manageable,” She assured him in a sweet voice as the domed head of his penis pressured against the small hole. 

On the first half she lowered herself down at a slow pace, and her bottom lip trembled terribly as her breath shuddered out. Fuu snapped her eyes shut as she braced herself for the second. From there on, she had made the snap decision to withdraw all the energy from the muscles in her legs and use the weight of her body to force the rest inside with a simple, sharp drop.

Simultaneously, both Fuu and Roxas’ backs arched to a degree, the former more so than the latter. Roxas’ breath whistled spitefully between the gaps of his teeth during the intake, and bellowed out as a deep moan. He racked through the cluttered broom cupboard that was his brain, certain that without a doubt this part of her body had a greater feel to it now than when he had last entered her some time ago.

The only factor that stopped her from awkwardly flopping too far backward was the hand Roxas slid off her buttock to press against the small of her back. The other hand came off her butt and rooted the palm heel into the mattress where his shoulder was before he pushed himself up, grimacing in the slightest as an amount of pain burned across his shoulder blade and latissimus dorsi.

Any regular partner would’ve taken the light, effortful grunt as part of his struggle in sitting up. Fuu, on the other hand, knew it was linked to the muscular aches and pains he suffered from. Straightening her back and slipping her arms over his shoulders, she hugged him affectionately and gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead. In her raised position, his mouth and chin were smothered between her soft mounds. 

Roxas didn’t mind with Fuu. He could spend all day nestled in her cleavage, with both warm mounds cushioned against his hot cheeks. It was a good thing his eyes rolled up after he licked her flesh, otherwise he would’ve missed her cherry-red blush and cute little smile of adoration. 

“Roxas,” She whimpered his name in a soft tone that made his erection throb within her body, and set off a series of tiny sparks along her spinal nerves. 

The three second clench of her rectal muscles drew another sharp whistle on his part until she tilted her head and pressed her lips to his, and set his hips into a gentle, rolling motion. As there was a slight gap between his teeth, she slipped her tongue in partway to entice his out. 

It worked, and his retaliation caused her to moan and her shoulders to shudder in delight. Each little shift of his hips nudged his penis into and out of her only a few centimetres at a time, but the heat and the way it pulsated made up for the lack of spirit in the movement. The both of them, if they wanted to, could have kept this tantalising motion up for hours. 

“You’re... really wet,” He said as they apart broke for some air, commenting on the slick fluids he could feel soaking his stomach. 

‘It’s because of you,’ her gorgeously endearing countenance seemed to say as her eye glimmered with love.

Wincing on account of the way her expression made both his heart and his member pulsate like a boiler on the verge of exploding, Roxas slid his fingers beneath the veil of silver hair covering her left side and cupped her warm cheek with his right palm. Feeling the groove of her scar with the print of his thumb and stroking it, he kissed her firmly and circulated his tongue around her mouth. 

Roxas rolled to his left so he could be on top. In the instant, Fuu’s knees rose up and she rested the heels of her pointed feet on the back of his pelvis. He, in turn, cupped her soft buttock with his left hand to assist in the rising angle of their hips, to allow a better, deeper penetration, and brushed and tangled the fingers of his right hand through her silver hair. 

The tight tract started to clench even further around his penis. Rather than it being the result of the position switch and deeper, harder strokes, the constriction occurred just after he pecked the tip of her nose and swept away the veil that concealed her other eye. With Roxas, Fuu found it overwhelmingly exhilarating when he looked upon the left eye she kept hidden from all others, and even more so when he kissed her eyelid and run his tongue along the line of her scar. 

He did do just that. She placed her hands on the nape of his neck, her fingers rubbing into his messy hair, and exhaled pleasantly. It wasn’t too long before the mixture of his deep strokes and the application of his tongue upon her face hit her target. Her ankles moved from his pelvis to cross behind his back, and her hands came off his neck and into the ‘I surrender’ signal up by her shoulders, with as much of the bed sheets she clutch in her pale, clasping fingers. 

“Nnnnhhhh...”

Fuu’s shoulders pulled and her head tilted back, pushing up her chest, and the long, strained whine she tried to hold back by setting her teeth on her lower lip accompanied the harsh constriction of her anal canal. The heavy flow of her sweet fluids flowed down past their joining, splashed against his abdomen, and stained the sheets beneath as they either dripped from the underside of Roxas’ thick organic cylinder or rolled to the small of her back and fell from there.

“Just... a bit further,” He whispered and kissed her brow before her quivering peach lips.

To change position, Roxas slid both his elbows up beside her shoulders and shuffled forward on his knees. He pushed himself up, and while she laid back still, her legs remained crossed around his waist. It was because of that her butt raised high up off the bed and angled her body at almost thirty degrees, and he now had a better view of her precious area as he looked down. 

With a slight grin, Roxas flicked the tip of his thumb across his lips to draw some saliva. Teasingly, he brushed her swollen clitoris and grazed the knuckle of his opposite hand’s index finger up and down the crack of her slick lower lips. By a way of reaction, her ankles dug into his back and she pulled her hips closer toward him, which made her spine arc further. 

He stopped, suddenly, and suckled on his wet knuckle to clear the delicious juice away. Afterward, Roxas held onto her lower back with his right hand, and held the underneath of her right thigh with his left.

Though her mind was in a bit of a haze, as was evident from her dreamy expression, she understood what he wanted to do. Relaxing onto the hands beneath their respective locations, her legs lost their power around his waist.

Roxas eased her right knee towards her chest, and then crossed it over to her left so she lay on her side. A pause every few seconds occurred, for the sensation caused by the twist of his penis inside her butt was a spine-tingling experience for the both of them. He leaned forward to shift his knees more across to his left, and then slid his hands beneath her waist. 

When he pulled her over and brought her into the doggy position, Fuu laid her cheek down on the mattress and remained in a similar deep angle as she was before. 

Roxas hunched forward, hands on her raised derrière, and picked up where he left off with his thrusts. Each stroke kept their depth and strength; however they were more up tempo.

Embarrassed by her own odd variety of moans and squeaks, Fuu turned her mouth to the sheets in an attempt to muffle the noises. Not long after she did, a wet stain created by her drool spread out to a large, circular patch. Her right hand remained by her shoulder, clutching at the sheet, while her left hand reached for her soaked crotch. 

A little out of time with his thrusts, Fuu used all four fingers to further stimulate her senses through penetration, and rubbed her hard, pink pebble with the print of her thumb.

“I’m... almost...” He groaned into her right ear just after he loomed over her entirely with both hands by her shoulders to support his weight, and his hips driving down with the source of all his power surging up from the balls of his planted feet. 

As soon as she learnt that his mouth was right by her ear, she wanted to get a kiss to him. Fuu twisted her shoulder back and turned her head, mouth open and her saliva-dripping tongue flapping out, and caught his lips in a hot, wet lock. Her hand moved on top of his as their tongue twirled and drool trailed down their chins, and her pale fingers clutched it tighter than she did the sheets. 

Soon after, her other hand trembled as his left reached down and joined hers. The support of all his weight was dependant on his right arm, which was no trouble, while he cupped and massaged her saturated precious area.

He reached his limit. Roxas rammed his hips down hard and locked his shaft inside her to the hilt and, much like the girl beneath him, shuddered as he ejaculated a heavy load into her body. Almost at the same time, both Roxas’ and Fuu’s left hands received a spillage of her warm fluids from the opening they pressed their palms against. 

They remained locked in position for some time after the release, until they finally flopped down to the right in a tangle of sweaty limbs. After all that it’d been through throughout the day, his member softened after her removed himself from the sticky, gooey hole of her raw arse. 

Roxas’ left hand held hers, brought them up together to their head level, and from their dripping wet fingers shared Fuu’s release between them. 

After a short rest, a change of sheets and a trip to the bathroom to wash up, they cuddled up together on the bed. The blanket only drew up to their waists, for it was to be a warm night. 

“Regrettable action,” Fuu apologised to him again for the incident earlier in the day as she laid her cheek down on his chest, staring down at the fingers she soothingly brushed over his grazed abdomen. 

“Don’t have worry about it anymore,” He replied after some time staring silently up at the ceiling. “Not now the whole scenario’s opened up a world of ideas for me and what I could do to you... uh, I mean, what we could do together. There are a lot of experimentations to be had.”

Fuu smiled as his chest jogged with his chuckle, and placed her palm flat over his bellybutton. Her fingers rhythmically drummed on his skin.

“Devious schemes?”

“Oh, you bet I’ve got some,” Roxas hooked his arm further around her hip and reached his other hand over to cup her shoulder. “Now that I know about Jessie’s secret stock, I think I might do a bit of shopping there the next time I go to town. And you can bet that I’ll be sure to buy you something nice.”

Goosebumps arose on her arms as she quivered at his promise.

...  
...

A couple of days later, Roxas stood before the cooker as he made himself and his girlfriend some lemon sole and chips. It’d just passed nine in the evening, which was a later time to eat than normal, so he wanted to prepare something quick and easy.

The day gone by was eventful, to say the least. He and Fuu went off to the beach, got some sun and sea... and met some friends. Despite the goings on, he couldn’t stop smiling to himself. He had to carry Fuu home on his back, and then he left her upstairs to have a rest while he rustled up some grub.

Roxas looked back over his shoulder nonchalantly after he heard the doorbell ring. He left everything as it was, turned away and walked through the hall to the front door. 

“Oh, hey there, Olette,” Roxas managed to put on a smile for his good friend, all the while concealing a nervous concern. 

Fuu was upstairs, and he was strutting around his house flesh naked. If Fuu was to make an untimely appearance, then putting two and two together would give away their game and pit the both of these ‘rival gang’ members into a world of trouble.

‘Wait,’ He picked up on an important piece of information from his qualms. He looked down, cringingly, at his lower half. ‘Whoops...’ 

He was in the nip. He’d answered the door to a lady friend, ‘tackle out’, in a most mindlessly daft manner. No wonder she’d cast her eyes aside with that embarrassed pink glow to her cheeks.

Roxas couldn’t mask his embarrassment, either. Looking like he’d just run a marathon, he coughed and attempted to act as casual as possible whilst combating the stutter in his voice. A jacket that hung from the hook on the back of the door was now in his right hand and held before his lower half like a curtain. 

“Sorry about my appearance, Olette, but I’ve been trying to do so many things all at once. I’ve only just finished drying off after my shower, but didn’t have time to get changed because I’m also in the middle of making dinner. It’s a guy thing; we can’t multitask,” He’d stuttered that half-baked jumble of an excuse so fast, he wasn’t entirely sure she’d understood him. Hell, he hoped she did, because he didn’t think he could remember enough to repeat it again.

“You like to cook butt naked, do you?” Olette asked in jest, her heart thumping like a pummelled punch bag, trying to slice away the apparent awkwardness of the situation by making light of it all. 

She had inkling as to why he was naked, and that was backed up by the fact he looked too sweaty and didn’t smell clean enough to have taken a shower recently. She wouldn’t say anything though, and played along with what he said. Making dinner was true, for she could smell the waft of lemon sole and chips in the air.

“A hobby of mine while the folks are away,” He chuckled slightly, feeling his cheeks heat up, but his form now more relaxed. “And it’s not just limited to cooking, either. I feel that most of the housework, even the gardening, has a better flare to it when done au naturale.”

“Mmm, I’d love to see you work your hosepipe in the garden. I bet that’s a great scene,” That statement was very true, but she made the sexual undertone seem like nothing more than a simple, friendly joke. 

He laughed nervously.

“Um, yeah, so,” Roxas swiftly directed back to the original topic “Isn’t it a bit late for you to be hanging around the neighbourhood when there’s still a forty minute or so ride back to your house? You won’t get back until gone ten. Not to mention how worried your parents will be.”

“Always fretting over my well-being, aren’t ‘cha?” She said silently to herself, smiling. She loved the way all of her friends treated her as well as they would a little sister, but hoped there was something a bit more meaningful in the way Roxas did. 

Olette joined both her hands together by her waist and turned her feet inward. She had the look of a troubled youngster about her, like she’d just gotten into trouble for breaking a neighbours window with a football or something.

“But you’re right, it is late. And I should have left for home ages ago.”

“Well, why didn’t you?”

“Occupied with a few highly important tasks, is all. Lost track of time.”

“A few highly important tasks,” Roxas looked sceptically at a couple of bulging plastic bags behind her feet. 

“Last minute shopping spree,” She sheepishly smiled. “All of them essentials, I can assure you.”

“Sure they are, Olette. Anyway, why did you ring? Did you want me to hang on to these for the night, for you to pick up tomorrow when maybe Hayner or Pence could give you a hand carrying them back on the train?”

“Well, not exactly,” She said hesitantly. “I was hoping, maybe, you could hang on to me for the night... um, I mean, if you could set me up with a bed for the night. Or a sofa, or a chair, whatever’s easiest for you because I’m not picky.”

The request caught him off guard. Fuu was upstairs, and his close friend was now down here seeking sanctuary for the night. He knew that she knew he damn well couldn’t turn her away, no matter what the circumstances may be. After all, this wasn’t the first time she had to stay over at his house because she’d missed the last train home, or the weather was too bad to her venture out in alone.

“That’s... not a problem, I can do that.” He said awkwardly. “I will have to start dinner over, mind you. That is, unless you’ve already eaten something on the way.”

“I picked up a bite to eat from a food cart, so there’s no need to go to any unnecessary lengths if it’s an inconvenience.” 

“It’s no hassle. There’s plenty in the fridge, so you could still have a snack if you’re feeling peckish.” 

‘You have no idea, Roxas,’ she looked at him wistfully, but then put on a smile. “Okay, thanks.”

“Right,” He nodded. “Listen, would you excuse me while I pop upstairs for a second? Just need to quickly throw on a shirt and some shorts.”

“Aw, you don’t have to stop with your nudie housework on my account,” She whined, supposedly mockingly. She really did want him to continue...

“You should be so lucky,” He chuckled, backing away from the door to let her in with the bags and then pushing it shut with his foot. “Anyway, go and call your parents. Let them know where you are.”

“Fine. I’ll wait down in the living room for you, make myself at home.”

“You do that. Back in a tick,” With that parting note, he dashed upstairs with a minor shadow of despair looming over his head. 

Olette watched him, or to be more precise his great bare arse, vanish up the stairs. She let out a deep ‘whew’ as her shoulders sunk and her face grew hotter.

“Huge,” She spoke aloud the very word that swum around her head the first time she caught a glimpse of him when opening the door.

With a few more quick breaths to help calm herself down and a mumble of self-assurance, Olette picked up her bags and carried them into the living room. Roxas had gone upstairs to get changed, just as she was going to with an item from one of her bags.

In his room, a bare-fleshed Fuu had curled up for a ‘catnap’ on his bed. She looked so peaceful and sweet until Roxas had to shake her awake.

“Fuu,” He whispered. “Fuu, come on, wake up.”

Holding her shoulder gently, he gave her a light shake until she began to stir.

“Listen, we’ve hit a bit of a snag. Olette’s downstairs in the front room, and she’s going to be spending the night here. We need to be extra careful so she doesn’t find out that you’re here, otherwise who knows what might happen.”

Not that he imagined her to react in a distressed manner; Fuu quite calmly sat up and stretched her back. Upon relaxing, Fuu leant against Roxas with her head on his shoulder. 

“Problematic situation,” She remarked tiredly, her eye closing again.

“It is. What I’m afraid we’ll have to do, is for you to stay in here and keep out of sight until I’ve set up a room for her to sleep in.”

She opened her eye and tilted her head up. Her expression was unsurprisingly plain, though her eye glimmered expectantly. 

“Alternatives?”

“I can’t think of any others. It’s the best I can come up with for now.”

“Seduction attempt?”

Roxas stiffened at her humoured suggestion. 

“I... I’m not so sure. She’s my best friend. She’s not interested in me.” 

“Certain?”

“Very. The whole thing would fall flat on its face if I tried,” Roxas put his lips to her forehead. “I couldn’t do such a thing to her. I don’t want her running out of here, screaming to the world that I’m some kind of sleazy, rapist pervert. Okay, that’s probably worst case, but I still wouldn’t like to lose my friend.” 

‘Clueless,’ she giggled in her mind at his apparent knowledge of his friend’s attraction. 

When he returned to the lower level of the house, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, Roxas went straight into the kitchen to check up on dinner. Everything seemed to be in order and more or less complete, so he switched everything off.

“Check on Olette,” He informed himself. 

There was more than a single portion of fish and chips, and serving them up would arouse suspicion if she saw them. He could just say that he made an extra batch because he felt extra hungry tonight, but he felt that that excuse might not hold water.

“Roxas,” Olette’s voice called from the other room, the tone more timid than he’d ever heard from her before.

“Yup,” He called back.

“Cou-could you come in here for a moment, please? I need your help with something.”

“Alright, I’ll be there in just a second,” Checking to make sure everything was covered so it didn’t go cold, he then washed his hands and went off to see what it was Olette wanted him to help her with. “Right, so what’s the prob...”

In a click, his question cut dead and he froze in his tracks. The purpose was wholly justified. 

His friend stood in the living room, feet pointing inwards and hands joined behind her back like a shy child. Her eyes were downcast, cheeks flaming red like a traffic light, and she trembled either out of nerves or the cold. The latter wouldn’t be an idea to sweep under the rug, for the clothes she arrived in weren’t the ones she was wearing this moment in time.

“I... I wanted to get your opinion on my new swimsuit,” She said without looking at him.

If he had the ability to give an immediate opinion, he would have. Right now, he’d be lucky if he could string together a coherent sentence.

It wasn’t any ordinary one-piece swimsuit. Shaded a deep scarlet with black outlining, the bottoms tied at the hips with string and looked so tight, so small, they hugged the crotch to display camel toes. The ‘top portion’ consisted of two wide strips, barely enough to properly cover the full amount of her well supported, wonderfully round C-cup breasts, that crossed over her front and tied with more string around the back of her neck. Her bellybutton peeked naughtily through the diamond shaped hole of the cross, her cleavage was greatly pronounced and her nipples jutted so obviously through the fabric. 

This was a swimsuit really meant to catch someone’s attention more so than usual. 

Roxas closed his eyes briefly to sort his thoughts. He had to say something, anything, and then get out of the room quick enough without looking back so she could get changed again. Otherwise, who knows what he might do to show himself up. Frightfully, he may end up doing something rash that could cost him his best friend.

“Olette,” He winced, looking up. “You look absolutely stun-” 

The second time in a space of two minutes saw him left incapacitated and speechless. Fearful, too. Who should he spot wandering in through the door behind Olette but his girlfriend, wearing one of his t-shirts, with an unusual, enticing sway in her walk, and an expression that was utterly devoid of any emotion. As was quite often the case. 

All of his senses incorrectly assumed a damning scenario. He imagined that Fuu might seize the girl and force her into the ‘alternative plan b’ that was mentioned upstairs, and that Olette might start kicking and screaming out of pure terror. Rather, it played out to the least of his expectations. 

“Awaiting approval,” Fuu directed that at Roxas in a tone that was quite innocent despite the deviant gleam in her red eye. She challenged his hesitation just after she rested her chin on Olette’s shoulder and slipped her hands around the brunette’s waist from behind. 

The fact that Olette didn’t panic but instead placed her right hand on top of Fuu’s gave Roxas the feeling that there was a plan somewhere behind this. 

“O-Olette, Fuu, what’s going on...?”

“F-F-Fuu, she told me,” Olette struggled with her explanation thanks to Fuu, as the silver haired girl had turned her lips on her ear to suckle and chew on the lobe. “She told me that it was okay... for the three of us...”

The rest was left for Roxas to piece together, and it wasn’t hard. Not like the growing tent in his shorts. 

“Are you... sure?”

His question was directed at Olette. He really wanted to know if this was of her free will, or if Fuu had pressured her into doing so. 

Olette nodded and shuddered as the shorter girl’s hand slipped down and cupped her precious area, rubbing it through the tight material. 

“Roxas, I... for a long time, I’ve... liked you,” She broke off, squealing and trembling and Fuu’s fingers applied more pressure and as her tongue licked her ear.

Roxas looked to Fuu, who gave him a feisty look before it transformed into a rather loving smile.

Oh, this should be interesting. 

...  
...  
...


	4. Chapter 4

…  
…  
…

One night on a sleepover at Roxas’ house, many months prior to the summer events that brought Roxas and Fuu together, when she found it difficult to get some sleep, Olette discovered something about the young man she adored that really made her head spin in an inebriated effect, and simultaneously discovered she had a nasty new turn on. His smell had an overwhelming hold on her, and she really got off on it. 

The scent of his clean body, the musky smell of his messy hair and the sweat stained clothes he’d discarded in the laundry basket at the end of his bed to be later taken to be washed... all those different aromas boiled the desire within her body like a kettle prepped for making tea, and the region between her legs grew so damp she had no choice but to duck into the small adjoined bathroom with her hand cupped over her crotch through fear of wetting herself. 

Sweat glistened on her red-hot forehead under the white light. Breath ragged and raspy, her head fell back and her shoulders quaked with an ashamed yet delighted shiver. She sat on the toilet, lid up, with her legs up and apart, the soles of her bare feet resting on the rim of the sink just opposite and her toes curled, and her pelvis tilted back. The hand that she pressed to her loins had gone on to apply the fingers in a spur of the moment bout of self pleasure, no matter how many times her brain ordered them not to. 

It didn’t help the fact she held onto a pair of Roxas’ underpants in the clenched fist of her free hand and smothered them over her mouth and under her nose. 

With continual deep inhalations and an array of odd noises she tried to stifle by chewing the hem of the orange tank top she pulled up to bare her slim belly and get a better view of her lower region, Olette’s fingers plunged, twisted, pinched and stroked between and over her soaked vaginal lips in a manner as wild as the intoxicated ideals that swirled about in her head. At times she hooked her fingers inside and stimulated her clitoris with some rough application by use of her thumbprint, and the outflow of her bodily fluids poured down her perineum and partway between the crevice of her butt, where it finally stopped and dripped into the loo. 

“I’m... so disgusting,” She whimpered in a pathetic and pitiful voice. “I’m really wet... from a few whiffs... of Roxas’...” 

A few tears rolled down her toasty red cheeks. Masturbating in Roxas’ house with Roxas’ dirty clothes felt so damn good, so much more exhilarating than doing it at her own home with just his photograph, it was almost painfully overwhelming for her senses. 

“He wore these today... the odour is so strong, and it tastes... so strange...” She sucked on the material of his pants, whereabouts his crotch would be. “Is this... what it would taste like? I... want to know...” 

Copious amounts of her juices poured into her palm for the fifth time that night. She really had to put an end to this soon. She really had no idea if she would be able to stop, or what the consequences would be if she were discovered. The chances of the latter were slim, as it was late in the night and Roxas was a heavy sleeper. 

“So... disgusting...”

After one final release, Olette was able to say to herself ‘enough’s enough’ and dropped her arm. The crumpled article that belonged to Roxas fell from her limp fingers to the floor down beside the loo. Red cheeked and both mentally and physically exhausted, she remained in place until she relaxed back to normal. Once achieved, though her stance wobbled a bit, she cleaned herself up and pulled back on her Capri three-quarters, and returned to the bedroom on tip-toes. 

In the morning, Olette acted casual and Roxas was none the wiser to what happened in his bathroom in the night... although, he did wonder how the pair of dirty underpants he wore the previous day found their way from his laundry basket to down beside the toilet.

...  
...

A few days later, while at school, Olette found herself at the mercy of Roxas’ body odour once again after gym class. Though the boy’s and girl’s activities were separated, they had to pass by each other in order to reach their respective locker rooms, and that’s when she picked up on his scent.

It’s amazing how much effort he put into his role as a striker in football to cause him to sweat so much. As she walked past and he patted her shoulder in his friendly manner, she mustered all the strength of her will to stop herself from pouncing onto him and licking the moisture from his forehead there and then in front of everyone. Lord, did she want to, and regretted the fact she didn’t as she watched his back disappear behind the blue door. 

A palm pressed to her forehead from aside, which snapped her from that hopeless gaze of longing and made her heart skip a beat from the sudden shock. 

“Fever?”

The question that was asked in a tone that matched an aloof expression came from Fuu, who’d noticed the overbearing ruddiness of the brunette’s face, and stopped to check up on her. Olette stuttered and fumbled her response, as her mind was currently in a state like the contents of a bowl of mixed punch, and shook her head as if she was ready to deny an accusation before it had been flung. 

“Oh, oh no, no... I’m just worn out after playing all that netball and running the track, that’s all. I’m okay otherwise, but thank you anyway for checking on me, Fuu.” 

It was left at that, and Fuu brought her hand back to her side. 

A line of guys passed by, and they all took a discreet glance at the aloof beauty with silver hair in her gym clothes. The tight white shirt that pronounced her marvellous D-cup bust and the skin-tight navy blue Lycra shorts were a sweet treat for the eyes and the mind, and an image that they should cling to when they go home at night to ‘strangle the rabbit’. 

With a toss of her chin towards the girl’s lockers, Fuu tapped Olette’s side to make her get a move on as they still had a class to get to afterwards. When the brunette complied and went on her way with an unusual sensation stuck in her brain, Fuu placed a hand to her chin. She happened to know who caused Olette to blush so profusely, but wasn’t sure why she sniffed the air after him.

After some consideration, she thought she may have found the answer.

‘Intriguing.’

Four other girls brushed past Fuu as she stood there in thought, which wasn’t readable through her blank expression, and her one visible eye tracked the last two before they disappeared along with Olette. Those two were the new students in their class as of a month ago, and both had evident interest in Roxas, whom they befriended the very day they arrived, the same as herself and Olette.

Fuu winced. Her plans were in dire need of a revamp now the competition had raised a few bars... 

...  
...

Ten minutes into the geography class, Olette’s mind wandered away from the apparent importance of tectonic plates and pondered on Roxas’ smell once again. It was difficult not to think about it since the scent had coiled around her, but she did attempt to put up a mental block to halt the filthy ideals once or twice. Obviously, because they were only ‘attempts’, the efforts failed and those thoughts floated about inside her head like a small fish tank overloaded with carp. 

Pink-cheeked, she chewed the end of her pen and jogged her knees with a bounce from the balls of either foot as she increasingly grew nervous. That was because she had also grown increasingly damp, and could feel the moisture seep through her panties and stain the inside of her thighs. Not only that, but the seat as well. 

It drove her crazy, and it didn’t help much when she looked one seat forward to the right and focused on Roxas’ back. With shaky hands, she put the pen down and gripped the edges of her desk.

“Ohhh,” Olette sighed in a high tone with pursed lips, which, luckily, wasn’t loud enough to draw attention, and pressed her thighs together. Her core was now heavily soaked, so much so a warm puddle formed on the seat, and traces of drool started to roll down her chin from the corners of her mouth. Her entire countenance flushed a deep vermillion, her eyes drooped half-closed as she were slowly succumbing to sleep, and her head told her to do something that wasn’t suitable for this time or place based on many social and moral issues. 

‘You can get away with it,’ the voice in her head purred in a seductive whisper. ‘Look around you. No one’s even paying any attention. No one can see you here at the back...’

Olette didn’t have to look around, because she already knew the voice was right. Fuu sat at the desk to her right and couldn’t see to her left side because of the way her hair was styled, and would be too engrossed in the school subject to notice anyway. To her left, the new student sat straight with her eyes either to the front or on Roxas. It was hard to tell which one, but in any case she wouldn’t get distracted and look to her right. 

‘Don’t,’ she whimpered in her mind. ‘Don’t, don’t, don’t, not in here, not right now, please don’t do this to yourself…’

She was too late, and far beyond her own ability to stop. With discretion, her right hand slid down her stomach and ducked up her short school skirt. One finger at a time, they hooked over the elastic banding of her panties and pressed flat against her wet opening. 

‘No, no, no, no… someone will see me…’

Her index finger eased the tip between her soggy lower lips, and slipped partway inside. The other fingers rubbed their prints on her flesh, and her thumb stroked the tuff of hair just above the opening.

‘Nooooooooooo…’

Her thumb and ring finger slid down and parted the wet labias to open up more, and allowed more of her fluids to flow out. The tip of her index finger poked her clitoris three times before it began a slow, sensual rub. Olette shuddered as she hunched forward and clutched the furthest edge of the desk in a tight, creaky grip. Her eyes rolled back, saliva rolled down her chin and splashed upon her notebook, and her nipples had stiffened. 

She had to open her legs wider. She did so with each knee against the outside of the cold table legs, and resolved to play with harder herself. Her teeth clicked together as she forced her middle finger inside herself and began to thrust. 

‘If Roxas were to look back and see me like this… would he be disgusted?’

Her middle finger wildly jabbed into her tight hole. The indecent squelches reached her ears, yet didn‘t take heed to the fact that other people might hear them too. 

‘All the boys would see me in this degrading state… start to talk about me, and make nasty comments… probably about me being so dirty and up for it with anyone… yes, he would be disgusted… he wouldn’t want to be seen with me ever again… not this repulsive, perverted girl…’

Now her thumb added a harsh, pressured multitude of strokes to go with the penetration, and her index finger rubbed along her labia. 

‘I must… stop… I have to if I… don’t want to lose Roxas as my friend…’

She couldn’t stop herself. As much as she didn’t want to lose his companionship, which would count for Hayner and Pence, too, she just as much wanted Roxas to look back on her and think ’wow, Olette, you’re so naughty! It’s just how I imagined you to be each night I spent masturbating to you! Come back to my house after school, and we can get naughty together for the whole night!’

Olette pulled her finger out and focused on her swollen clitoris. She pinched and massaged the hard pink pebble with her thumb, index and middle fingers at various rates and pressures. Boy, did she hope this would end soon…

‘I… I’m close! I’m nearly there! Thank heavens, I’m almost done!’

A heat wave blasted from her core, and she managed to release into her palm. Hot juices poured into her hand and onto the seat, dripped to the floor and stained the inside of her thighs. 

“Guh…haaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!”

Olette’s body slumped forward, and the side of her face hit the desk with a thump. The climax, fuelled by dirty thoughts about Roxas and the thrilling possibility of getting caught, felt so darn good. Perhaps she should try this again in another class sometime…

“Olette?”

She froze upon hearing the concerned voice that belonged to the one she just touched herself over in class. By the sounds of things, he was right in front of her.

Scared, she raised her head in a slow and wary manner. Quite so, because she just discovered that he was indeed before her, crouched down to get to her slumped eye level, with a look of concern about him. That wasn’t the only thing; the whole class was dead silent, and the eyes of absolutely everyone peered in her direction.

‘Oh Gummi Blocks,’ she cringed. That loud noise she made during the climax really drew some attention… 

…  
…

“Where are we heading? The nurses’ office is down the hall back there,” Olette pointed out in a quiet voice that was laden with guilt and shame, even though she wasn’t really in any need to see a nurse. Though, if a psychiatrist had recently set up practice next to the office, she’d be glad to pay them a visit at least to try and find out the cause behind this sudden obsessive ‘problem’ she suffered from. 

The observation went ignored, and Fuu continued to lead Olette down the opposite direction of the deserted hallway despite being the one who claimed her friend’s ‘bad stomach’ required the nurse. Their arms were linked, and the shorter girl pretty much dragged the brunette along at a fair pace. She may or may not be aware that the taller girl had trouble keeping the pace due to the soggy patch between her legs that made the chafe of her moist thighs so awkward in both the irritated and erotic sense. 

After less than a few minutes, Olette realised where she‘d been taken to. Why, she was fairly certain she knew from the way Fuu shot a glance at her, but how the other girl knew the link was what left her stumped.

“I-into there? But we can’t, that’s the boys changing rooms! We’ll get into a lot of trouble…!”

Again, the questions went ignored and Fuu continued forward regardless of the protests. 

Several aisles divided each long row of lockers, with a combined bench and coat rack running down between each one. A few bags and jackets littered the racks untidily, left behind by the owners to be collected later, and some of the locker doors were ajar. Mixed in with the strong, odorous waft of teenage boy sweat that bore a resemblance to malt vinegar, this place was a horrid bombsite in comparison to the relatively well-kept rooms used by the girls.

They’d halted a few feet away from the door while the lead girl mused over the way the lockers were sorted. Like in their changing rooms, these should be alphabetised to the student‘s names. While she done so, Olette frightfully glanced around as if they’d wandered into a haunted house and hugged the arm that linked with hers. 

Though no one was likely to walk in at this time, it could still happen. If they got caught sneaking around the boys locker room, they’d either be branded perverts or thieves. Either label would be bad enough, or the even the possibility of a black mark on her otherwise clean permanent record would haunt her for the rest of her life. Those thoughts pent up the worry inside and made her tremble. 

Fuu seemed sure to head down the third aisle and along the right side, so she took them down there. About two-thirds of the way to the end, and she stopped by one particular locker and lightly rapped the knuckle of her index finger on the door. 

‘Found it’, her slight smile seemed to say.

On a thin bronze strip beneath the grill, a name was engraved to identify the owner. When she read the clear title, Roxas, Olette’s heart picked up the pace in its thumps and she started to feel that hot, bubbly sensation in the pit of her stomach once again.

As a member of the school’s football team, or ‘soccer’ as some other regions may call it, Roxas had the privilege to own a locker rather than sharing it like the rest. That would mean that the clothes he wore for the previous lesson wouldn’t get tainted by the less appeasing smells of the others.

Certain that she heard Fuu’s breath shudder out in a manner similar way to her own, which would indicate her nerves were mutual, she shyly tilted her head.

“What are you going to do?”

After a moments pause, Fuu flashed Olette a look that seemed to say ’we’re about to play a little game’, and then slipped her fingers into the notch. Before Olette could find her voice and stop Fuu from opening it out of respect for Roxas’ privacy, also for her own sake in relevance to her ’problem’ due to the familiar smell she managed to pick out amongst the other unpleasant ones, the locker opened wide with a metallic squeal. 

‘Oh no,’ Olette’s eyes snapped shut and her flushed features twisted as if she were under an enormous amount of physical stress. Her free hand shot up and pressed on Fuu’s upper arm, her knees knocked together and her upper body and shoulders bunched in. ‘It’s happening again!’

Moisture formed upon her hot brow. To her, the heavy stench of Roxas’ sweat produced the same reaction to any other type of regular aphrodisiac. 

The silver haired girl reached up top and grabbed a messy clothes bundle. She knew from the design that it was the same one Roxas wore earlier, and she could feel a few clammy perspiration patches on her fingertips. Awe paid a brief visit to Fuu’s otherwise aloof expression, which Olette missed on account of her eyes being shut and the fact that most of her face was concealed by a veil of hair.

Fuu passed the bundle by her own nose to take a whiff and realised there was something there that defined his scent from the others, something that couldn’t be described as anything else but erotically pleasant, and then moved on to wave it underneath the other girl’s nostrils. 

Olette let out an outstretched wail and trembled terribly as her back reflexively arched. If it wasn’t for Fuu, who shifted her foot to adjust to the sudden weight shift from the taller girl, she would’ve collapsed on the floor in a fit of muscle spasms. Although, saying that, Fuu didn’t help much by holding the sweat-soaked item of clothing to Olette’s face like she were trying to apply a dose of chloroform on a rag to render her unconscious.

“Uhhh… wahhhh…”

The squeaky whine that erupted from the brunette’s throat was muffled by the article that covered her face. Having opened her mouth, her tongue touched the fabric and came into contact with a particularly strong patch. In the instant, her core flared up at ten times the magnitude from when she simply stared across the class in the imagining of such a situation, and her already drenched panties soaked up a portion of the sudden explosion of her sweet bodily fluids.

With incredible strength that was cleverly concealed by a lithe figure and short stature, Fuu brought the clothes away from Olette’s face and scooped her hand behind her back to pull the girl up straight again, and followed that up by guiding her back towards the wooden bench/coat rack behind them. She stopped once the brunette’s calves bumped the rim of the bench, set her back to rest against the midway post, and then applied the clothes to her forehead. Sweaty portions of cloth hung across her eyes and barred her vision, and the scent could still reach her nostrils with the utmost clarity. 

“Obscure fetish,” Fuu noted, and to that the other girl whimpered cutely like a pathetic little puppy. She eyed Olette’s wobbly lips and smiled at the orchestra of gasps, until she decided to make them end for now.

Fuu pursed and blew onto Olette’s damp lips, licked a bit of dribble from her chin, and then pressed hers against them. 

Olette was in no way taken aback by the kiss, nor did she struggle to break from the lip lock she shared with another girl. On the contrary, in tears, she wailed and begged into Fuu’s mouth for her to kiss harder. That’s because this wasn’t the first time she and Fuu had kissed, and certainly not the first time been touched by her.

Some time ago, during a sleepover at Olette’s, Fuu insisted they watched a copy of that particularly dirty video that’s circulated its way around the classroom and came into her possession. They both agreed that the feature was an eye-popping exhilaration and, in few words as possible, the red-eyed devil coaxed her friend into the idea that there wasn’t anything wrong with two girl-friends sitting side by side, touching themselves as well as each other during the film. Olette made no secret of about whom she fantasised but Fuu, being an enigma with an emotional pattern that was too hard to read, did. Seifer, Olette imagined, but then again she had inkling that someone else may have caught her attention…

Tongues whirled in a messy tango, wet lips smacked together in a ferociously heated assault, and the knee of the shorter girl raised to set foot on the bench, bumped the other’s burning loins and acted as a support to prevent her wobbly legs from caving inwards. The way Olette’s precious area leaked a hefty flow of hot juices upon Fuu’s thigh and spilled across her pale skin was enough to send the chills of delight up both their spines. 

A heavy sigh shared between them as their lips briefly parted for much needed air, and then their mouths crashed back together. Fuu slipped the Roxas-scented garment down and pressed it to Olette’s cheek, and pushed her chest further against her to squash their soft, plump breasts together firmly. 

None of the muscles in either of Olette’s legs had any energy left within them to help her stand, and her weight came down upon Fuu’s thigh. That wasn’t a problem for the ruby eyed beauty, who could support her friend for a good long while in this position, however she conceded that it was the best time to sit her down. In a smooth, swift movement, Fuu hugged Olette and lowered her down until her butt touched the bench.

“Huahhh,” Olette whimpered in shame, stared dazedly up at the aloof girl with an expression contorted with overheated embarrassment, and opened her legs to display the soggy panties that covered her precious area. Fluids stained the inside of her thighs, seeped out in a small puddle upon the bench, and dripped from the edge. 

Even though her expression didn’t show, Fuu was incredibly surprised to see her in a higher aroused state than normal from a simple bit of teasing with a pair of Roxas’ sweaty gym clothes. She was quite damp herself, but Olette was several hurdles ahead.

Tears were in the brunette’s eyes, and fogged her vision in the same way the powerful odour clouded her mind. That being the case, she was now well aware of the reason for Fuu bringing her here. 

“N-no, Fuu… please don’t do this to me… not in here…”

“Relief necessary,” She responded in a soft tone to make it understandable that this course of action was for her own good, and that she should accept it rather than turn away. Of course, as always, she knew she would eventually. 

Truth be told, she didn’t dislike being kissed or touched by Fuu, because she did feel that her touch served her better than her own. It was purely the times and locations she seemed to pick that made her so reluctant to participate. Most often they’d be someplace public, someplace buzzing with people living their everyday lives, someplace where people couldn’t, but at the same time could, see them. It’s just a wonder that they’d never actually been caught in the act.

Fuu placed her fingertips underneath Olette’s chin and smeared the lines of mixed saliva upward across her lower lip with her thumb in a gentle, wavy manner, as if she were trying to tempt her into sucking on it. No surprise registered on the aloof girl’s face when Olette took that as the true purpose and fell to the lure whilst she kept her pitiful gaze up in a manner that begged forgiveness should she fail to perform this to her satisfaction. She looked up like that regardless of the fact that she knew Fuu cared for her and would never display any acts of anger or violence towards her in any form despite holding a reputation as a humourless, forever-miserable lass with a glare that could cut through an acre of bamboo trees. 

Also, she did actually find the taste and texture of Fuu’s flesh to be of the utmost sublime quality, with a taste that clung to the buds on her tongue like any of the worlds most delicious and characteristic flavours. 

Gently she suckled on the tip, and the soft, moist squelches of lips on skin rung clearly in her ears as it was the only noise other than the electrical buzz of the overhead lights in this empty room. With a light sigh, she dared to take in the whole digit to the knuckle and sucked on it with longer, firmer pulses and added a bit of tongue to rub the print. Olette didn’t want to look to see whether or not this action was desired, but continued to do so anyway in hope that she would be appreciated for the effort.

A disagreeable whine and a silent, wet ‘pop’ accompanied the withdrawal of the thumb, as Olette had started to get into the mood. Still standing, Fuu licked the thumb herself just once, then drew a wet line down Olette’s forehead, the bridge of her cute nose and stopped at the centre of her pursed lips. At the very same time when this action was performed, the other hand she had with the smelly bundle of Roxas’ clothes pressed to the side of the brunette’s head like she were applying a pack of ice to a swollen purple bruise. 

“Ahhh,” Olette gasped, her eyes murky as they glanced aside to try and catch a glimpse of the reeking article whilst she kept her face pointed in the direction of her friend. “His smell, it’s swirling around inside my head and permeating my brain like a toxic cloud... I-I don’t want to, but I feel that I must touch myself silly or else it’ll simply push me to the brink of insanity... heh, perhaps it already has...” 

Standing with her upper body bent and her butt protruded towards the row of lockers, Fuu’s lips hovered and wavered within an inch of Olette’s, brushing by on occasion for a mere half second each time, as she listened to the absent-minded mumble. When she decided that it was time for Olette to stop and relax while she ‘relieved her’, she slowly drew the full surface of her tongue upward across her cheek and nose and softly hushed her into silence.

Weakly blubbering with tears rolling down her cheeks slower than the wet trails creating puddles between her legs, Olette closed her eyes, tilted her head further back and received the kiss with a muffed, long-drawn moan of acceptance. Her fingers clutched Fuu’s bare shoulders tight, and tried to pull her closer if not on top of her. It pretty much worked, as the silver haired vixen pushed her busty chest forward and raised one knee at a time upon the bench to straddle her lap.

Roxas’ clothes drew further away as both Fuu’s hands grabbed a couple of coat hooks above, arms up like she were a bodybuilder showing off her fantastic biceps, but the aroma still wafted around Olette’s nostrils as if they were right under her. The pretty brunette slipped her hands down her friend’s back and stopped at her tailbone, one on top of the other, and clung on as Fuu started to slowly and rhythmically grind her hips to drive her crotch into Olette’s stomach. Through the thin layer of her blouse, she could feel the damp growth between Fuu’s legs as it smeared up and down over her belly. That, alongside the continual pressure changes related to the firmness of Fuu’s tender D-cup breasts against her collar and throat and her own impressive mounds against Fuu’s stomach, made this movement a spine-tingling extravaganza. 

Their moist lips ripped apart noisily, and each let out a grand, pleasant sigh of contentment. Olette’s head still hung back, her jaws apart as if she awaited someone to plop a fresh grape into her mouth, and Fuu set her lips on the girl’s sweat-laden brow for a second before she released another long breath. Her hips hadn’t stopped, even though she intended to, and she came to realise why. 

That scent that’d gotten to Olette had gotten to her, too, yet she was lucky that it wasn’t on the same level otherwise they’d both be a numbed, drooling couple lying half-unconscious on the floor when all the boys return from class. Lord, if they found these two sexy minx’s in here, doing naughty things to each other in ways they only imagined in their wild, hormone-driven minds when they sat at home with their lad’s in their hands, beating out to fantasy that also included themselves in some way, who knows what kind of nasty deeds they might perform given the opportunity. 

Would these two girls resist, or succumb? 

Fuu glanced up to the clothes that hung from her hand, and decided to inhale an amount for herself. She took a whiff, decided that there was something fairly indescribable that made his musk stand out from the others, and then dropped the half that was his shirt. For now, she planned on making use of the interesting flavours of his shorts. 

By great strength of will, Fuu reined back control of her own mind and stopped her hips from moving. Olette seemed to be disappointed that it should end, but then the compensation cast that aside like an old, unwanted toy. She snatched the offered shorts from Fuu’s hands like she were a starved peasant being offered a loaf of bread, and covered the nasty article over her mouth and nose with a deep breath.

“Kyahh, this stinks...” She moaned in delight. 

Fuu slipped off Olette’s lap, slowly knelt down in front of her, placed her hands on either knee and opened Olette’s legs. She reached in with one hand and used her index finger and thumb to pinch the juicy lower lips of her panty covered crotch together like a wet sponge. The coarse squelches made by her damp flesh as it was squeezed were loud enough for both of them to hear. 

“Squishy,” She said with a hint of humour in her low voice. 

“Ah... I’m such a freak, aren’t I?” Gasped Olette as she seemed to suck on the region of the shorts that would cover Roxas’ groin, slid her butt forward to sink down, tilted her pelvis and tucked her knees up to her own shoulders like she were performing a somersault. This position was set so that Fuu could reach her damp place with ease, and her voice quietened down into a muffled whimper. “No one who’s normal gets turned on so much when they stick someone’s smelly, rotten pants under their nose. Look, I’m so wet that anyone would think that I peed myself. What do you think? Do you think this thing I’m into is... gross?”

Olette was unsure whether or not the overpowering flavours from Roxas’ shorts meddled with her brain and the reaction she thought Fuu gave her was a mere hallucination, so she asked again in hope of a more verbal response. Then again, she didn’t know if her ears played tricks on her, too.

“Contagiously sexy,” Fuu smiled, and used the hand that previously rested upon her knee to pull up the hem of her short skirt and flash her own knickers. She, too, was very wet indeed, and she seemed to suggest that Olette and her new dirty habit brought it on.

After a few seconds of silence, Fuu dropped her skirt and went back to what she had in mind beforehand. Her tongue flicked across her lips in anticipation for the sweetness she knew was delicious from memory, and her warm breath tickled the area which drove a light shiver throughout Olette’s entire body. The full surface of her tongue slowly dragged upward over the soggy material and sunk a portion of the fabric between the lips, creating a gorgeously erotic set of cameltoes. 

Again, she dragged her tongue up, and then used the tip to swipe down through the crevice. Throughout this repeated action of varied speed and force, Olette inhaled Roxas’ smell and massaged Fuu’s scalp with her free hand as if to say ‘good girl, you’re doing wonderful’ to her like she were an obedient pet. Give her a collar and a leash; perhaps the silver haired vixen would like to play a nice little game of ‘animal obedience’...

Olette’s slim, moist thighs sometimes received a kiss or a lick, and she sighed pleasantly. Until the devil sparkled in Fuu’s one visible eye and she opened her mouth wide to completely cover the brunette’s opening and gently sunk her teeth into the soft, spongy flesh like she were taking a big bite out of a delicious peach. 

“Ku-ahhh! Fuu!”

The sharp spasm at the base of her spine curved her back, and an eardrum-rumbling howl echoed through the empty locker room. Both Fuu’s hands clasped the underneath of Olette’s thighs, just an inch from her buttocks, and her clawed fingers squeezed the tender area meanly. She sucked the juices that seeped through her panties with harsh conviction, and used her tongue like a spear to force the material further in between the labias in order to make the underwear seem tighter. When she found the hard and particularly sensitive pebble through the fabric, she dabbed and nipped at it in a full-on assault. 

A sudden heavy spurt of warm bodily fluids dashed her chin and spilled down Olette’s perineum to her butt, and made a whole new wet stain at the rear of her knickers. Fuu pulled back and smacked her lips before she kissed the inside of either thigh.

“Overflowing,” She commented as she swiped her fingers between the labias and dug in further on the second go. They may have only been the sixth or seventh time they’d done this, but again, she’d never been this wet nor released this much before. 

Fuu’s tongue swung across her own chin to collect the honeysweet release that stained there, stood up and gently tapped Olette’s raised knees in a way to tell her to drop them. Both feet came down together with a light thump on the solid floor when she complied without question. 

Olette’s skin had turned pink from the heat, and a thin sheet of perspiration that covered her made her exposed flesh glisten in the light like a beautiful figurine made from crystal. Without a word between either of them, she shifted and sat forward when Fuu’s hand touched her quivering shoulder and she gave a slight gesture with only a tilt of her head. The other girl raised her leg, slipped in behind and pulled her back into a tight hug, and they both shivered once again on account of her breasts being squashed against her. 

A puddle had formed where Fuu sat, yet the sensation of a wet arse didn’t at all bother her. She did shift and squirm a bit as the moisture soaked through her skirt, through her knickers and crept up into her crack, but that was only natural. 

One at a time, Fuu hooked a hand beneath either thigh to open Olette’s legs and hang her knees over and on the outside of her own. The brunette closed her eyes and let her head fall back on Fuu’s left shoulder with a light moan, and continued to smother herself silly with the shorts. The mysteriously stimulating reek reached Fuu’s nostrils, and her nose scrunched cutely; more so to try and blockade the alluring scent from flooding to her brain and taking control of her again as it did earlier than out of repugnance. 

To get started, Fuu simply kissed Olette’s hot cheek and then set her hand upon her friend’s pubis with her fingers ready to gently rub the sodden, panty-covered lips. Her middle finger hooked and found the stiff, receptive little nub once again, rubbed it a few times with her print, and then added her thumb to give it a pinch. The arm she crossed over Olette’s body hugged her tighter when she trembled, loosened in the slightest when she seemed to calm, and then tangled with each button on Olette’s standard, school-issued sleeveless blouse until she stopped a notch down from the solar plexus.   
The half of the blouse on the side where Fuu peeked over opened when she bit the hard collar and tugged on it with her teeth like a playful puppy with her chew toy, and her other half was brushed open by her hand after she slipped her fingers beneath the material. 

Pale digits dug beneath the right bra cup, and pushed it up to uncover and grant the fleshy mound of perfect shape and softness freedom with a light bounce. The cool palm that then scooped beneath the warm, moist breast drew a sharp, whistled breath and a shiver on Olette’s part due to the temperate contrast. With another teasing coo, Fuu’s index, middle finger and thumb plucked the hardened nipple.

“Oh… oh that feels good,” Olette’s breathless compliments cut through the rank air as her tender C-cup breast was squeezed and juggled by the fingers. Fuu cooed and teased into her ear about her no longer objecting to this action compared to when they started, batted her lobe with her tongue, and latched on with her teeth. 

Fuu’s hand snuck into Olette’s saturated panties, brushed through the material that’d ridden up into the soggy crack, and rubbed along the wet lips with her fingers. The tips of her ring and middle fingers dipped in to nail depth, and the thumb pressed over the stiff clitoris. In time with Olette’s whine, she harshly hooked the two fingers in further to their second knuckles whilst she simultaneously pinched the outside of the soft, squidgy labias together with her thumb and little finger.

The heavy outflow of fluids was ludicrously more so than the previous encounters, Fuu noted with great interest, and put it down to the mix of the excitingly risky location and use of Roxas’ dirty shorts. There were also the photographs on the inside of Roxas’ locker door, which they could both see from their seat, to add to the feast.

Either full-framed or cut to make a collage, numerous group and portrait photos plastered the metal panel. Many were of the usual bunch, Olette, Hayner and Pence, either all together or alone with Roxas in a whole variety of cool or funny poses, and amongst an interesting array of backgrounds from beach trips to snow days to regular snaps at the usual hangout. A few consisted of himself with a family member on holiday and, surprisingly, standing alongside Seifer and Rai in a fairly relaxed manner in their football jerseys, and there was even one of him and Fuu sitting beside one another beneath the shade of a tree. A couple of new ones were there towards the top, which depicted him as being fairly nervous from his lopsided smile and red cheeks, with the two new students in their class pressed in close to his sides and clinging tight to either arm like they’d claimed him as their possession.

“Hnhhhh,” Olette gasped and turned her head away shyly. She knew they were just pictures, but for a reason that could possibly be contributed to the way the odd aromas of Roxas’ clothes played haphazard tricks with her mind, it almost felt as if all those eyes were upon her dirty body right now. The thought of that, alongside the teasing of her nipple and precious area and the warm breath upon her moist neck sent a tremendous shudder across her shoulders. 

What if Roxas was really there? If he stood there, smirking at the sight of her ashamed countenance, piercing through her partially bare chest with his smouldering blue eyes in a successful bid to will her heart into a faster paced beat, trailing down her smooth, peachy stomach and then concentrating on her naughty, drenched loins with a hard gaze that could burn and melt them further like a sunbeam through a looking glass... and noticed the way she got off on the rank stench of his gym shorts. 

Almost as if she read her mind, Fuu whispered seductively into the brunette’s ear to place the images deeper inside her head.

“Lustfully leering,” She started in the way Olette first imagined, and the added twist of her fingers gave Olette a sudden, gasping start. 

“Stripping attire,” She persuaded her with the idea that he’d started to undress, and heavily emphasised the thoughts of him naked. “Gleaming skin.”

There was a short pause between the suggestions, but her fingers continued to work away on Olette’s regions with all their pinches, jabs, plucks and twists. 

“Heroic build,” All of her words started to slow in their pace, almost as if Fuu were gradually starting to fall asleep. “Hardened member.”

Everything, including the ministrations, stopped for twelve racy heartbeats for the both of them. That image Fuu brought up left them both in a wondrous, red-cheeked daze. 

“Vigorously beating,” She suddenly squeaked in a higher tone, and continued on with her work. “Moaning gruffly.” 

Oh God, the wild imaginings she depicted of Roxas standing there before them, tossing off over these two dirty girls while they moaned and writhed got to Fuu as much as it did to Olette. 

“Erection... pulsating,” Fuu tried so hard to tame the pitch in her voice, however her failure to do so lead her to burrow into Olette’s sweaty neck. “Edging... closer.”

Even in her crazed, racy state of mind, Olette managed to pick out the way Fuu seemed to choke and squeal in the same wanting excitement she did. The way she also picked up in speed and applied more and more pressure into her teases seemed to nod towards there being a far deeper meaning to the way she reacted to her own descriptions of Roxas. Was it possible, perhaps, that the person Fuu liked was none other than...

“Spurting,” Fuu’s squeaky growl sliced through Olette’s thoughts and dashed away the final pieces of the puzzle before they could connect and make the big final picture, and drew her back into the fantasy of the young man and his throbbing manhood looming over them. “Ejaculation!”

That word alongside the mental image of Roxas releasing a thick load that’d cover them from head to toe, moaned straight into her ear, hit her mark. Olette’s inner walls enclosed around Fuu’s two fingers with enough force to make the penetrator fear their bones may snap, and prevented them from withdrawal. Hot juices poured out over Fuu’s other fingers and palm in a cast amount that quickly overflowed and spilled onto the seat. 

Olette felt a wave of warm liquid gush on her lower back at the very same time as her own climax. Was that Fuu’s...?

Once it all stopped, Fuu twisted her fingers slowly and hastily kept on going to drive Olette over the edge again. Her teeth clutched the collar of the brunette’s shirt and acted as either a pain reliever of a voice muffler. 

Five or maybe six times later, Olette was but a tired, red-faced and breathless wreck slumped on the bench in dishevelled clothing and with a hefty, dripping puddle spilling off the bench from between her legs. She tried hard to raise her head to see what it was Fuu was doing over at Roxas’ locker after she’d taken back his shorts, but she couldn’t focus on anything. She was just too exhausted, and felt the need to sleep.

Fuu closed Roxas’ locker when she put some things back and took some out, otherwise leaving all else as it was so he’d be none the wiser. She did intend to return the bits she borrowed, of course, once she’d finished with them. She turned away, knelt down before Olette, cupped her leaning cheek and brushed her fingertips across her fringe with the other hand. 

“Fulfilled?”

The brunette’s watery, half-closed eyes darted in all angles, and the inflations of her chest began to ease down. In the time it took for Fuu to lean forward, slip her arms around her neck and cuddle her friend whilst she licked away the crystalline tears that still rolled down her cheeks, Olette managed to build up the will to respond. 

“I’m… I’m fine now, but I still…” Olette closed her legs, tilted her hips and chafed her moist inner thighs together. “I still need… more… later…”

With that, Olette finally passed out into a peaceful sleep. Fuu’s expression changed in the slightest from neutral to slight sorrow. So slight being that no one could really tell unless they caught the tone in her voice.

“Overexcitement unintentional,” She looked back at the locker. While she knew she really shouldn’t have pushed Olette so far over the edge with this, she deemed the whole thing necessary. If things were to ever get intense, she needed to be prepared for it. Fuu was.

A good amount of time was left before the last class finished, but even so it was a good idea to use the remainder to carry Olette out of the room before they both got caught and landed into some serious trouble. There wasn’t much she could do about the messy stains upon the bench and floor, though.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Fuu decided to ignore it. It’d make an interesting surprise for the guys.

…  
…


	5. Chapter 5

...  
...  
...

Olette’s forearms crossed above her head and her palms, and like her left cheek and tender breasts, they pressed flat to the wooden wall panel. Her lower back curved to push her shapely butt out, and her inwardly pointed knees knocked together in a series of uncontrollable quakes. Each moan she had to stifle by her own means, in this case upper teeth biting down open the lower lip, as her countenance twisted in timidity and ambiguity. 

Despite her feelings, she still conceded with Fuu’s help. Olette was, after all, the one who just dropped her short trousers and knickers down to her ankles by her own will and pleaded to the other girl for the release. She hadn’t a clue as to what her friend was going to do initially when she walked in to the cubicle, but if she had to take a guess, she’d have said this was along the lines.

The silver haired minx’s heated plump bust squashed into Olette’s back as she sandwiched her into the wall, circled and nudged the tip of her nose against the lightly panting brunette’s cheek and earlobe like a cat checking her bowl for food, and pressed the occasional soft kiss to her jaw line and neck. Her warm breath brushed heavily on her moist skin, and rattled her friend’s nervous system along with the teases she silently cooed with pursed lips. Both her hands were positioned at different regions, her left up high and her right down low, and worked equally hard to pleasure the young lass at their mercy. 

Any noise they made was drowned out by the ruckus a few cubicles down. 

“You don’t seem to mind,” Olette gasped, her breath laboured. “That Roxas is fooling around with another girl... but... how does he feel about it?”

There was a slight pause between question and answer, in which time Fuu spent roughly caressing the brunette’s soppy folds and kissing her neck.

“Shocked,” She lightly chuckled.

Fuu stepped away from the wall with Olette in a hug, and spun her around in her arms. With a flick of her tongue across her friend’s lips, Fuu initiated a feverish kiss and led Olette towards the toilet. Both Olette’s hands reached behind to set up support after the rim of the loo bumped her knees. Fuu raised her knee, set it down on the toilet seat lid and rode her thigh up between Olette’s legs. 

Softly bumping her precious area, the aloof beauty slid her slender arms under Olette’s armpits and pressed her palms flat against the close brick wall behind her. Their lips parted with a wet pop, and Fuu’s hot mouth took for the taste of the succulent, sweaty skin within the crook of Olette’s neck. 

“U-um,” Olette shivered and tilted her head to one side with a half-dazed countenance, allowing more and more of her skin to be accessible to her friend. “What if I... I, I want to know if I could, y’know, spend some... time with you and Roxas, if that’s okay...?”

“Exact intention,” Fuu answered, angling her chin to set her lips on Olette’s throat.

“R-really?” She gargled, her eyes watery with such joy. “So you wouldn’t mind at all... ah, wait... wh-what would he say? He wouldn’t want to... not with me! I’m his friend, he has no interest-”

“Acceptance guaranteed,” Fuu said as she pulled back and pressed her forehead to Olette’s. She stared straight into her eye in a way as if she were trying to hypnotise her into believing what she’d said. 

“I... if you’re certain, then-”

“Promise.”

“Th-thank you, Fuu,” She giggled breathlessly in relief. “You... really do love him, don’t you?”

Fuu blushed sweetly.

“Indisputably,” She replied, drew her knee back and helped Olette to sidle down onto the toilet seat. Now, standing before the brunette, Fuu unbuttoned her trousers. 

Fuu’s Capri trousers crumpled to the floor first, followed shortly by her panties. The way Olette’s eyes enlarged upon seeing her nether region, dripping heavily with her own slick fluids, made her blush as well as smirk. 

“Roxas, he was... he was here...” Olette murmured in a faraway trance, reaching out to touch Fuu’s oily lips with the tip of her index finger. The silver haired girl allowed her to prod, tenderly pinch and swirl her fingertips on and between her succulent outer lips as she stood still, both hands upon the top of the brunette’s head and her own fingers massaging her scalp. “He was inside here, he... did he... ej-ejaculate...?”

She looked up with all the hope of a daydreamer, her eyes sparkling magnificently. When her friend nodded affirmatively, she pensively stared back at her loins. By all accounts, she should have a strong, fresh taste of Roxas clung to her inner walls.

Olette sat forward, her lips parted like she was ready to blow out some candles on a birthday cake, and her glowing pink countenance hazy. The musky scent of Fuu’s honey-sweet flesh also had that distinct smell of semen, which Olette recognised as one of the peculiar tastes from Roxas’ underpants. Only this time, the smell was far more powerful and a lot fresher. The tip of her nose slowly swiped up the moist crack, picked up a bit of moisture, and then as her nasal septum brushed firmly over Fuu’s clitoris where it remained, she inhaled with a deep sigh and pressed her mouth to her crotch.

“It does... it smells just like him...”

At this point, Fuu shuddered and kept her hands upon Olette’s head. She liked this. She thought that her friend might simply enjoy eating her this time around, which would be a first, but if she wanted to perversely sniff around first that was more than welcome.

“F-feast,” Fuu said, closing her one visible eye.

Obliging without any further contemplation, Olette’s hands came up and slapped onto Fuu’s sexy hips as she tilted her head back and opened her mouth with an audible yawn to get started. Her tongue scooped in deep, darted and wriggled, and her mouth sucked to draw out the wetness. The noises she made were loud and lewd, sloppy and slimy, and the occasional pleasant sigh told anyone who listened that she enjoyed the work.

To stabilise herself, both Fuu’s hands reached out and pressed to either wall panel. A content sigh rolled with her tongue as she brought her butt in and pushed her hips forward. For her first time eating, she done a bloody good, highly talented job of it. She worked the perfect balance between her lower lips and clitoris, and the depths her tongue could reach were outstanding. That, she put down to the fact she’s currently teemed with a hint of Roxas’ naughty flesh and traces of his release. 

“Unh, mwahhh,” Olette mumbled in a high-off-scents fashion, her droopy eyes flickering wildly as her lips and tongue smacked against Fuu’s delicious damp folds. “The both of you... taste really good... sweet and bitter... when you need to cum, please, let me know... because I’d like to drink it all...”

It wasn’t all that long before she received that notice, and Olette was treated to a scrumptious heavy outpour of hot juices that spilled down her throat with keen, perceptible gulps. Trails dripped from the corners of her mouth, down her neck and beneath her tank top.

“Mmmmmm,” Olette hummed, slurped and sucked, shifted with interest on the toilet seat, and pressed her face firmer into Fuu’s groin. With a gargle, she moaned. “More...”

Fuu had barely recovered before Olette started again, and quite pathetically she squeaked. Her head fell forward, cheeks flaring vermillion, and her one visible red eye had lost its devilish gleam and reverted to a more innocent, ominously embarrassed shimmer. 

This didn’t stop until Fuu had released five times, and her attention was drawn to the lack of noise coming from the cubicle down the end. That would mean it had ended, and that Roxas would want to leave immediately to get away from Jessie...

“E-enough,” Fuu stuttered, scooping her fingers into Olette’s hair and gently grasping a clump like it would somehow work as a deactivation lever.

Olette, with a gasp and the smack of her stained, wet lips, gazed up torpidly. She couldn’t see Fuu’s face past her D-cup bust until she leant back, and wondered what’s wrong.

“Finished,” Fuu nudged her head in the direction of the other two to make it clear that they’ve stopped.

“Oh...” Olette sounded quite disappointed, as was also demonstrated by the sag of her shoulders. “Um, Fuu, when could we discuss the... joining?”

“Call tomorrow,” She responded, now calmer. 

Olette suckled on her lower lip, which still had an element of the two flavours she indulged herself in, and watched as Fuu redressed. Before she went to leave, the silver haired beauty leant down and kissed her cheek. 

...  
...

“Awaiting approval,” Fuu directed that at Roxas in a tone that was quite innocent despite the deviant gleam in her red eye. She challenged his hesitation just after she rested her chin on Olette’s shoulder and slipped her hands around the brunette’s waist from behind. 

The fact that Olette didn’t panic but instead placed her right hand on top of Fuu’s gave Roxas the feeling that there was a plan somewhere behind this. 

“O-Olette, Fuu, what’s going on...?”

“F-F-Fuu, she told me,” Olette struggled with her explanation thanks to Fuu, as the silver haired girl had turned her lips on her ear to suckle and chew on the lobe. “She told me that it was okay... for the three of us...”

The rest was left for Roxas to piece together, and it wasn’t hard. Not like the growing tent in his shorts. 

“Are you... sure?”

His question was directed at Olette. He really wanted to know if this was of her free will, or if Fuu had pressured her into doing so. 

Olette nodded and shuddered as the shorter girl’s hand slipped down and cupped her precious area, rubbing it through the tight material. 

“Roxas, I... for a long time, I’ve... liked you,” She broke off, squealing and trembling and Fuu’s fingers applied more pressure and as her tongue licked her ear.

Roxas looked to Fuu, who gave him a feisty look before it transformed into a rather loving smile.

Oh, this should be interesting. 

...  
...

Fuu’s delectable lips delicately grazed against the helix of Olette’s ear, her weary breath deliberately exhaling long and slow to make the other girl shiver, and evocatively mouthed perverted things to make her blush more. She could feel her arousal on her fingertips as it soaked up into the nylon, and as her vaginal lips happened to be so pronounced due to the tightness of the material, she firmly stroked the tips of her index and middle fingers within the riding crack and used all the remaining digits to rub along the swollen, chubby labias. 

Under the influence of the other girl’s teases, Olette’s knees bent and buckled inwards with a skin-and-bone ‘clump’, and owed the spare from hitting the floor due to the lack of strength to Fuu’s firm hug. Her butt did, however, push out against the girl behind and knocked a surprised huff out her lungs, but the red eyed pixie recovered quickly and giggled with bated breath at the near accident. 

“Sorry... s-sorry,” Olette whimpered, her face coloured a deep vermillion, and her head hung in shame. Her body trembled terribly, her eyes were forced shut and her countenance screwed like she was suffering from Slushie-induced brain freeze. 

“Forgotten,” Fuu replied softly, easily disregarding the unserious issue. Roxas remained in her peripheral as her eyelid drooped halfway, and her lips suckled the same portion of the helix she orally caressed some moments earlier.

“Mmm,” the quake of Olette’s shoulders was now greater than ever due to Roxas’ presence, and while she wanted to open her eyes to see and to beg to him to come and get her, she couldn’t find the nerve to do so. Even her squeaks and moans seemed too frightened to pass the grinding ivory-coloured wall of her perfect teeth. 

Speaking of teeth, Fuu had moved on to use hers to lightly nip the area she suckled, chew, and at the same time raised her hand from Olette’s nether region with her two penetrative fingers fanned into a ‘v’. Stained in a sticky, transparent fluid that strung between the top portions of those two fingers like spilt maple syrup, Fuu temptingly brushed them across Olette’s gasping lips as she cupped her flushed cheek. 

“Taster, Olette?”

In response to the whisper, which happened to include the very first time she’d heard Fuu use her name, her lips parted in a shuddery moan and her cute pink tongue slowly rolled out of her mouth. At the time, the build up of saliva in her mouth spilled down her chin and neck. The offered fingers, still fanned, remained in place as Olette wrapped and wriggled her tongue messily over them, taking and tasting her own fluids. 

“Ahn... mmm,” She suckled on and licked them both at the same time after a long sigh. Through her facial expression, she may have appeared to have been ashamed at having to do this in front of a boy she liked, but her feelings, though, were bordered on anticipation and bliss. 

Olette’s inner thighs chafed together as her knees started to buckle. Goosebumps and tiny beads of sweat arose on her skin, whilst some of the wet trails that trickled down her slim belly originated from her drooling mouth. 

“Fuuuu...!” Her head fell back with Fuu’s fingers still poking into her mouth and she moaned upwards to the ceiling in what sounded like protest as the other girl slithered her other hand beneath the nylon that partially covered her left breast, found the aroused nipple, and chafed the hard bud between thumb and forefinger. “Please don’t... rub them so hard... they’re really... sensitive... right now...!” 

“Completely aware,” Fuu seductively whispered, and continued to play rough with her nipple.

“Ahh... hah... n-noooo...” Her words were partially gargled due to fingers in her mouth, which she hadn’t yet finished sucking on.

Whether that was a real objection or a scripted play purposely designed to enrage the flames of provocation in Roxas’ gut with the full heat of a napalm bomb, the handsome young man was dangerously close to ripping off his clothes like the Incredible Hulk and rugby tackling them both to the floor so he could unleash the animalistic tendencies that welled up within him. 

Hesitant on whether he should stand there and continue to watch this erotic spectacle with the forlorn look of an unfed mutt until his erection grew so hard and big it cops him one in the eye from underneath, or to step in right away and make viciously energetic love to the two until they squealed like a couple of greased piglets on their honeymoon, Roxas closed his eyes and tried to pick a motive with a quick mental game of rock, paper, scissors. He couldn’t, however, maintain the concentration to perform, so long as he could hear all that went on, and reopened his eyes with a blaze of resolute intent. Sod it, he thought, go with the latter. He gave his hands a shake, as if to bring them back to life and ready them for some hard-wearing action, and confidently strode towards his haggardly moaning friend. 

Roxas closed the gap in five steps, set his hands on her hips, blew softly on the silvery trails running down her exposed throat and kissed her chin. The cute, whimpering gasp and the weak, limp flail of her hands in reaction to his touch made him withdraw for a second like he’d received a repellent electric shock, check his own hands to ensure they weren’t cold and wait until he knew she felt comfortable, and then set them back with a soothing ‘shoosh’. 

“And there you were, making me believe that you were readily prepared for this,” He said calmly, lightly latching on to her chin with his teeth. 

“I-I am prepared for this,” She managed to say with some difficulty due to the fingers in her mouth, the aloof girl’s lips and tongue on her neck and the ever-decreasing proximity between herself and the boy she liked. Her heart thumped harshly in her chest, her eyelids grew heavy, and she started to deeply inhale to take in the hint of cinnamon from his long, messy bangs. “That’s why I came here, and why I spent good munny on these.”

“’These’?”

“Agh,” Olette choked and gargled while her countenance twitched euphorically. “Plenty of... provocative clothing... this is just... one of them...”

“Will I,” Tilting his head, Roxas readied to start suckling on her throat the second she answered his question. “Get to see all of the stuff you bought?”

“Yes-” Olette gargled again, only this time it reverberated through the air like an alarm bell. With Fuu still gnawing at her ear, stroking her wet fingers all around her mouth and pinching at her hard nipple, mixed in with Roxas sucking on her throat like he were saving her life from a venomous snakebite and squeezing her other breast with his fingers, the sudden rush of blood to her head fuddled her sense of balance and perception thus leading her to collapse backward into Fuu’s embrace like she’d passed out.

Did either Fuu or Roxas stop out of concern to check to see if she was okay? Heck no. Like a pair of vampires, they continued with their feed on their barely all-there victim and ignored any and all moans and weak objections. 

The back of Fuu’s knees touched the sofa as she gradually led both her lovers backwards across the room. She was about to flop down, taking Olette with her, but Roxas, having picked up on her notion, tapped her shoulder and indicated that he’d like her to hold that off until he gives the say-so. It had been given sooner than she expected, as all he wanted to do was sweep Olette’s legs up with his hands, holding at the backs of her knees, and the majority of the brunette’s weight was Fuu’s to support. 

The girls dropped back and sunk into the mallow-soft cushions of the sofa. When he heard the struggled ‘koff’ from underneath Olette, Roxas had to make certain his girlfriend was comfortable where she was.

“She’s not too heavy for you, is she Fuu?”

“Don’t talk about me as if I’m not here,” Olette growled, but Roxas’ attention was too much upon his girlfriend to realise. “And if you’re trying to discreetly edge-in the suggestion that I’m getting fat-”

“’Suggestion’?” Fuu quizzed, feigning trouble to breathe. 

“Don’t you start-gyahhhh!”

In a single, synchronised movement, Roxas pushed Olette’s knees up to her chest and lowered his head. His lips pressed firmly upon her soaked crotch, sucking with overdramatized slurps through the swimsuit’s bottoms and a multitude of tongue prods, with the occasional tilt to bite and or suckle on the flesh of either thigh. Thanks to Fuu’s assistance, as she’d taken hold of Olette’s knees and freed up his hands, he was able to implement his ‘magic’ fingers and pushed and swiped his digits between the labias. 

Scooping two fingers under the material, he pulled it aside to unveil her deliciously juicy looking loins, and smacked his lips enough for Olette to hear. 

“Yum yum,” He teased in a husky breath, and went straight for the clitoris with the tip of his tongue. 

She barely contained herself, and thrashed about to try and break from the restrictive hold Fuu secured her in. With Roxas batting her hard clit around with his tongue and Fuu licking into her ear, her mind was darker and hazier than a rustic horror-movie village in a fog. 

“Hyaaaah!”

Not long after he’d inserted a twisting finger and a rashly flickering tongue, Olette tipped over the edge and spilled her hot fluids into his mouth. Well, partly. Most splashed on his chin and neck, some even flowed down onto Fuu’s lap. Roxas gazed at the pretty pink hole, dribbling heavily, sucked down whatever he had in his mouth and sighed as if he still had his work cut out for him.

“Okay, so now it’s your turn,” He stood up, whipped off his shirt and dropped his shorts. 

A somewhat fearful shimmer in Olette’s eyes in reaction to the sight of his now larger, highly energised phallus made him smirk. For someone who had come up with a ‘seduction’ ploy, she sure seemed really tentative and regretful. He would’ve taken a minute to slow down and ask if this was what she really wanted had it not all been set up, however, he just wanted to get on with it and take this girl all the way to the market. 

Egged on By Fuu, Olette sat forward and shakily reached for the proudly standing organ. Tightly, she gripped it at the base with one hand and slowly slid her fingers up along the back with the other, stopping at the tip, where her fingertips found and played with trace amounts of precum. 

‘This is the real stuff,’ her thoughts, echoed in her expression, chanted like a mantra inside her head. ‘All so fresh, so warm, so sticky...’ With some on her fingertips, she drew them across the surface of her tongue before running up over her lower lip and smudging the goo on her nostrils. ‘And the smell...!’

Before Roxas or Fuu could suggest she should try licking the tip, Olette had already gasped and taken over a third of his penis into her mouth somewhat out of desperation for more semen. To add to Roxas’ surprise at just how impulsive she’d suddenly become, the hand that gripped the base started a series of sudden jerks to further stimulate his throbbing erection. She gasped and moaned as her wrist flicked furiously with half-second intervals, gradually gaining speed, and her tongue lapped and circled around the tip of the sticky, dripping head. 

“Oh Jee-yahh!” Roxas choked, biting his teeth together and holding Olette’s head. This, he seriously didn’t expect. 

Fuu leant forward, peered over Olette’s shoulder without any emotional hints on her face whatsoever, and set her chin down on the side of the brunette’s neck and her cheek against the back of Roxas’ hand. He moved his hand at that point to replace it against the side of his girlfriend’s head, and still no reaction from her. Despite this, she was actually surprised herself at the rate Olette was going at it. 

Taking heed of Roxas’ announcement, Olette ‘popped’ her mouth off the top and aimed it at her face in preparation for the first, full load. Within seconds, while her hand continued to pump his trembling erection like nobody’s business, a gloopy substance splashed over her face like a spilt glass of warm milk. ‘Hallelujah,’ her overjoyed expression seemed to preach, and basked in the glorious scent that wafted up her nose. 

As much as Fuu would’ve liked to have taken a share, she thought Olette deserved it as it was her first effort. The other girl’s face was caked in her boyfriend’s stuff, a sight so sexy her folds burned and her lips wobbled. 

Not waiting for anything, Fuu twisted her upper body and flung Olette off her lap and onto her back on the sofa. Squeal and wriggle all she liked, it didn’t stop the silver beauty from going down on her to lick, suck and scrape the heavy-clung trails and splodges off her face like a mad leopard hungry for meat. 

“Kyahh! Roxas, help me!”

She wasn’t really in any peril, other than getting suckled to a bleached skull, but Olette’s cry certainly had him intervene. Not entirely in her favour, mind. Stepping over her head, keeping one straight leg off the sofa and sinking his other knee down, Roxas hovered over her face whilst directing his huge erection at Fuu’s face like he’d daringly stepped in to challenge her with a rapier. Chuckling in response to the look she gave him, almost one that said ‘I accept your challenge’, he patted her on top of the head and stroked his fingers through her silky hair. 

Fuu took a slightly different approach to what Olette had done, by starting out with a slow circulation around the head followed by a lengthy drag along the ‘spine’ of his penis. Back and forth, she added an occasional cheeky nibble halfway to make him shudder, cupped the head underneath, and suckled on the tip. Plenty of his release remained and had been dripping sporadically upon the girl beneath, rolling between her breasts to be more precise, up until that point. Those drips accounted for some of the bodily shivers the pinned-down girl emitted, with the other factors being the current location of her face and Fuu’s larger bust squishing down against hers.

“Olette,” Roxas tried to look down, but his visuals had been continuously attracted to Fuu’s cute visage. “I’m probably the weird one to be asking this, but... why are you sniffing my balls so ardently?”

“Scent fetish,” Fuu informed him, suckling on his head.

“Ah,” He didn’t seem all that surprised, to learn such a thing about his closest friend’s interests. “Alright, that’s all I wanted to know. Carry on.”

And that she did do. She sniffed and batted his testicles with her tongue, took one ball into her mouth and suckled on it, just as Fuu had gone ahead and took the shaft into her mouth. The tingling ‘kick’ it gave to Roxas’ lower back made his whole frame judder, inadvertently thrust into his girlfriend’s throat, and groan dryly. Fuu placed the palm of her hand against his stomach, possibly to remain in control as to how much to take in, and Olette had done just as Roxas had to her via application of her fingers. 

“Yahheywhoaaa!”

Roxas’ panicked yelp was understandable, as Olette tickled his testicles with one hand and reached around with the other to insert two fingers up his arse, all the way to the knuckles. She’d moved on from his balls to kiss and lick his perineum, bite his thigh like it were a slab of tough steak, and lick and sniff around the small hole where she’d inserted her fingers in a strange, obsessive manner. Two, three, four twisting jabs of her fingers later, she’d already set him off and he exploded right at the back of Fuu’s throat.

Only able to chug down so much when there was so little warning, Fuu pulled away with a loud gasp for air. Her body wavered forward, forehead pressed just above the hand on Roxas’ stomach as the other hand gripped the base of his shaft, and panted as if she had just surfaced from a five minute trial of holding her breath underwater. His trembling shaft continued to shoot off, the thick and sticky mess firing down her neckline into the shirt she borrowed from him, something which neither of them had any problems with. 

“Gah, it’s all too clean,” they just about heard that mumble over their own heavy wheezes, and it was time for Roxas to relax his shoulders as the brunette had taken her fingers out. It was somewhat a relief to have her tongue ring around his rear entrance, and as much as he would’ve like to have sat down on her face in retaliation for that previous assault, he felt it too hypocritical in consideration to the things he often put his girlfriend through. 

“O-okay, that’s enough for now,” He pushed off the sofa, paced back slightly, and run his hand between his buttocks. It felt... odd, now. “What say we move on to the, uh, main event?”

He wasn’t quite sure why he put it that way, but it seemed to go over their heads. Well, as far as he could tell, anyway. Olette appeared to be a bit hazy from her under-body experience, and Fuu was busy flapping her, or rather his, shirt that was all wet and sticky down the front. The stains on the skin of her neck and down her chest weren’t a bother to her at all, though. 

Stepping back to the sofa, Roxas placed his hand on Olette’s shoulder. She looked up at him, dozily at first, then more relaxed and aware. 

“Oh... um,” Coming over timid all of a sudden, she squirmed her way out from underneath Fuu and swung her legs off the sofa. “Okay, right. Right here then, yes?”

“If that’s the way you want to do it, we can,” Roxas gave her the time to pull her knees up and tilt her pelvis before he knelt on the sofa’s edge, peeled aside the material covering her sodden lower region, and gently rubbed the underside of his large penis up and down against the moist crack. “So long as you’re ready for it, that is.”

She said no more, and gave only a firm nod. Before he did anything, he run his fingers through her hair, kissed her forehead, and hovered and inch from her quivering, puckered lips. Funny, he thought, they hadn’t actually kissed yet. As Olette’s hands gingerly set and held on to his neck, their mouths came into contact and Roxas pushed his hips forward with a single, wet ‘thunk’. 

A slight, pained snort on her part accompanied a tighter hold on his neck, a firmer push against his hot mouth and her ankles locked around the small of his back. He cradled her head in his hands, inserted his tongue to give her something to play around with, but otherwise remained completely motionless until she at least stopped whimpering. To test how well her body had coped in the accommodation to the foreign object after a short time, he slid his right hand down to her buttocks and dipped his hips to slide an inch backwards. Happy to hear no complaints on the comfort circuit, his hands remained in place as he started up a slow, rhythmic movement. 

“It feels good,” He complimented between saliva-dripping breaks for air. “Your body, it feels amazing. Nice and tight, lovely and warm, incredibly slick... I’d love to spend all night inside you.”

“Heh... so would I,” She moaned deeply, her head dropping back with her tongue hanging out the corner of her mouth after he broke the kiss in favour of coating her neck with their mixed spit. 

Another hand swept across her warm forehead, a smaller, softer hand as opposed to Roxas’ rough paws, followed by even softer, silkier lips dotting along her cheek to where her tongue hung. Fuu took her tongue and sucked on it, tilted her head right over Olette’s face and rekindled the French lip lock. They broke soon after Roxas moved on to the crook of Fuu’s neck, increased the rate of movement, and clutched Olette’s tender, jiggling breast.

“If you could shift back a little,” Roxas began, blowing onto the hickey he created. “We could get you in on some of this.”

Nodding, Fuu shuffled back for some space and Roxas lowered Olette down. Now on her back, barely able to see Fuu’s face past her impressive bust, her hands weakly tugged on the shirts hem. Understanding the sign, Fuu removed the shirt with Roxas’ help, reducing her attire to nothing but a pair of soaked panties. 

“Much better,” The brunette sighed pleasantly, winced at the continual changes in the tempo of his thrusts, and licked her lips. “I think I’d like to have another go at treating you, Fuu.”

Two of Olette’s fingers prodded Fuu’s hot, spongy folds as the silver minx shuffled over her face in a manner similar to how Roxas had sat earlier, peeled aside the sodden material, stuck the fingers inside and fanned them to part her labias. Delicious juices dribbled down her fingers, plentiful amounts dripped directly on to her nose, and the musky scent affected her body in a way Roxas could feel.

“You’ve tightened,” He groaned, rebuilding the pace up from slow to moderately harsh. He looked up to find Fuu’s misty, half-closed eye boring into him at a close range, barely a few inches away, looking like she wanted a little something from him. 

Roxas cupped her cheek, licked her nose and chin at different angles, and took her breast into his other hand. He gave her nipple a pinch, a slight twist, and stuck his tongue into her mouth as she gave a haggard moan. Was that all on his account, or did the warm mouth Olette used to cover her lower region assist in that? The latter was more than likely. 

Olette whimpered a number of times, turning to a lengthy shriek as her silky tunnel of pink shrunk around his hard shaft when she reached her peak and her lower back snapped like a coiled spring beneath her two lovers. By the time she settled down, it was time for her to writhe again; Roxas pulled out just before his penis exploded. His heavy ejaculation spurted in a series of heated pulses, the mess caking her stomach, stringing across her breasts and even reaching out to her neck and the underside of her chin. 

“Ah-ahhhhhhhhh, R-Roxas,” Olette cried, her wet lips smacking together noisily and a free hand wiping over her belly to smear the thick, sticky fluids. “Roxas, why... why not... why didn’t you do it inside me...?” 

“I had no idea whether or not you wanted me to,” He stated after he caught his breath, stroking her thigh. “I wouldn’t want to do such a thing without your consent, so I opted for the best solution.” 

“Oh... but, now that you know what I want, will you do it next time?”

“Sure thing,” He flicked a grin, slid one hand under her back and the other behind her head to sit her up in an embrace, and crushed his lips to hers. The delicious mix of his girlfriend’s honey-like juices and Olette’s natural fruity tang made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

As this happened, the silver hellcat slid into Olette’s place, lay on her back and waited patiently for the two to finish up with the passionate saliva exchange. When they did, Roxas instructed Olette to turn around and lie on top of his girlfriend. Both girls shuddered, not just on the account of their breasts and soaked loins squishing tightly together, but also on account of the sticky substance squelching slimily between their hot bodies. 

Lining himself up, Roxas prodded their juicy lower lips with the head of his stiff shaft and gave a little twist, which drove the girls mad with anticipation, and then forced the entire length between the two. The long, slow rub against their chubby labias and clitoris’ went on and on, back and forth, sometimes straight and sometimes at a random up or down angle. That was until he sharply sucked his breath in through his teeth, grabbed Olette’s hips, and muttered ‘let’s take this up a level’. 

From then on, he became a beast, thrusting in an animalistic manner that had both Fuu and Olette clutching each other tightly like sailors to a mast during a typhoon at sea and moaning aloud in a variety of erotic tones that only roused the highly determined young man on further. His balls slapped against Fuu’s loins, adding to the reasons why her head arced back and left her neck vastly displayed. Olette spotted that opportunity to hide her face away and use the smaller girl’s throat as a reliever to suckle on; something which helped tipped Fuu’s balance as she was already dancing on the edge. 

A gargling scream erupted from Fuu’s mouth as she came, tears and saliva bubbling and trailing from her lips and down her cheek, and cuddled Olette tighter. When Roxas saw this, he pulled his penis all the way back, slammed the entire length inside Olette in a single move, simultaneously scooped his hand under Fuu’s head and cranked forward, and crushed his mouth to hers. While he practically sucked and drank up Fuu’s tears and spit, Roxas continued to hump with his hips into the sandwiched brunette with a little added wriggling twist. 

Olette turned her lips to Roxas’ sweaty upper arm, which pillared beside her head as a weight support, and muffled her moans at this development. She hadn’t let go of Fuu, despite her letting go to reach up for Roxas’ shoulders, and allowed the tears to flow from her eyes as soon as the searing heat at the pit of her belly took its toll on her. Her vaginal walls constricted and squeezed around his rock-solid shaft with all their might, and her nerves rumbled gratifyingly beneath her skin as the pulsating member poured a thick, tummy-tingling liquid into her womb.

Deflated of all energy, Olette’s head dropped into the crook of the other heavily-panting girl’s neck. What a ride, she thought with flaring red cheeks, but was certain that it couldn’t possibly be over. His member was still hard, still throbbing, and his hand came up to her chin so he could hook and stick his fingers into her mouth. Apart from feeling as energetically alive as a sloth, was she complaining? Heck no.

His palm supported her chin so she didn’t really need to put the effort of holding her head up in, and enjoyed sucking on the fingers he stuck inside her mouth. What really made her tremble in delight was the way Fuu licked into her neck, Roxas nibbled on her earlobe, and he ever-so huskily whispered;

“What other costumes have you brought with you?”

...  
...

With her ragged yet lively voice muffled and barely audible, Olette could scream in ecstasy and want for release as much as she liked thanks to the gag in her mouth without creating any noise violations that’d draw any attention from the neighbours at this hour. Comprised of a thick woollen sock that tied around and knotted at her cheek, she also used it as a reliever for her teeth to bite down into as the other teenage beauty and the handsome young man she desired played Hell upon her curvaceous body in a manner of vulgar ways that’d already pushed her over the brink of release several times before. One notable condition of the sock, which was taken from the laundry basket in Roxas’ room, was that it was unwashed and had a tremendous tang of rotten cheese. Oddly enough, or maybe not so considering her obscure fetish, she’d asked to have this tied to her because of it.

The otherwise horrid essence danced on her tongue, which continued to lick the material, like a firewalker on smouldering hot coals. In a similar fashion, though the smells rather played her tiny nose hairs like the strings during a heavy metal guitar riff, the fern green Y-fronts that’d also been pilfered from Roxas’ dirty washing seemed to aid her descent into a state of bestial madness. Applied in a rather simpler manner, the pants had just been pulled over the top of her head like a cheap Zorro mask with the crotch portion at the front to cover her nose, the elastic waistband running over her top lip, and ruffled strands of dark brown hair jutting out the leg holes.

What was an enticing baby doll nightdress looked more like a championship belt now, crumpled and formed around her stomach to make access to her tender regions, after its initial ‘motor churning’ function had been played. At times throughout this torment she wanted to control her own arms and legs, to be able to get up or roll over on top of her friend so she could have some time to be the one in charge of this ‘playtime’, yet other times she just felt too comfortable to ever want to let go. Not that she could let go, mind, because she had been tied up in a position only manageable to those with decent enough flexibility and couldn’t budge an inch in any direction. The unsynchronised wriggle of each toe, the rapid rise and fall of her chest and the continual muscle twitches and spasms was most she could manage in a way of movement. 

Fuu’s hot, wet lips suckled their way across the underside of Olette’s slightly plump thighs, adding wide blobs of saliva to the ludicrously sweaty flesh that appeared glossy under the lamplight, and both hands clasped the sides with firm fingers. From the way that she leaned in her position, on her knees with her feet tucked under her cute derrière, her amazing breasts squashed into the brunette’s gorgeous buttocks and the slight movements grazed her erect nipples across the skin. Every now and again, she had to pause and awkwardly shuffle on her knees whilst she jaggedly twisted her hips. 

She found that that was the trouble with having a large, harshly vibrating dildo, which she’d lovingly named ‘Roxas’, slipped all the way up and stretching her rectum wide. Whilst it was a pleasure to use, it was always very difficult to sit comfortably, even when her butt wasn’t in contact with a surface. Still, she didn’t want to take it out yet, not until Roxas gave the say-so. After all, he was the one who inserted it upon her person because he loved to watch her squirm in that adorable manner of hers. 

The young man himself lay on his back underneath Olette, the hot, sticky sweat of his chest and her back sticking them together like Velcro, used his fingers to teasingly tickle her smooth armpits and his mouth to wetly suckle the underside of her upper arm an inch below the elbow. To the very hilt, his large phallus locked up the small, tight passageway of her anus, and throbbed agreeably each time her muscles intermittently clenched. The heels of his feet dug into the mattress to channel some extra oomph in the gentle, controlled rock of his hips. 

Access to Olette’s most highly sensitive areas was perfectly simple for Fuu from the position she’d restrained her in. Among some of the items on the shopping list, wide leather cuffs with bronze buckles, the fanciful specialist kinds you couldn’t just buy from any old shop on the market, secured her wrists and ankles above her head to the metallic headboard.

A clear strip of body tape across the small outer lips held a two and a half inch long ‘love egg’ lengthways along the sodden crack of Olette’s dripping precious area, the half-inch being the amount that stimulated her swollen clitoris, and noiselessly vibrated away at a fairly decent power output. When Fuu decided to take the action up a notch or two, with an agreeing nod to Roxas, she spun the rotary setting to maximum power with her thumb and alongside Roxas she revelled in the beautiful, shuddery whine that dispelled into the makeshift oral restraint their friend wore. On all fours, Fuu leant over Olette, placed her hands down on the pillow to either side of the brunette’s and her boyfriend’s heads, and squished her juicy vaginal lips down upon her friends to take a share of the toy’s extreme electrical judders.

The shrill moan that rolled its way across the silver haired beauty’s tongue from the base of her throat as her tiny pink pebble took most of the slack accompanied the tight, vice-like claw into the pillow and the balls of her feet dug into the sheets as her knees locked. The Goddamn sexy manner in which her body straightened out like an arrow after a thousand sharp, stinging prickles sparked upward her spine forced her hips to push down firmer, her shoulders to pull back so the blades pinched together, and a stray tear to roll from the corner of her eye. 

Roxas’ expression froze like he’d just witnessed her dislocate her lower jaw and consume a whole caribou in one bite. The gorgeous pink tinge that adorned her cheeks added to the remarkable cuteness of her dreamy countenance, half-closed eye with the crystal track lined down her cheek and wobbly lower lip. 

Fuu’s hips started to move and her loins ground against Olette’s, their moist lower lips squelching noisily together, and more and more adorable little squeaks and moans on her part filled the frenzied air. The vibrations and the sensational feeling of Olette’s wet flesh against her own was purely incredible, and looking down at her boyfriend, his name slipped off her tongue in a drawn out moan.

“Roxas...!”

To him, her moan was a calling. He raised his hand and, ever so gently, he seized the nape of her neck and drew her down into a kiss. 

Soon enough both girls released, not once but three times in this position over a short course, and a plentiful mixture of their bodily fluids spilled over Olette’s stomach and breasts and dripped onto the sheets beneath. It was then time for them to pack up and rest, for the late night had drawn in. 

In the blue-gray darkness, Roxas, Fuu and Olette cuddled up together under the sheets. Physically drained and sweaty, the brunette’s forehead rested against Roxas’ collarbone as she slept quite peacefully, evident from her soft, relaxed breaths. The young man seemed weary and Fuu also had yet to drift away, as she laid her head on the pillow with her lips to his pink cheek and a hand upon his right shoulder.

“Did Olette manage to pick up any little outfits for you to try on?”

“As requested,” She nodded slowly, her heavy eyelids falling.

“Good,” He mumbled with a smile. “I suppose, now, we’re also gonna have to make some slight changes to the breakfast arrangements.” 

...  
...  
...

In the morning, Olette had been left alone in the bed to give the poor, tuckered-out cherub time to recover after all she’d been put through during the previous evening. The other two went downstairs, postponed breakfast in consideration to their friend, and decided to keep themselves occupied whilst they waited. 

On the soft, ankle-high grass out in his neatly maintained back garden, bathed in a warm beam if hazy morning sunlight, Roxas made out with his girlfriend in a passionate frenzy. Lashing, salivating tongues, firm, intimate strokes with the fingertips and content moans were all part of the heated package. On their sides, their scantily-clad forms clung together so tight anyone would be certain that they’d moulded into one another like a pair of clay figurines, he tenderly caressed her raised thigh whilst he supported her head with his other hand, and Fuu hugged him with one arm around his torso and the other flung limply over his shoulder. 

Five factors coursed what felt like electricity along the sensitive network of her nerves, from the base of her neck to her little wiggling toes on her right foot. First was the wild thrash of Roxas’ tongue inside her hot mouth, the second was his fingers and palm massaging her bare thigh, the third was the intermittent bite of the cool breeze, overly enhanced by the dabs of morning dew that picked up from the grass and moistened her pale skin, the fourth was the way her supple breasts squished to his tough chest, and lastly was the rub of his bulky erection in a series of teasing, snake-like slithers with his hips, which tickled a wanting squeak from her lungs with each grind against her panty-covered crotch. 

Birdsong barely masked the further series of content moans, which neither of them even attempted to suppress. If they drew any attention to which the results led to them being watched, it didn’t bother them. It was that thrill-seeker mental attitude that made them do it in the first place.

Little did they know, they were actually being watched by someone through a small gap in the fence. A beautiful young woman of twenty one with short hair the shade of sapphire and iris’ to match, Aqua had a clear view of the two teens from the side. Leaning forward on her knees, busty chest parallel to the ground, her left hand propped on the fence panel and her right covered her agape mouth. 

When she looked out her bedroom window that morning after waking up, she thought that her tired mind was playing tricks on her. She threw her dressing gown on over her thigh-length nightshirt, rushed out into the garden and peeked through the gap to get a closer look, and to ensure that she wasn’t still dreaming. Now that she could see that it was all real, and the neighbour she’d always regarded as her ‘little brother’ was out in the garden doing some very naughty things with girl who’d barely any clothes on. 

Aqua leaned back and gulped. She glanced down at herself, at the right hand that fell from her mouth, made its way into her gown and under the hem of the nightshirt to her panty-covered loins, and the fingers that poked around to determine how wet this had made her. Exceedingly, was the answer, as proven by the slickness that clung to her fingertips. 

‘Don’t tell me that I’m...’ She winced in panic. ‘...I’m getting turned on by this? Spying on Roxas while he’s... Oh, God, I can’t be...’

She looked back again through the gap, her cheeks alight with a scarlet hue. 

Shifting all his weight onto his knees and elbow, Roxas slowly rolled forward to lay Fuu on her back, kept a hold of her thigh and continued with his dry humps. The grass dully crunched beneath them. Not long after this change in position, Roxas ended the kiss and put his sweaty brow to Fuu’s. 

“I sure hope you’re not posting these things on the internet or selling them on to any of your friends for a quick buck,” Roxas joshed, his countenance strenuous and his breath shaky.

“Tempting scheme,” She hummed. 

The referral was toward the tripod-mounted camcorder aimed at them from a few feet away. Its presence had been tolerated several times before, and has thus far tallied up over sixteen sizzling hours of Roxas and Fuu’s love time in stunning high-quality and superb stereo sound. Large memory cards were used to capture all the lengthy detail without loss of quality and the power cable attached it to the mains to keep the battery going. As they were outside, an extension cord ran from a partial gap in the back door. 

“Personal indulgence,” Fuu assured him in a relaxed whisper, licked the tip of his nose, and kissed his lips.

“Oh,” His eyebrow flickered in interest. “You loaded them onto my computer, didn’t you? Are the files still there?”

Fuu nodded, and a Roxas suitably grinned boyishly.

“How about we all watch them together, later on tonight? You, me and Olette? Hey, we could even make some with her included, if you wanted to.”

Fuu nodded again, this time trying to mimic his smile. Her lips twitched in failure, so she instead licked his chin with the full surface of her tongue with the intention on reaching his nose. She reached his bottom lip, but by that time he’d already cottoned on and decided to intervene in the path she was set to take. Her tongue met the underneath of his, which followed the rotation of his neck and circled around to push back and down into her mouth.

Surprised, she put up a Hell of a fight despite having been caught on the back foot. Victory was, however, deemed hers the moment he unexpectedly withdrew like a conscientious objector, but there wasn’t to be any celebrations. He’d pulled away for a good reason, a greater reason, which once again caught her out.

Both of Roxas’ hands came to Fuu’s ribs, fingers wriggling in anticipation, and he dug his nose beneath the hitched hem of her camisole top like a hound checking the soil for that special bone it’d buried in the ground. As his nose scooped, riding the top higher to uncover more of her flesh, his tongue dragged along to make a wide salivation trail.

“Oooohhh,” Fuu shuddered, her visible eye squeezed shut and her head arcing back. 

His nose made it all the way up to her jugular notch before he stopped, blew softly on wet line down the crevice of her marvellous breasts, and cupped around each mound from underneath with a fresh squeeze. The heat from her breasts scorched his scarlet cheeks as he licked and suckled on the skin between them with conviction. He raised his head up after some time, feeling content with the array of whimpers and moans from his girlfriend, and pressed both squishy mounds firmly together. 

The cute pink nipples were so irresistibly pert they literally made his mouth water. So, after a little addition of saliva, which poured off the tip of his tongue like raspberry coulis from a jug and branched off on four different trails down the perfectly round hill of hot flesh and his fingers, he gently sucked on her right bud. The left suffered attention from his finger and thumb, the former digit having hooked around the nipple and the latter continuously applying varied amounts of pressure upon it in a series of vigorous rubs. 

Convulsive gasps from Fuu’s trembling, drooling lips directed up towards the sky. Her hands had nothing to do except clutch at the grass, but when the blades tore so easily from the ground each time she balled her fists, she settled them on top of Roxas’. Her heels dug into the floor, aiding the buck of her hips as she done her best to grind her soaked, burning loins against the quivering lump in his shorts.

On the other side of the fence, Aqua’s fingers had slipped into her drenched knickers and played a hazardously rough game on her slick lower lips and clitoris. Oh, her mind hazily moaned, does that look like so much fun. While she got along fine with guys in general, she’d never actually dated a guy before. Was this what she was missing out on?

Roxas ripped his lips away from the first nipple with a squelchy smack, nipped the left bud with his teeth, and suckled much harder as he simultaneously kneaded the jiggling mounds. The constant bump of her crotch against his raging erection drove him mad, so he wanted to do something about it. For a moment he let go of her right breast and pushed down his shorts to free and relieve his penis from the material restriction before grabbing her again, pressed his pelvis down, crushing his hardness to her searing, squidgy lower lips, and roughly chafed his underside on her. With each stroke, he also circled his thumbs to apply pressure on her tender breasts. 

Driven closer to euphoria, Fuu crossed her ankles on Roxas’ lower back and interlocked her fingers on the nape of his neck. Whimpering in a high pitched tone, just as the powerful staff dragged over her clitoris through the thin panty cover, she hit her target and a heavy gush of her release spilled from her tight opening. 

Not long after, Roxas pulled his lips off her nipple with a happy sigh. His tongue, dribbling in a long string, twirled to ‘lasso’ the transparent string around the area he’d made wet. He then turned his eyes to Fuu’s hazy countenance, kissed down from her forehead, the bridge of her cute nose and to her upper lip, tilted his head slowly and twirled his tongue around the one that slyly peeked out from her mouth. Both his hands still grabbed her breasts, and continued to knead them as they played their out-of-mouth tongue tango.

“R-release...” She mumbled shakily during the dance.

“Sorry Fuu?” 

She didn’t repeat herself; rather she went ahead and made it clear what she wanted with a physical touch. Fuu slid her hands between their stomachs, fingers smoothly sliding their way around the solid shaft made moist by her release and still pressed to her, and she proceeded to slowly stimulate his organ with use of her fingers and palm. Her touch drove such a delightful shiver from the tip of his penis to the base of his neck. 

“Ah... you want me to... I understand,” He licked across her upper row of teeth, looked softly into her one, half-closed eye, and formed an ‘O’ with his lips to blow aside the silver strands that covered her other one. He could have used his hands, but they still had their place upon her fabulous chest. 

Her skin was now bleached a tentative vermillion as he met with her entire face. Smiling, he proceeded to caringly smother her unveiled half with butterfly kisses. Perhaps a bit of a timid reaction, her hands started to mindlessly jerk his penis at a furious pace.

“Fuu,” Roxas groaned through his teeth. “It feels really good like that.”

His hands came off her chest, rooted the palm heels into the ground beside either shoulder as if he were set to do a few press-ups, and he raised his butt higher. Putting his hips at an angle, he poked the tip of his bulbous head in her bellybutton. Fuu sorrowfully wailed into his ear and tugged his long shaft harder until it finally burst into the little hollow of her flat stomach. 

Portions of the gungey load leaked through the gaps and flew up in a blobby spray across her belly. A hefty, creamy puddle with the consistency of a pancake mixture spread in a wide blossom and run down her sides in streams, and a few sticky string-like globs drizzled from the head of his penis to add. 

Through the gap in the fence, Aqua witnessed for the first time a male’s ejaculation. Her eyes bugged, jaw hung in awe, and shoulders trembling. Her bodily fluids gushed down her legs, but she paid no mind to it. 

After Roxas pressed up, he and Fuu cast a blushing glance down at the created mess. The warm texture obviously felt good on her skin for her to take one hand off his shaft and smudge it around in a big circle with her palm like it were a sort of sun tan lotion, draw some up between her breasts and then to her mouth. 

“Would you like a bit more?” He asked in a husky voice, having watched his girlfriend enjoyably lick her hand clean. When she nodded, he shifted up to straddle her stomach without actually sitting down on her, but keeping his weight up with his knees. 

He rested the underside of his huge erection between her breasts and his testicles on her solar plexus, twitched from the sensation of mixed moisture from his saliva, his semen, her juices and her sweat, and cupped her sweet cheeks with both hands. Fuu, in turn, used her hands to push her breasts together and encase the thick cylinder within the warmth of her supple flesh. The stained tip easily reached her luscious lips, which eagerly suckled the hot bulb the instant it came within range. The squelches and gummed smacks created by her actions jingled teasingly in his ears. 

Both her eyes were visible, and it was the one she kept concealed that he watched adoringly. His thumb stroked that crested scar and, for one reason or another, he was ever so tempted to just rub the gooey head of his penis against it. 

She just happened to open her eyes at that point of thought, and gazed up at him with all the cunning and craft of a vixen. Her lips made an audible, glutinous ‘pop’ when they left the tip, the surface and underneath of her tongue made an agonisingly slow whip around the head, and her hands relaxed from her breasts. 

“F-Fuu? What’re you doing...?”

Roxas was positive he knew what she was going to do, but he just couldn’t believe it. Could this girl read his mind? 

Fuu’s left hand took the head of his member, raised it from her chest and, having made sure he pushed his hips forward a bit, applied it to her left cheek just below the eye like an icepack. Her eyelid fell as he gently nudged his hips back and forth, while her right eye stayed open to admire the ‘child in a sweetshop’ expression he pulled. The keen, throbbing shaft brushed by her nose and over her lips, so naturally she poked out her tongue and licked away at it. Her left hand continued to hold the head, and her right hand stroked the topside like it was her very own pet. 

‘That looks really... sexy,’ Aqua thought, and flicked her tongue across her lower lip to scoop up the dribble. She could see clearly that Roxas was rubbing his penis on the girl’s face, and that he was biting his teeth together hard and shivering. Was he close to...? 

Yes, yes he was. Roxas came again, releasing onto Fuu’s closed left eye and in her hair. His shoulders raggedly rose and fell along with his harsh breath, and he remained hunched over Fuu with both hands still cupping her cheeks. 

Despite the mess, Fuu’s open right eye glimmered with love. Removing his t-shirt, Roxas stepped off of her, slid down on his side to lie beside her and used his scrunched up top to wipe away some of the release. 

“I’m not entirely sure why I wanted to do that,” Roxas admitted after he cleared up as much as he could and kissed her nose. “But thank you for allowing me.” 

Fuu smiled, and took his shirt off his hands. It was damp and sticky, perfect for her to nuzzle her face into, and good for muffling her voice. She’d need it, because Roxas had just sidled down to her legs with a one-track gleam in his blue eyes as he stared straight down at her soaked precious area and licked his lips.

Hunched forward, Roxas lowered his mouth and slowly dragged his tongue upward from her slick panty-covered crevice, over the little hard nub and on her naval. He came down again, latched on to the waistband of her panties with his teeth, and pulled with a great force back up to her sticky bellybutton. She gasped and thrashed as he tightened the wet fabric against her and helped it to ride up into her body, but he kept her mostly still by pushing down on her inner thighs with his forearms and gripping her sides with firm hands. 

“Mm, you’ve been incredibly wet all this morning, Fuu. Your panties are laden, and they’re sticking to you like an extra layer of skin,” He whispered, licking her juicy folds through the material. “Your body, it’s all so soft, warm and squidgy... you must be really taken in by the idea of people watching you, huh?”

With his left hand, he pinched the waistband and kept it pulled tight by her belly. Two fingers from his right peeled aside the resulting cameltoes, pushed in to the second knuckle with a broken squelch, and slowly thrust back and forth. Her clitoris came under fire from his teeth and lips, which nipped and sucked on the pebble like a devil. 

“Hnnn... yahhh...” Fuu squealed and her back arched. It didn’t surprise Roxas that she came so quickly, however the tidal flow that poured into his mouth and splashed over his chin sure did. He swallowed hard, kissed either thigh, and got up onto his knees. 

“Fuu, do you want to keep on going, or would you rather head back inside now to see if Olette’s up so we could have breakfast first?” 

“Proceed,” She answered wearily. 

Roxas nodded, slipped his hands under her thighs and closed them together, pushing her knees forward.

“Okay then, if you say so... I suppose it’s not like a little appetiser beforehand would spoil our appetites in this case, will it?”

He rested the back of her knees on his right shoulder, shuffled forward and raised her hips and butt off the grass. His left arm crossed over her thighs, hugged them to his opposite shoulder and dropped his right hand down to peel her panties off her. He performed the removal slowly as he spent time lapping at her thigh and sucking on her knee, and gently rocking his hips to stroke his solid shaft between her soft, raised buttocks.

Once her soggy panties had been removed, he cast them aside to where Fuu had just placed his shirt. The underside of his lengthy penis pressed between her labias as he leant forward and kissed her forehead. 

With Aqua, the collar of her dressing gown was clenched between her teeth as she tried to make as little noise as possible, unlike the two she watched, and her heart pumped with all the adrenaline of a bungee jumper. Her interest peaked greatly at the sight of the young man as he lined himself up for penetration.

‘His thing, it’s huge! I wonder how a girl that dinky could take something that big inside her... I’m not even sure if I’d be able to if he... Oh, don’t start thinking like that,’ Sweat trickled down her forehead and over her brow as the heat within her body rapidly expanded. ‘No, don’t you dare get any ideas into your head. You’re not going to try and cut in on this business with Roxas... you’re not interested in him, or... his...’

She suddenly noticed another presence with those two. Another girl, another familiar, friendly face she deemed a close relative, like a little sister, staggered out into the morning light like a drunkard leaving an alehouse after lockup. 

‘Olette...? No, not you, too!’ Aqua had to look a few times in disbelief, once again feeling unsure if this was a dream or reality. Why would Olette dress up like THAT...? 

Something like a mini supernova exploded in the pit of her stomach, forcing her hunched, rigid body to suddenly uncoil and rattle the fence panel as her shoulder banged against it. Aqua’s head flung back, bit down on her lower lip and squealed through her teeth. 

“Oh, Go-” Teary eyed, she slapped a hand over her mouth and twisted her upper body to perform a sharp spin. Her butt thumped onto the floor, the back of her shoulders again caused the panel to rattle when she slumped against it, and the hand she had between her legs cupped her spilling loins as firmly as she could manage while at the same time she haplessly kicked her heels into the grass in a scrambled frenzy to push her knees up to her chest. 

She knew, for sure, that she’d attracted attention. Whether or not they’d choose to investigate was the real thing she worried about-

“Morning,” Greeted a bland yet curious voice from above.

Stunned in horror and embarrassment, Aqua’s eyes slowly trailed up. 

...  
...  
...


	6. Chapter 6

Important note; for those who don’t know me very well, my mind and my plans change like the weather. In this instance, I have decided to alter Xion’s appearance slightly, only in the respect that I am going to give her a tongue stud, ‘bar’ nipple piercings, and two tattoos; one on her lower back, way down on her lower back that is, and one of her front, again way down the front. It would be in keeping with her character in this story, a Goth/punk chick, and a fair number of my friends are Goths/punks and they do enjoy a good tattoo/piercing here and there. If you don’t like the idea, for whatever reason, send me a review/private message with your email address and I will forward you a copy of the story with the original unedited Xion. 

And to think, when I originally started this story I only planned three chapters and three girls for Roxas; Fuu, Olette and Naminé! 

...  
...  
...

Naminé's cute sleeping face scrunched as someone persisted to wake her up. Moaning in protest through tightly sealed lips, she rolled onto her front and covered her head with her hands as if ducking from an explosion.

"Wakey wakey, honey-muffin, your breakfast is nearly ready," The mattress sunk on her left side, where someone had knelt down and proceeded to pretend they were chewing on her exposed forearms with their lips. "Num num num num num."

"Mnnnnnnn," Naminé moaned again, and squinted as the disturber seized her wrists in a single hand and held them in their place over her head as they rolled her onto her side and lipped her exposed cheek. "Okay, okay, I'll be up in a minute, mummy..."

Smiling, her mother, one Quistis Trepe, pushed her rimless oval glassed back up the bridge of her nose and ducked back in to lip her cheek again. This time, her free hand wove into the open gap in Naminé's shirt and tickled under her arm. Naminé's reaction was instantaneous, being very ticklish.

"I think 'now' is the answer I'm looking for," She teased as Naminé wriggled and giggled. "I need you to say I'll get up right now, mummy," She playfully commanded.

Cracking after a few seconds, Naminé begged for mercy.

"I-I'll get up right no-NOOOOOWWWW," The intensity increased. Naminé's struggling feet kicked away the sheets. "I'll get up right now, mummy!"

"That's a good girl," Her mother stopped, removed her fingers from Naminé's shirt so she could wipe away the ruffled hairs and kiss her forehead, then released her grip on Naminé's wrists as she sat up and swung her legs off the bed. "Now I'll go and wake your sister up. See you downstairs."

Pushing herself up into a seated position, Naminé watched her mother leave her room through very-awake eyes. She drew her knees up closer to her chest, the hem of her wrinkled white shirt falling softly off her bare thighs to her waist, exposing her small, pale blue panties.

Quistis Trepe was a teacher, recently transferred and the whole reason why the family had moved to Twilight Town. She was so unbelievably popular with her students that she'd gained a dedicated fan club known as the 'Trepies' within a few months of arrival. Many, many students looked up to her, whether through inspiration, admiration or raging hormones, and the teachers wished they could harness the same level of respect from their students as she did.

If only they knew how childish and crazy she could be when she was at home.

'I really should just buy myself an alarm clock to save the hassle,' She thought as she slid one leg off the bed. Her silver ankle bracelet jingled as her bare foot touched down on the wood floor and reacted to the slight chill.

Through the wall, she heard her twin sister cry out as their mother subjected her to the same wake-up method she'd just experienced. At that point, Naminé wondered if it would be a good idea for them to go back to sharing a room, that way only one of them would have to worry about being woken up in such a manner.

'It's a viable option. I'll have a word with Xion about it later,' She nodded to herself.

Naminé leaned across to reach for her red-rimmed oval glasses on the nightstand. She was short-sighted like her mother was, but unlike her mother, she never wore her specs outside the house. It wasn't vanity as such, with them on she appeared to be so cute people always had a tendency to fuss over her like she were a fluffy-faced kitten from one of those novelty calendars, and the attention embarrassed her more than anything. So, to avoid it, she wore contact lenses, which she hated with a passion.

She stood up and walked across the room to her desk. Partway, she checked her shirt in the mirror.

The crinkles weren't a problem, so she ignored those. She adjusted the collar to how it should be, rolled her sleeves so they were level again and gave it a general brush down. The top four buttons were left undone as they were, exposing the shallow valley between her small breasts.

Unlike all the other girls of their age, Naminé and her identical twin sister, Xion, were neither tall nor average in height. Standing at a meagre four feet and nine inches, they were regularly mistaken by one and all for seventh graders, which just so happened to be the point in life when each of them stopped properly growing. The childlike characteristics they'd retained alongside the height were mostly their facial proportions such as the big, round eyes, a small nose and chin, while personality-wise, they'd maintained childish shyness and naivety around most people.

Cute, cuddly and beautiful as they were, guys tended to avoid them and head straight for the cold showers. Anyone at the school who wasn't aware they were both eighteen didn't question why they were there in the twelfth grade with the 'older students'. Their mother was a child prodigy back in the day, and they figured her daughters took after her in that respect.

And they all eagerly waited to see if her daughters would take after their mother in body, too. She, too, looked young for her age, being thirty-two but not looking a single day over nineteen, and had maintained a body that'd make a swimwear model green with envy; slender limbs, shapely hips, tight buttocks and round, D-cup breasts. Trumping all those aspects though were her facial features, especially the eyes.

Dignified, calm and kind, normally her eyes could warm the cockles of anyone's heart just like a mug of hot cocoa on a cold winter's day. With the slightest of changes, like for when she might take an interest in something, for example, she could turn that dignified, heart-warming mug of cocoa into a sultry saucepan of boiling hot jam thrown straight into the face. It had to be said that her daughter's eyes had their own charm and the effects were similar, only they were more 'Awwwww!' than 'Phwooooar!'

Combing the out of place hairs down with her fingers, she continued on to her desk to collect a few bits before she headed down for breakfast.

...

...

Sitting down to the healthy, nutritional and traditional Trepe family breakfast, which consisted of baked beans on toast, low-fat mixed-berry yoghurt and a glass of pure orange juice, Naminé routinely switched between each mouthful and defining addition to the drawing she had out on the A4 sketchpad beside her plate. Quite the budding artist, her Manga-esque style rivalled some of the greatest in terms of quality and creativity, including the likes of Kozue Amano, Masamune Shirow and Tony Taka, and works numerous sources had commissioned her provided a tasty income for someone still in school. Currently, a client from a videogame company had her working on designs for a hero with a magical blade to suit a saga spanning many dimensions filled with colourful characters and environments.

"Looks like your picture's coming along nicely," Her mother observed as she leant past her with another plate of beans on toast and placed it in the spot for the currently absent twin sister. "What did you say it was for, again?"

"It's a character for a videogame," Naminé leaned forward again. "I've been asked to provide at least eight different concepts for the main character following their requirements, trying different clothes and hairstyles, that sort of thing. After that, they need me to work on a range of supporting characters."

"Sounds like they've been keeping you busy the whole summer," Her mother went back to the cooker to serve up her portions of beans, and continued talking with Naminé without looking back. "It's not one of those violent games with the guns and blood, I hope."

"I try to steer clear of that genre where I can."

"Glad to hear that," She returned to the table, and sat down opposite Naminé. "Has the company set an immediate deadline for the work?"

Pausing to look at her mother, who calmly stared back at her over the top of her rimless oval glasses, she knew what she was angling at. Nervously, she twiddled the pen around her fingers.

"...No, nothing immediate."

"Then, might I suggest you take a break for a while? It'd do you good to head out for a day with your friends, rather than wasting your summer away on an assignment of no pressing value," Noticing her faint smile and the way her eyes narrowed knowingly, it almost seemed to Naminé that her mother enjoyed watching her squirm in embarrassment. "I'm sure if you were to give Roxas call, the two of you could go on another one of your dates."

"T-they're not dates!" Naminé pathetically squeaked.

Yes, there were times before and during the summer period where the two of them would meet up and go someplace nice to see some interesting sights, meet some other interesting people and taste some interesting foods... but they were most certainly not dates, not by a long chalk. Even if he always heeded her request to hold hands as they walked through the markets, or bought her that honey of an ankle bracelet she really cherished and never took off, or cuddled together during the sudden rainstorm over at Sunset Hill, or kissed her cheek when they said their goodbyes, they were never considered dates. They were just two friends going out on a common-garden 'this is not a date' daytrip.

"Oh? Has the meaning of the word 'date' changed since I'd last been on one?" Her voice low and husky, her mother placed her elbows on the table, laced her fingers together and rested her chin on top. "The two of you went out for dinners, walks along the beach and, on more than one occasion, sat down to watch the sunset together... that sounds very much like the kind of thing I used to do on a 'date', sweetie-pie."

Biting her lip as her cheeks flared, Naminé wanted to try and play down the importance of her time with Roxas in her mother's eyes. If she thought they were getting even a little bit serious, her mother would take her through that embarrassing discussion again about the birds, bees, kinky outfits, why it's a good idea to keep stocked up with whipped cream and cherries, and how to achieve the hardest orgasms.

While there was the clarification the talk on the subject wasn't what was considered to be 'oral sex', and 'fellatio' wasn't the way an Italian chef gave an instruction on how to neatly slice fish, the practical part was even more awkward. In all her virgin years, she never imagined she'd be learning to do weird things with her mouth to a yoghurt-covered banana whilst being told to pretend it was a guy's tool.

And whether she'd be able to hold her nerve and perform as instructed during the real thing was another matter.

"H-he was just showing me around the town," Naminé's voice virtually drowned out at the end as she exaggerated the focus needed for her artwork. Her forehead was an inch from the page, and her chin tucked in to really hide her heavy red blush.

"'Showing you around the town'? Sounds very much like a euphemism, to me," Quistis suppressed a giggle as Naminé squeaked, her shoulders jerked, and lead on her mechanical pencil snapped. "You both found all the hottest tourist spots, I imagine."

"M-mummy..."

"Sorry, dear," Quistis apologised, with the smile still there in her eyes. "You left yourself open for that one. Speaking of which, I bet you'd keep your hotspots open all night if it meant receiving plenty of visits from his-"

"Pleeaaaase, stoooooop," Naminé whined, almost on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," She apologised again, giggling heartily. "In all seriousness, though, I do think it's high time you made it clear to him your feelings. He's a lovely boy, and the two of you are a great match."

"Y-you think so?"

"I know so," Her mother reached forward and clasped her hands to emphasise her emotional support. "A person would have to be blind, mad or both to not notice how cute you two kids look when you're together. And the sooner you are the better."

Naminé's shoulders trembled as she felt a question arise. It was a question that had to be asked, not necessarily one she wanted to.

"...What about Xion? She likes him, too."

"Now, you already know the answer to that one, sweetie," Her mother whispered as her thumbs soothingly rubbed on the back of her hands. "Take a moment to think about it. It'll come to you in a second."

Naminé took a moment, and the answer flooded in as the question busted like a paper dam. Yes, she already knew the answer; this situation was an echo of the relationship between her mother, her late father and their mad auntie Jihl ('Mad' as in always seriously angry at someone or something, not as in a certified Cadbury's fruit n' nut). The knowledge hadn't been with her long, about a week, as was the revelation her and Xion's two cousins, auntie Jihl's daughters, were actually their half-sisters. She didn't know if they already knew that, but if they did, they've kept schtum about it.

Shyly, she responded, "W-we share him?"

"That's the one," Her mother said chirpily. "Just like your aunt and I did with your father, Lord rest his soul. And if there's any guy I know from a glance who would be man enough to handle the love of both my girls, Roxas is that guy. I reckon he could even handle all those other girls who look at him in class at the same time, too, if you ever felt inclined to have a wealth-sharing party amongst your friends."

The comedic tone and wiggling of her mother's thin eyebrows didn't necessarily relay she meant that last statement to be a joke. Unblinking, Naminé stared thoughtfully at her mother as she let go of her hands. Even if it was a joke, the idea didn't sit uncomfortably with her, not with the way her mother had drilled how important it was to keep a sexual relationship on top form through experimentation, and she'd be glad to have someone else there to help prevent her usual nervous disposition from surfacing and forcing her to chicken out at the last minute. To reject someone like Roxas at such a time wouldn't just be a spanner in the works; it would be the whole bloody tool chest and workbench thrown into the cogs of their relationship.

"O-okay, that's... I'm happy with that," Regaining her shyness on the overall subject, Naminé managed to relax once more.

"Wonderful. Oh, and if you do plan to have some fun with that handsome scamp under my roof while I'm in the house, you'd have to let me in on the action once in a while."

Smiling vaguely and quietly reaching for her orange juice, trying to avoid her mother's gaze and put the gone discussion really far behind her, Naminé spotted her sister coming down the stairs. As per usual, Xion, with a pair of oval glasses similar to Naminé's only with black rims, had her large headphones on as she grooved her way to the lower level.

A particular dance style known as rebolation, consisting mainly of loose arm and leg movements and seamless gliding across the floor, became all the rage for teenagers in recent months. Despite its difficulties, many persevered to learn what it was all about, and had become quite good at the whole game. One of the lucky ones was Xion who, despite no previous experience in any dance forms, learnt quickly enough and made it look as though it came as natural to her as breathing oxygen.

Boy-bloody-howdy, did she make it look good. Each morning, she starts to practice the dance more or less from the moment she wakes up, and that means she dances in the clothes she slept in. Clothes being the minimalist word, she only slept in her panties. In this case she wore black-laced briefs, leaving all else of her skinny, lightly-toned body to show. Much like the anklet worn by Naminé, Xion wore a silver spiralling armband on her upper left arm which was a gift to her from the boy they both had feelings for, and cherished it just as much. Another piece, or rather two pieces of jewellery currently visible were the steel barbell nipple piercings she had done less than a year ago, along with the currently hidden tongue stud, to which their mother had to attend the session to ensure the body piercer she was in fact old enough to have it done despite her youthful appearance.

Their mother also had to be present for Xion’s other body modifications, the two tattoos she had done, barely four months ago. It was their good friend Yuffie who suggested the idea of getting a tattoo, being a bearer of a few herself, and also a bearer of piercings, which she also suggested. Yuffie’s piercings were on the upper part of her right ear, a ring on her lip, and quite the honey of a bananabell piercing for her navel. She also recalled Yuffie sporting nipple piercings, ring type, which she showed off in the changing rooms at school once, and while not Naminé’s cup of tea they were quite nice, especially on Yuffie.

The tattoos also weren’t Naminé’s cup of tea, although Xion swore to her she’d look great with even just a little one, and her sister did kind of put little ideas in her head so she had recently been thinking about possibly getting one sometime in the future, perhaps, maybe. Having said all that the designs her twin sister wore were born from her natural artistic flare, and handed them over for her to get done wherever she wanted them placed. Naminé figure it was Yuffie who’d come up with the placement ideas, as Xion certainly wouldn’t have figured those places out herself.

The first one, way down her lower back, was an all-black design, consisting of a heart which was exactly the same one she was using as the logo for the game she was designing for, a small crown atop the heart, and extravagant, well-coordinated swirls shaped into glorious wings spread wide and almost reaching hip to hip. The second, located in an area Naminé would never imagine ever getting one, was another design from the game, which she’d labelled as the ‘Nobody’ logo. Xion liked it a lot and went for it, even though Naminé had some other alternatives which she thought looked better, but at the end of the day it was her decision. The base of the tattoo started from the middle of her chubby pubic mound, reached up and finished a quarter of an inch below her navel. 

The pair of oversized headphones connected via cable to the slim MP3 player she had slipped down the back of her briefs, no doubt churning out a funky club mix to suit her sexy hip work and smooth gliding across the open floored living room/kitchen. From her bewitching movements, the fluid motions of her hands, feet, hips and shoulders, it was almost like watching an exotic animal ritualistically try to attract a mate, to which in this case, would receive an immediate response from every hot-blooded male within a ten-mile radius like salivating dogs to a meat festival.

Using the complicated pivot-heel footwork, Xion slid into the sunlight which poured in through the room-spanning patio doors, making her moist skin glisten and appear as if she herself was sculpted from glass. Halting somewhere in the middle, her feet stationary, she rocked her hips and swayed her shoulders. Her hands swept outward and low in a wide semi circle like she was trying to keep balanced, pulled back to her shoulders as if she were ready to push someone else away, then alternated in a continuous motion as if she were combing her hair back with her fingers. Again, they swept outwards for a moment, and when the rocking and swaying motions of her hips and shoulders heavily increased, she put her hands to her ears like the music was deafening.

Dropping her arms to her sides, her legs and feet kicked back into action. Considering the speed and complicity, there appeared to be very little concentration shown in Xion's expression as she hazily gazed at the floor and mouthed along to the words of the song. She reached the table, repeated some of the hand movements she'd done over by the patio doors, and slowed down to a virtual stop.

"Morning all," She greeted, slightly out of breath, patted Naminé's head and kissed her in a sisterly manner on the nose. "Sorry I'm late up."

"Morning, sweetheart," Their mother swivelled on her chair to kiss her daughter on the cheek, who in turn kissed back before she sat down onto her lap facing the table.

Xion's only 'say' in the matter was a cheeky grin as she made clear it was the place she wanted to sit. She did this often, which was a constant reminder to Quistis that they needed to get a new kitchen table with comfier chairs, and was welcome so long as she didn't suddenly gain two-hundred pounds in weight. There was a minor shuffle to get comfy, and a short game of 'pass the parcel' with the breakfast plates before everyone was satisfied.

The air briefly filled with the techno-beats from Laurent Wolf's 'No Stress' as Xion hung her headphones off her neck, took out her MP3 player and switched it off, lulling the room back into early morning tranquillity. She tucked into breakfast as her mother cuddled her.

"So," Their mother started after a short period of eating in silence, aiming the upcoming question at Xion. "Do you have any proper plans for today, or will it just be another one of your lazy days at home?"

"That depends whether there's anything worth doing," Xion responded after she'd gulped down a part of her breakfast.

"Mhmm," Their mother, her mouth full, picked up her glass of juice. Once she'd washed down her food, she cleared her throat. "You certainly could do with a bit of socialising, missy, rather than wasting all your time either upstairs in your room or moping around in the back garden."

"Meh," She mumbled quietly. "Maybe."

"There's no 'maybe' about it," Quistis set her chin on Xion's shoulder. "Don't forget, at your age, I was already pregnant with the two of you."

"I'm not entirely sure you're supposed to promote the idea of teenage pregnancy to both your young daughters, mum," Xion's nose crossed her mother's as she turned her head. "That's the sort of thing you should be trying to deter us from."

"I would, if you could at least be bothered to go out and find yourself a boy," Quistis said calmly. "Or, as I was saying to Naminé just now-"

"Right, finished," Naminé cut in abruptly, pushed her chair back and collected up her drawing tools. "I'm just going to drop this off in my room, and then I'll go jump in the shower."

"Mm-mm," Xion, covering her mouth and waving the other hand urgently, caught Naminé's arm as she hurried past. "If you wait up a sec, I'll jump in there with you."

Sharing the bathroom, or the shower, or a bath, wasn't an uncommon thing in this house, especially not between Naminé and Xion. They were, after all, identical in every way, with the exception of their hair colour and style, so it wasn't as if either of them had something different that'd frighten the other. On the plus side, they saved quite a lot of money on the water bill.

"Um, okay," She agreed, looking down at her sister's half-finished breakfast. "You finish your breakfast, and I'll start the water running."

When her sister let her go with a smile, Naminé tried to block out the tempting suggestions fed into her head by her mother as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Calling and asking Roxas out for another 'this is not a date' daytrip was a good idea on its own, and they could go visit the nearby Magic Kingdom theme park she heard so much about. Not that the park was expensive, as she'd checked before online, money wasn't going to be an issue thanks to the wages she'd earned from her work.

Or, at least she hoped he'd allow her to pay her way. Each time they went out, he refused to accept her cash and ended up paying for everything, which made her feel more than a little guilty.

'I'll buy the tickets online before I call him,' She switched her laptop computer on as she placed her book and pencil on the desk, dropped back into her swivel chair, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'But if he can't make it...'

Roxas' popularity was unquestionable, and with all the friends he had, he was likely to have social plans here, there and everywhere. Expecting him to have some free time on such short notice was similar to the scheduling standards of the London Transport system; devoid of any real hope.

On a similar note, the likelihood the two of them would ever evolve beyond friendship was depressingly bleak in her mind. As much as she'd like to live a crazy life with him in a way her mother suggested, like fooling around in various public places, eating stuff off one another's body, dressing up in all sorts of crazy albeit sexy outfits, or experimenting in various forms of sex like, maybe, trying it out in the butt or doing it in a group, it could never really happen. Not unless her life was being directed by some freakish, perverted, sexually deviant and downright creepy maniac with a penchant for making up stories where handsome young heroes with incredible stamina levels fall for plain, flat-chested girls like her and then takes them on a wild, sex-filled adventure where she might get to experience all those things stated above, most especially the groups and trying it out in the butt thing.

'Ridiculous,' She shook her head sadly. It's not the sort of thing that happened in the real world, where she lived...

As the laptop brimmed with life, the screen welcomed her with a desktop photo picturing a large group with herself, Xion, Roxas, and many other friends they'd made at their new school including Kairi, Sora, Riku, Selphie, Olette, Hayner and Pence. It was a wonderful feeling, having all these friends, when at her old school the other students were all an unfriendly bunch of sods, and almost seemed oblivious to her very existence.

"Haven't you been into the bathroom, yet?"

Swirling in her chair, she looked to see Xion who, now without her headphones and music player, leaned against the doorframe with her head tilted in curiosity. Recalling she should've started the shower running by the time her sister had finished her breakfast, and having no idea how long she had been sitting in her chair looking at the photo, she sheepishly smiled.

"Er, no, not yet," She pulled her legs up onto the chair as Xion wandered in, and swivelled the chair back to face the laptop. "I was going to buy some tickets to the Magic Kingdom online before I started."

"Hmm. You'll need to borrow mum's card if you're planning on doing it that way," Xion, eyes on the desktop photo, cuddled Naminé's neck from behind. For a silent moment, they both looked directly at the smiling face of the person who stood between them, his arms seized by theirs. Finally, Xion asked, "I take it he's the one you're going to ask out?"

Naminé, lightly stroking her sister's forearm, nodded.

"Would you like to come along?"

"Me?" Xion thought about it for short time. "...Nah, its fine. I haven't got the funds to go to a theme park."

"I could pay your way," Naminé offered.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll tag along some other time."

"...Okay then," Naminé said quietly. "But it's all a last-minute thing anyway, so it's riding on whether or not he's available."

"Yeah, I s'pose," Xion, her arms remaining in their place around Naminé's neck, straightened upright and pushed her hips forward to stretch her lower back, then fell back into her hunched position over Naminé with a sigh. "Well, in the event he can't make it, I might as well go to save wasting a ticket. That'll keep mum off my back about getting out the house for another day, at least."

Reminding Naminé the need to later discuss the possibility of re-cohabitation in a single room, she reached forward and closed the lid on her laptop to put it into sleep mode. Without her mum's card she couldn't buy the tickets, and rather than bothering with the trouble now, she decided to do it after a shower.

"C'mon, let's go get washed before mum takes over the bathroom," Xion, double kissing Naminé's cheek, took off her own black-rimmed glasses and Naminé's red ones to put on the desk, twirled the chair around to face her and helped Naminé up onto her feet.

"Um..."

"What's wrong?" Xion, sensing her fidgeting twin's hesitation, used her finger to lift Naminé's downcast chin and regain eye contact.

"You like Roxas, don't you?"

A big red blush coloured Xion's cheeks, making her an exact mirror to Naminé.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Xion managed a smile, and put her forehead to Naminé's. "I know you do, that's more obvious than an elephant amongst a flock of sheep. But if you're building up to tell me about the two of us and mum's reckoning that we're going to share him, as you'll gather, I already know about it. I most certainly don't mind if it's sharing with you, Nami."

Naminé gave a wobbly smile.

"We've shared pretty much everything else in our lives, haven't we?" Xion enticingly licked her lips. "Cuddly toys, clothes, toothbrushes... and... also..."

With Xion's finger still under her chin she couldn't lower her head, and if she had, she'd have missed the long, soft kiss she placed upon her lips. Her hands shakily raised, her fingertips dragging upward Xion's bare, sweaty, flat chest, and gently touched the sides of her neck. This made Xion shiver. Naminé sought to find out why when she wearily withdrew one hand to brush her own cheek, and brought her to realise that her hands, previously unbeknownst to her, were quite cold.

"S-sorry," Naminé's apology was whisper quiet, due to a sudden, croaky dryness to her throat.

They'd barely broken away an inch before Xion, who seemingly took no notice of her sister's apology as she pensively stared at the pale, trembling lips, gulped heavily and took a deep breath before she re-established the kiss. Her hands, her warmer hands, cupped Naminé's cheeks. This time, her kiss was harder, and her tongue had made sure it played its part.

Feeling somewhat small and helpless, being unable to squeak as her twin prised her lips open with her studded tongue, clicked past her teeth, and pinned down her own, Naminé's hands balled up into weak, floppy fists under her chin. Her legs, too, felt weak, so much so her strength to stand gradually drained away, and her knees eventually buckled inwards. Almost certainly aware of that eventuality long before it happened, Xion managed to quickly drop her hands to Naminé's hips before she dipped an inch and firmly pulled her back up to press against her body.

Saved by Xion's quick reflexes, Naminé sighed in both relief and pleasure into her mouth. Her sister's hands on her hips made her feel safe and secure, until they suddenly cupped her tight buttocks and hoisted her up, to which they helped her find that missing squeak from earlier.

Wrapping her legs and arms around Xion's slim waist and neck with a monkey-like grip, Naminé was only made aware her sister intended on carrying her to the bathroom after she was momentarily propped against the wall and their lips parted with a hot, wet smack. A heavy string of saliva maintained the connection between their tongues until it bowed and fell to Xion's throat and down to her jugular notch. Feeling it such a waste, Naminé tilted her head and ducked into her twin's neck, lapping at what she could to take it back. The salty sweat on Xion's skin clung to the surface of her tongue for ages, even after they'd continued their kiss inside the bathroom.

"I'm... feeling so hot..." Naminé pitifully whimpered as Xion knelt down and lowered her onto the floor of the shower chamber. She'd felt like this since she'd started thinking about Roxas and that crazy albeit unlikely sexual adventure, and now, thanks to Xion's interaction, the flames of desire had engulfed her nervous system.

"M-me too," Xion, rolling her lower lip under her top row of teeth, looked up to the shower dials. "I'll start the shower," Twisting her upper body to slide the shower door shut, Xion then reached up to get the water running. "We can... still get undressed in here."

As always, the water started out cold. Trembling from the low temperature at first, then in a moment of delight, Naminé stayed in her position leaning back against the wall as she lifted her knees up and wrapped her legs around Xion's back, cupped her cheeks when in a comfortable range, and started the tongue-swirling kiss up once again.

Following a sudden shuffle and an upright kneel on Xion's part, Naminé's back rubbed against the tiles as she was raised and firmly sandwiched. Her legs, their strength once again waning, slipped from their position and her heels dropped into the water sloshing around the shower tray. Hopeless though the attempts were because her feet kept slipping, Naminé tried to stop herself from slowly sliding back down the wall where her twin had difficulty in keeping her pinned without some effort on her part.

Lips breaking contact again, Xion continually assured her sister it wasn't a problem as she desperately tried to regain height. Naminé's butt touched down lightly, her panties and the hem of her white shirt soaking up warm shower water.

"Wait there one second," Xion, still kneeling upright, reached for the low corner shelving aside the dials. She picked up a large bottle, three quarters full with a blue liquid, and squirted a palm-full into her left hand. "We should, at least, have a wash while we're in here."

Nodding, the motion somewhat assisted by Xion who'd started to rub the liquid into her sister's hair, Naminé reached for the bottle placed aside and read the description. It wasn't too hard despite the fact her head was being bowled around by Xion, and managed to determine that it was the scent of lavender she'd detected when Xion squirted it into her hands, and that it was an all-over hair and body wash. Squirting it into her own hands, Naminé put the bottle aside and started to massage the liquid into Xion's sides, stomach and around her back, although she could feel the substance wash away from her back before the lather could build up like it had done around the front.

Xion made it easier for Naminé to reach places when she sat down on her heels. With the occasional top-up, Naminé spread the lather onto Xion's thighs, polished around her small breasts, over her shoulders and around her face. Xion knelt upright again and leant back, coursing the shower spray down her front to wash away what was there and to leave her body looking squeaky clean, but more was still needed. Naminé leant forward, which made it easier for Xion to get her fingers through her hair at the back, and reached for Xion's laced briefs.

Her lips on Xion's hip, Naminé's fingers delved into her twin's briefs from up top and slowly pulled them down to her knees. First of all, Naminé focused on Xion's soft, tight buttocks, polishing them in a similarly firm, rotary fashion as she had done with her breasts, then applied more of the blue liquid to her fingers as she worked up and down the crevice. Moving to the front as the water washed it all away, Naminé carefully loaded her palm up with a lot more and prepared to cup Xion between the legs.

Exactly like her own, Xion's loins were small, balder than a plucked chicken, and nothing protruded through the tight cleft between the chubby majora. The only visible difference was Xion’s tattoo which, admittedly, looked incredibly sexy where it was located. What else they did have in common was that neither girl was brave enough to venture so much as a finger within to explore themselves, and stayed solely on the outside. They'd have to overcome any doubts sooner or later if they ever expected to get anywhere with Roxas, and between the two of them, Naminé knew Xion would be the first one to do so. After all, she was the one who convinced Naminé that making out with one another was a good way to hone their skills.

Momentarily blinded by the heavy downpour upon her head from an extra detachable handset Xion had picked off the wall, Naminé rubbed her palm back and forth against her twin's crotch in a smooth motion. When all the soap had been washed out her hair, Xion handed her down the handset so she could clear it all down there.

"My turn, now," Xion and Naminé changed places, and repeated the process in different roles. The white shirt Naminé wore to bed had to be peeled from her body, as did the blue panties, and Xion's hair was a little easier to wash, being shorter than hers.

"Say, Nami," Xion asked, her hands running up and down her twin's right thigh. "If it turns out he can go with you today... given the chance, would you tell him how much you like him?"

"I-if the chance is there," Naminé nervously responded. "...Y-yes. I would."

"And, given the chance, would you do something naughty with him?"

Naminé squeaked.

"I'll take that as a yes," Xion, smiling, kissed Naminé's bellybutton.

...

...

Wincing as she rolled off her side and onto her back, tightly coiling up in the thin bed sheet that covered her warm, sweaty body up to her chest, Olette released a short, squeaky sigh. Sliding her forearm across her eyes to block out the morning light when the sharp ache flowered inside her head, she lay still for a short while, just breathing steadily, and tried to cobble together all the broken pieces inside her head to create a working mind.

"Mmnn…?"

The cogs started turning, and the recollections began to flow like a gentle stream. Olette sat upright, kept some of the bed sheet pulled up over her chest to cover her naked torso, grabbed the nearby curtain and yanked it across. Her head felt a bit better without the morning glare; however the same couldn't be said for her poor hips. Not only did they feel as if they'd been ground to fine dust, her pelvis continually clicked as she slowly swung her legs around to the edge of the bed.

Hissing through the teeth she sunk into her bottom lip as the ball of her foot touched the chilly hardwood floor, she began to wonder if all mornings after a night with Roxas and Fuu would be like this; waking up all alone, tired and confused with aching loins and a body that felt as if it'd been bundled up and stuffed into a suitcase. Didn't matter much if it did, considering the type of night they had, but some kind of cream or lotion to apply afterwards within an arm's reach wouldn't go amiss.

Leaving the sheet behind, Olette unsteadily stood up from the bed and staggered out the bedroom. Walking was difficult, she realised, as she just made it to the sink in the bathroom down the hall before her legs caved inwards. What little strength she had in her arms kept her upright. She momentarily trusted to one arm when she turned the tap on for some water to wet her dry whistle, and then she sat down on the rim of the bath for a quick break.

Within a minute, a familiar wail made Olette's ears prick up.

"Fuu?"

Using the sink as an aid, Olette stood back up and went to the frosted awning window. She opened it as far as it could go, craned her head to see, and out there in the back garden she spotted those two shamelessly taking their exploits outside for the world to take a gander. Well, for anyone living either side of Roxas, including their sister figure, Aqua, who surely would've heard the ruckus as she did, of which they must be aware…

Maybe that's what they wanted, she considered. Getting someone to watch and/or join would add more fuel to the fire. That's their game.

"Give me some of that," Olette said to herself somewhat chirpily, wanting to be part of whatever they were doing, no matter how bad her body cried for a longer rest.

Stumbling back to the bedroom and the bed, Olette dragged one of her shopping bags to her feet and rooted through to find a suitable outfit. Well, something more suitable than being plainly naked while at the same time being foxy enough to attract a lot of attention.

"I think this one'll do," Unfolding the chosen outfit, she proceeded to change.

Perversely inspired by the golden ball gown famously worn by Princess Belle, the dress had been split into two parts. The skirt had been dramatically shortened to show as much thigh possible and designed to keep the matching and practically microscopic g-string concealed up until the point of the wearer's movement, where multiple panty-flashes reduced all watchers to drooling cabbages. The upper portion had also been shortened, pretty much showing off the wearer's slender and gorgeously toned belly, converted into an off-the-shoulder, low-cut bra top that worked marvellously in its intention to enhance the wearer's cleavage.

The garnishing features included the just-above-the-knee length socks, up-to-the-elbow fingerless gloves, and a barrette for styling hair into an offset ponytail, a beaded choker and, the Pièce de résistance, a fake but effective navel piercing with Beast Castle's famous 'Red Rose' crest. Taking into consideration her current walking capabilities, Olette gave the optional high heeled shoes a miss. It didn't matter much if the socks got dirty on the grass, what with the use this outfit was to be put to.

The trip downstairs was tricky, and came too close to being literal on a few occasions if not for the safety of the handrail. When she reached the back door heading out into the garden, she had to psyche herself up before she moved away from the wall and trusted her legs to carry her across the lawn without giving way.

On the plus side to her hobbling, it did boost the swaying skirts 'flash' effect. Eyelids drooping under the outdoor light, she successfully relied on her heightened sense of smell and followed the wafting mixture of Roxas' fluids rather than shielding her eyes with her hand, which she imagined would've further detracted from her entrances not-entirely-spectacular allure. The last few feet she gradually dropped to her knees and crawled on all fours with the air of a tigress, a manner which she hoped redeemed some points lost for her previous stumbling.

"Wowza," Roxas, who'd unthinkingly taken the liberty to tease the also pleasantly surprised Fuu's clitoris with the underside of his shaft having been distracted during his alignment for penetration, looked utterly enthralled by her appearance. "Olette, that looks fuc-"

Before he had the chance to explicitly emphasise how awesome her costume was, there was a right ruckus over at the fence. Olette wasn't surprised to see Fuu rise up and head over towards the fence to check it out, but she was when she noticed Roxas' sheepish expression.

"Um, I think I might know who that is... and what it is Fuu's about to do..."

...

...

Light yet comfortably warm rain fell from the skies. Knees pulled up to her chest, rocking and shivering from something other than pleasant sensation of water on her bare skin, Olette watched from a distance as Roxas tried to smooth things over with a distraught looking Aqua. She wasn't sure how much progress he'd made over the past five minutes, but whatever it was that was taking him so damn long started to annoy her.

'Damn,' Olette shook her head and tried to remain calm. His scent, everything from what lingered on the bed sheets to what drifted through the morning air, was still clear in her nostrils, and it'd left her on edge. 'Get a grip, girl. You're acting like a freaking heroin addict who's gone for a week without a fix.'

Turning her head, she looked at the calm and relaxed girl sitting similarly to her, only her head was tilted back to catch the soft raindrops on her face. Maybe it wasn't just the nasal memories, but the actual scent of Roxas clinging to Fuu that was driving her nuts. She absolutely reeked of him.

Squirming, she felt she should seek some answers to help the time pass.

"After all the stuff we did last night, my hips are aching badly," Olette muttered reproachfully. "I wish someone would've told me I'd wake up the next morning feeling I've aged by ninety years."

"Apologies."

"Don't apologise, just tell me how I'm supposed to sit down without getting that feeling that my legs aren't getting all the blood they need," Olette changed to sit cross-legged. "And how to get back up on my feet, afterwards."

Fuu said nothing and her facial expression remained as neutral as ever, either because she didn't know what to tell or she couldn't be bothered to respond. Olette tried to sit with her knees up again, but found it more uncomfortable the second time around. She pushed her legs out in front to see if that helped, but it didn't, not until she used her hands and arms to lift her butt off the floor.

"'S'better, but it'll only make my arms ache," Nudging her head towards the other two, Olette thought aloud, "I wonder if he's making any progress over there with Sis."

"Uncertain," Fuu said in a monotonous voice. It was pretty hard to tell from the distance apart.

"Does this sort of thing happen a lot?" Olette ventured. "The two of you getting caught in the act, I mean."

Fuu, her expression unchanged, nodded.

"Jeez. Does he have to be the one who makes up for it each time?"

Again, Fuu nodded, only this time she had a faint smile. A part of Olette wished she knew what went on inside Fuu's head when she saw that, whereas the rest of her knew it was best for her own mental health that she didn't.

"Perhaps you should stick to doing it behind closed doors. Saves a lot of trouble in the long run."

"Unmatchable excitement," It was hard to tell whether Fuu blinked slowly or tried to wink. Whatever it was meant to be, it looked odd when done with an emotionless voice and face.

"Whatever you say," Olette said. Her arms started to ache. "...when they're done talking, are you going to carry on out here?"

Fuu nodded.

"Then I'll see if you're right," Hissing, Olette lowered her butt to the floor. "...What would happen if, y'know, she... what if Sis was to join in?"

Fuu smiled greatly this time.

"Ah. No problems, as ever."

"Uncomfortable?"

"I think a cushion would work a treat," Olette, originally thinking about her butt, caught the meaning of Fuu's question the second time around despite there being no changes to either her expression or tone. "Oh, you mean with Sis. No, not at all, I'm all up for that."

At that point, Olette noticed Fuu taking more interest in her attire, and felt a question coming on.

"Spares?"

"I thought you'd ask," Olette smiled proudly. "They're in the bag upstairs. You're going to have to help me up if you want me to show you, seeing as my butt seems to weigh as much as a lead balloon."

With help from Fuu, Olette was up onto her feet again. Momentarily glancing back, she figured it would be okay to leave them on their own for a while. Who knows how they might progress in their absence...

...

...

'Gruelling' would be the single word to describe the difficulty level when trying to offer an apology to a young woman, who'd been the older sister he never had, over a matter concerning sexual indecency whilst sitting naked and covering the shamefully stiff organ with his hands, all at the same time becoming more and more aroused over the image of her sitting before him, her clothes soaking up the rain and becoming a whole lot more clingy to her bare skin underneath. Roxas wasn't a good negotiator, but even he knew it wasn't a good idea to point out how her erect nipples were visibly jutting through what was quickly changing from a regular night shirt to the world's most transparent bodysuit.

Roxas looked up, high up, so he could only make out her head with his peripheral vision. He couldn't see her face, mainly because she'd hung her head forward like a child being told off by an angry parent.

"I'm really sorry if we've caused you some distress, Sis," He apologised for the fiftieth time.

"...'s okay..." She responded for the fiftieth time, her voice quiet and shy.

"I realise that it's not the sort of thing you'd catch a normal couple doing, but, you see, we've kinda got a thing for taking risks. Within reason," He added, noticing her panicked expression when her head shot up. "It's all under control. It's not likely you're to become an aunt anytime soon."

Aqua's facial features reverted back to the way they were previously, and her head fell forward again.

"...'s okay..."

"And, uh, well... we thought about the excitement of doing it outside, as we've done so before," He started to admit. "Of course, it seems that while we were none too bothered about people watching, we completely skipped over the possibility that the people watching might not necessarily be standing on mutual ground. That's where I'd really want to apologise, for not taking your feelings into consideration. You're my sister, my role model, and if wasn't for you, I wouldn't have even gotten where I am today," He stopped and thought hard about that one. It didn't sound right when he said it out aloud. "What I mean is that you spent all your free time back then taking care of me when you didn't even have to. I have you to thank for everything, and by that I mean absolutely everything from learning to walk to passing my exams at school. I'm ashamed of myself for allowing you to see all those things that you saw me doing with Fuu, because it's not the kind of bad behaviour you taught me."

"...'s okay," She fidgeted, and finally kept her head up to talk to him. "It's all a part of it, isn't it? You're a growing up to become a man. I can't really expect you to stay as that googly-eyed little brother I never had forever now, can I? Even if it is... quite an extreme path you've chosen to walk down, I don't have the right to tell you to stop for the sake of keeping me satisfied."

He wanted to give a response, but he couldn't think up a good one to put her mind at ease. Instead, as he sat there silently, he had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"They're both... your girlfriends?"

"I... think that's the way it works," He knew something or other was said to him about Olette's role in this relationship being more than a sexual tag-along, if those happened to be the words spoken to him, but his head was still in too much of a spin to properly concentrate on details of past conversations.

"Have you... had... many girls?" She asked, her words chosen carefully.

"Not in the way you're thinking," He started in his own defence before he remembered something crucial, like, the fact she would be spot-on. "Actually... scratch that. The way you're thinking would be the correct way."

The 'many' girls he'd encountered wasn't a number that required two hands to count up to. Fuu and Olette inclusive, there'd been five total. Jessie was the first, Selphie, second, and Kairi, third. Last week, they'd bumped into Selphie and her boyfriend, Irvine, who had the same idea as them by choosing a secluded spot in the park to get busy, and it subsequently turned into an energetic foursome. In a similar fashion, when they went to the beach only yesterday, Roxas and Fuu encountered Sora and Kairi who'd picked the same out-of-the-way cove to get frisky, and that, too, turned into a foursome. It got a lot more hectic when Selphie and Irvine turned up at the cove, saw what was going down, and joined in.

"So you would accept just anyone?" The tone was simply; you're a man-slag, then? "When someone offers them self up to you, you wouldn't think to turn any of them away?"

"It was hard to say no under the circumstances," He thought about the way Fuu forced him into them... well, the Jessie one, anyway. It seemed rude to turn the other lot down.

They sat there silently for a short while. The soothing patter of raindrops on the leaves helped take the edge off the uncomfortable mood.

"I wonder where they're going?"

Not sure why he had a sneaking suspicion about the way Aqua was acting after he'd told her about his exploits, Roxas turned his head and saw Fuu helping Olette back into the house.

"It could be the rain, or they're probably going in for breakfast," He said, realising that he was actually pretty darn hungry. "None of us have eaten yet..."

It was one of those moments when you think to yourself, 'If I can't see it, it's not happening'. Roxas could feel what could only be Aqua's warm breath on his twisted neck and ear, entirely enhanced by the rainwater drizzling down his naked body. It was awkward to stay still in the position he was in, uncertain how he should move on to whatever the next stage could be, or even what he should say.

So he said nothing, and he didn't move. He waited to see what she would do, and whether she had the patience to wait for him while his spine had trouble getting used to this weird way in which he'd turned.

...

They all talked about it. Her girl friends at college all talked about it, like it was something fun. Something amazing. And they were very surprised that Aqua, with so many guy friends, hadn't had any experience at all, nor did she even know how to kiss.

And now, feeling so very hot n' horny, she wanted to make use of this opportunity to discover for herself whether it's worth all its salt.

"Would you... have me?" She whispered breathily.

There wasn't a vocal response, but she could make out the cheek twitches from his attempt to suppress a grin. Over half of Aqua's twenty one years on Earth had been spent growing up with and helping to raise Roxas, and she could always tell whenever he was playing a game of silly buggers. She'd show him, though.

Smiling faintly as her droopy eyes followed the lines of water rolling down his ear and jaw line, she decided to surprise him with a little something she learnt from a romantic novel. Deliberately concentrating warm, breathy blasts just behind his earlobe, she was delighted to see his immediate reaction was to shiver, and to hear the noisy intake through his chattering teeth. Still smiling, she moved her lips closer to his ear and emphasised their lusciousness with the way she made the moisture between her lips slap when she parted them.

Teasingly, her perfect teeth grazed his earlobe. Then her lips, her lovely plump, wet, lips, softly replaced them and playfully tugged a few times. When a combination of her teeth, lips and the tip of her tongue came into play, it appeared she managed to flick his switch. He groaned throatily and turned his head around, his hot cheek pressing with hers, and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"Ohhkay, Ohhhhhkay," He trembled, groaned, and moved his hands up from her shoulders to the sides of her neck. "You win, Sis, just-ahhhhhhh..."

Hearing him beg pleased her. Her knees shuffled up closer so when she did finally let go and straightened upright, she was a whole head taller than he was. She was naturally taller than him in any case, but now, for the first time when she looked down upon him, she felt her heart thumping in her chest like an Indian war drum.

"I... I'm going to kiss you, Roxas," Aqua was resolute in her tone. "It won't be anything like how we used to kiss... this one, I want it to be a real one, on the mouth, like you would do with... with... er..."

Nothing like being put off your stride when you're trying to play the dominant figure, Aqua sighed. It was all going so well until she realised she hadn't a clue who the buxom girl with the lovely silver hair was.

"Fuu," Roxas helpfully informed. "I think you might mean Fuu. She's the one I was-"

"Anyhow," Aqua cut in sharply, and dropped her hands to his thighs in a stinging wet slap. She thought she'd reclaim her ground with a tougher approach, which had always worked against him playing up in the past. "We'll do it... now."

Despite her plan to take a tougher approach, the kiss started out simple and gentle. It was her first proper kiss after all, so she had to get a grip on the basics before she could fully take on a far more experienced kisser. When his hand slid up the right side of her face to brush aside long blue hairs tickling her nose, and his, she guessed, she felt his tongue take advantage of the partial gap between her lips. She opened an eye, just barely and briefly, slid her hand up the sweaty line from his shoulder to the neck and closed her eye again. Perhaps I should slip my tongue into his mouth, she decided, by opening her mouth wide, straightening her knees a little bit to gain more height, and then speared in from above. She thought she'd done well, getting one over him, but it wasn't until he fell back down to the grass with her dragged along that she realised he'd taken measures to get her back.

Somehow, he knew the sensation of her round, tender D-cups squashing against his chest under her own weight would make her shudder in such a way she'd momentarily lose any strong advantages, and his tongue came out on top. To try and regain control in this situation was useless on another account, notably the hot, moist organ pressed to her belly.

Shuddering more so, her mouth disconnected from his to expel a brief whine as he gyrated his hips and rubbed that big thing against her.

"R-Roxas, stop," She whimpered. "You're... you're making me...hyahhhh!"

Beads of water flung into the air off the tips of her dark blue hair as her head flew back. Her sharp cry was of surprise, as he'd cupped the side of her left breast and suckled her stiff nipple through the soggy night dress. If not for her lower lip, her secondary cry would've been more than a squeaky whine through her top row of teeth.

Rooting her hands down on the ground, fingers tightening and ripping up the dewy grass blades, Aqua couldn't prevent any more embarrassing moans, nor could she stop her shoulders from shaking. He'd switched breast but continued to tease the former by use of his fingers, and pinched, twisted, pulled and rubbed her nipple in ways that made her tingling spine spasm uncontrollably. He switched again, referred the same treatment to the opposite while his other hand tenderly squeezed the one he suckled.

Though it was all very sexy, Aqua would prefer to get out this night shirt and allow his lips and fingers to come into direct, undiluted contact with her skin.

"Stop... Stooooopp..." Resorting to begging wasn't where she wanted to stoop to, but there was no other way she felt she could have stopped him.

Aqua disallowed even a second's break between his finishing up on her breast and another steamy kiss, partly because she wanted to kiss him, mostly because she didn't want him to get the chance to say he'd won that time around. All the while they spent time massaging one another's tongues, Aqua tried to think up things she could do to tease him.

'Ah,' Her eyes drooped each time she opened them. Something had sprung to mind, something she'd partially witnessed earlier between Roxas and Fuu.

Breaking the kiss, Aqua sucked back the string of drool which dangled off her tongue and slowly crawled backwards until she sat on her own feet. Mud stained her hands, elbows and knees, and while she couldn't do much about most of it, she maintained the alluring look in her eyes for Roxas as she discreetly rubbed her palms on her soggy shirt behind her back.

"If you would be so kind," Aqua brought her hands back to her lap. "I'd like you to stand up for me, Roxas."

Without word or hesitation, and a curious half-smile on his face, Roxas stood upright for her.

'Oh Mother Minnie,' Her cheeks flared as she was properly introduced to his huge erect member for the first time up close, pointed at her like an accusing finger. The tip was but a tongue's reach away from her agape mouth, and though she was tempted by a nagging imp at the back of her mind to see how much of that chunky piece she could gobble up, her own rational mind struggled whether she should be concerned over any possible sanitary issues relating to such an act. After all, before she'd interrupted, he was about to stick it inside another girl's body.

'But before he was going to stick it inside that girl, he'd put his mouth to that part of her body, didn't he?' Aqua recalled. 'It can't be harmful, surely.'

She considered it for a half second.

"Sod it," Aqua muttered in a careless tone under her breath, placed her hands on his hips, and at speed took the head of his member into her mouth with a wet, breathy 'nyum'. Roxas' body jerked in a surprised reaction, and if her hands weren't where they were, she wouldn't have been able to stop him fumbling back a step.

"Urrrrrrhhh," He groaned through his teeth. "Y-your mouth... it's... s-so incredible..."

Proud at the compliment, Aqua looked up with her eyes. She felt a bit silly when all that hot saliva she had pooling up in her mouth leaked out the corners and rolled down her chin when she smiled, but judging by the look on his face and the incredible pulsation of his member between her tongue and the root of her mouth, he must have found it somewhat sexy.

Casting her eyes back down, Roxas' body jerked again as she took her hands off his hips and gripped his length from the base. Although this wasn't what she'd initially planned to do, she could set that momentarily aside and carry this out for a bit.

"Mmmwaaahhhh," Alongside her content sigh her lips made a wet squelch as she opened her mouth wide and, spilling more saliva all over the head, her tongue slowly swirled round and round. The gooey texture picked up on her tongue must've been his semen, she guessed, and while she was disappointed it wasn't a little less salty and a bit sweeter, her loins were on fire at the imaginings of this stuff pouring down her throat in copious amounts like a thick yoghurt drink.

Aqua's grip on his shaft loosened in case her squeezing him would restrict the flow, and opted to gently stimulate him with her fingers in light strokes. Whichever way she touched him, rubbing her fingers up and down the sides or using both thumbs to tackle the sensitive head in junction with her circulating tongue, by the sounds of things, she had him on the ropes. He groaned and spluttered as she continued, and placed a trembling hand on her head.

"Y-you're really good at this," Roxas said, his voice cracking. "I-I'm not sure... I can hold out... much longer..."

His words made Aqua's heart race with excitement. It brought on a sense of urgency and, she decided, the need to pick up the pace. Her fingers slid down to the base, gripped it lightly this time, and she proceeded to swallow his length. About halfway she paused, pulled back, and then returned to the same spot. She started out at a generic rocking speed, added a quick swirl of the tongue with each return to the head, and pushed on a little faster following the sixth stroke. The certainty she could consume more, that she could go further along the shaft, cropped up on the fourteenth go, but she wasn't going to pull her punches by going only an extra inch or two. It was to be all or nothing.

Forming a 'diamond' with her thumbs and forefingers around the base, Aqua reined her speed a tad as she, in one gargling motion, managed to take it all in. Her gag reflex kicked in to try and stop her but she persisted, pushed herself until the tip of her nose bumped his pubis, and reacted with a strangled squawk before she pulled back. Determined to keep on, she repeated the motion over and over again, fighting the resistance and releasing the same noisy squawk.

"Fuh... ahhhh-I'm... I'm going... to..." Roxas cried, both his hands tangled in her soaking wet hair, and followed her timing as he bucked his hips into her face. "Here... it comes...!"

Aqua was halfway back before he started to ejaculate, and if it weren't for his hands, she'd admit, she'd have tumbled backwards onto her arse from the amount pouring down her throat out his hot, throbbing member. The other half of his length that wasn't in her mouth was under the care of her hands, pumping away like no tomorrow to ensure he let it all out.

"Mwooohh," Aqua, her vision foggy and her mind likewise, slowly withdrew. "Hwwwwergh."

Gulping audibly, Aqua slowly and satisfyingly sighed.

"W-whoa..." Roxas tilted her head back, and she hazily stared up into his dogged, blushing face. His thumbs caressed her cheeks gently, making her feel quite relaxed and, in time, a little more on the ball. "You're incredibly skilled at giving head... are you up for a little more action?"

"Yuh-huh," Tongue hanging out as she fought to regain a regular, calm breathing pattern, Aqua cradled Roxas' still-hard member in her hands and nuzzled her cheek to its side. That certainly was an experience, she thought incredulously. When she went to bed last night, she never expected she'd wake up in the morning to do this kind of thing with her 'little brother', nor did she expect that she'd be to one to continue it with a similarly filthy technique she'd just found out existed. On that note, she recovered enough to give him a sultry smile. "And, to be honest, that wasn't initially what I had in mind. What I wanted to do, what I'm going to do, rather, for you, is this..."

Kneeling upright and lifting her soggy t-shirt from the hem and stopping just below the bust line to unveil her knickers and toned abdomen, Aqua cupped her bountiful mounds and guided them over Roxas' member, lowering and encasing it within the oven-warm crevice. The bulging head of Roxas' member bobbed under the wet fabric and nearly thumped her in the mouth following his reaction to her decision to make a nice, tight mould by crossing her arms and hugging her breasts inwards.

"Heh, it feels like you're growing bigger and harder between my breasts," Aqua cooed, using her knees and hips to start up a movement where she could effectively create a friction to stimulate his encased member. "You like being done like this, don't you?"

"Y-yeah," Roxas choked. "It feels amazing. Your breasts are squeezing me..." His body trembled when she licked the tip through the material. "And God, does your tongue feel good when you do it through the fabric..."

Licking turned to suckling. At some point she stopped moving, and he'd taken over with his hips, thrusting between her breasts like a deprived dog with its master's leg. A good thing, as it allowed her to concentrate more on one thing than having to worry about both.

"Mind if we join you?"

Olette's head popped over Roxas' right shoulder, and Fuu appeared at his opposite side in entirely new attire. Disappointed somewhat by the slowdown of Roxas' efforts through the distraction, she had to acknowledge the two other girls wanted to organise things to satisfy all parties, and she shouldn't be so selfish as to keep them from doing so.

Roxas mock huffed when she reluctantly lifted her breasts off his wet shaft.

"Can't you guys wait your turn? I was enjoying that."

"Shaddup and sit your butt down, Roxas," Olette said, not unkindly. "And we'll all give you something you can really enjoy."

Directed to sit down, Roxas didn't make a fuss after Olette's promise. Aqua wanted to make a fuss because she felt like she'd just been kicked out of all the fun, but then she had to remember that Roxas was their property. Holding her finger to a thought, she imagined this might be a good time to observe a little closer, watch how these two performed, and to jot down mental notes for future usage.

Sucking back the drool rolling over her lower lip, Aqua swallowed hard and met Roxas' hazy, smiling eyes. The slight twitches, the heavy blush and his jerky breaths were reactive to the way Olette and the girl called Fuu devoured his sweaty body with their tongues, lips and fingers, trailing, sucking and stroking their way across and through every groove on his chest and beyond. Olette was particularly obsessed with kissing and sniffing the neck, she noticed, whilst Fuu made an effort to explore further down by the stomach.

The girl with silver hair turned her head, her one eye shimmering fantastically as she gave Aqua such an inviting look, poked her tongue out and slowly, so slowly, dragged it upward along the side of Roxas' tall shaft. It quivered more and more as she reached the tip, aided slightly by the rapid waggle of her tongue, and the moist slapping sounds made by the batting rung in Aqua's ears like a dull bell. She bit her lower lip anxiously and watched Fuu, who watched back with a temptress' grin, and cupped her sodden loins with one hand following the slow, slimy disappearance of the thick organ into the girl's mouth.

Exhaling sharply, Roxas placed a hand on top of Fuu's sinking head. To Aqua, it was hard to tell from his twisted expression whether the whole process was pleasurable, painful or both. She'd ask, if only her voice hadn't backed in on itself following her disbelief that a girl with such a small mouth could consume something so big, so easily, when she hadn't found it to be an easy task with her bigger mouth.

Gripping the base with one hand and cupping the bulky testicles with the other, Fuu's head bobbed up and down at varied speeds. Sometimes she'd wiggle her head, pump the base, circulate her tongue around the tip, or pause briefly at full consumption. By these actions, Roxas groaned his satisfied compliments and even gave his hips a little shake. Although Aqua would've expected a displeased growl from the base of Fuu's throat after a distorted gargle he'd stirred up, the girl just withdrew momentarily to gasp widely, a copious saliva amount overflowing her lower lip, then dropped back to suck on the head.

Another hand came to grip the shaft, this one belonging to Olette. Having heard the compliments Roxas gave to Fuu, as they all did, the brunette seemed eager to please the strapping lad in the same manner if not better.

Visually, Olette and Fuu seemed to be pleasing everyone and each other with their chosen outfits. Aqua could admit without shame the sexy magnificence they projected, and wondered if Olette in particular would ever seriously consider wearing clothes like that more often. And Fuu... Lord, she was born to wear such things.

Princess Cinderella famously ran away from the Prince's ball at the stroke of midnight. If she'd have worn the variation of her dress Fuu wore, she'd have famously run away from the Prince's midnight request to stroke his balls. The design twisted the mind as much as it hardened the body.

Split into two parts, the upper was, by rights, a tight push-up bra with a lace-up front, made from a shiny satin material that was strong enough to contain the generous assets of the current wearer, even though it looked ready to burst open. The petticoat skirt, while falling to the mid-thigh, opened at the front like a pair of curtains to reveal the bottoms of a microkini which, while already small enough, was riding up into the crack.

A black cameo choker, a blue headband, knee-length socks and full-length gloves were the finishing touches. Like Olette, Fuu had forgone the idea of shoes and stepped confidently into the muddy grass without concern for the state of the socks.

"'scuse me please," Olette, wanting some room to get at Roxas' member, tilted her head and flicked Fuu's nose with her tongue. With a wet 'pop' and a light sigh, Fuu backed away enough to let her in.

The two girls worked their tongues around the shiny head, taking a side each, and then took turns to slip one over the tip. Saliva and other such gummy fluids spilled onto the head, strung from the tip of one tongue to the other, and rolled down the throbbing shaft over their fingers. It looked very messy to Aqua, but from what she could tell, it also looked pretty good for all three.

Roxas shifted and patted both girls on the back. From the way he ogled Olette and the fabulous costume, it was pretty darn clear he wanted to do something with her. Aqua wasn't all that surprised, certainly not as much as she expected to be, as anyone in Roxas' place would undoubtedly feel the urge to do a whole horde of dirty things to a luscious lass in such an erotic outfit.

"Sorry, Fuu," He apologised at having to brush her aside, staggered up to his feet, and looked down at Olette with a schoolboy's 'this is going to be SO awesome' smile. "Right, if you could just…"

Looking dozy and curious, Olette followed the directions given by his hands. There she sat, cute butt on the floor with her knees out to the side, both arms straight behind and palms pressed into the ground to support her arching back. Clearly, Roxas had led her to pronounce her chest for some kind naughty deed, and he said as much to her in a fairly jolly tone.

"Seeing as you interrupted me and Sis, so you'll have to take responsibility for the rest."

Olette's pink lips formed a delicious 'O', and a heavy red blush scorched her cheeks. Aqua had expected he'd find a creative method to grace her breasts with attention whilst they maintained their supported state, rather than diving in ham-headed to rip the bikini-like bra from her chest and spoil the effect. Hands gently cupping her breasts from the side, fingers flexing into Olette's soft flesh, he slid his member between them from underneath.

"Ehhhh," Olette looked lightheaded as she sighed and tilted her head back to gaze up at him in admiration. "It's all slippery and slimy..."

"I-it's a good thing, too," Roxas shuddered. "If it weren't, I'm not sure I'd have been able to slide it in so easily. Your boobs are squeezing me real hard with that bra you're wearing."

"Feels good though, right?"

"H-Heck yeah," Roxas groaned.

Observing from the outside, Aqua couldn't play down the resemblance to a tasty Bratwurst in a bun she had at the annual German Christmas Market last year. Very much like it, Olette's smaller baps could only encase a meagre third of Roxas' meat. That didn't hamper either one's enjoyment, though.

"Ah... hang on, one second," Roxas, who had just noticed Fuu sitting patiently on her knees and staring up to him in a very cat-like 'you wouldn't mind sparing a minute to make a fuss of me, would you?' manner, bit his lip unsurely. "Um, let's make this... ah, yeah, I got it. Olette, I'm gonna have to ask you to lie down this time."

There was a moment's awkward reluctance to let him go, until Fuu intervened to give Olette what Aqua assumed was assurance this wasn't to be the end, merely a momentary hiatus, and relaxed as Roxas removed himself from her busts crevice. Olette lay down with help, was none too bothered about mud on her rain soaked clothes, and was happy to have swiftly found the truth in what Fuu may have told her.

Kneeling over Olette's head, Roxas went into what Aqua imagined was referred to as the 'sixty-nine' position. Although, processing what she'd overheard from her college friends' experiences, she thought it would've been more gentlemanly for heavier-set Roxas to have gone underneath. Ah well, from the faint cheer, it didn't sound like Olette cared. The young man, his face brightly lit with a grin, penetrated her cleavage from the top.

"Yah, good call! I much prefer it this way," She heard a muffled Olette say, followed by Roxas' jumpy, surprised cry.

"H-heh, yeah, m-me too," Roxas, his hips suddenly grinding crazily, coughed. He turned to Fuu, kneeling down by Olette's waist, and their open mouths collided into a fiery, tongue entangling kiss.

Aqua, mesmerised by the intensity of Roxas and Fuu's dribbling tongue battle, dropped her gaze when she heard Olette's whine and noticed her back kick into an arc from her peripheral vision. Fingers belonging to the snogging couple had wormed their way into Olette's yellow panties, and from the vigorous wrist-shakes and twirls, they were going to town on her loins.

"Y-you guys...!" Olette cried, wriggling helplessly from the assault on both ends. A small, gunky pool of Roxas' precum had formed on Olette's stomach, a testimony to how great her breasts felt for him to ravage with his massive member, and due to her erratic thrashes, spilled and trailed down her sides.

That's it, the final straw. Aqua had had enough, sitting back and watching the entire spectacle like a drooling vegetable, and wanted back in the game.

On all fours, Aqua cautiously approached Roxas' side, opposite to Fuu, and raised a hand to keep Olette's knee from whacking her one in the ribs. Hooking the leg with her arm to play it safe, Aqua came within a hairs breadth of Roxas' cheek to request a kiss... while he went one better by acknowledging her immediately, turned his head to come cheek to cheek with Fuu, and together with their open mouths, saliva-dripping tongues and hot, hoarse breaths, initiated her in a three-way tongues-out-of-mouth kiss.

It was strange to kiss two people at the same time, sampling the different flavours they had to offer, like strawberries and chocolate, different strengths and weaknesses where you touched and tangled with their tongues, and even how much spit they tended to contribute. Sure, it was all very messy, and Aqua had never kissed a girl before... or a guy until about ten minutes ago, but it sure made her feel all hot and gooey on the inside.

Before she broke away, Aqua ensured to get a full lip-lock with both Roxas and Fuu to try and determine who strawberry was and who was chocolate. No definite results the second time around, she dropped her head down a level and, quite greedily, lapped at the sticky leakage upon Olette's belly. Defying the rhythmic thump from his thrusting bulb on her cheek, Aqua tilted her head to scoop up all she could closer to Olette's bust line and then returned to play around with the cute bellybutton piercing the brunette had in. Olette's abdominals wobbled like jelly when she touched the decoration, which made her giggle.

"I'm... I'm going... to..."

She heard Roxas groan, muffled somewhat by Fuu's tongue, she imagined. Anyway, she found out what his warning related to soon enough. If getting poked continuously by his shaft wasn't enough, taking a multitude of powerful shots in the eye, ear, cheek and chin topped the bill when he ejaculated.

Aqua sat back on her heels and wiped her face with her fingers, complete with the intention of licking them. Unfortunately for her, or interestingly depending which way she wanted to look at it, no sooner had Roxas dismounted Olette had the two other girls tackled her to the ground and proceeded to steal the sticky, stodgy substance she badly wanted for herself. She felt that as she was the one who took it in the face, in the eye even, she deserved the lot. Not so, according to those two. A team effort meant the wealthy reward had to be shared.

Hugged up to either side, Olette and Fuu pawed over the release on Aqua's face and fingers in a heated frenzy. Olette was at her cheek and her ear, Fuu at her chin and eyelid, and both had grabbed her hand to bring the Roxas-y goodness level with their mouths. Not too dissimilar to the three-way kiss they'd shared previously, their wet tongues sloppily whipped and lashed about fiercely. However, whosoever managed to collect the biggest bits from the fingers hadn't taken it entirely for them self. They shared it out as equally as possible for all to enjoy.

...

The rain had finally stopped. Roxas wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the sudden absence of little steam clouds fizzing upon contact with the girl's sizzling hot bodies. Okay, so maybe it was his imagination running wild and none of that stuff actually happened, but if it did, it'd be awesome. Watching the three girls on the ground, moaning, panting and writhing as they kissed, licked and fondled one another gave him strong, pleasant chills that prickled at the lower back as if an invisible force stood behind him, shunting him forward and saying 'Go on, lad. Go n' get stuck right in there!'

Against all his own expectations, he managed to temporarily withhold the temptations so he may assess the situation and decide on the best course of action. While he could get stuck in there, maybe take the express lift to the highest level with Aqua by picking her hips off the ground and slamming his massive tool right between those chubby, juicy-looking lower lips Fuu and Olette had started to play with using their fingers, he took a step back and observed the current position these girls were in and planned accordingly how he could put it to good use that'd suit each of them. Also, it'd give him the chance to finish off that exhilarating titty-screw with Aqua.

"As you were, ladies," Roxas, using his hands to keep the girls from rolling apart when he stood over them, all three cuddled together between his legs, he slid either hand on Fuu's and Olette's upper backs as he bent his knees and, keeping most of his weight up, sat on their sides.

Figuring she'd be the one to suss him first, Fuu gave him a sultry smile as she pulled her bra down below her bust line, her breasts bouncing a little like they were excitedly jumping and screaming 'Hiyaa!' to a drooling Roxas, and led the example to Olette who copied her with a dawning 'Oh, I think I know what's going down' raise of the eyebrows. On her behalf, Fuu and Olette grabbed the hem of Aqua's soggy nightshirt from where it had fallen to her slim belly, and slowly peeled it off her skin until her breasts were free.

Roxas angled his hips, laid his shaft partway between the increasingly ecstatic Aqua's breasts, and released a sigh as Fuu and Olette rolled in to squish theirs together and fully dock his length in more fleshy warmth than he could wrap his head around. And boy-bloody-heck was his head spinning.

"Hooooly moly," He groaned from the base of his throat.

Shifting like ocean waves, under the experienced instructions of Fuu, the girls used their assets to rub, tease and squeeze his member. His teeth were chattering loudly, and the girls, Aqua included, were making sly faces and telling, not asking, how good he felt. He couldn't retort, because they were spot-on with what they were saying.

Already sensitive from the previous engagement, and these three girls spoiling him so with their flesh, tongues and lips, Roxas felt his climax build up quickly. Groaning hoarsely, his hips kicked up with speed as he started to thrust.

"I-I'm... I can't hold it back!"

Anticipating his release with open mouths and tilted chins, one not wanting to deprive the others by greedily consuming the head for them self, the girls panted in excitement. The looks on their faces alone; Fuu's impishly eager, Aqua's soft and dreamy, and Olette's frantic, almost desperate eyes were enough to make him let loose upon them. Arching his back, Roxas grunted strenuously.

"Hyaaahhh!" The girls all cried together, tongues whipping out to catch what flew through the air. Thick, gloopy strings stained their faces, mostly Aqua's as she was on the bottom facing up, hung across their noses, chins and foreheads.

His vision a bit hazy, again Roxas was an outsider who watched the second frenzy for his release. Not a problem because Criminy, was it a turn-on.

Aqua, gorgeous, dignified Aqua, looked so damn hot with strands of her short blue hair falling across her blushing, semen-stained face as she breathed deeply, shoulders quaking, and stared into space with wondrously droopy eyes. Her left cheek was under assault from Fuu, who wasn't only licking but sucking and chewing on it with her lips. Olette was on her forehead having brushed the blue hairs aside, and worked her way down to the eyebrows and followed down the bridge of Aqua's nose. For a moment Roxas lost sight and stared at the back of Olette's head, but from the muffled, squeaky moan and judder of Aqua's body, he pictured them in a liplock.

His attention had been caught by Fuu, who'd backed out for Olette to get in to Aqua's mouth. Her usually piercing red eye was no longer so but a rather sweet, gentle radiance, peered at him in a loveable expression when she took the dripping head of his still-going erection with her peachy lips and suckled it soothingly for whatever was left.

Hunching forward and rolling aside, slowly so Fuu could stay on him with her hand and mouth, he lay on his back as his girlfriend curled up at his waist.

"Hwaaah," He heard a sigh from aside, and turned his head to see the dozy-eyed Olette smiling curiously at him. A thick, shiny saliva string dangled from the tip of her tongue and poured like syrup from a bottle into profiled Aqua's open mouth, onto and down her jutting tongue. Jeepers, did that make his spine tingle. "Hey... you are planning on going all the way with Sis, right?"

To the question, Roxas kept his eyes on Aqua who, with a gulp to presumably swallow down Olette's spit, looked back with some hope in her deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, I am," He said at last, patting Fuu on the head. His girlfriend had been dragging her wet lips up and down the spine of his length like it were a harmonica. "Give me a minute or so, would you?"

"Sore?" Fuu asked, coming over all gentle on his member.

"Nah, I'd just like to take a short while to recoup before, y'know," Roxas' fingers stroked through her lovely silver hair. "Before we get down to business."

"Fair," Fuu nodded, leading him back to the ground as she kissed his lips. Her bare nipples and soft, spongy breasts squishing against his chest made his little chap react in such a way it seemed he needn't the rest he requested.

"So much energy," He heard Aqua say in wonder. "Is that thing he's got natural?"

"Not from what I've heard," That was Olette. Both voices were roughly down by his legs. "But I'm not complaining, anyhow. Roxas, have you had a break enough? It's been a coupla minutes."

Had it? Well, they do say time flies when you're having fun, and Roxas was having plenty of it with Fuu's tongue in his mouth.

"Mmm, myeah," He replied in a voice distorted by the copious fluids in his mouth, courtesy of the wet kiss with Fuu. He had to swallow pretty hard. "Yeah, I'm all go."

So was Aqua, it seemed. Her nightshirt had fallen below her waist again, and when she lifted the hem above her navel and held it there like there wasn't anything else about her she wanted him to see just yet, he regretted swallowing Fuu's spit for his mouth parched in an instant.

Sweat or rainwater trickled down her glistening wet body. He didn't care much whichever it was, he just wanted to fight his temporary paralysis to grip, squeeze and prise those firm thighs further apart so he may suck the water beads back out from where they'd disappeared between the tight lower lips. Jiminy, he was far more excited about the baldness of her puffy loins than he was disappointed to find she hadn't the thin blue hairs he'd expected, licked his thumb, and rubbed in a circular motion over her hairless mons pubis as if he expected the shiny skin to produce the typical squeaky sound effect. Still, sexy as Hell. As soon as he's given the opportunity, he's going to take Fuu and even Olette up into the bathroom to shave the both of them.

"Mhnnn," Aqua sighed through her teeth, and gave him a contented look he could feel in the hip pocket of his currently absent trousers.

Squatting over him with her legs open, Aqua used the soppy cleft between her chubby labias to mould around the underside of his shaft and gently dipped her hips back and forth, dragging her swollen clitoris against it. If she was intending to set him off without any proper penetration, she was doing a damn good job about it.

"I'm much bigger than you," She said in a quiet, breathless voice, pointing out the obvious. "Would it be better for you if I was underneath?"

"Nah, it's okay," He replied in tone not too dissimilar from hers. "I rather enjoy the view from here, thanks."

Roxas meant it, too. Both Olette and Fuu had moved in on either side of Aqua to assist in the upright insertion while at the same time have a 'play around' with her. Watching Olette suckle on Aqua's stiff nipple through a sodden shirt and fan open her lower lips as Fuu directed the tip of his member to and lapped at Aqua's wet folds and Olette's sticky fingers was as electrifying as sticking your finger directly into a mains socket.

Roxas wasn't the only one to release a sharp breath as his member gradually disappeared into Aqua's body. Intensely warm and copiously slick with her honey juices, Aqua shuddered and moaned aloud the words he had bobbing around in his thumping skull; my hips have gone numb. Neither of them moved to start with, whereas Fuu and Olette shared their own sentiment and continued to play with Aqua's nipples and penetrated folds. Roxas didn't complain as such if Fuu wanted to tease the exposed half-inch from his shaft, but he did want to know what the Hell the thin trickle of blood was about.

"...Oh..."

There it was. He's just gone and deflowered his 'sister'. That was a right old kick in the teeth with a sharp stick. What with all her close guy friends she's had for many years, he never expected she'd still be a virgin.

"Shi-"

He was silenced by Aqua's lips. She'd suddenly dropped forward, sweat or rainwater and most definitely tears splashing on his cheeks in the move, and kissed him full force. Maybe it was still from the shock, but his tongue was pinned down and couldn't rally the strength to fight against hers.

"Why so surprised?" She asked in strenuous voice, face flushed a bright red, wincing as his member flexed against the hot walls squeezing him.

"Ah, er..." He couldn't think anywhere to place his hands. Should he hug her, and squash her mounds more so to his chest? Should he grip her thighs like he wanted earlier, or perhaps her buttocks? He would've without a second's hesitation a moment ago, but now... "I-I didn't know you were a... th-that you hadn't..."

"Has it... turned you off?"

"No, no, of course not," Roxas went ahead and hugged her with one arm, and placed his other hand on her lower back. Maybe as a reaction to this, she pressured her hips downward and wriggled as if she were making a snug home for his member within her.

"Then, we can continue?"

Adoration like he'd never seen before reflected in her shining blue eyes. The fires within the pit of his stomach had rekindled and started to burn fiercely once again. Aqua must've noticed, for she pushed herself upright again with a slight smile.

"I'll do the work, 'kay? You just lie back and enjoy," Aqua leant back, arms behind her pressing down on his legs for support, and proceeded to grind her hips. Thanks to her squatted position she was able to lift her hips up and down with what looked like little effort for all the stimulation as if he was the one thrusting up into her.

The lewd noises made from the movements were ear-ringing. The sight of her hot juices coating his length and the gripping tightness of her love-tunnel was mind-numbing. The reappearance of Fuu and Olette on the scene, the former drawing Aqua's nightshirt up to the neck to completely expose the round, jiggling mounds and treat either nipple to a whippy tongue and suckling lips, and the latter doing something quite similar only it was upon Roxas' own nipples and sweat-drenched chest she performed, was teeth-chattering.

"Nhmm... nmm," Olette's expression was heavenly. Not only had she sealed her lips around his left nipple, flogging it with her tongue and sucking with all the force he'd tormented her with before, she'd tilted her head to swipe her nostrils across his skin and absorb his strong smells like she were a bloodhound on the trail of a fleeing suspect. "Mmm... nmmhmm..."

Toiling away so eagerly with her tongue, lips and nose, Olette was on her knees and huddled over him. She was close enough for him to reach, so he thought he'd keep his hand busy by sliding his hand into her yellow panties, once again inserting his fingers between her fat, squishy loins, and pumped in the same slow instant as Aqua's hips moved. Olette's breathing hitched and her teeth came into play, weakly gnawing at his skin, and her formerly-stroking hand pressed against the back of the one he'd jammed into her panties, almost trapping it to prevent a withdrawal.

Unfazed by the D-cups on top her head, Olette continued to do what she was doing as Aqua squatted forward again, looking down upon Roxas with a most pleasurable look upon her face, and drove her hips at a much quicker rate than before. He couldn't help but meet with her, bucking his hips upward each time hers fell, and though she wanted him to remain still for her to do the work, she didn't seem to mind his participation. In fact, she grew increasingly excited by it.

"Hyaa... hyahhh," She placed her hands beside his head. She salivated like a feral dog, and made all the noises to accompany that likeness. "Hyaa... ah-yes... yes..."

Roxas opened his mouth. Olette was in the way so Aqua couldn't get down close enough for them to kiss, but that wasn't an issue. He liked was it was Olette was doing, he especially liked being able to see the heated expression on Aqua's face, and was content with catching the string of saliva dripping from her panting tongue.

"Ahh... hyah... hah, HYAA!"

The grass blades between her fingers crackled in Roxas' ears as Aqua cried aloud and her back arced. He didn't quite understand or see what had happened at first, until Aqua practically blurted it out for everyone to hear.

"Sh-she's... she's licking me!" Aqua gargled, no longer bouncing but forcing her hips down in a single slam as if she were trying to crush Roxas' pelvis into the floor. "She's licking my... m-my arse!"

It was Fuu. Using his free hand, the one that wasn't still drilling into the soaking honey pot between the to-busy-to-care brunette's thighs, Roxas felt around Aqua's soft buttock to find his girlfriend's tongue was licking into the small hole at the back, and hadn't stopped when he came to investigate. He wasn't going to stop her anyway, seeing as Aqua's inner walls tightened the moment Fuu had started. In fact, to make things a little more interesting, Roxas used his fingers to help Fuu out.

"Wh-what are you two doing? S-stop! Stop it!"

The desperate pleas fell on deaf ears. Fuu licked and sucked on his fingers, lubricating them, and he inserted them. At the same time, Roxas took over from where Aqua left off and rammed his hips upward.

"Hyaa, it feels too weird... please don't... hahh... anymore..." Aqua's droopy eyes were begging just like her tone, but Roxas wasn't going to let her have her way. He was too close to his climax to let up, and the effect his fingers and Fuu's tongue up her butt had on her ever-tightening vaginal walls were making it all the more gratifying.

"You say that," Roxas groaned between thrusts, also picking up the pace with his fingers inside both Aqua and Olette. The brunette had just quit on his chest and turned on the crook of Aqua's neck. "When you obviously enjoy it like this."

"Ah... n-ahh..." Aqua wanted to protest, but Olette had intervened with a hoarse chuckle.

"Even I can tell how excited and horny your naughty body's become, Sis," Olette murmured. "You might as well admit that it feels great to have your butthole teased... I like it, Fuu likes it... Roxas likes it, too."

Roxas didn't know which part made her snap, but Olette's incitement did the trick. Aqua had quit moaning about her butt being teased and started moaning for it to be teased.

"Hyah, hah, haaaah," Aqua's fingers gripped his shoulders like sharp talons. "More, more... ahh, yes... moooore..."

Sticking his finger inside, no longer pumping but wriggling his wrist around and around, Roxas gave her full whack as he edged closer to his climax. Roxas let Olette be as she suddenly rejected his fingers, knowing she had something else in mind, and slapped his sticky free hand on Aqua's thigh. A strong, musky scent wafted up his nostrils and his view was filled by Olette's dripping wet folds as she squatted over his face, peeling aside her yellow panties and furiously rubbing her swollen clit in an attempt to reach her peak in time with him. Opening his mouth in anticipation, his tongue flapping at her spongy loins, Roxas hit home with a final slam and a powerful climax as Aqua's tight walls clamped down on his massively throbbing shaft.

Olette wailed in her release seconds after, and her warm fluids gushed down his throat. Over all the heavy panting and his own ringing ears, he could still hear and feel the all-round elation.

"It's... all hot, and... bubbly, all the way up into my belly," He heard Aqua gasp hoarsely. As Olette practically collapsed aside, leaving Roxas to noisily smack his sticky lips, he was reunited with Aqua's droopy, satisfied eyes. "Ahh... I don't really want... to take it out..."

"You'll have to, because it's my turn next," Olette panted, lying on her side as Fuu had crawled over to her and, like a cat, lapped at the remnants of her release staining her inner thighs.

Aqua pouted and, deliberately, removed herself as slowly as possible. She wobbled unsteadily and flopped aside, and Roxas wasn't at all surprised to see Fuu turn from Olette and onto her. Keeping up with her cat-like nature, she hadn't any apparent loyalty to either girl. It was all on account of who had the lap that was to her most liking.

"So you want to be next?" Up on his knees, Roxas tapped Olette's thigh. "Let's have you, then. Come on, flip over."

"Oh, you're such a romantic," Olette responded in a voice overweight with sarcasm as she lay on her back. Ignoring her, Roxas hooked his arms under her knees and raised her hips off the ground. "You'll promise to be gentle with me, won't-YAOW!"

He hadn't noticed her, either. Fuu had appeared almost from thin air to give Olette a sharp slap on the bottom for her cheekiness and, with a devilish look in her red eye, help Roxas make his move by spreading the brunette's chubby labias apart. While he wanted to feel the warmth of Olette's body wrapped around his hard on, he was just as tempted to jam it into Fuu's mouth when she started to lick her clitoris.

'Olette did ask first,' He shrugged, lined up, and slowly entered her. The last few inches or so he locked in with a quicker buck, hugged her thighs so her feet were over his shoulders, and remained motionless as the fidgety Olette and her tight, twitching innards re-acclimated to his the presence of his thick length. At this point, Fuu had given him some room to do his thing and lay down on her side next to Olette, nuzzling her blushing cheek and now using her fingers to stimulate the brunette's pink pebble instead.

"Would you like me to go slow, or were you wholly taking the Mickey...?"

"A-actually," Olette whimpered, one eye closed as Fuu lightly licked beneath it, reached her hands up and interlocked her fingers with his. "It'd be nice if you would for a little while..."

Complying, Roxas gave her another restful minute. In that time, Aqua had crawled by and lay down beside Olette, opposite to Fuu, and commented on her 'little sister's' lovely serene expression. That was subject to change the moment Roxas started moving his hips, withdrawing only a few inches and slowly easing them back in to suit her request, and when Aqua took a little less care and affection in her bid to repay Olette's callous treatment upon her sensitive nipples earlier. Despite Olette's jerky thrashes and squealing, Roxas remained calm and kept to his tame rhythm.

Chuckling as he watched Aqua submit the brunette to some hard suckling, bud-nipping with her teeth and pinching with her fingers, he was doubly amused to see Fuu had joined in with the 'let's torment Olette's breasts' game. They sucked, yanked, nipped, licked and squeezed her C-cups for all they're worth as she cried for mercy, and as a result he noticed how much tighter and wetter her insides had become. Fuu was still stroking Olette's clit with her other hand, which was something Aqua had taken up, too.

"Time to play rough," One last gentle movement, then Roxas decided it was time he upped the ante. Rather than speed he went for depth, pulling out almost the whole length and returning up to the hilt each and every time, flexed as he used his knees to circle his waist round a few times, and repeated the process over again. Six, maybe even seven times he did this, and then he settled for a good, hard, rhythmic pound.

"Ahnn... ahhh," Olette gasped, still clasping his hands and suffering the torment upon her breasts and clitoris. "I-it feels s-s-so good...!"

"No arguments from me," Roxas grunted as he leant further forward with Olette's knees over his shoulders, upping onto the balls of his feet to get a better standing and to make for easier thrusts. Her hot, wet loins were goddamn amazing. "Your insides have coiled tightly around my... gyahh, it's almost like your body's sucking me off...!"

His shaft was certainly throbbing from the heat within, plus the sudden naughty look on Aqua's face as she winked up at him. In a climax without him, Olette's hips jerked, inner muscles squeezing down harshly on his shaft, and her high voice kicked up a few extra pitches moments after, reasons to which he discovered thanks to the brushing of Fuu's knuckles beneath his bulky, slapping testicles. Fuu had let off the clitoris and begun fingering Olette's butthole, and he had to wonder from the wink whether it was something Aqua was prepared to do, too.

Yes, it seemed. However, unlike Fuu, her victim wasn't going to be Olette.

"Krrrrrghhh!" Roxas growled as Aqua plunged a finger into him, all the way up to the knuckle, out, and back in again.

"Yeh... R-Roxas, I can feel you growing... even bigger!" Olette panted.

"Oh, Olette was right. You do like a finger in the butt," Aqua nuzzled his red cheek, kissed it, and moved on behind him. He figured she wanted some vengeance for what he did to her, and frankly, he didn't think she could do him worse. That was until she added one extra finger to her invasion, cupped his balls with her other hand and sucked on each like a jumbo gobstopper.

Roxas was now leaning so far forward, his forehead touched Olette's. He hadn't the capability to perform with the same lengthy slams as before, what with Aqua's revenge in play. Instead, he made up with shorter, more rapid, but less rhythmic thrusts.

"Fah... Fuu...?"

His girlfriend had left Olette's lower half alone completely, and had moved up to request a favour or two from the brunette and himself. Minus her blue panties, Fuu had shuffled along in the crab position, keeping up all her weight while she basically sat her fine arse onto Olette's mouth. Olette went without a moment's hesitation, twirling and digging her tongue up Fuu's ring, whereas Roxas took a few deep breaths before he smothered her dripping slit with his mouth.

She must've already been on edge, as her delectable fluids were squirting into his mouth in a matter of seconds. He gulped them down like there was no tomorrow, and in the same manner, sucked and nibbled on her swollen clitoris.

Lips smacking loudly, Roxas latched his teeth onto Olette's chin. She stopped licking Fuu, stopped taking in the channel of fluids he'd missed that flowed down her perineum, as her jaw quivered not from his weak bite, but the telltale signs he was set to blow.

"Ahhh, hyahh! I-inside... I-I want you to fill me up... so shoot it all inside...!"

No need to tell him twice. He was grateful Aqua let him off, withdrew her fingers and quit sucking on his balls, and that Fuu dropped back so he could crush his lips with Olette's. An odd mixture of flavours blossomed in his mouth when they exchanged tongues, none at all unpleasant. Fingers clasping and tearing up the grass, his body squashing hers more so into the ground, Roxas' raging shaft slammed in to the hilt one final time before he ejaculated a thick, heavy load into her womb.

"Myaghhww," A little late to the party, Olette's vaginal walls shrunk around and wrung out his pulsing member for every last drop. "K-keep shooting more into me...!"

Olette gargled and whined as they shared a sloppy wet kiss, and he shook his hips a little for good measure. Finishing off with a kiss to her forehead, Roxas struggled to remove himself as her body clamped down hard in an effort to cling on for longer. His length came out with a spring, flinging a splodgy mixture of his and her fluids about the place, and Fuu was in there like a shot. Crawling over Olette on all fours to get to it, with a rather desperate element to her working, Fuu gripped him at the base and swallowed a whole third.

Almost toppling over backwards, only almost as Aqua had slung her arms under his armpits to hold him steady, Roxas groaned and held Fuu's twisting, bobbing head. It was nice, very nice, having her do that and Aqua nibbling at his earlobes. It was still nice when Fuu stopped, lapped a couple of times at the sticky wet tip and trailed her tongue along the topside line, all the way up his chest and to his collarbone, and finished by stealing Aqua's attention for a kiss that boasted the 'Hey, why not check out the Roxas/Olette mix?' appeal.

Sucking back a sharp breath, Roxas used the short break to psyche himself up for the next round. This will have to be the final round for the moment, because he was flipping famished and wanted some eats. Perhaps later, if everyone's up for it, including himself, they could continue this business upstairs.

Back to the matters at hand, and he had little choice seeing as Fuu had just snapped him back to the steamy, oversexed reality in which he lived by gripping his shoulders and gnawing at the opposite earlobe to which Aqua had returned her attention to, Roxas loosely hugged Fuu's waist with one arm and held the other out to the side. The tender focus on two of his known weak points left him with a feeling the energy in his muscles were being drained, and his stability was in such peril that he might need an arm out in case he collapsed aside. Unlikely, as Aqua's hold was so firm her breasts had moulded quite nicely to his back and Fuu's... well, she had a light grip on his shoulders and her breasts were nicely squashed to his chest, but he didn't think her strong enough to hold his weight should he topple.

A smidgen of his strength came back when Aqua unlatched her teeth and popped a question regarding his preferred position. While he didn't mind being here, sandwiched between two nubile beauties with tantalisingly soft, bouncy assets burning their way through to his soul from the front and back, he suddenly thought up an addition or, rather, a deflection of the question to someone whom currently had the most important opinion regarding positions, taking their current state into account.

Over Fuu's shoulder, Roxas passed the question onto Olette. She still seemed to be recovering, taking it easy after their invigorating pelvic boogie, and otherwise unable to add little more to the effort than her fingers. It explained the varied hitches to Fuu's breath and the lewd sloshing noises, and that served her right for choosing to straddle Olette's stomach. The devil makes work for idle thumbs.

"It'd make for easier breathing should you lot shove off me," Olette said in a strained giggle. She'd got him started, picking on Fuu's behind, and he'd now clasped Fuu's soft-as-freshly-baked-bread buttocks and fondled them as they so often begged to be.

Back to full strength now that Fuu, releasing him in a shuddery little whimper and burying her face into his neck, no longer had any influence over the condition of his muscles or balance thanks to his and Olette's combined assault on her fine rear and hot loins, Roxas twisted his upper body and carefully lowered his girlfriend onto her back on the grass. He had to go down with her all the way, seeing as she clung to him like she'd been glued, and because he wanted to keep playing with her buttocks for a little while longer before they got down to do the real dirty business.

...

Partway through licking her fingers clean of Fuu's clear fluids, Olette dozily glanced at Aqua as the sister figure sidled up beside her and nudged her head toward the other two. Taking it as a meaning she'd something to point out about them, she checked them out with an interested perk to her shoulders... and then realised it was a simple, playful distraction so Aqua could seize her hand and steal the slick remnants off her fingers.

"Thief," Olette smirked, hooking her fingers inside Aqua's sucking mouth, and holding her sister's head at the back with her free hand. She kept on sucking and Olette took to licking the Fuu juice/Aqua dribble mix rolling over her knuckles. "If you're going to steal mine," Olette continued in a whisper, licking up Aqua's jaw line and to her ear. "Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal yours."

Olette deftly pushed Aqua down to the grass and straddled her stomach, facing down towards her legs, and was somewhat surprised when she realised at no point did the older girl make any attempt to resist. Then again, why would she?

Licking her lips, Olette hunched forward and spread Aqua's thighs further apart. She hadn't much experience in eating a girl, maybe only a few times since her first go with Fuu back in the bathroom stalls, but she sure as heck wouldn't pass up the opportunity to try Aqua's chubby, hairless crotch. Hooking an arm under Aqua's left leg for a more comfortable reach, Olette used her fingers and thumbs to start testing the softness of the spongy flesh and, puckering up, dribbled onto the fat, bald pubis. Watching the translucent fluids roll down and get sucked into the cleft, all of a sudden, Olette wanted them back.

Spreading the fatty labias wide open and looking into the beautiful pink hole for a second or two, Olette speared inside with her tongue and flailed it around like a lively fish. She carried on lapping, flapping and sucking up the honey-sweet juices within despite the mounting pressure from Aqua's damp, vice-like thighs on her head, and stepped up the game by sliding her fingers in, too. Right hand sliding underneath her chin, her index finger and thumb teased the swollen clitoris with cheeky pinches and fierce rubs.

She must've been doing something right, because the gasping, writhing Aqua's hands came down to push on the back of her head and kept her wet mouth to her smoulderingly hot, copiously drenched loins. In addition to the jerky pelvic thrusts, Olette figured she was close to cumming.

"O-Olette! Oh...OletteOletteOlette...!"

Said brunette's eyes flung open wide following a sweet liquid explosion into her mouth. Aqua's climax caught her by surprise, and she had to struggle against Aqua's pressing hands and thighs to break free for air. Straightening up on Aqua's stomach with a deep gasp for breath, and plentiful fluids spilling over her lower lip, Olette fell forward again with a series of chesty coughs.

A hand hastily came to pat and rub her back. Following a shift, Aqua sat up to hug and cradle Olette from behind, and she repeatedly apologised for what had just happened.

"Eh... eugh," Olette suppressed another cough, hiccupped, and swallowed hard. Most of her sister figure's release, the stuff she hadn't managed to consume, spewed down her chin. A shame, really, because despite the fact it could've choked her, she'd have liked to have drunk it. "Urgh... eh... i-it's... it's fine, don't... don't worry..."

Aqua's right hand cupped underneath her chin and tilted her head back to her shoulder. The hug tightened and became a caring, apologetic squeeze, and Aqua's right hand turned her head aside so they could lock lips. All very nice and gentle to start with, Olette sighed as she relaxed into it. Gradually, as Aqua seemingly grew more and more intrigued by her own lower-body flavours within Olette's mouth, the kiss fired up in its intensity.

...

They say the best comes to those who wait. If the loving glimmer in Fuu's droopy red eye was anything to go by, then Roxas would say she felt the old saying was playing the truth game. Taking all the time in the world, the bulbous head of his trembling, stiffer-than-a-straight-shot-of-vodka phallus prised open her chubby majora and led the deliberate, almost agonisingly slow march down Fuu's tight, twitching, brain-meltingly hot and wet pink tunnel. Perhaps a thing he'd wanted to do for a while, or just as little thing he conjured up during the wait to get to the anticipated full-lock, Roxas took her wrists, pinned them above her head with a single hand, and teasingly tickled her smooth, shaven underarm with his tongue.

Wailing like he'd never heard before, Fuu's entire body racked with an extreme spasm.

"S-s-s-strange...!"

Pausing with the tip of his tongue lingering on a spot under her exposed upper arm, utterly intrigued, Roxas couldn't help the upward curl of his lips.

"I don't recall you ever complaining about such things in the past, Fuu, what with all we've done together," He whispered, channelling spit down his rolled tongue and doodling with it on her skin. "Could it be... that I've found one of your weak points?"

It certainly seemed that way. Not just using the tip but the full surface of his tongue to wetly torment her armpit, Roxas watched and felt her pleasurably tortured reactions with a high level of glee. Her body was heating up, her innards shrinking and becoming increasingly wet, and her expressions... eye squeezed shut, cheek rapidly twitching, jaw and lips quivering as her mouth varied between stretched open and clamped shut, depending on which shrill moan, gasp or whine she released... were such a pleasure to see and hear, these moments being the only times he ever got to, he and his thick, juddering staff were close to blowing in their own respects, mentally and physically.

At that point, he realised he only had a single solid inch to go. Still pinning her arms above her with a single hand, and definitely continuing to lap at her underarm, Roxas cupped her breast and pinched her stiff pink nipple between thumb and index finger while at the exact same time slamming his pelvis to hers with a dull, squelching thunk.

Accompanying Fuu's sharp cry and the lifting of her knees as she tried to curl up into a ball, Roxas barely staved off ejaculation when her vaginal walls clamped down and squeezed the bejesus out his shaft. Best he didn't move for the time being, and spent a little extra focus on Fuu's other sweet spots.

Redirecting his tongue, sliding it along the side of the jiggling breast he cupped and leaving a slimy, silvery trail in its wake, Roxas flicked her erect nipple once, twice, covered it with his mouth in a tight seal and then flickered a further twenty-odd times in rapid succession. Pulling off with sigh and a wet smack of his lips, still waggling his tongue in the same motion to break the thin saliva string joining it and her nipple, it was time to move on to the next, and his most favourite, spot.

Upward went his tongue, into the jugular hollow and out, up her throat and over her chin, diverting around her mouth when her tongue came out to try and catch him, and across her nose. His hand released her breast, brushed away her silver veil and cleared the path for his tongue to tackle the thin mark around her formerly concealed eye that became his raging obsession.

A hand softly touched his shoulder blade as he started suckling on the scars curvature beneath her eye. He didn't break contact right away, held on a few seconds, dabbed with his tongue as if performing a temporary clean up, and then, finally lifted his head. It was Olette, and there was an almost pitying awe about her expression as her gaze fixed solely on Fuu's fully revealed face. Obviously, she'd never seen it before, and from Fuu's frightened whimper and attempt to turn her head away, there was reluctance for an introduction at this moment.

Roxas had her hands pinned and her head held at the chin. He stopped her from turning away and made it clear it was definitely time for her to show Olette just what it was she had under the silver curtain, and Olette pitched in with her own method to show it wasn't anything to be ashamed of. Well, it wasn't really her own method, it was the exact same as Roxas'. Despite more whimpering, both Roxas and Olette gently licked and butterfly kissed the thin scar and, on occasion, whispered to Fuu that everything was okay.

A sense of belief in there toned down the level of her whimpers, until they stopped entirely to become a regular, soft breathing pattern with the occasional moan. Roxas raised his head to see that Aqua, on all fours beside him on the opposite side to Olette, nodded with a smile and indicated she could keep a hold on Fuu's wrists if he wished. He did, thus he allowed her to while he straightened himself upright, settled both hands on Fuu's raised knees, spread her legs apart and pressed them to the ground to put her in a lying butterfly pose.

This position greatly pronounced her mons pubis, and he fondly stroked the thin silver hairs with his fingers. Lovely as they were, he definitely wanted to shave the mound bald and spend a good evening or two coating the resulting smooth surface in honey, cream, coulis and various other sauces for him to suck off. Mmmm...

Flexing his thick rod, Roxas started to move his hips. Unlike his gentle rhythm with Olette, Roxas was too fired up from the previous thoughts to go it slow and just went ahead with a well-rounded hard pound. The fingers he had been using to stroke Fuu's mound travelled down to her stiff little clitoris and pinched between thumb and index print, urging a howl from lungs and the arch of her back. This slightly interrupted Olette's caring attention to Fuu's flushed, unveiled face and Aqua's play on Fuu's perky nipples, but neither seemed much too bothered.

"Oh, she loves that," Olette cooed, sticking her fingers into and sucking the drool off the corner of Fuu's mouth. "Don't you, Fuu?"

"Mhmnnn," Fuu mumbled sorrowfully and nodded, her droopy eyes snapping shut. Yeah, she certainly did; her innards were coiling tightly around him again, beckoning him to cum with her, and he was at the utmost point where he'd love to oblige.

Growling through his teeth, both Olette and Aqua took the cue to move aside and he leant forward, scooped his hands under Fuu's knees, lifted, rolled and pressed them beside her shoulders and crushed his lips to hers. Pounding downward at a much tougher rate, feeling the constrictions becoming ever more so almighty around him, and they shared a gratifying moan as the last and strongest squeeze enticed the pulsating hardness to ejaculate its hot, gooey load into Fuu's eagerly awaiting womb.

Barely hearing Fuu's panicked request, but managing to react just quickly enough, Roxas pushed himself upright and pulled out, flicking hefty flecks of her soppy juices along with his final spurts over her stomach, breasts and face.

"Hyu... kyahhh!"

Not giving Fuu a moment to bask in the warmth that was both filling and covering her, Olette and Aqua dived back in to feast upon the thick, sticky gunge like pack animals after a fresh kill. Roxas watched with interest, his breath and his body shaking slightly from fatigue, and thought he'd treat himself to a quick fondle of both Aqua's and Olette's loins, seeing as their butts happened to be pointed his way.

And then he heard a dull beep, and looked up at a flickering red light.

"Hey... did anyone else notice the camera's still rolling, or was it just me?"

...

...

Variously-sized dressing gowns had been distributed from the laundry room cupboard for the time being. Dirty hands and faces had been washed in the sink, whereas the odd muddy patch on the neck, lower legs and feet remained. A shower was most definitely on the cards, but first, something to settle their rumbling bellies. Roxas, Olette and Aqua sat around the kitchen table munching on different cereal brands.

"Hey, where's Fuu run off to?"

"To get washed and dressed before her mum comes along and pick her up," Olette replied, her mouth nearly full with Coco Pops. "While we were fetching that outfit from upstairs and you were outside getting your card stamped, her mum sent her a text message in reminder she's going with her to see her grandma up north for a few days."

"Oh," Was all he managed at first, as he slowly crunched the quarter-block of Weetabix in a cow-like manner, and mulled over the possibility his girlfriend's mum was privy to his existence, and if she was, how major a role he played in her life. He had yet to inform his own dear mummy and daddy to their little champion's relationship status, and while he was certain they'd have no problem with it, he dreaded the outcome should they discover just how sexually explosive it was. Lord, if they ever found out what happened within the four walls of this house, upon the many surfaces, sofas and floors in the kitchen, living room, bathrooms and hallways, they'd have his gonads for wind chimes. "They must be coming early if she's skipped breakfast to get changed."

"Oh, she made herself a fruit smoothie before we came to join you in the garden, so she's not missing out on anything. As for her arriving early, yeah, she'll be here at half eight."

"It's nearly twenty-five past, now," Aqua helpfully added, pointing her spoon up at the novelty cat clock with the hypnotic swinging tail and shifty eyes.

"Hmm," Roxas tapped his spoon on the bowl's rim. "And when's she coming back?"

"Monday evening."

In the following silence, filled only by three different jaws munching on different crunchy cereals, Roxas came to decide he should try his luck and see if Olette knew anything about Fuu's family. He'd never been over to Fuu's house let alone met her mum, whereas Olette had previously mentioned some time ago that she'd been there. Everyone knew those two were friends, despite what went on between their 'rival gangs'.

"Olette, you wouldn't happen to know if her mum's aware-"

"As far as I know," She cut in, picking up on what he was to ask before he'd finished. "She's told her you're her boyfriend, so there's no need for you to panic when they come knocking-"

Speak of the devil.

"That'll be her," Olette said, somewhat unsurprised. "Off you go. Try to keep yourself covered up so she can't see all the mud, or else you'll give the wrong impression."

"Yeah, thanks," Roxas adjusted his gown a little more. He got up to answer the door, and was met with the world's most critically harsh stare from a tall, attractive blonde woman. She dressed in black, which was suitable for someone who was shrouded in the aura of the damned.

"Hey," She nodded, almost like it was in the sudden acknowledgement to his existence. "So you're this guy Fuu keeps talking about. In her own way," She amended, probably for his benefit after a reflexive quirk of his eyebrow.

For a moment they stood there in silence. He wasn't going to say anything or move a muscle; there was something about this woman that made him feel like he was being judged on everything he did, like his breathing or blinking patterns, and that she was busy looking for the tiniest excuse to belittle him. Saying that, though, he found it hard not to crinkle his brow as he mentally rifled through his box of memories, trying to figure out where exactly he'd seen this woman before...

But then, she broke the silence with an unusual casualness about her remark.

"You look different with your clothes on."

"I-I beg your pardon?" He spluttered.

"Up until now," Smirking devilishly, she leant against the doorframe. "I've only seen you in pictures and through videos on her laptop, and I'll admit, I'm quite impressed with that beastie you're packing," She leant in. The smell that filled his nostrils was either from her literally breathing malice, or she had a cold and that was Vick's nasal spray. Whichever, it didn't sit comfortably with him. "She doesn't know I know, and while it seems like I'm snooping, I'm just looking out for my little sister to make sure no-one screws with her. In a sense, that is. Wouldn't want to worry her with that titbit of knowledge, so best keep it between us, right?"

"R-right," Roxas racked his brains to try and remember whether Fuu had told him about her sister, and if she did, to remember her name. It might help him recall where the Hell it was he'd seen her.

"Good. Oh, hey, sis," Roxas looked back over his shoulder, following the woman's line of sight, and there was Fuu coming down the stairs. "Just telling your man here how much you like to talk about him. In your own reclusive way, that is. Mum's got the car parked just around the corner, so kiss Rojas goodbye and get your arse in gear."

"Roxas," He corrected to her back as she walked away. He turned to his girlfriend, and while he had no way to accurately confirm this from trying to read her aloof expression, felt like she wanted to apologise for not informing him earlier about the trip. In response, to combat her possible worries, he kept his tone upbeat. "So, you're... leaving for the weekend, are you, Fuu? Off to see your grandma up north? Should be a barrel of laughs, provided it wasn't from her side of the family your sister inherited the means to make someone feel inadequate through a scowl. What was her name, anyhow?"

"Larxene," Fuu, head hanging forward, touched his hand.

"Larxene? Hmm, nice name," Damn, even with a name, he couldn't quite remember. He took the hand she reached out, held it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "Look, I don't want you to worry about not telling me earlier. I'm not at all bothered, seriously, I'm not. You could do with some time off, and I sincerely hope you have a nice time up there. Can I expect a text from you once you get there?"

Fuu, lifting her head and sporting a rare smile of happiness, nodded. Texts and emails where, with Fuu's vocal limitations taken into account, the best way for them to communicate over a long distance.

"Fantastic. Have a safe journey, I look forward to hear- reading from you," Roxas, squeezing her hand, kissed her lips tenderly. "Bye."

"Farewell," She kissed him back again, with a bit more fire, before breaking away and following after her sister.

After seeing her off, Roxas shut the front door and started on his way back to the kitchen. He noticed Aqua was the only one there, finishing up on her cereals, so he went and checked out the front room. Olette was in there, changing into her clothes, which stumped Roxas slightly because she hadn't even washed yet.

"Are we aboard a sinking ship? Why's everyone getting ready to leave so soon?"

"It's not that I want to," Olette said glumly. "I have to. While you were out there, I got a call from Yuffie saying she needs my help with her summer project."

"Summer project? Since when were we given a summer project?"

"You're a dope," Olette chuckled, pulling up her Capri trousers. "Set on the last day by Miss Trepe. We were given a choice whether we'd want to do a report on a book that's more than three hundred pages long and that's all words with no pictures, to learn the basics of one new language, that's new as in one we haven't started studying already, or to use our crafting skills to make something, anything, like a bag, clothes or a hand-puppet, for example. We were all made to write it down so we wouldn't forget."

"Oh," Roxas felt embarrassed. "Bugger."

"Yeah, that's what Hayner said yesterday," Olette shook her head. "Anyway, Yuffie's picked crafting. She needs me at her house ASAP to help with ideas and planning, and I can't very well go round in this state. I need to head home and get washed-"

"Why not take a shower here?"

"Because," She stepped in front of him, and drew a line across his shoulder with her index finger. "You know what that'll lead to..."

"It doesn't have to," He said, sliding his hands up her upper arms.

"It will," She sighed, and dropped her forehead into the crook of his neck. "Doesn't matter which way you look at it. You, me, a shower, lotions, oils and lather... that could only end one way, and you know it."

Chewing his lip, Roxas mentally agreed. All this talk about showering filled him with the want to see Olette with soaking wet, glass-shiny skin, soap suds and frothy foam channelling down all her bodily grooves like the collarbones, jugular notch, cleavage, the ripples on her gorgeous slim belly, within her navel and all else further down below, not to mention the fun places around her back. Even if they were to go in separately, the temptation to pop in and give her a rough scrub with his loofer was far too powerful for him to restraint. There's that, and then there's having a gander at her afterward with a towel wrapped tightly around her slender figure, accentuating all the incredible curves and bumps... Bloody Nora, Roxas was salivating just thinking about it.

"Why's that a problem?" Aqua, walking in on the conversation, sat down on the arm of a sofa and crossed one leg over the other.

"For starters, I'll be late to see Yuffie. Secondly, I'd like to be able to walk straight when I make my way to the train station this morning. I can't do that after he's stuck his todger up my bottom, which he has a habit of doing."

"Up your bottom?" He wasn't surprised that Aqua was surprised. Compared to fingers, a great big phallus up the jacksy was a whole different kettle of fish.

"Yeah, or wherever else he might like to stick it, great as it may feel. Look, even now, I'm trying to get ready to go and already we seem to be gyrating against one another," Olette pointed out as they indeed were, but there was an awfully long time between her saying that and there being any effort for them to stop it.

Roxas coughed.

"Would you like me walk you to the station?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Besides, you can't go because you're covered in mud."

"But, you're-"

"Not nearly as much as you are, trust me," Olette, reluctantly letting go, kissed his lips. "I'll see you... when?"

"I should be asking you. You're the one with the busy schedule."

"We'll have to wait and see how things pan out, then," Looking around, Olette walked over to and weighed up one of her bags. "These things are surprisingly heavy, and there's another one upstairs... Roxas, mind if I left my bags with you?"

"Go for it," He shrugged indifferently.

"Cheers. I'll be off, so see you when I see you," Olette gave his lips one last long, lingering kiss. She broke away and went over to give Aqua a goodbye peck on the cheek, who returned it equally. She received a playful smack on the backside from Roxas on the way out the room. The wink she gave him over her shoulder when she parted filled his britches with untameable glee as it promised 'when we meet next, I'll allow you to do more to this butt than spank it, gee-whiz, boy-howdy etc'.

Quietly, Roxas closed the front door. Slender arms draped over his shoulders as a warm, soft mass embraced him from behind, engulfing his smaller body in the same tender, caring hug he'd known since he was knee-high to a grasshopper. Aqua's chin peeked over his shoulder, her right cheek pressed affectionately to his left.

"I'm not in any hurry to go anywhere," She whispered in a voice he imagined she deemed suitable to winch a heavy load off his mind in light of his girl's sudden departure, which it did, and instead replaced it with a powerfully unsavoury urge to have her put on that school uniform he spotted in Olette's carrier bag so he could give her buttocks a good ol' fashioned caning with his painfully hard penis.

That devilishly delightful thought pranced around his head like dancers around a maypole, which might have been evident in his expression, for Aqua's words and actions to take him out his stupor reflected the fact.

"You're thinking of something really... naughty, and... dirty, aren't you?"

Keeping that tone of voice she had before and remaining in the hug, her free hand gracefully unravelled his dressing gown so the monster propping the tent could breathe freedom. Her breasts, squished to his back, and her cheek, still pressed to his, all seemed to become intensely growing hot-spots, and the sweaty palm she gripped his shaft with directly beneath the sensitive head sent an electrifying surge all the way throughout his body and finished with a suffering groan. When her thumb caressed the corona and sticky tip, both his palms shot out and slapped the door so hard it heavily rattled.

"Whatever you were thinking, I want you to know that your big sister is here and is willing to help you out. Okay? Just say what you want to say, what you want to do, and I'll take care of you."

Roxas sucked the air in through his teeth.

"Th-thanks..."

...

...

To his credit, Roxas was able to keep his urges in check and for the most part, the time spent in the bathroom actually contained tame cleansing. Yes, they were both touchy-feely-squeezy-stick-the-odd-finger-in-there-y as they washed and rubbed one another up with soap and gels, but they refrained from performing anything truly sexual whilst doing so. It was for afterward, when their bodies were clean, that they wanted to knock things up a notch.

From a box in Roxas' room, a connoisseur's selection of Swede's deliciously fruity flavoured and warming massage oils which, and this being the number one reason why he and Fuu originally picked them, were safe for licking, had been lined along the bathtub's rim. Various mixed flavours including raspberry grapefruit, apricot orange and sparkling strawberry were all to be put to good use when Aqua returned from Roxas' room. He sat cross-legged on the bath mat, bouncing eagerly, playing 'eeny, meeny, miny, moe' with the bottles to decide which he'd like to start off with.

Aqua sashayed into the bathroom, unintentionally stopping and striking a supermodel-like pose that, in her current state of dress, made his jaw drop and his erection shudder like a mighty enraged gorilla. The outfit was a few sizes too small for her, most certainly a bugbear to get into, and awfully or, rather, pleasingly tight around the... well, everything. If Aqua moved around too much or much more at least, the fabrics would tear at the seams.

That wasn't an issue that had Roxas worried. He rather enjoyed the possibility a bit of cloth might go 'rrrrip!' and something fleshy might fall out.

A white blouse, under pressure from the swell of Aqua's chest, looked ready to burst open at any given moment unless the threads were strong enough to keep the buttons from pinging around the room. The emblem of an imaginary school, because no chance in Hell was there a 'School of Hard Knockers' in any borough, was emblazoned on the upper arm of the long sleeves she'd rolled up to her elbows. The hem would've tucked into the waist if it were worn by Olette or Fuu, for whom the clothes would've fit, instead of hanging untidily above Aqua's bellybutton to show off her lovely abdomen... this way, he actually preferred. A wide-knot navy blue tie hung from the neat open collar.

The short, or shorter, blue-plait skirt was a masterful piece of work, but the dark, over-stretched and slightly torn pantyhose were goddamn spectacular. Also, pouring the alcohol on heavily to turn the controlled flambé into a full-fledge kitchen fire, Aqua wore a pair of rectangular, thickly rimmed glasses, which made Roxas groan lustfully in wanting like a convict that hasn't seen a real woman in over a decade.

Beckoning her over, Aqua crawled across the floor on all fours to where Roxas had gotten up onto his knees. Pointing his finger at the floor and twirling it to indicate her to turn around, he lifted her skirt, clasped her tight buttocks and squeezed, squeezed for all things sacred, before he tore a mighty hole in the pantyhose and slid his solid shaft up along her butt crack. Commenting so, combination of the pantyhose, her plain knickers and warm buttocks wedged around him was mind-numbing.

Aqua, shuddering and moaning, raised her butt as he vigorously thrust his hips. Stopping short, he dribbled onto and suckled on the supple flesh of her right butt cheek, chewed with his teeth, and tore some more off the pantyhose. He had her kneel up, turn and face him, flung the tie over her shoulder and ripped open her shirt.

Quickly, his mouth engulfed her bare right nipple. His hands, multitasking, grabbed a random bottle off the bath and popped the cap open, pouring it into his palm. Warm and slippery, he slapped the oil onto the other breast and changed to taste... ah, apricot and orange. Fantastic! He poured out more and oiled her up as she writhed, moaned and gasped.

With the shirt slipped off her back, Roxas covered all bare areas until her skin was shining glassily under the lights, slick to the touch and tasted of the citric flavours. One hand down the front and the other reaching around her back, both hands tucked into her panties and simultaneously rubbed and dug the oil into her pink slit and tight anus. Panting, Aqua's upper body folded over his shoulder as he worked away, suckling and licking at her sides whilst his slippery fingers pumped in and out.

Dropping her to the floor, mounting her back, he pushed down her panties and really went to work on her backside. Fluffing them up like cushions, nipping, gnawing, sucking, squeezing and sticking his tongue into the tight, clean ring, she cried and begged for him to stop teasing her so much and to go ahead and...

What was it, Sis? What was it you wanted me to do? He grinned maliciously. Out of shyness she wasn't saying it, not audibly, only so much as indicating by gripping, with some difficulty because of the oils, her butt cheeks and parting them to reveal the small, glorious hole at the rear.

You'll have to tell me what it is you want, or else I won't be able to give it to you, he taunted. Mumbling louder so he could hear, Roxas smirked. Why ever would you want me to put it in there, Sis?

Because Olette says you always do it, and I want to know what it feels like, she replied. Good enough for Roxas, he stuck both thumbs on the ridge to spread it open, at least open enough, to jab the tip in. The oils made fantastic lubrication, and slowly, he plunged his full length into her arse. The tightness coiled around him, drawing a harsh groan.

Whimpering, she asked him to take it slow. He did, pulling it all the way back out and scooping more oil off her buttocks to re-lube, and slid it back in. The unhurried process had been repeated eight, maybe ten times, until at her behest, to maybe go a little faster. Obliging, perhaps too eagerly, he pulled all the way back and slammed it in hard. Her upper body hit the ground in shock, her backside still up high.

Churning it in, the bathroom was filled with squelches, fleshy slaps and irrepressible panting. On more than one occasion, Aqua had tried to lift her chest off the ground to get back into the all fours position, but her arms were like jelly. Roxas noticed this, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her upright. Sitting with his back to the bath, digging his feet into the floor and having no problem supporting her taller, heavier figure, he bucked upwards and bounced her on his lap.

Licking the remnants of oil off her side, ribs and breast, Roxas tucked one arm under her leg and another wrapped around her hip. Both hands and all fingers caressed, prodded and pumped between her slick folds, surprising him how much tighter her front was now she had his length up her rear. She must really love it, he smirked, if her screams weren't already enough to go by.

He was getting closer to the edge, and she wanted it inside. More than happy to meet her request, Roxas tipped her onto her side and pulled her upper leg over his shoulder, straddling the one she had on the floor, and gave her the full whack of his hips. Ripping pantyhose with his teeth, Roxas sucked on the flesh of her knee as he approached the final hurdle, hugged her leg tightly and slapped his length into her body full-lock.

Her rectal muscles twitched insanely as his member pulsated and spurted a thick load into her body.

With Aqua gasping and writhing on the floor, Roxas turned to look at the other bottles of oil. Which one to try next, he wondered...

...

...

If eyeballs could sand down wooden doors, there'd literally be nothing left of the front door to Roxas' house but the letterbox and the brass door handle. Naminé had been standing outside for what might've been a good quarter hour, staring doe-eyed up at the door from the bottom step, clutching her sketchpad to her chest like it was her final lifeline. Butterflies weren't fluttering around her stomach; they were kicking at the lining with steel-capped boots like Goths in a mosh pit.

"Ohhhhh," She whined, shivered, and put a balled-up fist to her mouth in a worrisome fashion. "This is such a bad idea... at least if I were to call him from home I wouldn't have to face him directly if he rejected me..."

According to her mother, she stood a better chance with him saying yes to her proposal if she went and asked him face to face than if she asked him over the phone. Naminé wasn't sure why that would be, seeing as door to door sales people and Jehovah's witnesses were on the same low-level of the appreciation scale as the tele-sales lot, only they had an increased risk of injury from having a door slammed in their face. Not that Roxas would do such a cruel thing to her if she came begging on his doorstep.

"Can't turn back without an attempt at asking him," She reminded herself, eyed the first concrete step like she'd never seen one before, and regained control over her nervously shifting feet. "Up the steps, ring the doorbell, ask him out... try to stay calm and avoid panic."

Ascending one step at a time, it felt as if she were wearing a pair of heavy iron boots. Like a mantra, she repeated the instructions over and over again. After each step she stopped, blinked, rubbed her eyes, and continued. Bloody Nora, did she hate contact lenses...

"Oh, excuse me," Gasped the incredibly beautiful blue-haired woman in the purple dressing gown at the front door, who'd abruptly opened it just as Naminé had reached for the doorbell. For a moment there was a silence between the two which Naminé would've personally described as embarrassing, for the woman was looking her up and down the same way most people over as certain age tended to, usually followed by the words 'well, aren't you the sweetest little thing?'.

"U-um... i-is Roxas home...?"

"You're here to see Roxas?" Coming back down to Earth, the woman seemed taken aback. "Are you a friend of his?"

Naminé nodded. The woman looked her over once more, only this time, in a different light. Maybe it was her choice of clothes or, rather, what her mother suggested she wore that made her look so gobsmacked.

It was a lightweight, pearl-white mini dress, different to her usual favourite on a number of features, including the halterneck strap, narrow ruched waistband and the lovely embroidered design of a vine with silver-hinted white roses snaking up her left flank and curling beneath her small bust line. The lower half was a mid-thigh mesh skirt, uneven and rising on one side to show off a lot of leg, and if you caught it in the right light, you'd swear you could see right through to her small, tight-fitting knickers. Heck, you could most likely see her knickers when she started walking.

To garnish, where there was more thigh for the eye to feast upon there was also a silky, shimmer lace garter with dainty little white roses and a ribbon, and footwear consisted of flat-soled ankle strap sandals.

"A... close friend?"

"Well," Naminé blushed, missing the full extent of the underlining tone. "We go out together some times... not on dates! They're not dates!" She added quickly. "We met at school, we're in the same class and... and as I said, we sometimes... go out on non-dates..."

The woman was perplexed.

"You're in the same class at school? As Roxas?" There were some calculations going on inside her head, Naminé could tell. "I don't wish to come across as rude, but... would you mind me asking how old you are?"

Ah, it's her age that's in question. Completely used to it, and expressing it in her sigh, Naminé replied. "I'm eighteen."

Silence followed, and the woman at the door just stared at her like she was a magical singing unicorn. Following another judgement on her appearance, the woman finally said, "Seriously?"

"Mh-hmm," She nodded, almost bowing. "I know I don't look it, being so small n' everything... why, is there something the matter?"

"Um, no, nothing the matter," She shook her head, and her face lit up with a smile. The woman seemed eager to brush the awkward interrogation from previous under a proverbial rug and start the introduction anew. "Sorry, I was in a bit of a... never mind, not important. It's always nice to meet Roxas' friends. Hello, I'm Aqua," She bent over to level with her, and reached out a hand which Naminé took without reluctance. "I'm his next door neighbour, part-time big sister."

"Naminé Trepe. It's lovely to meet you, Aqua-"

"Ah, please, call me 'Sis', Naminé. It's what all Roxas' friends call me, and I'd love for you to do the same, 'kay, sweetheart?"

Naminé, rolling the word off her tongue as a tester, smiled and nodded.

"Great. You... oh, look out, here he comes," Woman named Aqua, to be referred to preferably as 'Sis', straightened up as Roxas made a noise coming down the stairs. "Roxas, you've got a visitor."

Sweat trickled off her brow. Even her top felt clammy. Roxas, with a pleasantly surprised look on his face, came to greet her in a pair of grey jogging bottoms... and that's it.

"Nami!"

Aqua, or Sis, stepped aside as he came out and pulled Naminé into a tight, squeezing hug. She didn't mind, especially since he wasn't wearing a top, and timidly used her free hand to try hug back. She considered dropping her sketchpad to free up her other arm, too, and to bring his noticeably moist chest closer to hers, but the hug ended far too quickly for her to reach any conclusion.

"It's great to see you. Come on in, and I'll make you a tea."

"I'll leave you two alone to your business," Aqua, or Sis, gave him a look which she couldn't decipher. "I might pop back round later Roxas, if that's okay with you?"

"Er... yeah," Roxas nodded, and Naminé watched the two kiss. While she was no judge on the way people kissed, it seemed to her that the one those two shared was a little... spicy, for a brother/sister. Never mind, not to worry, it's nothing. They're just really close, and besides, she'd be one to talk when she's the one who's actually snogged her twin.

"Grand," She swung a set of keys around on her ring finger. "I'll drop these back to you when I come over. Take care... bye, Naminé. It was lovely to meet you," Aqua, or Sis, pecked her cheek on her way past.

"Buh-bye," Naminé waved a little, blushing. Sis, so Aqua preferred to be called, hopped over the knee-high wall separating another flight of stairs leading up to the next house's front door, used the keys and went inside.

"Come on, let's get your tea," Roxas put an arm around her shoulders and led her inside. "Um, you would like a tea, right? Or would you prefer something else?"

Naminé trembled.

"Tea's fine," Naminé tucked her chin down and tried to hide her mouth behind her sketchpad. For a moment, with her eyes following a rogue water bulb rolling down his pectoral, she nearly blurted out 'I'd like that water droplet on your nipple'. "Milky, if possible, and two sugars, please."

"Righto. Make yourself comfortable, and I'll be back in five."

Naminé was left alone in the living room, peering around curiously like a visitor at a museum. Taking a seat on the sofa, which she could feel was a bit wet and had been sprayed with something aromatic to cover what must have been a bad smell, she took her messenger bag off and put it down by her feet. After a slight consideration, she put her sketchpad down, too.

'Eh?' was the first exclamation to pop in her head when she leant over to the coffee table to check out the camcorder on the surface. She just wanted to see what brand it was and to feel the weight, as she was in the market for a camera herself, and out the corner of her eye she saw a pair of knickers on top a carrier bag beside the very sofa she sat on. Not your ordinary kind, but very naughty looking knickers, with strategically sliced openings in the front and back.

Leaving the camera, Naminé ventured to the bag. She looked and listened, and could faintly hear Roxas clattering about the kitchen with cups. Considering it safe, she peered into the back and rifled through a few items.

'J-Jiminy Cricket!'

The articles within were, to Naminé, quite frightening. Not so much the thought of the risqué designs, but for whom in Roxas' household they were for. His parents? No, they were away and they really wouldn't leave them down here the whole time. Aqua, or rather, Sis? Maybe, they did seem a little too 'friendly' with their kiss, although the sizes were on the small side for her... or was it another girl entirely?

A sudden thought occurred, and Naminé stuffed the clothes back in the bag. No, that's daft. Surely, it couldn't be Roxas who wore these...

"Tea's up," He came back into the room, with a t-shirt on now, just as she'd sat back down. "Nami? What's wrong?"

"No-nothing's wrong," She lied, and tried to get the images of him in a thong and bra out her head.

Propping the cups on the table, he knelt down in front and cupped her cheeks. His hands were warm, and her cheeks were boiling.

"You look hot, and you're sweating! You haven't got a fever, have you?"

Naminé couldn't shake her head because he held her so firmly.

"I'm fine, really," Her voice was miniscule. "I was just shocked to see..."

"See what?"

"U-um..."

She must've given him a clue with her eyes when she quickly darted a glance toward the end of the sofa, where the bags were. Carefully releasing her cheeks, he had a look.

"Oh, those?" He looked into the bag. Her hobby for art helped her understand human expressions, and she could tell he was nervous about explaining. "Don't worry about those, they're just a few bits Olette dropped off last night on her way to the train station."

"Olette?"

Roxas nodded.

"Last night?"

"Yeah," He nodded again. "Well, she didn't simply drop them off, she stayed over, too. You know that summer project Miss Trepe... your mum, set us? She mentioned crafts, or, something, and Olette's idea was to make a crazy outfit. She bought those for research purposes, and wanted my input on her ideas, me being her best guy-friend."

Naminé, detecting a hint of truth, relaxed a bit. Only a bit. She still felt a layer of embarrassment where she'd like to bury herself under the sofa's cushions to hide away.

"Olette wore a few to try out for fit and comfort," He said, pulling an expression she barely recognised as 'I'm choosing my words carefully'. "And... asked me to tell her how they looked. We're good friends, it's allowed. More importantly, what brings you out here so early in the morning?"

It appeared he wanted to redirect the conversation away from the mysterious bag filled with outrageously obscene clothes. Her hands were shaking, which was why he hadn't yet let go of the cup he went to place in them, took it away to put on the coffee table, and sat down beside her. While most welcome, his hug made little difference at first.

"I-I, uh," Naminé stuttered, curling up more so in his lap as he lifted her on it and held her bridal style. He swayed, resting his cheek upon her head, and cuddled her closer. "I... came over to ask if you wanted to go out with me... somewhere."

"Okay," He responded so quick and casual, she caught her breath in her throat. "Anywhere in particular, or were you thinking about an unpremeditated wander around town?"

Almost dozing off she was so comfy, Naminé had totally forgotten why he was hugging her. She also forgot why she was here and what he'd just asked her, which was why she was so surprised when his face, split by a huge grin, levelled with hers.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Huh?" Naminé dozily stared into his eyes.

"I asked if you were thinking of going anywhere in particular."

"When?"

"Today," He replied with a patient smile.

"To-... Oh!" Naminé, floundering like a lively fish at first, relaxed back into his hold only when she found out she'd little to no chance of wriggling out. Not that she'd want to. "Sorry, sorry... I came to ask if you wanted to go to the Magic Kingdom. If you weren't too busy."

"Over there, huh? Yeah, alright, sounds to me like a good way to spend the day rather than kicking about the house."

Naminé brought her balled fists to her mouth as she restrained a joyful squeal.

"I've got some money upstairs to pay for both our tickets-"

"Nononono," Naminé, shaking her head furiously, tugged his shirt. "I've already bought and paid for them online."

"You have? In that case, how much do I owe-"

"Not a penny. I'm paying for them, my treat," Naminé cut in.

"Oh, but I'd much rather-"

"My treat."

"Thanks all the same, but-"

"My," Naminé, managing a glare, tugged very hard on his shirt. Her nose and his touched. "Treat."

Roxas, somewhat shocked, blinked.

"...What if I paid-shutting up," He gabbled nasally as she latched onto his nose with her teeth. "I'll head upstairs and get changed, shall I?"

"You do that," She released him. "There's a train leaving from the station every fifteen minutes, so no need to rush."

She quite liked the fact that, during the period of 'not rushing', he held her for another few minutes in his lap. When he did let her go and went upstairs to get changed, Naminé took one last look at the bag.

"I wonder... if they do anything like those in my size," Naminé reached for the otherwise forgotten cup of tea, paused, and looked at the video camera. "Maybe they had this out to keep a record on what was worn and how they looked. I'm sure Olette wouldn't mind me looking..."

She turned it on, switched to the playback menu, and played from the first recording.

...

...

Going through his wardrobe, Roxas was sure glad Naminé had come along and presented him with an idea what to do today. He wasn't so glad she refused to let him pay his way, being the type who didn't like to feel he was financially indebted to someone, but he could still sneak in a payment or two for lunch and snacks in the park. The prices may be steep, but getting ripped off in an amusement park was all part of the fun, right?

In the reflection of the wardrobe door's inside mirror, Roxas spotted Fuu's little pink friend half-wrapped in the bed covers. Whoopsie, we definitely don't want to leave that lying around after Naminé found those clothes downstairs. While she may or may not set foot inside his room anytime soon, it always paid to play it safe. If she reacted in such a way when she saw the clothing, he'd hate to imagine how the poor darling would feel if she caught an eyeful of the ribbed dildo.

Taking the offensive item and tucking it away in his sock drawer, Roxas also made a point to stash away the other bag of clothes. Not before taking a little peek inside, that is.

'Aw, man, this one would've been good,' He grimaced, biting his lip, lifting out parts belonging to a bunny girl costume, including the big fluffy ears. 'And these... ooh, this one as well...'

He paused to think about Fuu and Olette in these clothes, and immediately wished he hadn't. His grey jogging bottoms were now tight under the strain, and he had to fight the images out to try and regain his calm.

Oh shit.

Naminé was in his thoughts. Naminé was in his thoughts, wearing a bunny girl costume, and damn, did she look mighty fine. Imagine how she looked in real life with this on? She knows about the costumes, he'd told her he'd watched Olette parade around in them in a 'we're friends, we're allowed' situation, so why not go down and ask if she'd-

'Get a grip on yourself, you tosser,' Roxas chided himself, then again for his choice of words. 'Grip', 'yourself' and 'toss' was an act he should be steering his thoughts away from.

Naminé was adorable. Cuddling her was an addiction. She was so delightfully sweet he'd been tormented by the taste of honey on his lips for hours after each time he'd kissed her cheek. He liked her. He liked her a lot. What he wasn't sure about, however, was how she'd handled his prowess as a lover.

Not to spend too much time blowing one's own trumpet, not when he normally has someone to do that for him, but he was considered to be legendary in the sack and, as it has fairly often been, out in the wilderness. The weird things he gets up to when he's in the mood might be okay with Fuu, Olette, Aqua, even Kairi, Selphie and, a big gulp, Jessie, but Naminé... he wasn't too sure. In his eyes she's a delicate flower of innocence, and in all likelihood his 'methods' may very well be too much for her to handle.

But then again, for Naminé to turn up in a dress that looked like it was designed to spark randy emotions, she couldn't possibly be that innocent.

Carefully folding the clothes back into the bag, he pushed it under the bed just as he pushed all images out his head. 'Naminé's waiting for you downstairs. Get on with your changing, and try not to make an arse of yourself.'

Sighing, Roxas stood up and checked himself out. 'Yep, it's calming down. One of these days, I'll put my eye out with this bloody thing.'

Donning his favourite short-sleeved black under and white over jacket and mixed dark/light grey trousers, he rifled through his bedside cabinet drawers for his chained wallet and checked his current balance. Barely a hundred in cash, that should be enough to pay for their lunch, snacks, dinner unless she fancied a home-cooked meal, and something from the gift shop. He slipped it into his back pocket and clipped the chain to his belt.

The phone rang on his desktop. Recognising the number as Hayner's, Roxas had an inkling this concerned the topic of the summer project they'd discussed earlier, after his and Aqua's shower and before Naminé had called round.

"Stuck for ideas?"

"You got me there," Replied the voice of Hayner. Roxas could hear the creak as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Olette's already been onto both me and Pence, giving us a right grilling for forgetting all about it. Take it she's been riding your back about it, too?"

Roxas bit his lip. She hasn't been riding his back, exactly...

"She mentioned it."

"In how loud a voice?"

"Pardon?"

"That answers that question," Hayner chuckled. "Listen, have you got time today to meet up with Pence and I at the usual place? If we banged our heads together, got some ideas floating around, we might be able to come up with something to show come the end of summer."

"Ah, sorry, no can do for today," Roxas apologised. "Naminé and I are just about to head out to the Magic Kingdom."

There was a silent moment before Hayner, and Roxas could picture his wide grin as he did this, did a credible impression of Leslie Phillips.

"Ding dong. So you two are off to gallivant around the Magic Kingdom, are you? I know they're world famous for having a massive firework display on at the end of every night... expecting any massive bangs after the date, chap?"

"It's not a date," Roxas touched his cheek. Yep, he was blushing.

"Question still stands, old sport."

"And no, I'm not expecting a massive bang. Not unless I eat another burrito from that Tortuga Tavern again," Roxas rubbed his palm on his cheek. Mexican food really doesn't sit too well with him. Ay caramba, does it not. Two hours on the can with his bowels machine-gunning the stuff back out him wasn't what he'd consider a fitting end to an otherwise great night out. "Naminé and I are friends. Very, very good friends, that's all."

"Hah. I'll believe that when I hear you've stopped going red in the face."

"What's that?"

"You've been touching your face, checking to see how much you're blushing. I can hear you on the other end of the phone, it's that obvious," Hayner said. "Why don't you stop pratting about, and just go ahead and tell Naminé how much you fancy her? We all know you do, so there's no point in denying it... unless..." His voice quietened. "It's Xion you're more interested in?"

"Could you just leave it alone, Hayner?" Roxas stopped when he heard the creaking of the phone casing. He must've been gripping it pretty darn hard.

"Alright alright, Mister tetchy. I never meant any harm by it," Hayner backed off.

"Look, why don't you and Pence try to come up with some ideas for the project in the meantime, and I'll see if I can contribute anything when I'm free tomorrow morning," Roxas, calmer now, suggested.

"Yeah, suppose we could," Hayner sighed.

"Alright. I gotta go now, anyway, so I'll talk to you tomorrow when we meet up at the usual place."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya," The line went dead, and Roxas hung up the phone on his end.

Sighing to himself, Roxas shook his head. 'Xion... bloody Hell.'

Hayner asked if he was more interested in her than Naminé, when the truth was, he was just as interested. How could he not be? She was everything Naminé was, except she came in an intriguing gothic package. One hot summers night, some weeks ago, the three of them went out to Sunset Hill to watch just what the name had promised... and when he woke up, having realised at some point that he had fallen asleep on the hill with the two cutie-pies curled up in his arms on either side who were sleeping like kittens, he was filled with a childish glee so intense he thought he might melt from it.

And that was the other problem. If he did, somehow, end up dating Naminé, or there was some mad twist in the fabric of space and he found himself with Fuu, Olette and Naminé as his girlfriends, or bed partners or whatever, what the Hell was he supposed to do about Xion? Of course it was rather arrogant of him to assume she liked him simply because she had a tendency to cling to him whenever possible, and that she'd pine over him if were to become romantically involved with her twin sister, but it was still a situation that'd leave him with a few restless nights. Unless, Xion, too...

'Now you're really pushing it, boy, and yes I am talking about the sweet time you're taking to get your arse ready to leave with Naminé, too.'

Clucking his tongue, Roxas left his room and went downstairs. He went for his shoes before he returned to find Naminé sitting in the front, sandals off and bare feet up on the sofa, knees almost entirely tucked up to her chest, sketching in the pad she supported with her angled thighs. Roxas wasn't entirely sure which he found more appealing; the wonder, immersion and light pink hue on her face and the absentminded humming as she worked before she realised he was standing there, or the timid, downcast eyes, heavily flushed cheeks and the 'curl up into a tight ball like a hedgehog' defence when she caught him standing, staring and smiling at her.

For God's sake, he'd be happy to leave the Magic Kingdom well alone to spend all day standing here watching her, maybe even going over to cuddle her up and cradle her against his chest, if it wasn't for the fact it was her money spent.

"Sorry it took so long, but as you can see, I'm just about ready to go," Roxas stepped into the room, stopping at the opposite end of the sofa. "Would you like another five more minutes to finish off doing what you were doing? I'd hate to think I've disturbed you and doused your creative flare."

Unsure if his eyes were watering as if he'd taken a huge, chunky bite out of a sour lemon when mousy little Naminé peeked over the top of her sketchpad, her knees gently trembling and bumping together and her small, inwardly pointing toes wriggling and occasionally making fists, he brought a finger to his cheek and pretended to scratch while he checked. Ooh, blimey, they were.

"N-no, I'm all good," She squeaked. "And I wouldn't say you've disturbed me... I actually find you to be highly inspirational."

Roxas had the feeling he wasn't meant to hear that last part. His suspicions were set when she quickly snapped her mouth shut and diverted her gaze. Deciding not to push it, otherwise he might lose her to burrowing deep within the vast recesses of the sofa to which many a pen, coin or note had vanished forevermore, he walked around and knelt on the floor beside where she sat.

Placing his hand on her knee, and then using the side-edge of his hand to separate it from the other knee by gently slicing between the two, he slid his hand down her bare inner thigh until about the midpoint, tucked his elbow in and hugged her leg to his left side.

"C'mon then, Nami. Let us be off," He said softly, touched her shoulder, and slowly guided her around until she sat up normally on the sofa with her legs off the edge. He noticed the time according to his wristwatch which, at its worst, was sometimes a few minutes out. "About five past... we'll miss the ten fifteen, should be able to catch the half past no problem. Park's open until half eleven, so another reason not to worry, right?"

"Uh-huh," Naminé, pencil held between her lips, leant back and, it seemed, wanted to make sure he didn't catch a glimpse of what it was she drew. Fine with him, everyone has a right to privacy with their work, and he was, frankly, more interested in her holding the pencil in her mouth. Even with the littlest of things, she was cute as a button.

"Right, I've just got to go and make sure everything's locked up, so I'll be back in a minute or two, okay? That should give you time to get your sandals back on and to be ready to head out the door."

"Sure," She nodded.

When they were ready and the house was secured top to bottom, Roxas and Naminé linked arms and left for the station.

Minus Commando Naminé's panties, which she had removed during his last-minute security checks and left beside the sofa, but plus a small remote tucked into her garter, with its cable snaking up her inner thigh to the vibrating love-egg lodged into a particular place...

...

...

...

 

I'd like to note that Xion's rebolation dance, along with the song 'No Stress' by Laurent Wolf, was based on the amazing routine by an extremely talented young lady, whom I think is called 'Juu', and I can't claim credit for anything other than the idea of making Xion dance in her underwear with a large pair of headphones and black-rimmed glasses (I LOVE glasses!).


	7. Chapter 7

...  
...  
...

“Roxas, how close are we?”

“Don’t tell me you’re getting tired of walking already, Nami. The station’s literally right around the next corner.”

“Um, no, I-” Naminé eeped as Roxas, in a smooth motion, swept her feather-light body up into his arms, and carried her bridal style as he continued to walk at the same leisurely pace. It’d stunned her into a momentary silence, before she managed to meekly look up with her big shimmering blue eyes and finish what she’d started to say. “Wh-what I was going to say was you misunderstood my question. I meant, how close are we?”

Roxas slowed down and quirked an eyebrow.

“Considering I’m carrying you, I shouldn’t think it was a distance that required the need of a measuring tape.” 

“N-no, I didn’t mean... wait, Roxas,” Now she looked up to him, tilting her head aside. Judging by her cute expression, it looked like she was finally figuring out what he was doing. “You’re not... teasing me, are you?”

“Oh, I most certainly am,” Tugging her closer, Roxas gave her an Eskimo kiss. “Because you’re cute, gullible, and you pull some of the funniest faces when you’re being teased.” 

What he got for that, from her, was her perfect teeth latching onto his nose before he could retreat. He chuckled nasally. 

“You’re a mighty vicious little kitty, aren’t you? Okay, uh... we’re close, Naminé. Really close, if you’d like.”

Satisfied with his answer, Naminé let go and Roxas twitched his nose.

“I would like, very much,” Naminé muttered with a shy smile, and a soft red tinge to her cheeks. “Is it... would us being very close be the same as... you are with Olette?”

“Closer, actually, because we’re here and Olette’s at Yuffie’s house over in-ahh, hey now,” He narrowly avoided her teeth upon his chin by turning his head. “Can’t take a... If you want an honest answer then yes, you and I are as relatively close as I am with Olette. Are you happy now, Nami, or would you rather continue eating my face?”

The last part was said in jest, and he broadcasted it as such in his body language. It looked to him like she was seriously considering that offer, and while he personally wouldn’t mind her clambering onto him and nibbling his wares, they had a train to catch. Perhaps later...

“I’m happy,” Blushing, she relaxed and snuggled into his hold. “And I guess, if we’re that close... I’m qualified to seek your personal opinion should I want to wear any slinky outfits...”

“Slinky outfits, I’d imagine, would only work if you’re going downstairs,” He said to himself, before really thinking about what Naminé was insinuating. Quite bold for her to suggest such a thing, he thought, but he’d play on it. “Ooh, please tell me you’ve brought a nurses uniform along with you! One that’s dinky enough to fit into that satchel of yours!”

“You’d like to see me dress up as a nurse? Truly?”

Oh, she was so cute. There was a bright, hopeful glow in her wide, adoring eyes. 

“In keeping with the honesty racket,” He said in a suddenly dry, croaky voice. “What you’re wearing now is spoiling me enough. It’s absolutely gorgeous, Nami. In addition, I’d die a happy man if there were ever a time you’d honour me with a glimpse of you in any uniform. Nurse, police, army... it’s possible I could even squeal myself to death should you don a clown costume.”

“You’re not making fun at me, are you?”

“I can never understand why no one ever takes clowns or jesters seriously,” Roxas gave her a serious look. “No, I’m not making fun. I’m being honest. Whatever you wear, you look fantastic. As I said before, right now, your dress is flippin’ gorgeous.” 

Her happy, innocent expression made him feel all warm and tingly inside. The only issue now, however, was after all this talk his head was filled with the visions of Naminé in a variety of sexy costumes, and he was about to spend forty-odd secluded minutes in a small box with her. Damn, he hoped to St Bernard he could control himself.

He did feel pretty tired, though, having spent so many hours expending energy on his two girlfriends and ‘older sister’. Maybe he could catch up on some sleep? That should, hopefully, keep him out of trouble...

...  
...

Aboard the ten-thirty ‘Disney Express’, most carriages were packed to the rafters with families, teenagers, paired and single adults, all expected for the summer period. Luckily enough, for those willing to pay the extra munny to make the forty minute journey quieter and more comfortable, private compartments were readily available. Two young friends going out on a non-date were such patrons, the forker-outer for the luxury being Roxas, who managed to get the payment in for the train tickets before Naminé could reach into her purse. 

The luscious green scenery rolled past the window without a blur, yet no one cared to grace the view with their attention. Nose stuck in her sketchbook, Naminé sat opposite her crush and sketched, amongst other things, Roxas’ handsome sleeping face. While she understood plenty the truth behind his fatigue, she was a tad disappointed he wasn’t awake for her to make clear a few details concerning the material portraying him as the insatiable sex-beast who quite easily managed to handle three girls at once.

Not that she’d ask anything outright. The questions would be subtle and build up to an eventual ‘Would you be happy to do the same with me? Oh, and my sister as well? We’re more than happy to share with others, because my mummy says... oh, that’s right, my mummy would also like for you to do her, too...’

Squirming uneasily, Naminé lifted her butt off the seat and sat down again, this time tucking her bare feet up. The vibrating toy thing she picked out from the mystery wonder-bag had made her wet on a scale like never before, and left her almost literally stewing in her own juices. It was a small price to pay, should it lead to greater success on the road to tempting him.

Turning a page in her sketchbook, virtually every space on the two-page spread had been filled up with rough outlines of those positions Roxas and the girls were in. It was some fascinating stuff which she couldn’t stop drawing; however she missed a fair amount of detail due to the camcorder’s screen size. Other than hooking the camera up to a monitor to enlarge the images, an option no longer available at this point in time, another way to get the detail would be to maybe ask...

Shyly looking up, Naminé chewed on her lip as she contemplated rousing Roxas from his nap and asking him if he wouldn’t mind showing it to her. 

‘No, no,’ She shook her head. ‘That’s being too forward... and I wouldn’t want to disturb him, he’s had ever such a tiring morning already... plus, he looks so handsome when he’s asleep...’

Well, he always looked handsome. That face of his... she really, really wanted to kiss it.

She could. They’d kissed before, right? If he woke up, he wouldn’t be angry or grouchy with her. No way Hosé... or at least she hoped he wouldn’t. In any case, it was unlikely he would wake up because she knew he slept like dead log from the few times they happened to fall asleep with one another, like that time on Sunset Hill. Ooh, remembering that night sent a delightful shiver up her spine... but then again, it could still be that toy thing causing the shivers. 

Carefully setting down her drawing gear and cautiously stepping off the seat, Naminé placed her small hands on his knees and neared his face with her own. The train was a smooth ride and had virtually no sway, thus she hadn’t any worries about balance or accidentally being jerked forward to headbutt him. Although, the toy-thingy inside her was currently making her fidget like she badly needed to go to the toilet, so she needed to do something about that.

For some strange reason, ‘taking it out’ hadn’t crossed her mind. Instead, what she did was climb up onto the seat with him, and straddled his lap. Again, what hadn’t crossed her mind was the fact she was dripping wet down below, and would certainly leave a large stain. Also, the vibrations were likely to pass on if she were to really get close, which she did. High chance she might end up stimulating something of his... 

Oblivious to these thoughts, Naminé puckered her lips and scanned his face for the best place to kiss him, or where to start on an opportune kiss-binge should she really want to take advantage.

Usually, he was the one who kissed her. They were small kisses, most commonly on her cheek, but often he’d deviate and kiss her someplace else, like the forehead, or the nose, or the neck, and sometimes the shoulders. Any which place, she liked it. Oh, and they have kissed on the lips once or twice. A friendly kiss on the lips, that is. Both of which had stretched on for a great length and somehow managed to include their tongues, all whilst remaining purely friendly. It wasn’t so much French as Belgian kissing, which is okay for a guy and a gal to do if they’re just being friendly. 

All of the above applied to Xion, too, except she most definitely French kissed Roxas. She also had a tendency to jump into his arms and wrap her legs around his waist, which wasn’t something she had the gall to do. Nope, but Roxas had saved her the trouble by picking her up, and the legs wrapping around his waist was a natural follow up to that. 

Okay, so Naminé had decided she was going to start out by kissing his cheek. That seemed safe enough in the circumstance. 

‘Only a peck...’

After the brief contact, Naminé checked to see if he’d reacted in any way. Not as far as she could make out, he hadn’t.

‘Try the jaw,’ The brave mind suggested to the squeamish body. ‘Give it a kiss, and then try doing what he sometimes does to your nose.’

Suckle on his nose? Perhaps not, Naminé mulled. While it was all very nice and sent all kinds of magical tingles down her spine, she couldn’t do it to him in his sleep. It could restrict his oxygen intake, and he might very well wake up kicking in a spasm. 

‘Then try something else. Anything you think he might like, but won’t disturb his sleep.’

Naminé raised her right hand, and tapped her chin with her index finger. What to try...?

...  
...

Elsewhere aboard the train, three others who were also headed for the Magic Kingdom the same as Roxas and Naminé, but had lacked the foresight and/or funds to purchase private carriage passes, stood in a not entirely uncomfortable spot towards the back and in a corner. Luckily for them, they’d picked the side where the doors didn’t open up at every station otherwise they might’ve been flushed out the carriage by the press of bodies. 

Speaking of press of bodies, Kairi found herself compact between Sora, her boyfriend, and their close childhood pal, Riku. Given that dear, sweet Sora was a massive pervert with the sexual capacity of a rutting rhinoceros, Kairi would have been shocked if not insulted had he not taken this highly intimate opportunity to try anything downright despicable with her. He had, happily, so no hard feelings. Well, no hard feelings other than the ones pressing into her crotch and lower back. 

Yes, Riku was also in on this. He had been for a long, long while as per Sora’s many kinky suggestions, and she had to admit, Riku was a fantastic lover; although, she wasn’t entirely sure who he was more interested in between her and Sora. It didn’t bother her much at all, because having sex with Riku was great, and watching him and Sora oil up and go at it like sea otters was frickin’ hot. All three together could shape goddamn mountains. 

Sora didn’t have to say anything to her before he started. With his boyish, goosebump-inducing smile, he ran his fingertips along the outside of her bare thighs, and with due care and dramatic slowness, he raised the hem of the skirt to her favourite pink mini dress up to the waist. As they were headed to a Disney park, it seemed fitting for her to wear Sora’s favourite underwear set; the powdery pink thong with frilly black edges and the Mickey and Minnie Mouse love heart print design. 

Words weren’t necessary. Kairi could see he approved when his face lit up like a small boy who’d been a downright lucky sod to have received the number one most wanted gift on Christmas day, and thanked her with a great big messy wet kiss. 

Kairi hooked her arms around his neck, and relaxed with a heavy sigh. Riku, whom she had her back to, smiled, and she knew that because he, being almost a whole head-height taller than herself and Sora, had rested his chin atop her head and she felt his jaw widen from the grin. She was a little upset when he rudely interrupted her and Sora’s spit-swap, and only forgave him after she’d seen the method to his madness. 

Hands on her hips and shuffling in a small circle, Riku led Kairi around in the confined space until she now faced the train door, and Riku was behind her still. His large, muscular frame pressed her smaller body firmly against the glass, which was quite chilly on her cheek, shoulders and forearms. The chill wasn’t the only explanation for her stiff nipples, tremendous shudder and stifled gasp, however, as Riku had at some point taken out his mighty erect length and fed it between her increasingly damp thighs. 

This certainly reminded her of the odd times when she and Riku shared a shower, usually on those nights when it was just him who slept over at her place. In a manner as steamy as the chamber where they stood, with hot running water gushing down upon them, he pressed her against the fogged glass and slid his rock-hard member between her legs for her thighs to squeeze down upon. His hips were so strong they literally lifted her off her wriggling tiptoes with each agonisingly slow upward snake, and her damp, shiny flesh made a sorrowful squee as she rubbed up and down against the glass. 

Squeezing her eyes shut and biting down on her lip when Riku, with a deviant grin, pointed out she was heavily dripping all over his length when he hadn’t even done anything to her yet, she realised the shameful memories were almost entirely to blame. All those times in the shower, when she and Riku performed oral sex on one another and always, always topped it all off with a mix of vaginal and anal sex, which flowed into the bedroom where they continued to do the filthy deed until sunrise, turned her on so much because it was so sinful. Sora actually knew all about it, and being the strange type that he was, happily played the voyeur to his girlfriend being taken against the glass panel by his best friend... or sometimes even switched places with her, and let her play voyeur. Again, she wasn’t entirely sure about the deal between Riku and Sora, but when she watched or thought about them, she was just too horny to care. 

Dropping her hands to her lower back, Kairi clawed up the hem of her skirt to ensure her fabulous arse remained unveiled for Riku to find his way. Still with the deviant grin, Riku trailed his thumb down her cleft and hooked aside the thong. She upped on her toes, shivered and clenched her teeth to choke down a squeal as he wet his fingers up in his mouth and deeply probed her anal passage to ensure there was a little lubrication at least. His thick fingers felt so good, but what she was really after and nearly drew all the world’s unwanted attention towards her with a scream for was coming right up, real slow. 

Bending his knees to accommodate their difference in height, Riku pressed the bulbous tip of his large phallus against her rear hole, and gently eased himself inside. He was a very big boy, yet no matter how many times he took her here, she was always as tight as the first time. 

She knew he was in all the way not when his pelvis squished her buttocks, but when he straightened up and literally swept her off her feet, which dangled inches off the floor. Sweat trickled down her face and her neck, which was where he’d started to lick her. One of his hands cupped her covered breast, and the other dragged her skirt back up at the front to make her ready as he slowly turned back around, bringing her once again in between him and her very patient boyfriend. 

Seeing him smile in such a way when she had another guy’s member deeply penetrating her constricting rectal tunnel was somehow more of a sinful turn on that the shower memories, and if she had the capacity, she’d try to squeeze her thighs together and hide the evidence dribbling down her legs. With ease, Sora parted her thighs and thanked Riku with a simple nod as he helped out the height difference by pushing back against the door, bending his knees a bit and becoming a human chair for Kairi. Hooking two fingers under the soaked material covering her puffy, shaven loins, Sora peeled it aside and prodded the cleft between the fat, juicy majora, and just teased her for a short while until he obviously noticed from the look she gave him she was so damn close to either seizing his collar and screaming into his face for him to put it in, or grabbing his tormenting organ with a tight fist and pulling it in herself. 

He licked her nose, which had the same stunning effect as a slap to the face. He followed that up with a dreadfully slow entry into her hot, tight body, but only for the first inch; the rest speared into her to the very hilt, and if he hadn’t picked that time to force his tongue down her throat and muffle her shocked gasp, she’d have alerted every bastard aboard the train to their lewd activity. 

They kept the rhythm nice and slow, which was a good idea, because she couldn’t really ever contain herself when she had two great big phallus’ pumping into her body in a rampant flurry like they normally did. Sora pulled out, Riku pushed in, Sora pushed in, Riku pulled out... nice and slow, nice and smooth, nice and easy. 

A silvery saliva string collapsed between their tongues as Sora broke the kiss, and allowed her to share an over-the-shoulder snog with Riku. She gargled as Riku overpowered her tongue with very little effort, a fault she blamed on Sora for distracting her by suckling on her bobbing throat. 

Sora’s hands slid along the outside of her thighs and dragged her knees up under his armpits, and she automatically wrapped her legs behind his back. His gravity-defying hair made for a great place to lose her fingers as they combed and weaved and sometimes dug in during the odd rough hip-buck, which came from either him or Riku. 

Again, she switched kissing with Riku to kissing with Sora, and the spit-mix messily spilled onto her bare shoulder with each quick snap of her head left and right. It didn’t matter, as the mess was always ‘cleaned’ up by whoever was free. Riku’s hands, one of which she caught sight holding onto a vertical handrail, cupped under her buttocks as he regained some height. 

At that moment, through some kind of psychic connection, both Sora and Riku decided a little extra ‘oomph’ was the next best thing, and they added a wiggle to their thrusts. She hoped she could keep her voice down now that they started this, but they weren’t going to make it easy for her. 

Good, she thought happily, as she choked down another neck of Sora’s saliva.

Her legs remained crossed, slid down Sora’s back to his waist, and she tried to use her heels like a cowboy with a horse, albeit without the spurs, to make him giddy up. He smirked against her lips, slid a hand down to her butt, and gave one of her cheeks a playful slap. It was a risk, as the resounding smack could’ve turned heads, but luckily it didn’t. Too many people on board, especially with children, made enough of a racket that that one noise would’ve gone totally unnoticed.

It didn’t sit uncomfortably with her, being discovered in a situation like this. That was all part of the thrill, basically... and the sudden thought made her tighten more, which obviously didn’t go unnoticed by Sora and Riku, and they verbally teased her for it. 

There wasn’t an accurate way for Kairi to calculate how long the fun rolled on for, other than making a rough estimate on the time by judging the number of stations they’d stopped at. The midway point of the journey was Ropeway Station, which they’d just passed, and that told Kairi she had the two hot, solid lengths alternately plowing her for somewhere between fifteen and twenty minutes. She also noted she’d cum at least three times in that space, making her so much more sensitive to their movements, and her slick bodily fluids dribbled down her legs and drip, drip, dripped on the floor by Sora and Riku’s feet. Not by hers, as they were still dangling off the ground. 

Voice muffled by Sora’s swirling tongue and wet lips, Kairi hoped she made no more noise than before as the boys, in perfect harmony, showed signs of reaching their climax by reducing the wiggle and increasing speed. Her thighs clamped on Sora’s ribs, a decision that wasn’t made by her mind. Riku’s hands hadn’t moved off her buttocks, whereas Sora’s snaked in between their chests and clasped her squished breasts through the pink dress. She’d prefer there wasn’t the dress between her mounds and Sora’s clammy palms, but she couldn’t have everything. 

Shuddering immensely, Kairi squeezed Sora’s neck in a similar albeit marginally weaker manner as her vaginal and rectal walls squeezed the living daylights out of the throbbing members energetically churning her sensitive innards. At the same time, Sora and Riku both locked in to the hilt, and filled her body to the brim with their tingly-warm fluids in a series of pulsing eruptions. 

No way was that the end. Kairi knew that for sure as she pressed her mouth into Sora’s neck and released a shuddery breath through her nostrils. So long as this train kept on going, so could these boys... the only issue she had with that, was either Sora or Riku might have to carry her off as they’d have ground her poor hips down to dust. 

It’d be well worth it, as it always was.

...  
...

A gentle chomping on Roxas’ ear dragged him from the land of nod, back into the waking realm... or maybe not, because he was one hundred percent certain that he and Naminé hadn’t yet reached the Resort Gateway for the Magic Kingdom, let alone returned home to be sitting on the bed in his own bedroom. He also never recalled Naminé owning a pair of cat ears... real cat ears, at that. Hey, she’s even got a cat’s tail... a real cat’s tail, which actually wagged... Ooh, she also has a cute collar with a gold circular nametag, to which has her name embossed into it. His name was on there too, right beside the word ‘Owner’. 

Now there’s an intriguing thought. Him being cat, or rather ‘kitten’ Naminé’s owner. Cute Kitten-Naminé, all his to hold and pet and love... he liked the sound of that. 

He also rather liked Kitten-Naminé’s playfulness, chewing on his ear like this. Roxas raised a hand to stroke her silky smooth hair, to which induced an onset of purring. Kitten-Naminé chewed on the lobe and gave it a tug or two, and he didn’t mind her being a bit rough, as all the sensations were good sensations. He had to lift up the skirt of her tantalising white dress when he lowered his other hand to scratch her lower back right by her tail, and her reaction was a most pleasant, quivering one. 

“Aww, you’re so cute, Nam-Nam,” Roxas chuckled as Kitten-Naminé’s tail wagged. 

She mewed into his ear, and her dainty fingers curled around his shirt collar. From his lobe, her lips followed his jaw around to the chin, barely grazing the line and feeling very much like a soft albeit moist feather tickling him. Her nose brushed his upper lip, and he just... well, he knew what he really wanted to do.

Roxas suckled on her nose, which came as a surprise to her. She mewed again to express it, trembled, and her fingers slowly lost their grip. Her body wilted, her breathing pattern picked up and hitched, and if not for the two hands he ‘helpfully’ planted on her soft backside she’d have slid off his lap backwards... maybe. Any excuse is a good excuse in this circumstance.

What really perked his ‘interest’, or rather made his member harden like a concrete bollard, was the intriguing discovery made by his fingers and palms. Kitten-Naminé wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

She was also very wet between the legs, he found, as his materially-restrained lump grew against her crotch. The shameful organ in his trousers was somewhat of a ‘scratch post’ for her sinfully hot and wet loins as her hips started to move in a series of slow grinds, and of course, he was happy for it to be; he would be even happier if he could remove the material barrier between them first. 

Well, it was his dream. He should be able to do whatever he wanted.

“Nam-Nam’s being very mean to her Master, teasing him with such a naughty body,” He breathed on her flushed, dreamy face as he released her nose, now shiny-wet with his saliva. He leaned in close, and gave her soggy nose an Eskimo kiss like he did earlier. “Nam-Nam needs to play fair, now, so... what Master is going to do, he’s going to want Nam-Nam to be a good girl and to obey his every command, ‘kay?” 

Nodding fervently, ‘Nam-Nam’ as he called her mewed once more and buried her face into his neck. 

“Good girl,” He cuddled her, twisted his upper body, and carefully laid her down on her back. “Good Nam-Nam...”

Good Lord o’ mercy, n’ all. Kitten-Naminé’s ears flickered, tail attentively wagged, her hands were up at her shoulders making ‘paws’ with her curled fingers and her knees were drawn up to her quaking elbows... she was poised, ready to play, just like a real kitten.

Roxas leaned forward, his pleasant grin coming face to face with her droopy eyelids and coy smile, and gave her a very gentle kiss on the lips. In return, Kitten-Naminé meekly licked upwards in one line from his chin, over his lips and under his nose, an action that sparked an unexpected shockwave from the tip of his nose where she’d finished, down his spine and to his hips. 

“Wow,” He sighed in disbelief. Again, just like a real cat, the surface of her tongue was covered with papillae making it somewhat rough and ticklish, which might’ve been why he reacted in such a way. To think how it would feel if she were to run that tongue along other parts of his body...

Roxas leant back a moment, hands down lightly on Kitten-Naminé’s flat tummy, all with the intention of plotting what to do with the bundle of cuteness, and then realised something major. With Kitten-Naminé’s knees up, he had the ultimate view of her chubby folds in all their bald, glistening and juicy glory. He tried to suck back the drool but it was to no avail, due to Kitten-Naminé’s eye-wateringly cute mew as she was gravely embarrassed by his hungry eyes gawping stupidly at her precious place. 

Knowing it was all a dream didn’t change his attitudes, which was why he unzipped his trousers and removed them and his boxers rather leaving it to his monstrously raging hard on to tear its own way out. It had the strength to do so, which wouldn’t be surprising, given the fantastical platter before him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally let it spring out and sucked the air back in following Kitten-Naminé’s whimpering reaction to the first sight and being pelted with flecks of precum. 

“Relax, Nam-Nam,” He shushed, gently touching her knocking knees. “Master’s not going to hurt you.”

The childish innocence and heartfelt trust in her eyes made him well up like he’d bitten into an overly-sweet mandarin, and if he wasn’t so keen on slaking the lusts of his pocket monster, he’d have forgone the sexy stuff and stuck with extreme cuddling and petting. 

So... very... cute...!

Relishing that special tingle at the lower back when he felt the heat radiate from the tight furrow between the fat-lipped majora after he laid the underside of his thick erect length atop it, Roxas sucked in a deep breath and slowly slid his hands down the outside of her smooth, twiglet thighs. He pushed them inward to hold them in place, and her soft, moist flesh moulded superbly around his shaft. 

Roxas released the deep breath, and very slowly started to thrust his hips. The slickness of her thighs from all her excitement made the motions smoother, and listening to her quivering mews with each sluggish thrust was like listening to a mystical serenade, and raised the hairs on the nape of his neck. He loved the sensation as his balls patted the underside of her thighs, too. 

Shuffling forward so his knees were beside her hips, he hugged her knees together and pulled them towards his stomach. Her bare feet were up on his shoulders, toes wriggling. He liked the look of them, and thought they looked rather tasty... thus he turned to her right foot, caught and engulfed her big toe, and suckled on it with a delicious ‘mmmm’. 

Much to his delight, Kitten-Naminé reacted with a pathetic yelp to his toe-sucking, and again when he gave it a tongue-lashing. His hips hadn’t picked up much speed, as it was mainly about the power of each thrust that mattered. 

Everything except his toe-sucking halted when he felt her dainty, trembling fingertips touch the head. He struggled to hold a smile back as she looked up to him, silently requesting his permission for her to continue touching it, until he could hold it back no more. His lips curled, and seeing as he still had her toe in his mouth and so much saliva built up, it messily dribbled out the corners and spilled down her foot, leg, and all the way to her butt. She didn’t really register that as permission, so he told her to go ahead. Well, not exactly like that, because of his unwillingness to give up her toe. It was mumbled, and came out as ‘Mahsthur purmitz hyoo’, and, naturally, came with more drool. 

Both her hands were on the case, and she cupped the bulbous dome and used her small thumbs to rub and play with the slick tip. He continued where he left off with the thrusts, although he slowed them down for her sake. Perhaps to compensate, each time he fed the whole length through, Kitten-Naminé had him pause for a second or two while she gave the shaft a hearty jerk with her sweaty palms. After a short while the rhythm changed, where he’d do a few quick thrusts, pause for a slightly longer time so she could pump him more, and then repeat. 

The rhythm changed once more, as did the position. Although he didn’t really want to stop suckling on her toes, Roxas did so but only with the promise to himself that he’d continue it later... in another dream, that is. Keeping her thighs pressed together, moulded around his shaft, Roxas folded and set her knees aside on the bed and kept her upper body twisted and facing up. He then hunched forward over her, pillaring his upper body with his elbow behind her back and his other hand pressed down atop her thin thighs, and locked lips with her in a very passionate kiss. 

His hips started up like they were ready to go for gold, not slow, but hard and fast. Her tail whipped against his leg on one side, and on the other, her legs were curled and her feet pressed to his thigh, where he could feel her toes flex and fist. Roxas relieved the pressure of his hand off her thigh, which were squeezing his member well enough on their own without his assistance, traced his fingertips up the front of her white dress and cupped her blazing hot cheek. His thumb then widely stroked and swirled the silvery trails of mixed spit rolling down, while his fingers tickled and scratched the nape of her neck.

As noted before, her tongue was rough and ticklish. He had, on more than one occasion, chuckled into her mouth as their tongues tangoed, and judging by the tone of her mews, she was embarrassed by that. Briefly they parted, or he parted, with a thick translucent string dangling from his warm, amused smile back into her mouth, which then stretched and collapsed across her nose and closed eyelid when he smooched her forehead. He trailed back down to her mouth, not before butterfly-kissing close to every inch of her face, and reinitiated the heated French kiss. Not the Belgian kissing like they did in real life, because this was a dream and he could French kiss her all he wanted.

What he didn’t want to do, despite this being a dream, was make a mess of her delightful white dress. That’s what would happen in the next minute or so if he didn’t redirect his badly-pulsating member fast, but to where, he didn’t know. Unless...

Drawing in a big hissing breath through his teeth, Roxas prised Kitten-Naminé’s thighs apart and withdrew his entire length. He was desperately holding back, trying not to blow just yet, as he hastily straddled Kitten-Naminé’s upper body. He kept his weight off her entirely by squatting on the balls of his feet, held the base of his soon to ejaculate member with one hand, and swept a hand under her head and into her golden hair with the other. 

Kitten-Naminé, despite being a beacon of innocence, knew more or less what he wanted to do, it seemed. With real, desperate urgency in her eyes she opened her mouth when he aimed it, and her small hands cupped around the bulging head as he gave the throbbing monster a serious beating. 

Groaning through his clenched, grinding teeth, a wholesome load of Roxas’ thick seed spewed into her gaping mouth. Some of the spurts strayed, stringing across her cheek, chin, and into the strands of her blonde hair framing the right side of her flushed, dreamy face. What he let out felt so damn good, it was like it’d been stored up for a whole year, and one of his ways of expressing that was through a satisfied shudder and a throaty, gratified sigh at the ceiling. 

Still straddling but not dropping his weight onto the kitten-girl under him, Roxas moved off the balls of his feet and settled on his knees. He watched, almost in a trance, while Kitten-Naminé lifted her head to safely swallow what he’d given her, and proceeded to scoop the gooey strings from her cheek to her mouth using her fingertips. 

“Oh,” Roxas pulled a sheepish face as he combed up a sticky clump of hair beside her neck. “I’m so sorry, Nam-Nam. Master’s been a bit of a messy pup, and has gotten some in your hair.”

His apology distracted Kitten-Naminé from her ‘grooming’. Blushing and smiling shyly, both her hands gently came together to gracefully clasp his.

“Please don’t worry about it,” She whispered, turning his palm to her lips for a kiss.

Hmm, strange, he pondered. Kitten-Naminé never spoke before...

Wait a goddamn tick. 

A cold shiver shot up his spine. Kitten-Naminé looked a little less... like Kitten-Naminé. Her ears and her tail were both gone, as was the gold-tagged collar she wore around her neck, and where was... his bedroom? That’s where he and Kitten-Naminé were just now, wasn’t it? Not aboard the train... 

Roxas then realised he wasn’t in his dream anymore, and that Kitten-Naminé, whom he’d just had his way with, was now regular cute-as-a-button and innocent-as-a-newborn-babe Naminé... regular cute-as-a-button and innocent-as-a-newborn-babe Naminé, who was gulping down a big mouthful of his fresh cum. 

Oh, bollocks...

...  
...  
...


	8. Chapter 8

...  
...

The summer sun beat down on Xion’s sweat-laden back as she jogged through Twilight Town’s lazy streets, her pace swift and easy. An encouraging track by Bon Jovi, Livin’ on a Prayer, one from a random mix of nearly four hundred titles by different artists in her library, played from her small music player, fed along the lengthy winding cable to her headphones and blared into her ears. While she pretended to ignore and kept a poker face to the pop-eyed stares and knuckle-biting winces from the many men and teens she’d passed by, she actually relished the attention. 

Thanks to a few of her friends, namely the overly-excited joy-factory Selphie and the self-proclaimed ‘awesomest butt-kicker ninja extraordinaire’ Yuffie, she’d been made aware that herself and her sister were two forbidden fruits absolutely everybody wanted to sink their teeth into. The very idea that all these people around her wanted to take a bite of her delicious tight peach and most probably locked themselves away in their rooms at night to have a vigorous wank while they fantasised about her, Naminé or even the both of them together should’ve disgusted her and, if she ever found about it, would make Naminé faint. It didn’t disgust her at all, however. If anything, it created an unusual naughty-ridden growth at the back of her mind which continued to nag her into doing things to sexually torment the people who desired yet knew they couldn’t have her.

And that was the exact reason why she’d forgone her usual matching black sports bra and 2”, crevice-creeping boy shorts, and settled upon the boner-bait article she’d been given as a present last Christmas by her mother, no less. It was actually beach wear, sporty beach wear at that, but then a lot of people in the area had a tendency to wander around in bikinis, swimming trunks and mega-skimpy skirts and crop-tops all the time when the sun hit hard. To be fair, most were actually on their way to the beach or the local pool, rather than wearing them for the sake of it.

Deep black, side-tied with thin elastic string which rested just below the hips, the low leg, Brazilian-cut bottoms had been designed to leave little to the imagination. In this case, imaginations were crazier than mad, axe-wielding maniacs who wear half a cantaloupe on their heads and walk down the street saying ‘I’m a hamster’. Even with the low-resting waistband, they couldn’t see the bottom portions of either the tattoo on her lower back, or the one disappearing down the front of her bottoms, leaving them begging to find out just how low it went. The way the material noticeably pronounced her glorious cameltoes with those enviably big chubby lips and the tight crack swallowing up some of the spandex left many people with aching stiffies, noses losing a worrying amount of blood, and groaning longingly like the legions of the undead in her wake. 

To compliment the bottoms, the top portion was high-necked and crossed-backed, but much more importantly, very, very short on the other end. Designed as an ‘underboob’ bra, even though Xion didn’t have any to speak of, the effect was no less incredible. People would drop to their knee in hope of catching a glimpse of more, and while this was to no avail, the fit was so seamless it was like the bra had been painted onto her chest anyway. What especially drove the droves wild was the fact it could be removed by a zip at the front, making access so very easy; and it was so goddamn tempting to try to see just how easy it was. 

Slowing down by a bench, Xion did a few leg-up exercises before she paused for a quick water break. It wasn’t actually water but an isotonic sports drink she had with her, in a fairly big sports bottle. She didn’t mind carting it around as it helped tone the muscles a little more, plus it got lighter along the way. She took a light swig first as she adjusted the volume of her music player, which was now playing Nirvana’s ‘Smells Like Teen Spirit’. While she’d normally keep the micro player on an armband, she’d rightly guessed it’d tease her audience more if she kept it elsewhere; just peeking out the top of the front part of her bottoms, adding the extra ‘sex-factor’ to her deliciously naughty tattoo location. 

People watched her take it out with a long, sharp intake of breath, and when they watched her slide it back in, they collectively released it like deflating air mattresses. Tongues rolled out, as did a lot of saliva. The audience eyed her up and down, up and down; some almost getting dizzy. The area currently of interest as she stood there was the expansively exposed stomach region. 

Never have so many wished with all their hearts that they were one of the lucky gleaning sweat beads which rolled down her washboard stomach, finding detours along the many toned ridges as an excuse to spend more time upon and to search for any micro millimetre of flesh untouched by salty moisture, and either bypassing or dipping into and out of her needs-to-be-tongued bellybutton along the way, with the former being the least popular choice. The final run from the navel was like a freefall, a penultimate dive down the gorgeous lower abdomen directly into the crotch where the beads would spend their final moments in a paradise far greater than any heaven. 

All the groaning and odd noises surrounding her made it sound like the cattle market was in town.

Pretending not to notice, she spotted one group of many groups who’d been standing around eating ice creams, and they’d taken particular notice of her. Anyone could tell, provided they weren’t too enthralled with her, as they hadn’t noticed their frozen treats were going unattended and were dripping all over their hands. With a slight smile, it gave Xion a rather naughty idea. 

Tilting her head back and squeezing the bottle, the orange-flavoured juice poured into her mouth until it started to overflow on account of her not swallowing it yet. Down it flowed from the corners of her mouth, down the front and sides of her slender neck, washing over her collar and soaking up into the tightly-fitted black spandex. That was until she created a right royal ruckus by raising her other hand to the zip and, tantalisingly slow in the motion, opened up the front of the bra to allow the juice to flow down the shallow groove between her pancake-flat breasts. 

All around her, time was standing still. So many faces frozen with hungry expressions, so many throats drier than a heaping pile of week-old muesli, and so many growing erections testing the quality of the underwear tailor’s workmanship. If this were a cartoon, eyes the size of Swiss balls would be popping out of their heads, tongues would be rolling out across the floor like Hollywood red carpets, and wolf-whistling and horn-honking would be rampant. There was a collective, lip-biting ‘Mmmnnnn’ followed by the doubling-over of many who couldn’t take the strain much more as Xion, with well-hidden satisfaction, unzipped completely and allowed her sporty swim top to flap open, showing plenty of her breasts but then not exactly too much, for the greatest effect. 

It did feel good to have a refreshing little breeze against her chest as the drink washed down her front, now travelling all the way down to her bottoms to soak up there, where she was already very wet from her well-hidden excitement. The liquid was a bit sticky, but she didn’t mind at all. It was good to make the watchers want to clean it all up for her, even if their mouths were too dry to even try. 

Taking small gulps of her drink beforehand, she then momentarily redirected the bottle to her jugular notch. There, she gave a few squeezes to splash more onto her chest, letting it flow down in heavier quantities. To then make things even more torturous for her observers, she used the fingertips of her free hand to then swirl and smear the liquid over her chest and the exposed areas of her breasts, working it down and over her wonderful abdomen, and then finally, lower. 

At this point, people would start cumming in their underpants. Her fingers led her hand into the front of her bottoms, trailing the sticky wetness that’d made her body so delightfully shiny, before her tips circled and wiggled around inside like she was massaging some lotion into her skin. If that wasn’t enough, when she brought her fingers out again, she then hooked her thumb inside and stretched the front of her bottoms forward, looking like it was to the point of snapping the already thin string tying the sides, which exposed just her excitingly bald, über-fat pubic mound, and the base of the tattoo they were so eager to know all about. She then tipped the sports bottle and aimed it at her mound, squeezed and splashed all over. 

What didn’t soak up into the fabric of her bottoms run down the inside of her skinny little thighs, which was one of the many hundreds of things the audience tried to keep track of all at once. Her bottoms snapped back to their original crotch-hugging duty when she pulled her thumb out, and the cap of her bottle clipped shut when she decided the water break was over and it was time to get going. 

Before she did, however, she wanted to do a few things for good measure. She took the two parts of her open top and flapped it as you would with a shirt in this hot weather, which not only exposed more of her breasts, but gave them another cherry to add to their cakes alongside the knowledge she’s balder than a plucked chicken downstairs; her nipples were clearly erect, one more noticeable than the other as one of the band-aids she often used to stop nipple-chafing while she run had lost its stickiness on one end, and was flapping about playing a naughty game of peek-a-boo. When they caught sight of the nipple piercing, many people almost lost their own hands trying to bite down into their fists in order to stifle a wanting groan.

Zipping up, much to the disappointment of all observing, she left them with a stunner before she took off again. Winking, she told them, “Same time tomorrow, fellas.” 

...  
...

If there was a world record for the number of times a foul-mouthed urchin could blaspheme in less than sixty seconds, then Roxas would’ve been well away with the honorary certificate for his impressive tally of vile words to describe his noncey-arsed self. That’s pretty much all he’d been doing the past few minutes under his breath, having fully realised what he’d done to defile poor Naminé. He was supposed to take a nap to keep out of trouble, not dig a pit of trouble so freakin’ deep he’d find himself stumbled onto the down-dwelling land of fire, brimstone and short, toasting-fork wielding munchkins in red pyjamas. 

“Oh God, I’m such a horrible, despicable, perverted bastard! Please please please please please, I beg for your forgiveness!” Roxas pleaded, grovelling on his knees with hands and forehead pressed down on the carpeted carriage floor. “I made a mistake; I thought I was only dreaming when I was doing those things to you, I didn’t know that I was actually-”

Naminé cut in quick. She slid off the seat and dropped to her knees, sitting in the w-sit position right in front of him, raked her dainty fingers through his mop of hair and placed her chin on his scalp. 

“Roxas please calm down,” She shushed reassuringly. “It’s all perfectly all right, I’m not mad at you or anything.”

His shoulders quaking, Roxas lifted his head until he was eye-level with Naminé. His cheek twitched worryingly when he noticed some of his cum still clung to her eyebrow. 

“I’m not imagining all this, am I?” Roxas said slowly, with all the caution of a man whose punishment for losing a bet was to sneak up behind a sleeping lion with a wet towel and whip it in the love spuds. “This really isn’t… still just part of my dream that’s simply taken a bit of a wrong turn, is it?” 

Eyes squinting like he’d bitten into an especially sour lemon as Naminé cutely tilted her head and gazed at him like an innocent lamb forcing him to drop the meat cleaver and instead consider life as a vegan, he remained stock-still when she grasped his hand with both her own and slowly brought it up to her mouth. Gently at first and then followed by a slightly more stingy bite into the base of his thumb, both Roxas’ hand and his face twitched. 

“Does that help?” She asked as she apologetically suckled on the reddened area.

“Yeah, that just about confirms it,” He nodded, falling into an awkward silence with his eyes on Naminé’s lips. 

“Nam-Nam,” She mumbled with a shy smile and a blush, breaking the silence. “I like that name.”

“Ooh,” Red faced, Roxas’ head sunk into his shoulders. “Don’t tell me… I talked in my sleep, didn’t I?” 

“You certainly said a lot of funny things,” Naminé giggled, and shivered like she had a cold chill creep up her back. “But they were things that made me really happy, and… they also made me all tingly and gooey inside.”

Cor, if he hadn’t woken up in time, he could have literally made her all gooey and tingly inside using that troublesome stick of meat he packed. 

“Soooo,” Roxas whistled nervously, having remembered he hadn’t actually put it away yet. His hands discreetly tried to cover it over. “What happens now, then? Where do we go from here?”

“Weeeeeell,” She said, and glanced over to her original seat. Both her bag and sketchbook were over there, and so was the pair of sandals she’d taken off. “I do have something in mind…” 

Given that he, the monumental sex-fiend, sat there all embarrassed and sweated buckets with worry while she, the naturally timid and naïve pixie, bounded about with energy and excitement, he felt confused and taken aback. It shouldn’t be like this at all, in a sane world. Not right after he, in his sleep, had slapped his cock between her legs and humped her thin thighs until he’d creamed all over her sweet, innocent face. There should be lots of crying, lots of screaming, and some hard-arsed beat-downs from the relentless bastards of the Disney corp. train security firm. She shouldn’t be all happy-happy about being sexually assaulted by him.

Unless…

Maybe she wasn’t as innocent as she appeared. Maybe she had a secret. Maybe she had a perverted side-life just like he had… and most his friends had, as he recently discovered. Maybe she’d planned to make a move on him, or had been waiting for him to make a move on her so she could reveal said secret side to him. And now that he had, she was excited about all the steamy and sticky things they could get up to together.

Oohh that might be it…

Staring at Naminé, who flicked through the pages of her sketchbook, Roxas felt his member grow and push against the palms of his covering hands. He couldn’t hold it down, not when this hungry predator had its prey in its sights. Sweat from his brow was caught by his tongue, which licked across his dry lips. 

‘Must… resist…’ 

At no point did his body listen to anything his head told it. Before he’d covered this nasty monster of his, Naminé had barely concealed her attempts to get another look at it. She wanted to see it again, and now it wanted to show itself off like a prize-winning pooch at a dog show before slobbering all over her. 

He gave in to what his body demanded. A resolute gleam shone in Roxas’ eyes, and his hands pressed down to the floor to push up onto his feet. Like a challenging blade, Roxas’ rock-solid erection pointed out for the petite girl in white. He shuffled forward quietly, fingers twitching and cock trembling with anticipation, and as he neared her his heavy breathing pattern slowed. 

“Uhn!” 

Bolting upright with a startled gasp, Naminé’s little body quaked when he came to a robotic halt directly behind her. It was an unsurprising reaction, as the sticky, bulbous head of his member tapped the exposed area of her back, hot flesh to hot flesh. Her shoulder blades kissed and her head slowly turned, followed shortly by the rest of her body, and he tried very, very hard not react when his member brushed by her upper arm and across her chest, and came to rest almost directly aimed at her heart. The light sway of the train had his tip repeatedly draw a ‘Zorro’ across her flat chest.

Naminé’s lower lip folded underneath her upper row of teeth, and her shimmering eyes gazed up at his. Oh Lord, she’s so cute! 

“I was hoping,” She said at last, her voice shy and dreamy. “That we could try doing all this…”

The line of sight was broken. He couldn’t see her face anymore, but he could see his. 

“Whoa,” Roxas registered what he was looking at, and his eyes widened dramatically. “Is that…”

“It’s a sketch of you and Fuu up in the top right,” He heard a small, steady voice from behind the book. “To the left are you and Olette, as she was with you at the time you were in this position. I’ve also done a few of you and Sis together, she should be pretty obvious to see, and I’ve drawn some more on the other pages where you all joined together.” 

The book lowered, and she peeked over the top. She was blushing furiously, no less from the hard on jabbing at her chest. 

“Would you like to do these things… with me?”

Roxas gulped hard. It didn’t take a genius to work out she’d based these on the video footage saved to the camcorder he’d stupidly, or not-so stupidly if you looked at it from another perspective, left on the coffee table at home. 

“Uh…” He grinned crookedly. 

The fearless, metaphorical lion-tamer that normally kept his sexual urges in check but had popped out for lunch during the previous engagement where he nearly sleep-raped his friend had returned to whip any and all appendages he might be edging toward the silver platter of brain-melting hotness back into line, and forced him to consider all the factors before he pounced on top of the Lolita and acted out in manners diabolical. Foremost, what would his girlfriend say about this? Well, to go by the text messages they’d exchanged in the brief period before he boarded the train and when he went to sleep, he’d say she very much endorsed the seduction and brutal ramming of sweet li’l Naminé. As she was that kind of person, that was, in all fact, pretty close to what the last message from Fuu had said when Roxas admitted to being driven doolally by thoughts of Naminé donning sexy outfits like the ones she’d discovered back at his house; she’d texted ‘bag n’ shag. Get the other twin in if possible. Major orgy on my return’. 

What with Naminé admitting to her want for Roxas to do all the naughty things to her like he did with the others and her having no problems with his other attachments, no other considerations had to be made. He was free to tuck in. 

“No question,” He said finally, placed one hand on her smooth, bare shoulder, and relieved her of the sketchbook with the other. He dropped it onto her seat, cupped her rosy cheeks, and kissed her softly on the forehead. “If you’re ready for this.”

“I am,” She nodded, gripped the hem of her skirt, and she swayed her hips giddily from side to side. “I’ve been ready for you for a very long time, Roxas, and today… with plenty of pushing from my mama and some refreshing inspiration from your video, I had planned to do whatever I could to get you to make a move on me.” 

Roxas’ eyebrow quirked. 

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” With her eyes, she encouraged him to look down at her hands. They appeared ready to lift her skirt up. “I had a planned to tempt you with help from a little something that was in one of those bags back at your place. Would you care to take a look?”

Do lemmings like cliffs, he thought? Damn straight he’d care to take a look underneath her skirt! 

Dropping to his knees, Roxas had all the giddiness of a child on a sugar rush. The unveiling was tantalisingly slow, and he didn’t mind at all; her skinny, moist thighs were so delightful to look at up close. When she finally uncovered the entire area, it resulted in his teeth sinking into his fist to suppress a groan and, more importantly, stifle the slip of a very loud, very explicit profanity. 

“Mwuuuuuuuah,” Roxas gargled, his drool rolling down his fist like a waterfall. “You’re… not wearing any…” 

It was exactly like his dream, only this was better because he knew he was seeing it for real. Naminé had no panties whatsoever, and her bald, chubby folds looked as gloriously juicy and delicious as they had in the confines of his own head. His big child-in-a-sweet-shop eyes then spotted the remote of the toy Naminé hinted carrying tucked into her garter, which he stupidly hadn’t noticed the first time around as he’d been enthralled by all her flesh, and he followed the path of the cable which led up the inside of her skinny, moist thigh, and fed into her slit. 

“Is it… to your liking?”

Roxas’ answer, still with his fist firmly clogging up his mouth, came in the peculiar form of a giddy squeal that sounded somewhat like an elephant’s trumpet. He gave a thumbs-up with his free hand in case he hadn’t made a clear enough point, but she did seem to get it the first time.

“You can touch me as much as you want,” She offered, using her fingertips to stroke her slick, hairless pubic mound in small circles. “It’d make me really happy if you did… but what I really, really want most is to… feel you inside me…”

He almost went cross-eyed at the glorious thought of penetrating such a tiny little hole with his massive tool. Said tool was eager to do so, however, he wanted to have a go at something else beforehand. 

“Mmmmm,” Naminé moaned as he scooped his hands underneath her soft, bare buttocks and tenderly squeezed for the sheer sake of doing so. The toy she had buzzing within her body had made her supremely wet, and the trails of sweet vaginal juices glistened on her flesh. They begged to be thoroughly cleaned up.

Smacking his lips, Roxas first went for her knee with a big wet smooch. Naminé released a squeaky moan through her perfect teeth, raked her fingers through his hair to the back of his head, pulled him in and pushed her hips forward. She really wanted his mouth closer to her burning loins but oh, he’d get in closer pretty soon, he would. ‘Pretty soon’, however, wasn’t soon enough for Naminé.

“R-Roxaaaasssss!” She whined, her little body shivering as he lapped at her stained leg with his tongue, suckled on her flesh and had the odd light nibble. In an attempt to attract his attention toward her hot slit she pushed her hips forward, bent her knees and made as if she wanted to sit on his face, which wasn’t a bad thing. 

Chuckling to himself, and very much approving of her straightforwardness, he tilted his head back and sent her into a momentary state of stock-stillness with a squeaky, cut-short gasp as his tongue swiped upward through her crack, only just deep enough to tilt the buzzing egg inside her. She resumed her quaking as he then waggled his tongue all over her chubby folds, paused every so often to kiss and gently suckle on her fat mons, and generally sounded as if he were a pig gorging its way through the trough. 

"Do I... taste good...?"

She asked, hazy like a strong drug had gotten to her.

"You're delicious,” He used his thumbs to gently open her up. Roxas went in for another lick, this time taking longer to stroke upwards and using more of the surface area than just the tip. Her fluids clung to his tongue, and bathed his taste buds with a marvellous taste which would stay with him for hours. "I could spend all day eating you out, no lie."

It was certainly no lie, he just couldn’t help but go in again, and again, and again. He turned his head to the side, and nibbled on her labia. It was a very soft and tender piece of flesh, as well as very sensitive for her. Not as much as her clitoris, which rung a howl out of her the moment he turned his lips on it. Even more followed when speared his tongue between her folds, nibbled on her chubby lips and toyed with the toy within her. 

Roxas' mouth seemed to suck harder than what he was trying, and his lips made smacking noises with all the fluids pouring over them. The line he crossed to push her towards her orgasm came once he lightly bit down on her solid pebble and her hips had a sudden violent spasm forward into his face. 

“Ahaaa!”

She cried up into the air, and her body released. All of her fluids poured into his mouth, and some even dripped down his chin. So much went down his throat, he had to move back to get a chance to swallow it all before he choked. It wouldn’t have been a bad way to go, mind, but he’d rather he’d get to go the full way with Naminé before he croaked it. 

“M-Master…!”

Eyes bulging wide like someone had slapped his arse with a plank of wood still with the nail through it, Roxas forced himself to gulp down the last of her nectar and stared up at her flushed face.

“What did you say, Nami?” Was the rough translation of what he’d asked, as he just about recovered. Spit and saliva messily dribbled from his mouth when he spoke, or rather, garbled.

“Master,” She said eventually with a little more conviction and a lot more yearning in her tone as she composed herself after her climax. “Your Nam-Nam called you Master, Master.” 

Of course, she did say he said a lot of funny things in his sleep. The whole ‘Master’ and ‘Nam-Nam’ scenario… if she wanted to play that game, then that was abso-bloody-lutely fantastic.

The fires of the special Hell for sexual deviants flared up in Roxas’ eyes, and the corners of his mouth stretched outward to their max to produce a most sinister grin. He stood up in a crouch, close to her face, so close their noses touched.

“You called for your Master, did you, Nam-Nam?”

“Y-yes,” She shivered, and shyly cupped his cheeks. “Nam-Nam wants her Master to use her body… for all his needs…” 

She dropped one hand from his cheek and cupped her soaked crotch, which had stained the floor something bad after she’d cum. 

“Nam-Nam wants her Master locked all the way inside her… she wants her Master to ravage her body until he sees fit to spew his thick seed into Nam-Nam’s body…”

The very thought made a dry-throated Roxas want to ‘spew his thick seed’ all over her right then and there. It did annoy him somewhat as he wanted to suck at her thighs and gorge on her folds a heck load more, but the way she begged for him to penetrate her had won him over easier than an offer for a huge bundle of free munny and a sports car for simply standing on one leg for ten seconds. He croaked, sounding like he’d aged a million years.

“Nam-Nam, you have presented your Master with an offer he cannot refuse.”

Smiling, she hugged his neck and, without any resistance from him, led him back to her seat. She sat down, drew her legs up onto the seat with her knees tucked up close to her chest, and lightly suckled on his cheek. It was pleasant, and it tickled.

He run his hands up underneath her silky-smooth thighs to the underside of her knees, and rubbed the underside of his tremendously hard cock against her puffy slit. He recalled the toy already within her when his balls brushed on the wire and this put a momentary hold on things. There was no chance on Earth, Heaven or Hell that thing could stay inside if he was coming along to accommodate her. 

A naughty idea popped into his head, concerning the small problem. With a cheeky grin, Roxas hooked a finger around the wire and gently pulled it out with a slimy wet pop, while he used his free hand to cup and squeeze her delightfully soft buttock. Naminé trembled as he drew the soaked, vibrating love-egg around in small circles over her fat, bald mons, straight down the cleft and zigzagged across the perineum, until he reached the rim of her anus. 

“This would be the perfect place for it to continue its fine work. Wouldn’t you agree, Nam-Nam?”

Shaking, Naminé mewed and nodded her head. 

“Marvellous,” He whispered, and popped it into her tight arsehole along with half of his middle finger. A sorrowful howl erupted from Naminé and her rectal walls enclosed tightly around the digit, which he had great difficulty retrieving. “Ooh, Nam-Nam’s tightened up so much back there. She must really like it when she has things pushed up her butt.”

“Mmmnnn,” She whimpered, nodding again. Roxas, smirking broadly like the Cheshire Cat as her eyes enlarged and started to water, licked her nose. 

“Master knows he’s going to have a great time thoroughly ravaging your butt next time, Nam-Nam.”

Naminé’s face had buried into the crook of his neck, and she breathed erratically against the wet patch she’d made on his skin from the dribble on her lips and the wetness of her tongue. Her hips kicked up, probably a reaction to the vibrator violating her backside, and her left leg repeatedly tried to lift up and hook around his back. It couldn’t reach, so he put a stop to the effort by pushing it back toward her chest with his hand underneath her knee. 

“Okay Nam-Nam,” Roxas whispered huskily, his eyes focused on her blushing face, and his hand gripping the base of his hard on. The bulbous head teasingly prodded her puffy, tight-lipped folds, the mere contact with the spongy, baking hot flesh filling him with a sharp tingling sensation at his lower back. “Master’s going to put it in now.”

Mewing, Naminé crossed her arms underneath her knees to hold them up to her chest, making herself into a tight ball. Her feet were up in the air by his face, her little piggy’s wiggling and fisting up alternately, and that caught his attention.

“Oh, I didn’t realise what lovely feet my little Nam-Nam has,” he mused aloud, running his nose over her soles and along her toes like a dog searching for a scent, and lightly scraping his lips along the inside edges of her feet. 

To his great pleasure, Naminé released an embarrassing whine and knocked her knees together to try and hide her glowing-red face. In the brief seconds before she was out of view, he’d witnessed a variety of adorable twitches and scrunches around her eyes, nose and lips, and from another whine she evidently felt his body’s reaction as his thick, veiny shaft was currently pressing and squishing against her chubby lower lips. Humming with a big, childish smirk, he continued to smother her soles with kisses, suckling along the edges, and licking and flicking her toes using his tongue. All this was making her squirm, and he could see enough that she was turning her own mouth toward her upper arm to stifle even more moans and the occasional giggle. Well, she was ticklish.

Taking his mouth away, but keeping a stack-load of ideas involving her feet in his mind’s ‘naughty closet’ for later use, Roxas decided it was time to get down to the business he meant to be doing. He didn’t know how long they had until the train arrived at their destination, and didn’t want their session to cut short while his cock was throbbing like an uncontrollable rage monster.

"Right, okay. For real, this time," He said finally as he slid his erection between her damp thighs, just running the head and the long shaft along the crack between her cleft of Venus. Once he’d pulled back and realigned his position, also using his hands to tilt her hips for greater trajectory, he pushed forward and slowly slid a third of his length inside her. 

“Hnnnnngghhh!!”

Both Roxas and Naminé quivered during the motion, the latter grimacing with a loud, squeaky whine through her teeth while the former gave a gravelly moan. She was very small, tight and hot, especially around his enormous, chunky cock that he only managed to get halfway inside before he started to mentally question his chances of getting all the way in before her body choked the daylights out of him. He persevered and continued on his way, holding her body firmly by the hips while he inched in. 

“M-M-M-M-Master...!!!” 

Naminé’s gargling cry as he pushed the final few inches in with a single, squelching buck and locked their pelvises together rung in his ears. The tears rolling down her ruddy cheeks like water overflowing from the rim of a sink spilled down her neck and soaked up into the upper portion of her white dress, as well as his own shirt when he shuffled up on the seat onto his knees, scooped her up and pulled her in close to him in order to comfort her. It wouldn’t just be the pain of first sex that she suffered, but that from his ‘gifted’ size, too, which had to stretch her wide open in order to get in. 

Her fingers pulled so tightly and with such force at his shirt that it was entirely possible she’d end up tearing it from him like tissue paper. It wasn’t a concern he had, however, as it was still focused entirely on her own comfort. He’d hate to have her telling him that she couldn’t handle his size, and that the pain was so excruciating she’d never want his junk near her ever again. 

Luckily, that wasn’t to be the case. After a few moments hiccupping, sobbing into his chest and shaking like leaves on a breeze, she finally lifted her head up and, with red cheeks, watery eyes and a wobbly smile, swallowed hard and leaned up to kiss his chin. He kept a hand underneath her butt, cupping her delightful softness while the other hand slid up her mostly-exposed back to the nape of her neck, which he used to support her head while he leaned down to kiss her on her forehead in return. 

“You’re okay, right, Nam-Nam?” He asked, his voice heavily laden with concern. “It’s not too much for you?” 

Shaking her head, the slim legs she’d wrapped around his waist tightened their grip as if she wanted him to stay exactly where he was, and to not even think about trying to pull out. 

“Nam-Nam can handle all of her Master, Master,” She said in a dreamy voice. “Nam-Nam would just like a moment to recoup, if you would give her permission.” 

“Granted,” He said in less than a beat. “Take all the time you need.”

The waiting time wasn’t very long, but there was plenty to do during. He’d tilted his head forward so he could kiss her lips, and she gladly accepted along with the enticement to use his tongue by eagerly waving her own. While they danced and twirled inside their mouths, Roxas’ hand on her soft-as-a-baked-loaf buttocks fondled, squeezed and probed, swiping in and lightly circling a fingertip around her penetrated anus to teasingly manoeuvre the vibrating egg within. Naminé’s lithe body shuddered delightfully in response, and her arms slid up to hug around his neck while their kiss increased in intensity.

“Mwuuahhh,” She moaned into his mouth, revelling in all the mixed spit she was guzzling down. “Nham-Nham ish weady.”

Rolling her hips and lightly kicking her heels at his back, Roxas received her message to start moving and did so starting out slow and shallow to begin with. The sway of the train deepened the movements, and added a little extra oomph when he gradually built up towards longer thrusts, albeit still taking it slowly. 

Their lips parted with a gasp and a gentle wet smack, while their tongues continued to tango outside their mouths. Saliva spilled down the corners of Naminé’s mouth, rolling down her cheeks and her neck, taking almost the same route as her tears had done before. 

“How’s it feel, Nam-Nam?” 

His heavy breath brushed over her harmonious face, and her tongue wagged fervently to catch as much of his spit possible. 

“Nam-Nam feels good,” She said dreamily, raising herself up more to suck the saliva from his bottom lip. “Your dick is in so deep, it’s stuffing Nam-Nam up completely.”

Smirking, Roxas reignited their kiss and increased the strokes of his hips, taking her harder and faster. He shuffled forward until Naminé’s was squished between his chest and back of the seats, and increased his pace further. If he strained his ears to hear over her muffled moans, which he didn’t, he’d have heard the sexy sloshing sound of his dick driving between her wet folds and the fleshy smacking of his balls against her lovely arse. 

“Mwah,” She whimpered into his mouth. “Hyaaa, Master, your dick is throbbing and twitching inside Nam-Nam!” 

His climax was approaching rapidly, many thanks to the choking tightness of her hot and slick inner walls, which were shrinking further around his pounding hardness. Groaning, he increased the harshness of his thrusts which had her bouncing up and down in his lap whilst releasing a long, juddering whine into his mouth, and both hands now firmly cupped her delectably soft buttocks. 

“Nam-Nam, Master’s going to cum soon,” He panted during a brief break between the intense kissing. “Do you hear that? Because Master enjoys your body so much, and you’re so fantastic at making Master feel good, you’re going to make him cum buckets!”

“Hyaaaa,” Naminé’s expression was heavenly as she bounced up and down. “Nam-Nam is really happy because she makes her Master feel so good! Please, please cum, Master! Nam-Nam wants you to dump your thick load inside her body!” 

Intending to oblige very soon, Roxas paused momentarily to twist his body and lower Naminé down onto her side, lying on the seats. From there on, pulling out halfway, he grabbed her hips and turned her further until she was on her front with her butt in the air. It wasn’t difficult to turn her over as she was as light as a pillow, and the added stimulation of his length twisting inside of her was an added bonus for the both of them.

Picking up where he left off, Roxas’ thrusts were now faster and deeper than before. His balls slapped against her skin, and he had a superb view of her arse, complete with the cable sticking out her arsehole and running to the garter around her thin thigh. Unable to help himself, he took two fingers and penetrated her anus to the knuckles, sending her body into a back-arcing spasm and a tremendous, screechy howl. While he continued to thrust into her harshly, his fingers twisted and rotated the vibrating toy up her butt which, along with Naminé’s incoherent jabbering, saw both her rectal and vaginal walls tighten up. 

“He-eh,” Roxas coughed, not slowing down. “Nam-Nam clearly loves it when her butt’s played with. Nam-Nam’s such a naughty, perverted little girl!” 

“Y-yes! Yes!” Naminé whined squeakily, almost burying her face into the seat from shame. “Nam-Nam is a dirty, horny pervert who loves having her butt played with, and she wants to feel her Master’s cum as it bursts into her and spills from her perverted pussy!” 

Delighted to hear those words coming from Naminé’s lips, Roxas gritted his teeth and prepared for his climax. His dick was throbbing insanely, her walls were strangling the daylights out of him, and he felt ready to blow a load so heavy it’d probably launch her across the room. It didn’t, but it was thick and heavy. His ejaculation spurted inside her in strong and seemingly unending blasts. Her folds were gushing and his thick goo stained her inner thighs, knees and shins, and it reached a point where he couldn’t resist the urge to pull out and unload the rest of the stringy gloop all over her raised arse.

Spent, he fell back onto the seat with his dick still in his hands. Naminé was squealing still, and her butt was trembling and twitching. 

The train had started to slow down. Roxas spared a glance out the window and could see that they were indeed pulling into the station for the Magic Kingdom, and would be disembarking fairly soon. 

“Fuaa,” She whimpered after a short while, heaving and panting while still remaining with her butt in the air. She hadn’t the energy to move, only to use her fingers to rub her sore, penetrated and, above-all, leaking slit. “Master, you’ve filled Nam-Nam to the brim... she’s so happy to have made you release so much...” 

Smiling, Roxas gently patted her butt. She really was incredibly cute and, as she was in this position, mind-numbingly sexy. “The day is still young, Nam-Nam, and there’s still so much for us to do. Come along, let’s get you cleaned up before we head out.” 

...  
...

The Heavens had opened, and the rain fell relentlessly from the dark, cloudy sky. The sun had disappeared completely, and this foul turn showed no signs of letting up at all. It helped explain why there were so few people in the park during the peak season; they’d obviously watched the weather forecast and decided to give this place a miss. Still, for those who missed the reports and have no problem with getting caught out and soaked to the bone, they had the chance to run riot all over the park. 

What should have been thirty minutes to two hours, the majority of the queues were around five to twenty minutes. Thankful for this development, Roxas and Naminé took advantage and jumped on as many rides possible. This included the water ride Splash Mountain; it’s not like they could soak up much more, anyway. Roxas’ clothes were waterlogged and chafed when he moved, like he was wearing a suit of armour underneath two jumpsuits, and while it was uncomfortable, he could deal with it. 

Naminé didn’t mention any problems whatsoever when it came to what chafed and what didn’t, and not just because she wasn’t wearing any panties. The material of her dress was lightweight and thin, as it was designed for the hottest days. Although thanks to this and it being white, it was no surprise to see it lose its opaqueness. The results were spectacular to behold. 

The soggy cotton laid on her upper body like a second skin, massive patches like hazy windows exposing so much of her flesh beneath, there was barely any point in her actually wearing it. The most delicious part, aside from the mouth-watering dip into her bellybutton, was the exposure of her flat chest and her jutting nipples, which she was fully aware of. Those buds were stiff, either from the chill in the air or from the excitement brought on from running carefree through the crowds in a public place in this state along with a vibrating egg plugged up her soppy wet slit. The latter seemed most likely, as it was certainly the reason why Roxas sported a hard on that could spear through the door on a bank vault. 

When she noticed the massive tent in his trousers, and the obvious pain he was in from having to walk around with it, she suggested they go somewhere to help satiate its hunger for her body. When she said that to him, using those words with the cutest, most uncharacteristic impish expression on her face, Roxas very nearly lost it and had her there and then in the middle of Frontier Land. 

Slowly chugging its way around the Tom Sawyer Island, the Liberty Belle Riverboat was the perfect place for them to step aside to provide Roxas with the relief he so desperately needed. It would take a full seventeen minutes to complete the journey and there weren’t very many people on board, none at all on the top deck, and suited Roxas and Naminé just fine. Then again, even with an audience, Roxas and Naminé would’ve still given in to their lust and started going at it like a pair of sea otters.

At the bow of the boat, with his back against the wall of the cabin beneath the pilot house, Roxas’ solid erection was in Naminé’s capable and well-educated hands, thanks to the in-depth sexual teachings provided by her piping red hot-blooded mother. The slight overhang of the cabin roof provided them with some shelter, not that they were too bothered about the rain at this point, which splashed all over the upper deck, and lightly sprayed Naminé’s back. The gentle strokes from her small hands and the soft, lingering kisses she planted along the sides of his shaft may not have been much, but the fact it was Naminé doing it had Roxas teetering on the edge of climax before she had even started.

‘Don’t blow, don’t blow, don’t blow,’ He repeated in his head like a mantra. His teeth chattered and his fingers, curled like claws, were trying to pierce through the wall behind him. 

Roxas opened his eyes, which had been squeezed shut, and dropped his head forward to risk a glance at the cutie-muffin. Their gazes met, his lower lip under pressure from his teeth, and with a sweet smile, she looked down his shaft and gobbled up a whole third with a single, breathy moan. By Grabthar’s Hammer, Roxas’ mind screamed, the warmth and dampness of her mouth was so sensational it made his lower back spasm and buck into her face. The gagged squeak in reaction to his sudden thrust into her throat accompanied her fingers clutching at the waist of his sodden trousers to prevent a tumble backwards. 

“So-sorry,” He apologised hoarsely, and cupped her head as he backed up against the wall again. 

The look on her face was a surprise. She actually appeared to be proud that she managed to make him react in that way, like all the embarrassment she’d been put through when her mother spent ages teaching her these techniques had been totally worth it in the end. To that, with a heavy and pleasant sigh, Roxas couldn’t agree more.

Closing her eyes and pulling back, dragging her lips and smearing saliva, Naminé slowly started up a head-bobbing rhythm to repeatedly consume the same third she’d started with. He didn’t at all mind if she could only take that much, she was doing such a superb job as it was. Besides, his main concern at the moment was to not blow his load so early. That was difficult, because she was just so damn good at this.

One hand continued to hold his trousers, and the other spread the saliva she’d coated further along the shaft. Her fingers squeezed him tight, jerked him off slower than her head moved, and occasionally ran up his whole length when she pulled her mouth back to the very tip to suckle on the head. Her pants, moans, the slick squelches from the saliva as her mouth wolfed him down and her hand rubbed him up sang to his ears. Her tongue work was genius too, especially how she controlled the head of his dick and circled all around in a twisty motion when she pushed forward and pulled back. 

No chance could he hold back much longer at the rate she was going. He had to cum, and he had to warn her before he did. 

“Na-Nam-Nam,” The groan rattled from his throat. “Master’s going to... cum... any second now...”

Her eyes snapped open and her expression was like she was being surprise-tested on her knowledge of an emergency drill, and was both keen and nervous to show she knew how to handle the situation. She pulled back, mouth slurping all along the shaft until her lips popped wetly off the fat head, and had her mouth wide open with her tongue out and the precum-dripping tip resting on the surface. Both hands now rapidly jerked him off to aid him, but the cherry-red blush on her adorable desperate-to-please face was more than enough for him.

Groaning loudly and holding her head with both hands, Roxas’ load exploded onto her tongue and into her mouth. The copious quantity and the sheer strength of the first blast caught her by surprise when it filled her mouth and struck the back of her throat, if not for Roxas’ hands she would’ve almost toppled backwards again. Her hands did accidentally redirect the aim of the shaft during the surprise, however, and sent the subsequent shots flying all over her face. Upward her cheek, across her eyelid, forehead, into her hair... it was almost like the first time he’d given her a facial; a right mess. A right mess she, and Roxas, very much enjoyed, that is.

Panting heavily and swiping his brow, Roxas leant forward and ruffled Naminé’s hair affectionately. She tilted her head back and smiled up at him, her expression so dreamy and so very cute. She closed her mouth, noisily gulped down the contents inside, and opened up with a breathy moan and a display of her tongue to show she’d swallowed it all. He smiled back, stroked her sticky cheek with his fingertips, and drew his cum toward her mouth to feed her more. She sucked on his fingers gratefully, and cupped his hand with both of hers.

“That has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen,” Purred a familiar voice, just audible over the sound of the hammering rain on the deck. 

While Naminé wasn’t even in the least bit interested in seeing who it was, Roxas turned his head to investigate. Now honestly, what with everything else that had happened to him today, Roxas wasn’t at all surprised to find the grinning mugs of Sora, Kairi and Riku aimed at him and Naminé. He did note that they had the sense to buy ponchos to protect from the rain, however he much preferred to see Naminé all soaked up and her clothes sticky and see-through. 

He gave them a polite nod and greeting, did nothing to conceal the fact he’d just received a public blowjob from a certain girl they’d never even dreamed of seeing in this situation, and then turned his attention back to Naminé. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Nam-Nam,” Roxas whispered, and continued to draw his seed towards her lips. From the corner of his eye he saw Kairi approach, and she knelt down beside Naminé. 

“You’re calling her Nam-Nam, huh? I like that a lot,” The redhead leaned in close to Naminé, right up until her lips were a breath away from the blonde’s ear. “Would you mind if I helped you clean up, Nam-Nam?”

She couldn’t help but giggle after she used ‘Nam-Nam’, and was pleased to receive a positive response from the little darling. With a dreamy, shy smile, Naminé tilted her head and allowed Kairi to run her tongue all over her face to scoop up and consume the thick, running blobs of cum.

“Roxas, seriously,” Sora said, wide eyed. “How long have the two of you been knocking boots?”

“Since this morning,” Roxas sighed, and backed up a bit to enjoy the show more. “And to tell a truth, I think I may have corrupted this sweet little angel.”

“No kidding,” Riku groaned, adjusted his trousers where his growing hard-on had started to cause him discomfort, pulled back his poncho hood and stepped into the rain to cool off.

The kiss between Naminé and Kairi had gotten fierier. Not even looking around to see if anyone else was watching, neither Roxas, Sora nor Riku said a word about anything, and they had the exact same expression as one another; wide-eyed and slack jawed, resembling guppy fish at feeding time. Their trousers, however, contained some highly opinionated organs and would very much like to tear out from their cloth prisons to express themselves. Roxas didn’t have that problem, as his was already out and was still very, very hard. 

‘Gadzooks’ was a politer version of the first expletive to pop into Roxas’ head after Naminé, who appeared to be transfixed in the moment, raised onto her knees and shuffled over to straddle Kairi, the both of them now locked in a very serious, very passionate kiss while they shared his seed.

As the redhead’s hands fell and clasped Naminé’s fine buttocks through the semi-transparent skirt, causing the blonde to shudder and straighten up her back whilst at the same time release a gloriously delicious moan, the sheer boldness of the move caused the guys to draw in a deep, dry breath through their teeth in unison. The collective breath choked them on the way out after a second bold move from Kairi, again involving Naminé’s butt. She’d raised the petite girl’s rear with one hand enough so the other could start lifting the skirt up.

“OhmyGodthisissoawesomeIcan’tbelieveit,” Sora mumbled hoarsely, and like Riku and Roxas, was slowly folding in half on account of their painful erections. 

Kairi had lifted Naminé’s skirt up at the back, giving everyone a view of the blonde’s panty-less backside in all its fleshy glory, before she clasped the bare softness with her hand and squeezed. 

“Mnnhh,” Naminé moaned into Kairi’s mouth, their lips parting briefly with a delightful wet smack and copious saliva and cum spillage, and they stared at one another through half-closed, misty eyes before locking together again and continuing their kiss. She very much approved of the action, as did the audience. 

“Forget ‘may have’,” Riku groaned through his teeth. “You’ve definitely gone and corrupted this angel, Roxas. The way she just allowed Kairi to come up and start licking all over her face, and how easy she fell into kissing her-”

“You can thank Xion for that,” Roxas interrupted, patting Naminé’s head as they continued to fiercely snog. “Apparently, she and Naminé have been making out together for ages. And, get this, their mum has been teaching them how to give blowjobs.”

“Shut the front door!” Sora exclaimed. 

“It’s true, isn’t it, Nam-Nam? You and Xion have been getting it on with one another, and your mother has helped turn you into a world-class blowjobber,” Roxas asked, and jestingly prodded the petite blonde’s cheek with his dick. 

Naminé broke the kiss with a heavy sigh and more saliva dripping from her tongue, nodded in answer to Roxas’ question, and turned her head to start sucking on his member once more. Roxas never expected her to start again, but hey, he wasn’t going to complain. There was still roughly twelve minutes left until they reached port and he was still hard, so he was going to make use of this time wisely.

Still entwined in an embrace with Kairi, Naminé gently rocked and swayed as she bobbed along a portion of Roxas’ length. With a smirk, Kairi licked Naminé’s cheek a few times, and then started to suck on the side of the meaty length where the blonde cutie didn’t reach. 

“Hey, if that’s how it’s going to be,” Sora said as he hobbled over and fiddled with the zip on his shorts. “Then I want in, too.”

“Deal me in while you’re at it,” Riku followed behind Sora, and also walked with difficulty. 

Having been in this situation with these guys before, and with Selphie and Irvine to boot, Roxas was more than happy to let them in again. He couldn’t really argue, not while he enjoyed the feeling of Kairi’s hot mouth as it swallowed up his cock. The three guys stood in a triangle with the girls in the centre, the two of them switching between the choices of hot, hard meat to get their lips around. 

It was an unbelievable pleasure to watch Naminé as she moved from one to another, bobbed her head along the one to her left, Sora’s, the one to her right, Roxas’, tilted her head back to have Riku, who stood almost behind her with his length over her shoulder, slowly pump his into her mouth for her, and it was grand to hear her moan so deliciously after she tasted each one. Kairi worked in the opposite direction to Naminé, going anti-clockwise, and whenever their paths crossed, they gave one another a brief little tongue-waggling kiss. These two were so damn hot, and they were so damn good at this. They also used their hands and alternated between jerking the three different members, although Kairi only used one as her other arm was wrapped around Naminé’s waist.

For a while this continued and the hot mouths worked their magic so well on the three trembling dicks. They weren’t yet close to their climaxes, and were glad so; they wanted to keep going and going. Naminé, however, wanted to try something new with Roxas. Something incredible which she had sketched him doing with his other girlfriends. 

“Mmm, Master,” She looked up to Roxas with those big, adorable eyes as his domed head made a huge lump in her cheek. “Can we...” She pulled her mouth off his cock, and wetly smacked her lips. “I’d really like to try it out in my butt, if we may.”

“’Master’? ‘In my butt’?” Sora groaned as Kairi pumped his length while she sucked off Riku. “Roxas, you seriously have corrupted this angel. And that’s just awesome!”

Scratching the back of his neck, Roxas nodded in agreement. He smiled down at Naminé, who just had Sora slide his slimy head into her mouth, and patted her head. 

“Sure, Nam-Nam. C’mon,” He stepped back, taking Naminé with him once she’d finished licking around Sora’s helmet, and left the other two guys with Kairi. 

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Naminé stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for not being mad at me.”

Roxas’ eyebrow quirked in puzzlement.

“Whatever for?”

“Oh... you know, how I easily allowed Kairi to start making out with me,” She blushed as they leant against the wall, the rain still falling as hard as it had been earlier. Roxas placed his hand on her bare shoulder. “And for giving it to Sora and Riku without any questions, or even asking your permission, first.”

“What, that? Nah, don’t you worry about it. What with me being a serial sex maniac who’s had multiple partners at the same time and is currently in a relationship with four girls, if we’re to include your sister overall, it’d be a tad hypocritical for me to complain,” Roxas gave her an Eskimo kiss. “Besides, you’re happy for me to be shared amongst yourself, Xion, Fuu, Olette and Sis, right? How can I get mad at someone who can’t get mad at that?”

“Sis?” Kairi, Sora and Riku all exclaimed, the redhead frozen with two wet logs in her hands. “Roxas, did you just say you’ve gone and rogered our sister?”

“Er... yeah,” Roxas admitted, feeling quite ashamed. His head started to sink into his shoulders. “Sorry, but I... uh, look... sh-she made the first move, and Fuu encouraged us both to keep going, honest!”

The trio looked at one another, and then back at Roxas. To him, they appeared to be jealous.

“You lucky bugger,” Riku smirked. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to sleep with her.”

“Me too,” Sora nodded thoughtfully.

“Me three,” Kairi licked her lips, and squeezed Sora’s hard on. “Remind me to remind you later that we should take a crack at Sis next chance we get, ‘kay? Now that we know she’s up for it, that is.”

“Damn straight,” Sora nodded eagerly, fist-bumped Riku, and stuffed his girlfriend’s mouth with his dick. 

While they carried on, Roxas turned his attention back to Naminé. The sweet cherub had turned to face the wall, placed one hand on the wall by her shoulder, and reached back to lift up her skirt and show a bare buttock. The way she looked at him over her shoulder, that pleading look to give it to her, was far too good to ignore. Not that he was ever going to, mind. 

Kneeling down, Roxas pushed and tucked her skirt up under the upper half of the dress to fully unveil her cute derrière. For a moment he basked in its glory, stared at it with his tongue out like he was a salivating dog, and thought about all the things he could do and the many hours he could spend with them. An embarrassed whimper brought him back, with the red-faced blonde looking down at him over her shoulder giving him a look that begged him to actually do something rather than stare at it for so long, and he gave her an apologetic smile. Yes indeed, he should stop gawping and actually start to devour this peach.

Roxas smacked his lips, clasped her soft buttocks and used his thumbs to spread the cheeks apart. The small hole now exposed to him was admired for only a few seconds before he speared into it with his wet tongue, which generated a pleasurable and shocked howl from Naminé as her body jerked sharply and she stood up onto her tiptoes. He waggled it about inside, pulled out to lick the ring, speared back in again and, with a tasty moan, sealed his slurping lips to her skin. 

Gargling and panting, Naminé’s butt tensed. Fine by him, Roxas’ mind was driven wild by wonders of how her anal tract would feel as it clamped tight around his hard on if it managed to do so well with just his tongue. His eagerness to find out got the better of him, and he suddenly withdrew his mouth with a loud, satisfied breath and a thick saliva string from her hole to the tip of his tongue, and he looked up to find that Naminé had gone in to panic mode to find out why he’d stopped doing what magical thing he was doing.

“Can’t hold back much longer, Nam-Nam,” He explained as he half-stood up, licked upward her chin, lips and nose, and rubbed the length of his solid erection between her butt cheeks. She understood plenty, and that was of course obvious as she’d begged him to give it to her only a minute ago.

“Pl-please put your penis in, Master,” She encouraged him, and gave him a much harder erection despite already being harder than a concrete bollard when she rolled her hips to rub her arse against him. “Nam-Nam is desperate to have you inside her butt. She wants to know what it’s like to have butt sex.”

Unable to help himself, Roxas bit his clenched fist. This girl was so adorable, and far too good for any mortal man. That wasn’t going to hold him back, mind. He was going to give her what she wanted, and he was going to give it to her damn hard.

“Hey, Roxas,” He heard a short, sharp whistle, turned his head, and caught something Sora had tossed to him. At the moment, Kairi was on all fours being spit roasted; Sora, at a steady pace, slapped his hips into Kairi’s slit while she continued to choke down Riku’s impressive length. “If you’re taking a very narrow back passage, you’ll need some of that.”

It was a tube of lubricant, not something he used often, but in Naminé’s case, it might be a good idea. She was very small, he had to take it easy on her for the first time, at least.

“Huh. Thanks,” He said, popped the cap and applied it to both his cock and Naminé’s anus. “It’s a good thing you happen to carry this around with you.”

“Always,” Sora nodded. Sweat formed on his brow from his efforts. “Never know when you might need it. In our case, that’s about three or four times a day.”

Smirking, Roxas nodded. For the meantime he slipped the tube into his trouser pocket, and then turned his attention back to Naminé. 

“Okay, here I go,” With his knees bent to get the height and align his slippery head, Roxas pressed against her ring. Naminé had braced for his entry, and looked almost afraid. He whispered into her ear to relax, but she shook her head and, in a surprise move, she pushed him away and turned around to face him, back to the wall.

“I-I’m sorry, Master, it’s just... I don’t want to face away from you when we do it,” She made it clear that she wanted him to penetrate her from this position. 

“If that is the way you want to do it,” He loomed over her, with the underside of his hard penis pressed into her stomach, and kissed her forehead. 

He bent his knees to lower his stature, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She didn’t need any instructions; she raised her leg up for him to hook his forearm underneath her knee, followed by the raise and hook of the next leg, and with great ease due to her feather-like weight, he straightened up, lifted her high, and pressed her firmly against the wall. 

To momentarily free up an arm, raised her leg up high enough to hang over the shoulder he dipped. He then grabbed the base of his dick, aligned once again and prodded the tiny entranceway of her anus with the tip. 

Roxas was thankful for Sora’s supply of lube, which would make this so much easier. And it was also because of his penis being slippery wet that it made a strange sloppy noise as the head slowly pushed inside. It hadn’t gotten far before he realised this was going to be difficult. Only half the head of his erection could get in before it met with a very tight resistance.

‘Sweet mother...’ He thought, and clenched his teeth. He slid her leg off his shoulder and back to his forearm, hoping to drop whatever weight she had onto his upward-driving hips to make this easier.

He pushed slowly. Success, he thought, as it went in further, but then he stopped again. This time the whole head was in, but that was it. He pulled all the way back out, and it resounded with a silent squelch. 

Naminé couldn’t stick with any one expression. Her cheeks twitched, her eyes alternated between squeezing shut and opening wide with a petrified far away gaze at the overhanging shelter, and her lips quivered. She gasped in a squeaky tone, every time he made an attempt to stick it in but pulled out at the same spot.

She started to feel like he was doing this on purpose just to tease her.

And he was.

“Doesn’t she look so cute?”

Kairi, who’d signalled to her two ravenous boys to hold their horses for a moment so they could observe Naminé’s first anal experience, gave a silent squeal. The facial expressions Naminé was going through were exactly that.

“That’s why I haven’t put it in, yet,” Roxas smirked. Naminé heard him, and while she hadn’t the ability to glare at him her tone of voice was rather angry.

“Master...”

“I think that’s enough with the playtime, Roxas. She’s getting mad,” Kairi slipped away from Sora and Riku, staggered over to Roxas, reached around and grabbed the thick shaft of his erection, and helped him push inside the young girl’s arse.

And no surprise, due to the sensation neither of them ever felt before, both Roxas and Naminé choked out a different cry at the same time.

It was tight. It was extremely tight. It was a miracle in itself that he managed to get partway inside let alone halfway in. It made no difference whether she relaxed or constricted her muscles, because either way it was a difficult job getting it in.

Naminé was making strange noises during her irregular breaths. Being stretched here wasn’t the same when it happened to her at the front. She actually feared that she may end up splitting in two.

However, that didn’t mean they weren’t enjoying it.

“You’ve made it... all the way inside!”

Kairi’s words made both of them shudder in relief. But then something else happened to Roxas...

Naminé’s body convulsed and her back arched. Roxas was holding her legs, still, and cried up like a howling wolf. There was a very strange squelching noise, not just the one but multiple. 

Sora peered in and caught a glimpse of where Roxas was penetrating the petite girl. Something very thick and gooey was dripping, leaking from where they joined. And there was a lot of it.

“...You already came?” 

“I... I... She’s...”

There wasn’t much he could say about it. The feeling was so great around his penis, so mind-blowing, it had already made him release. 

With a withered voice, Naminé gave her input.

“...My stomach feels funny...” And when Roxas gave her a worried look, she quickly made sure to put his mind at ease by continuing. “...but not in a bad way... it tingles... and I want some more...”

Kairi gave a husky growl into Roxas’ ear. 

“I’m definitely gonna have what she’s having, now you’ve gotten me in the mood for some anal. Now, you better get your butt moving.”

She gave his backside a slap, and almost in an instant it sparked a fire in the pit of his stomach. His hips were away like the quick and sexy slither of a snake.

“You’re back in the mood for some anal, huh?” Riku enquired with a smirk as Kairi backed away from Roxas and Naminé. It was a funny thing to say, really, as Kairi was always in the mood for anal. His big, strong hand grabbed and squeezed her butt, which made her straighten up and shudder pleasantly.

“Yeah, you heard that right,” She looked back over her shoulder, caught Riku’s lips for a kiss, and rubbed the solid member she’d slobbered all over moments earlier. “And I don’t care which one of you gives it to me, either.”

“Fine, fine, I get the hint,” Sora said as he moved behind his girlfriend, held her hips, and rubbed his thick length between her butt cheeks. “I’ll give you the anal experience you yearn for.”

“Aw, what?” Riku pouted, as his and Kairi’s lips parted with a wet smack and a string of saliva bridged between their tongues. “But I wanted to be the one to plug her arse!”

“Too bad, I called it first,” Sora licked her ear and slid his hands to her butt, pressing the cheeks together to mould around his shaft, and continued to rub between them. “You, sir, can have sloppy seconds. Don’t lie, we all know you like it like that.” 

“Hmm, very well then,” Grinning and nodding in agreement, while Kairi was still stroking his slippery-wet cock and gasping and moaning pleasantly due to her boyfriend’s hot meat churning against and burning her perfect butt, Riku placed both his hands on the redhead’s shoulders. “In the meantime, carry on with what you were doing beforehand, Kairi.” 

With that, he stepped back a bit and pulled her upper body forward, folding her down, until her mouth found its way back to his cock. Her hands grabbed at his shirt for something to hold on to, while he kept his hands on the top of her head and controlled most of her bobbing movements.

“And now it’s my turn,” Sora licked his lips, spread her cheeks apart with his thumbs, and speared his entire length down her tight back passage in one groan-inducing plunge. 

Across the way, Naminé’s eyes snapped shut and little gasps and moans passed her pink lips with every thrust from his hips. While there was only a slight sliding movement, where his hardness had a back and forth range of an inch and a half, it was enough to bring them to new and higher levels of bliss. 

His upper body pressed her harder into the wall. Naminé gasped with wide open eyes, because as he done so he wound up pushing her knees to her shoulders and by the side of her head. It was not at all painful, as she could easily stretch to this position. Her legs, by the back of her knees, were hooked over his shoulders. 

And he still continued to thrust into her hard. Naminé tightened her arms and held on for dear life.

Meanwhile, Kairi was still in the process of getting the anal pounding she craved as Sora, now backed against the wall a few feet away from the other two, rammed his hips upward to drive his solid length in deep. If that wasn’t enough, an added bonus from Riku had her once again experiencing the true joy of two cocks; one up her fist-tight butt, the other filling her hot, dripping slit. It was just like the train again except the boys had swapped places, and better yet, they didn’t have to be discreet about it. 

The boys timed their thrusts perfectly, one pulling out at the other rammed in, and with such vigour Kairi’s legs flailed wildly over Riku’s hooked arms. Her moans were constant, her words mostly garbled with the occasional ‘oh yes’, ‘keep at it’ and the more expletive ‘fuck me harder, boys’ among them somewhere, but they were thankfully drowned out by the thunderous weather otherwise the pilot in the cabin above might’ve overheard and come down to investigate along with security, and end up casting these exhibitionist land-lubbers overboard.

Back with Roxas, he’d taken to lightly kiss Naminé’s temple while her mouth suckled on his collarbone, and her raggedy breath brushed over the wet marks she made between gasps for air. They wasn’t any way to describe the little enjoyment he felt as the small, hard buds from her flat chest scraped against his chest through the material of her dress. 

Her toes curled.

On both their parts, there were gratified moans. Naminé released a big splash of her sweet nectar as she came, and Roxas’ cock trembled and pulsated as he once again let loose with his release. He came so much, it was as if he’d never shot the previous load. The hot, panting breath on his neck, her deflated squeaks and tight clench of her rectal muscles as if her body tried to milk him for everything he had made this all the more gratifying. 

...  
...

Although a tad lighter, the rain continued to fall. The riverboat was on its final approach to the dock, and Roxas and Naminé had tidied themselves up ready to disembark. A few frisky exchanges occurred, naturally. When asked for her opinion on the butt sex, Naminé, with cherry-red cheeks and a shy smile, told him that it felt a little weird before it got better, and that she’d be very happy if they were to do it again... and again, and again, and again. He was very happy about that too, as was his cock. 

The other three managed to finish up on time, with Kairi rattling out a loud moan as the two boys erupted inside her and left a sticky mess all over the wet deck. It was a sexy scene, most especially the heated expression on Kairi’s face, Naminé motioned to Roxas, which led him to ask her if she’d like to try out some double or even triple penetration from multiple guys sometime. Slightly embarrassed to say so, Naminé nodded and told him she would much like to experience it at some point. Aroused to hear her say that, Roxas gave a dirty grin, kissed her temple, and told her he’ll arrange for it to happen. 

Fuu’s going to love this girl, Roxas thought to himself. Then again, everyone loved cutie-pie Naminé anyway, and then there’s her twin sister... Good lord o’ mercy, if Naminé, the supposed shier one of the two, was now like this, he had to wonder what Xion would be like! 

Together, the gang disembarked at the dock and found shelter inside the Hall of Presidents, which was extra quiet due to the education-rather-than-fun factor. There, they compared notes on where they’ve already been and what they should do next. While Roxas would’ve initially preferred to have had more alone time with Naminé, he’d have had a hard time prying Kairi away from her even with a crowbar and a blowtorch, so he decided it wasn’t that bad an idea for them all to stick together. That included the almost certain chances of more sexy time between the girls, which he and his male compatriots could spend all day watching with snacks and drinks.

“We’ve still got a few rides left which we haven’t been on,” Naminé said, as she checked her bag for a map. It was a surprise that nothing inside her bag was wet, as the bag itself was soaked. “I don’t know if you’ve all been on the Haunted Mansion yet, because that was going to be our next ride after the boat.”

“Ah, we’ve already done that one,” Kairi said, paused, and looked at Sora. The messy-haired brunette shrugged his shoulders as if he no objections to whatever idea his girl had in mind, before she turned back to Naminé. “... But, seeing as it’s you, we’re happy to jump on that one for a second ride along today. The queues are near non-existent today, so, bonus!”

“Kairi, you’re not planning to make good of the dark atmosphere on that ride just so you can frisk Naminé, are you?” Roxas stopped, thought about it, and then continued. “That is to say that if you are, then I highly approve.”

“Hear hear,” Riku and Sora chanted.

“Actually, Roxas, that thought hadn’t even crossed my mind. I could very well frisk her whenever and wherever I liked anyhow, so why go out of my way to do it?” Kairi said, and received an adorable, disappointed pout from the petite blonde beside her, which changed her mind completely. “However, now that you’ve mentioned it, I suppose I’ll have to do it. You’ll be okay with that, won’t you, Nam-Nam?”

The three boys pulled expressions like they’d eaten a super-sour lemon when Naminé cutely nodded with a gentle mew and a soft purr, reached up on her tiptoes and nuzzled into the crook of Kairi’s neck. The girl was far too adorable to be real!

“Alrighty, then. Onwards to the Haunted Mansion eh, boys?”

...  
...

Following the Haunted Mansion stint where Kairi did indeed have a fabulous time groping a welcoming Naminé while herself being groped by Sora, then had the pleasure to ride with her two boys in the car while Roxas and Naminé shared another, the group now huddled together in the dark, narrow tunnel on the mostly-empty Tom Sawyer’s Island. ‘Old Scratch’s Mystery Mine’ was the name of the tunnel they were in, and it was certainly atmospheric. Small pockets of light from lamps on the wall with a few metres spaced out between each one, fake, backlit gemstones sparkling here and there, the trickling and splashing of running water echoing through the halls that wasn’t to do with rain outside, and lastly, the low, eerie howls from many speakers. 

“Brrr, there’s quite a chill running through this place, and I do mean a weather-related chill, not a ‘I’m scared of the dark’ one,” Sora shuddered. “I reckon we should go back to land and try somewhere else. Any ride that’s indoors, preferably.”

“But we’ve done everything else already,” Naminé said, standing in a warm spot between Kairi and Riku. “This Island is the last thing we have left to explore before we’ve done it all.”

“Who said we had to do it all in a day? This park isn’t going anywhere. We could always come back some other time.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to agree with Sora on this one,” Riku nodded, and patted the short, shivering blonde beside him on the head. “There’s no harm repeating a ride we’ve already been on, seeing as the queues are so short today. When it’s not pissing it down with rain, we could come back here. What do you guys reckon?”

The open question was to Roxas and Kairi, both whom shared a strange, suspicious expression in the gloom. 

“Don’t tell me I’m the only one who thinks they can hear that?”

“No no, I think I hear it too,” Kairi said, raising a finger to her lips. “Sounds like...”

They all listened, curiously. Each strained their ears to filter out the wash of rainwater, the atmospheric sounds effects of the mine, and the distant rumblings of the park in motion. Eventually, Sora nodded as he thought he could hear it, too. 

“There’s definitely something else going on in here, but,” He looked to Roxas, and shook his head. “It can’t be what first springs to mind, could it?”

All looked at one another, and followed after Sora took the lead when he went to investigate. The island was barren due to the rain, aside from a few adventurers who’d brought their raincoats or had purchased ponchos from the gift shop. Even with those on, the walkways and stairs were fairly dodgy to walk on as the risk of slipping onto your arse or smacking your head on the floor was worryingly great. The noise they thought they heard would be from the other ‘adventurous’ kind, if it did turn out to be what they thought, whom were fairly confident no one would venture onto the island in this crap weather let alone into this dank, chilly cave. 

In front, Sora slowed down and held up a hand. It was still dim, so nobody noticed. Instead, they all just stopped when they all bumped into his back and almost knocked him flat onto his face.

“I’ll take a quick peek,” He said, as everyone could now clearly hear what they thought they heard, but weren’t going to jump to any wild conclusions just yet. After all, in all seriousness, how many crazed sex-perverts could be roaming around a children’s theme park in one day? It was worrying enough that they’d been at it. “Back in a jiffy.”

He disappeared around the corner, and the possibly amorous noises continued. Fewer than ten seconds passed before he returned, looking as if he’d seen something truly amazing, and beckoned the others to follow him albeit to do it quietly. 

Before he followed him round, Roxas stopped when he felt a slight tug at this shirt. He turned to find Naminé behind him now, looking up to him hopefully with faded yellow lamplight highlighting her features, while Kairi had her hands on her little shoulders and had a very parental expression of encouragement, like she was helping her daughter ask if she could have her Disney autograph book signed. 

“Master,” She enquired shyly, with her hand up by her chin and a hooked finger to her lips. That pose alone made his knees wobbly, but the fact she continued to call him ‘Master’ gave him a body-bending boner that was so hard, he could use to chisel an extra passageway out this tunnel if they ever got lost. “If it does turn out to be other people doing... things, would we be joining in with them?” 

Gulping and dancing around like he needed to pee, when in fact he was trying to restrain himself from tearing off his trousers and taking her roughly on the spot, Roxas looked up at Kairi to silently enquire if this was her idea or one that Naminé had come up with on her own. Kairi simply winked, or maybe she didn’t as it was hard to tell in the gloom, and walked past him to follow Riku and her boyfriend around the corner, leaving him with the darling sex kitten. 

“Uh, if it is, and they wouldn’t mind extra company,” Roxas whispered, his voice dry and gravelly. He thought he could feel his zipper breaking. “I guess so, yeah.”

Smiling sweetly, Naminé pulled a typically anime-esque happy face and held his hand. He had to at least kiss her forehead before he turned to lead her and follow the others, although he did so walking around like Quasimodo on account of his erection.

“So what is it... that...” Roxas trailed off, stopping as the trio in front parted to give him a look at the scene. He felt Naminé clutch his whole arm and tug on it as if she’d spotted it first and was trying to grab his attention to point it out to him. 

It had to said, it was a pretty weird scene. It was a tad lighter in this section of the tunnel, but that didn’t mean a great deal given how much available light there was in the first place. No fewer than five people were involved, three to one side of the tunnel and two to the other, the latter duo holding a small yet expensive-looking camera and a portable sound-recording device between them. Okay, so they were recording the whole thing to a semi-professional degree, but that wasn’t the weird part. In fact, to everyone, including Naminé who’d first discovered Roxas’ romping on camera, the video capture didn’t seem to be much of a factor at all, as these days videoing your liaisons was fairly common practice.

No, the weird part is that of the three on the other side, only one of them appeared to be visually human. Beautiful, slender, long blonde locks flowing all the way down to her curvy hips, plump, round breasts and a voice that could give multiple orgasms to celibate monks, the young teenage girl who showed no such care for the sudden audience was sandwiched between a fat white duck and a gangly anthropomorphic dog. Two guys, one in a Donald Duck and the other in a Goofy costume, writhing in a wavy motion as they double penetrated a girl in a hitched-up pink skirt and a bodice that’d been opened up at the front to spill out her perfectly shaped breasts, while two other guys filmed it all. Roxas wasn’t sure it was the kind of thing you’d find even in the darkest recesses of the internet, but then again, maybe he just hadn’t been looking hard enough.

“It’s definitely a first for me, but I have to say that I’m shocked that I’m not more shocked,” Sora said quietly to no one in particular. “Do you reckon those guys really work here, and that this is one of the perks of the job?” 

“I know that girl,” Kairi leaned in to Sora’s ear. “Her name’s Eilonwy. She goes to my volleyball and netball clubs, the ones I attend with Selphie, Olette and Yuffie. A good team player.”

“I think we can see that,” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and all he got in response was a flat look. “Y’know, seeing as that she’s currently-”

“Yes, I know, it just wasn’t funny,” She smirked and flicked his nose upwards. “Once she’s finished, we’ll go talk to them. It’d be no good trying now because once she’s in the zone, it’d take an army to wear her down.” 

...  
...  
...


End file.
